Dark Order Series: Year One
by Blade-Claven
Summary: On Hold Indefinitely...This is the sequel to the Dark Order: The Beginning, and if you haven’t read that one then this one will probably make no sense to you as a lot of things have changed.
1. The Birthday Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in it, they belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros or whoever owns the rights at this time, but I do not nor do I claim any rights.

**Summary:** This is the sequel to the Dark Order: The Beginning, and if you haven't read that one then this one will probably make no sense to you as a lot of things have changed. This story picks up where the last one left off, and will cover the first year at Hogwarts. I warn you now that it is AU, and so it will not be like what you read in **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**.

**A/N:** I have rated it M because there will be violence, adult themes, and strong language. Here are the current pairings that will be found in this story, which may or may not change by the next fic. **Harry/Tonks** is by the far the main pairing, **Harry/Lily**, **Harry/Narcissa**, **Harry/Bellatrix**, **Remus/OC**, and **Sirius/OC**. There will be no male slash in this fic, though there may be some group scenes with Harry and his wives to be.

Once again I stress this is **AU** so I don't expect to be flamed when I make the changes to the school year that need to be made.

Thank to the following for reviewing: **shadow of the black abyss**, **Schnuff**, **jbfritz**, and **Shadowed Rains**

**Silverscale**: I didn't mean it as an insult man, I was just playing.

**japanese-jew**: Its okay I will forgive you. Well once he turns 11 he might try and advance their growth, but until then he has no choice, but to wait.

**carsonsheir**: Well I am not sure if he will take over Hogwarts or get darker for a bit. he is a bit more mellow in the beginning chapters of this fic.

**Slash&Burn**: Why not ask your questions? Did you think I wouldn't respond to questions and comments in this fic?

**illusion0910**: No only Harry and Narcissa know that Harry is Draco's father.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Birthday Visitor**

Harry was even more excited then before because in a few hours he would finally be able to hold Tonks and tell her that he loved her. Though first he would have to get through his birthday celebration with his family. He could order Remus to take him to Tonks right away, but he knew that wasn't the best thing to do. Harry didn't like ordering his followers around and spending eight years as child made him realize that he wasn't the all-great wizard that he had once been. He liked being part of a family that cared very much for him, and that was exactly how he wanted it to continue on, so he would just wait to see the love of his life.

Harry ate his breakfast in silence, but he kept looking at Remus with a glint in his eyes. Finally Harry couldn't take it any longer, and he had to say something to Remus. "Remus I was wondering if you could unlock a few of my abilities. My magical core is becoming strong enough to handle some of them. I know I will have to wait a year or so to gain most of my abilities, but I think I could use some of them."

Remus looked at him and grinned. "I am sure you would love to have all your power Harry, and one day you will lad. After breakfast I will see what I can unlock, but it probably wont be much since a lot of your power comes from your raw magic, which you can't access yet."

Harry smiled and went back to his breakfast once again in silence as he thought about all that had happened over the years. He was doing something that no one ever had before; he was getting a second chance at his childhood and having a ball with it. He lived for many years already and some days he hated the fact that he was stuck in the body he was, but the good points out weighted the bad ones. He thought about the last eight years that he had spent with Lily, Sirius, and Remus in America and knew that it was the best eight years of his long life. Sirius and Remus helped out with the casino and with watching over Harry. Lily was the honor, but mainly did the office work, and didn't deal with the work on the floor. They had hired some of Harry's followers to do the work, so they would have free time. Sirius and Remus both had met nice American women that they started to date, which made Harry happy. He never knew Remus to date in his future, and Sirius didn't get to date cause he was in Azkaban, so this was the first that Harry knew of. Though he knew Sirius had a lot of snogging partners in school, but that was never serious dating. Lily wouldn't date anyone though Harry told her many times to go find herself a man that she liked, but she just said that she loved him and no other would take his place.

When Harry and Remus finished their breakfast they went into the living room and Harry sat down on the couch. "Hey Remus is Rosemary coming to the party?"

Remus smiled at Harry because Rosemary Lowell would never had been his girlfriend if it wasn't for Harry taking him back in time. Especially now since he had all his future memories he knew exactly how bad his life had been before returning to the past, though this past was much better than the one he lived through before. Not only did he have a girlfriend, he also had his two best friends from school Sirius and Lily, he also had Harry, and not to mention the fact that he had a job. It wasn't easy for a werewolf to get work, so having a job like he did was a very big thing to him. Also the fact that Harry had brewed enough Wolf's bane potion to last him ten years, it was amazing not having all the pain of transformations like he did at one time. "Yeah she will be here, and I believe Sirius invited Sarah too."

Harry smiled when he thought about Sarah Baldwin, which to his knowledge was the first real girlfriend that Sirius ever had that he was serious about. She was more than a snogging partner to him, and that meant a lot coming from him. "That's good I am so glad that you and Sirius are getting to have a real life this time."

"Yeah I am happier than I ever could have been, and I owe it all to you Harry. If it wasn't for you now of this would have happened, and I wouldn't be as happy as I am now." Remus said as he looked at Harry.

Harry grinned as he looked at the smile on Remus' face. "Well just remember how happy you are when I get to Hogwarts and all hell starts breaking loose again like it did the first time around."

The smile faded from Remus' face as he looked at Harry. "Why go to Hogwarts? I know that England is your old home, but we have been doing nicely here in America. Why not go to school here where Voldemort wont be able to get to you."

The smile faded from Harry's face as it did from Remus' as he looked at his friend. "Remus you know as well as I do, that I can't hide from my destiny. It is my destiny to bring down Tom, and that is what I will do. I just hope that fate doesn't decide to punish me for what I have done."

Remus and Harry both laughed at this as neither though that fate was out to get Harry, if only they truly knew how much fate was out to him. Then maybe they wouldn't have laughed as hard as they did, but fate is very patient and would wait until the right time to strike.

Remus did as Harry asked and removed what blocks he could, though there were only a few that he could safely remove so not to endanger Harry. One of them was the ability to connect to his followers, which was the one he really wanted the most. It sucked not being able to connect with his followers' minds for so many years he had a void inside him where his followers once filled. Now that the block was gone he could once again feel them and it was like the void was filled in again. Harry thanked Remus and then went to his room as he waited for them to get everything ready for the mid afternoon party.

When Harry arrived in his room he sat down on his bed and instantly tried out his connection to see if Tonks could hear him. _/'Tonks can you hear me?'/_

A smile donned on Harry's face as he heard Tonks voice in his mind. _/'Harry, finally! I was wondering when you would contact me! I tried using this before to contact you, but I couldn't./_

Harry knew that he had a lot of explaining to do, and was even happier now that he had made Andromeda a follower, so she could explain some of it to her. _/'It is a long story Tonks, but the short version is that I had Remus block my abilities. Ask your mother about it, I will tell her she has permission to tell you everything that has happened. I can't wait to see you hun, I have really missed you.'/_

Harry broke the connection with Tonks after saying farewell and then sent a message to her mother to tell her all about what had happened, so Tonks would be caught up. Harry would have done it himself, but he didn't think he could do it all through the connection, so it was best for Andromeda to do it. Harry felt better now that he got to talk with Tonks though he still longed to see her and couldn't wait until after his party to go see her.

Harry was looking over a few books he got when Remus came to his door. Harry looked up at him and grinned. Remus smiled as he looked at Harry. "Harry the party guests will be arriving soon, so Lily said to tell you to get ready."

Harry nodded and then watched Remus leave pulling the door shut behind him. Harry put his books away and went to change into some a nice T-shirt and shorts. Even with air conditioning it was still best to wear shorts because Nevada had very hot summers. After changing Harry made his way into the living room where he saw Remus and Rosemary sitting on the couch. Rosemary stood up and gave Harry a hug and then went back to sit by Remus. She was a delightful witch; at the age of thirty she had no signs of her age. She had long blonde hair that came down to the middle of her back and sparkling blue eyes that reminded Harry of Dumbledore's eyes.

Harry looked at them and smiled. "So where is Sirius and Sarah?"

"They should be along any minute. Sirius wanted to check on a few things in the casino before coming up." Remus said as he slipped his arm around Rosemary's shoulder.

Harry chuckled slightly fighting back his full-blown laugh. "Yeah probably wants to check and make sure the slot machines are all working right."

Remus laughed slightly "Yeah that would be him." Remus said as the door to the penthouse opened and Sirius walked in.

"Speak of the devil." Harry said as he ran over to hug Sirius. "So how much did you lose this time?"

Sirius looked at Harry and grinned. "You know me too well boy." Sirius said as he messed up Harry's already messy hair and then walked over to sit down.

"Where's Sarah?" Harry asked as he closed the door after making sure that the witch wasn't out in the hall.

"She got called into the ministry, so she wont be able to make it until later." Sirius said in a disappointed tone. He hated that she worked so much, especially when she would be set with all the money Sirius had. "So where's Lils?"

"She is in the office finishing some paper work." Remus said as he stood up. "I better go get her, she wanted me to tell her when everyone started to arrive."

"Looks like everyone is here." Harry said dully as if he was upset with the small number of guests at his party. Then he heard a knock at the door. "Wonder who that could be."

Harry walked over and opened the door and saw Andromeda standing in the door. "Mrs. Tonks I…I didn't think you would come."

Before Andromeda could say a word there was a flash of purple and a loud thud as Harry was knocked to floor with the weight of a person on his chest. Harry didn't know for a few seconds what had happened and then he realized that the weight he felt was that of Tonks' body being pressed against him, sandwiching him between her and the floor. "Tonks" Harry gasped trying to get his breath that had been knocked out of him. "Can't breath."

Tonks blushed and climbed off of Harry and then looked at him. "Harry you don't look like you did when you were first ten."

Harry finally climbed to his feet and looked at Tonks for a moment. "Nice to see you too Tonks, and how would you know what I looked like before? You didn't see me until I was fifteen remember?"

Tonks blushed slightly and hugged him for a moment before pulling away. "It is great to see you too, and I know I didn't see you at ten before, but you look better now then you did at fifteen when I saw you."

Harry chuckled as he looked at Tonks. "Well what can I say I grew up differently this time. Not to mention I have lived enough for two life times already."

Tonks laughed as he took Harry back into a hug. "I am glad that you get to have a happy childhood now Harry. Mum told me all about what you been through, and I must say it would have been a blast if I had been back in 1940 with you rather than landing in this time."

"I am sure you would have loved that Tonks I know I missed having you there with me." Harry said as he led Tonks and her mom over to the couches to wait for Lily and Remus.

When Lily and Remus walked into the room the party was able to begin, and was well underway when everything seemed to just stop. Harry looked around a bit as everyone went silent and then he realized that they were silent because time itself had frozen. Harry didn't have any of Time Mage abilities yet, so he knew he didn't do it. As he looked around he didn't see anything wrong except for time being frozen and cursed that he didn't have his ability to sense for magical surges at the moment. Then as he walked from the kitchen into the living room he saw her. It was the same sixteen year old girl with shining emerald green eyes, long golden blonde hair tied back in a ponytail that had visited him twice before.

Harry stared at her for a moment. "**You!** You did this, now explain why you keep coming to me and freezing time!"

The girl looked at him and grinned then spoke in her chilly tone. "I know why you haven't found the traitors yet now, but that doesn't change the fact that you must. One traitor will escape and new ones will rise up. Beware of fate for it is not someone who likes to be messed with."

"What in the bloody hell are you playing at?" Harry asked as he stared at the girl in his belief and bewilderment.

"Time is not to be messed with and now fate wants to punish those that have crossed it." The girl said as she disappeared and time was unfrozen as she left.

Harry could tell it was unfrozen because he could hear everyone in the kitchen talking and then they suddenly stopped. After a second they were all at the door looking at Harry. Tonks ran up to him. "How did you get in here when you were just in the kitchen with us a second ago?"

Harry looked out of it as he looked at her and his face was a bit pale. "I need to call a meeting with my inner circle now." Harry muttered as he stared off at nothing still lost and confused by what had just happened.


	2. The Meeting

**A/N:** Well here is the next chapter of the Dark Order fic, but before I get to it and the reviews I would like to say something. I have said this before, but I will say it again. Constructive Criticism and even mild rudeness is tolerated in reviews, but rude flames will not be tolerated and shall be dealt with appropriately, which means they are deleted and not responded to. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy the chapter. One more thing for those that read my fic the **Gate Way** I will update that story as soon as I get the chapter back from my beta reader.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: **yuiop**, and **jbfritz**

**Silverscale**: I wasn't sure, so I wanted to make sure there was no hard feeling between us.

**shadow of the black abyss**: Sorry Hermione and Harry will not be dating in this fic, but you will see later what does happen with Hermione.

**carsonsheir**: He is milder also because now he has to start planning out all that will happen, since he knows Voldemort will once again be out to kill him. Also when he merged with himself he started to feel bad about all the people he killed. Remember he has lived ten years now with little to no power compared to the great power he once had.

**Schnuff**: Sorry but as I said before only time will reveal who the female time mage is.

**Slash&Burn**: Well I will try to answer what I can when you post your questions. Those I can't well you have two choices for that. One you could either not ask or two e-mail me and ask me and if you aren't one to care about spoilers I will answer you if you promise not to reveal anything I tell you. Though I will not spoil the story by answering certain questions here.

**japanese-jew**: I assure you that you will find out about one of the traitors within the next two chapters, but not this one.

**potterfanforever**: A bit rude, but tolerable. First I know fate screwed Harry over the first time around, but that's fate for you. Will I have fate back off like you demanded? No, fate is pissed at Harry for messing up the scheme of things and that he will have to pay for. The Harry/Lily pairing is lessened now in this fic and in later ones as she stays more in America than in England. Yes he will have followers the age that he currently is in his body, but mind wise they aren't the same age.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

Everyone that was gathered in the doorway was looking at Harry in shock and confusion. Finally Remus walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Hey lad what happened? Why do you need a meeting?"

Harry still seemed out of it as he looked at Remus, and then realization came to his eyes as if it was the first that he noticed everyone was looking at him. "Remus?" Harry asked and then looked over and saw that Rosemary was standing there with a very confused look on her face. "Shit I forgot about her."

Remus and Tonks still had no idea what he was talking about as they continued to look at him. Finally Tonks couldn't take the silence any more as she started to shake Harry slightly. "Harry what are you going on about?"

Harry finally came out of his stupor as he looked at Tonks and Remus. "Rosemary heard what I said." Harry said in a low voice to Remus.

Remus looked at him and realized that even though Rosemary was a witch that she didn't know about Harry or that he had his own order and all that. "I will handle her Harry, but more importantly why did you say you needed a meeting?"

Harry looked at him as if lost in thought and then shock his head slightly. "I will explain to everyone at once because I do not understand it myself. Just make sure you take care of Rosemary, tell her everything if you wish, but she then will have to take my mark or be oblivated. Tonks I need you and Lily to come with me for a moment."

Remus went off to speak with Rosemary and explain what had happened as best as he could. Tonks and Lily went with Harry into the side room where no one would over hear them.

Harry looked at them for a moment. "I will explain what happened at the meeting, but right now I wanted to speak with you two about the location of our headquarters. I do not want to remain at the castle I have in Transylvania. I think it would best if we found a nicer castle that wasn't as dingy as the one I have now."

"You have a castle? Mum didn't tell me about that." Tonks said as she looked at Harry.

"I am not sure your mom knows about that Tonks." Harry replied as he looked at Lily. "Any ideas?"

"Well if I recall there is a castle owned by the Potter's and it is located in Scotland. Seeing as we are the last two Potter's I assume that we own it now Harry." Lily said as she looked at him.

"Okay if you could please check into that and you can give me a report then I will arrange the meeting." Harry said and then hugged and kissed his mom on the cheek as he watched her leave the room. He then looked at Tonks and smiled. "Finally I get a moment alone with you. Tonks I have missed you greatly over the last fifty years, the thought of it makes me ill. I hope my increased age doesn't push you away from me."

Tonks blushed a bit and then leaned her head to kiss Harry right on the lips. "At first I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me because I was older than you, now that you have more years than I do, doesn't change the fact that I love you Harry Potter."

Harry pulled Tonks into a loving hug and started to passionately kiss her like he had been longing to do for so many years.

**Leaving for Scotland**

Harry knew that most of his inner circle was located in England, so Harry waited until Lily found out about the castle before he planned anything. Lily came back and told him that there was in fact a castle in Scotland and also one in Ireland as well. Harry couldn't remember seeing the castles in the ledger of properties he had found, but that had been a great many years ago, so he was bound to forget.

Harry looked at those of his inner circle that were currently with him. "We will go to the castle in Scotland for the meeting. Since I still do not have use of all my abilities I am unable to Apparate, so we will have to use a Portkey. I still know the spell to hide a Portkey's destination from the ministry, so that wont be a problem. The problem is I know nothing of the castle to tell you when trying to make the Portkey."

"That wont be a problem Harry, seeing as we need to go back to England I will be able to go to the American Ministry and get them to make me a Portkey. You're the only one that was powerful enough to Apparate that far." Lily said as she looked at Harry. "I will simply tell them that since my son is coming of the schooling age that I would like to return to England to discuss your enrollment in Hogwarts next year."

Harry grinned as he looked at his mother. "That is very Slytherin of you mom. I didn't know you were so cunning or I might have pushed the sorting hat to put you in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw."

Lily glared at him for a moment, which instantly broke into a grin that showed she wasn't upset. "I will Apparate to the American Ministry and see how soon I can get a Portkey made." Lily walked over hugged Harry goodbye and then whispered in his ear. "You should have put me in Slytherin, because I am having a lot of evil thoughts." She winked as she pulled away and then left to go see about the Portkey.

Harry went over and spoke with Remus as he pulled him off into a separate room. "Remus my friend did you speak with Rosemary?"

Remus looked at Harry and then at the floor. "Yeah lad I did, but I didn't think telling her that you are a dark lord would be a wise choice. Instead I told her that the meeting you said about was for the inner circle of the staff here at the casino. She seemed okay with that, so I left it at that."

Harry could tell it hurt Remus to lie to Rosemary, but it could have hurt him worse if she rejected him because of his ties to Lord Ragnarok. "I am sorry Remus that I put you in this position with her."

Remus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's not your fault Harry, I should have told her the truth, but I could bare the thought of losing her, so I didn't. That is my fault not yours, so do not go blaming yourself for this."

Everyone waited for about a half hour and then Lily came back to the penthouse with a smile on her face. Harry walked up to her and looked at her with curious eyes. "Did you get the Portkey?"

Lily smiled as she held up a small box. "Yeah I did, and it is set up to take us right to my home. You know the castle in Scotland that we need to get to."

"You managed to get them to make it to castle, but how?" Remus asked out of curiosity.

"Like I said I told them I wanted to go home, I just happened to say that my home was in Scotland and gave them the address for the castle, instead of my house in London." Lily said with a sly smile on her face.

"You are a brilliant witch you know that?" Sirius said as he draped his arm over Lily's shoulder.

Lily turned her head and smiled at Sirius. "Yep I know, now tell me something I don't know."

Harry laughed at his mom's comeback as he stared at the box in her hand. "When is it set for?"

"It is word activated, so whenever we are ready we can leave." Lily said as she pulled away from Sirius and walked over to set the box on the small coffee table. "I want to pack a few things then I will be ready and I would suggest that the rest of you pack a few things as well." Lily walked off towards her bedroom to pack what she thought she would need for their trip to Scotland.

Harry went off to his room to pack what he needed and cursed the fact that he wasn't able to just Apparate to the castle. He didn't like not being able to use all the abilities that he once could, but he knew in time that his magical core would be expanded enough for him to start using them again. Until then he would just have to take what abilities he could get and hope that he can do without the others.

**The Castle**

After they had all packed what they needed to take with them Lily made sure that the people who worked at the casino knew she was going away for a while, so they would take care of everything in her absence. Once that was done she returned to meet the rest of them for their journey to Scotland.

Remus had told Rosemary that he had some work to do out of the country, but he would return as soon as he could. They said their goodbyes and Rosemary went off home as Remus waited to head to Scotland with the rest of them.

Sirius didn't get to see Sarah, but floo called her and explained that he had to go away for a day or so and that he would come see her when he got back. Sarah was busy with work, so she didn't mind Sirius going off to work out of the country. She knew that he would come back to her when he was done, and just hoped that she would have some time off to spend with him when he did come back.

Everyone was ready and standing around the table as Lily picked up the small box and held it out so everyone could place a finger on it. Once they all were touching it Lily said the activation word and they all felt the familiar tug of the Portkey as they were whisked off to Scotland and the Potter castle.

When they landed Harry cursed about hating Portkeys as being a lousy mod of transportation. "Really you would think with all our powers we could find a more pleasant way to travel." Harry muttered as he picked himself up off the ground, where he had landed unceremoniously on his rear end.

Tonks laughed as she went to help him to his feet. "Yeah for an all-powerful wizard you suck at landing."

"Ha, ha" Harry said as he stood up and brushed himself off. Harry then turned and looked at the castle that was in front of him. It wasn't quite as large as Hogwarts, but it was magnificent in itself. It was a lot nicer than the castle he had acquired in Transylvania and was every bit as splendid as Hogwarts castle is. The grounds were magnificent as well and looked to be about twice the size of that of the Hogwarts grounds. Harry felt the urge to go explore the grounds, but he knew he didn't have time for that. "We best get inside and prepare for the meeting."

Lily stopped Harry as he was about to go off down the path and motioned for the rest to continue on. "Harry I was thinking about Satana, and I know the house elf at the castle in Transylvania has been taking care of her, but I think it would be best if you brought her here. I think she would like it and it would be good for you to reconnect with your phoenix."

Harry smiled and hugged Lily and kissed her softly on the lips. "You are a brilliant witch Lils no matter what Sirius says." Harry laughed at Lily's expression and then continued. "Could you Apparate there and get her for me, I know she will come with you since she likes you."

Lily smiled and kissed Harry back. "I will do that and be right back with her. Go on now I am sure it will take you to get into the castle since it is probably protected by some wards."

Harry started up the path behind his group of friends as he heard Lily Apparate away. As he reached the door he stepped forward to try and open it and as soon as his hand touched it the door opened on its own.

Harry looked a bit shocked at first, but then smiled. "Shall we?" Harry asked as he motioned for everyone to go inside. He then followed them inside and found that the inside was as magnificent as the outside was. It was clear by the state of the castle that someone had been taking care of it.

Tonks walked over to Harry and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Where did Lily get off to?"

Harry smiled as he looked at Tonks. "She had a small errand to run for me, but she will be back soon." Harry turned to look at everyone else present in the foyer of the castle. "I guess we should find a room to have our meeting in."

"Excuse me, but who are you and how did you get in here?" Came a small squeaky voice, which was recognizable as to belonging to a house elf.

Harry turned and saw that it was in fact a house elf and a sharply dressed one at that. It was a female house elf and she had on a beautiful red and gold dress. Harry knew from his future experiences that house elves normally didn't wear clothes, especially nothing elegant like that. When he had first met Dobby he was dressed in an old tea towel, which Harry assumed was the normal clothing for a house elf. "I am Harry Potter, and my father's family owned this castle, so I assume my mom and I now own it."

"I must apologize Master Potter, I didn't know that you were an heir to the estate. My name is Ambrosia, and I am the head house elf for Castle Potter." Ambrosia said as she looked at Harry in awe.

"No need to apologize Ambrosia you were merely doing your duty. Though if I may I was wondering why you wear such a lovely dress when most house elves are disgusted at the idea of wearing nice clothes?" Harry asked as he continued to look at her.

Ambrosia looked down at the floor for a moment and then stood up straight as she looked at Harry. "Master Potter, I am not a bonded house elf like most are. I am a free elf that has willingly worked for the Potters for many years. I do not follow the beliefs of my enslaved brethren. There are a few elves like myself that work here, and do so willingly."

Harry grinned as he looked at her. "Well it is nice to know that some Potters had the sense not to enslave those around them. Ambrosia it was nice meeting you, and I assure you that I do not believe in enslaving your kind. I do however have two favors to ask of you Ambrosia. First please call me Harry, and second might there be a room with a table to seat about ten people?"

Ambrosia smiled as she looked around at those in the room. "Yes sir, Harry there is a table in the meeting room that is big enough to seat more than ten people. I will gladly show you where the room is if you like."

Ambrosia led the way as everyone else followed behind her until she stood outside of the room. She opened the door and led them inside where there was a long wooden table with chairs on both sides of it and one at the head of it. The table was long enough to fit twenty or thirty people at it.

Harry looked at the room in awe and then looked at Ambrosia. "This will work brilliantly Ambrosia thank you."

"Would you care for anything to eat Harry?" Ambrosia asked as she looked at Harry and the rest of the people in the room.

"No thank you, though if you could bring us some tea it would be appreciated." Harry said as he continued to look around.

"As you wish Harry, I will be right back." Ambrosia said and then disappeared from the room.

Remus looked around in amazement at the room. "This place is marvelous I wonder why James never mentioned anything about it."

"Probably never got here." Harry said trying to be polite about James in front of Remus and Sirius.

A short time later Ambrosia reappeared with a tray that held the tea for those in the room and extra cups for any others that would be arriving since Harry said he needed enough space for about ten people. Ambrosia sat down the tray on the table and when she was satisfied that Harry didn't need anything else she left again.

Lily came in a bit after Ambrosia left and found where Harry and the others were by using her bond with Harry to find him. She walked in and sat down at the table like the rest were. "This is a very nice place."

Harry looked at lily and smiled. "Yes it is, did you have any problems?"

"No, Satana is off flying around outside, since she had been cooped up in that castle for so long." Lily said as she took a cup and filled it with tea. "So are you going to summon the rest of the inner circle?"

Harry stood up and looked at those at the table. "Yeah I think now would be the best time to do it. Though I don't wish to be sitting here when they arrive since I do not like at all like Lord Ragnarok at the moment."

"Maybe you should get the item from the vault first then you would be able to take on the appearance of Lord Ragnarok since you still can't change without it." Lily said as she stood up.

"That would probably be a good idea, but since I can't Apparate it would be a bit difficult for me to get it." Harry said as he looked at her.

"No worries Harry I will retrieve it and be right back." Lily said and then Apparated away from the castle to get the chameleon belt from the vault under her house in London.

It only took her a few minutes to get the belt and then she returned to stand beside Harry once more. "Here you go Harry." She said as she handed him the belt.

Harry thanked her and then placed the belt around his waist and could once again feel the magical energy that the belt left off. He tested the belt by taking on the appearance of Victor Drake, and then he turned into his Lord Ragnarok appearance. "Much better" Harry said in his normal tone. "Now then I think I am ready to call for the others."

Lily sat down at the table in the chair on Harry's left side as Tonks was sitting on his right side.

Harry left his bond with his followers expand out as he summoned Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black, and Severus Snape for the meeting.

**The Meeting**

Bellatrix was the first to arrive and she gave Lord Ragnarok a hug and kiss before taking a seat beside Lily, which Bella wasn't sure why Potter's wife was there, but she left it go. Snape was the next one to show up and he looked at Lily for a moment and a slit glint came to his eyes but then he hid it as he sat down at the table. Regulus then showed up and hugged his brother in a brotherly way before taking his seat at the table. Over the years Regulus and Sirius had become closer as had most of the Blacks that were part of Harry's Dark Order. The finally Narcissa showed up and as her sister did she gave Lord Ragnarok a hug and kiss then apologized for taking so long, but she told him that Lucius was home and it was a bit hard to slip out of the mansion.

Harry looked at everyone as they were seated at the table for a moment before beginning. "I have called all of you here, because today is the day that I have been telling you all about. Today is the day that I reveal the true form that I shall be taking for many years until it becomes public knowledge that Lord Ragnarok exists. As you are my entire inner circle only those of you in this room right now shall know who I truly am. This knowledge does not leave this room and if it does then I assure you that I will know. So I will now take care of this matter before moving on to other matters of importance."

Harry stood up and started to transform into his real appearance as the ten year old Harry Potter. Narcissa and Bellatrix both gasped in shock, Regulus looked a bit wary of this change, and Snape looked down right beside himself at the change.

Snape jumped out of his seat and looked at Harry. "You're no more a ten year old boy! What are you playing at Lord Ragnarok?"

Harry laughed at the glare he was getting. "As I told you Severus I am originally from 1996, so I just turned ten today. Remember I also told you I had you as a potions teacher, so now the student gets to teach the teacher."

Snape sat back down and held his head in his hands and muttered. "My master is the son of my most hated rival."

Harry laughed at his muttering. _'If only he knew James wasn't really my father in this timeline.'_ Harry thought as he looked at Snape. "Now on to a more stressing matter. Three times now I have been visited by a girl and all three times she has warned me about a traitor or possibly multiple traitors. Now I do not believe that any of you will turn on me, because you all know what will happen if you do. However this doesn't mean that I can take any chances. I want all of you to keep your eyes and ears open and if there is any chance of a traitor in my ranks I want to know about it."

"Well I doubt that anyone within our group is the traitor, but then again we would never have expected Wormtail to be a traitor either." Remus said as he looked at Harry.

Harry hadn't thought about Wormtail since he turned him over to the ministry, but something clicked in his mind when Remus mentioned him. Something that the girl had said to him. '_"One traitor will escape and new ones will rise up."_' Harry looked at Remus for a moment as that message kept repeating itself in his mind. "Remus the girl that came to see me said, "One traitor will escape and new ones will rise up." Do you think she might have meant Wormtail?"

Sirius went a bit pale as he thought about his ex-friend and how much he wanted to rip that little rat to pieces. "Harry Wormtail is safely locked away in Azkaban, there is no way he could escape."

Harry looked at Sirius and was a bit shocked by his statement. "What? I thought they would have given him the Dementor's kiss by now."

Sirius looked down at the table and then slammed his fist down on the table. "No the Minister was persuaded to give him life in prison instead of death for what he did."

"Damn it!" Harry said as he too slammed his fist on to the table. "I am really getting sick of that corrupt bastard! No doubt Voldemort wanted Wormtail spared, so he probably had Malfoy buy him off. No offense to you Cissy, but that husband of yours is pissing me off."

"You're not telling me anything I don't know already. I asked you to kill him, but you said that it wasn't time to. Can we kill him now?" Narcissa said with a glint in her eyes that told everyone that she wasn't joking.

Harry laughed slightly as he thought about all the ways to kill the pompous ass, but he knew now wasn't the time. "Sorry Cissy not yet, but I assure you soon he will get what is coming to him. Now back to the matter at hand, if Wormtail is in Azkaban then there is a very high possibility that in a few years Voldemort will be wanting to get him out of there and back by his side."

"Why not kill him then after all he is a worthless Death Eater?" Bella said with the same glint in her eyes as Narcissa had.

"I am all for taking out Death Eaters, and I assure you that we will make all of them pay in time. It is just right now I do not have the same pull I did before. I want all of you to continue doing your best to get information that will benefit us in this war. Snape you will still have to keep an eye on that old coot Dumbledore. Narcissa keep an eye on your husband and try to learn as much as you can from him. There is one more matter to bring up, which is another comment that the mystery girl had said to me. She said something about beware of fate for it doesn't like being messed with. Any idea what that meant?"

"Well that is simple Harry, you messed up the timeline, and so now fate is looking to make you pay for your interference." Remus said in a matter of fact type of way. "That's if you actually buy into the whole fate theory."

"He's right Harry, so far fate hasn't did anything to make us believe there is a real entity out there controlling the outcome of life, but maybe we should consider it." Lily said as she looked at Harry with a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Well I guess only time will answer these questions, and as it is getting late and I am getting hungry I believe we shall end the meeting if there aren't any questions." Harry said as he looked around at those in the room.

"I have one." Bella said as she looked at Harry. "Are you planning on staying in Scotland now or will you disappear again?"

"I will be staying here until I start school Bella, now that all of you know who I am and I am old enough to handle this I have no reason to hide out any longer. Sirius and Remus will probably head back to our other home, and my mom will possibly leave for a bit as well. However I will be around if any of you need me or have any news for me now that our bond is reopened."

Narcissa and Bellatrix both smiled at each other as they looked at Harry. Harry invited them all to join him for dinner, and all but Snape and Narcissa stayed. Snape had to get back to Hogwarts and Narcissa had to get back to the Malfoy mansion before her absence was noticed too much. After a nice dinner prepared by Ambrosia and the other house elves Harry told those that were still there that they could stay if they wanted. He was tired and headed off to bed after kissing Tonks, Lily, and Bella good night.


	3. Disturbing Dreams

A/N: **Finally I am allowed to update!** As some of you might have noticed my General Information page is no longer listed and that is because FFN has finally deleted it as it was against their guidelines. Thankfully all that information can be found on my yahoo group, so it isn't totally lost to those of you who used it to understand portions of my fics. It is due to FFN deleting my GI page that I have not been able to update, because I have been banned from submitting new chapters, sorry for the delay.

I am sure that some of you will think that this chapter is a filler chapter and those that know me best will tell you that I do not make filler chapters. Some of you might feel this chapter was a waste of time and had no point. Well I am sorry if you feel that way, but I assure you that it does have a point and most definitely isn't a waste of time.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: **APS**, **TimeReaper**, **yuiop**, and **Skuld's Sentaro4**

**Silverscale**: Sorry mate been a bit busy to check out your fics but I promise that I will as soon as my son gives me a minute to do so.

**korrd**: The ships are as I have stated them to be and I doubt that he will have anyone else because his main focus is Tonks.

**carsonsheir**: This chapter will give you the first glimpse of the traitor, but the next one is where the traitor is really found.

**Really Frozen Phoenix**: It isn't totally written yet though I do have quite a few chapters done at this point. Why do you ask?

**ME**: Thanks I will check it out when I get some free time.

**Anonyme**: He will eventually get the memories from the pensive once he has more power and mental balance.

**Wawert**: Sorry you don't like the new Lily as I portrayed her, but I did warn that she was going to be dark, and that this fic was AU.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Disturbing Dreams**

It had been about a week following the meeting that Harry had held with his inner circle. Sirius and Remus returned to America to make sure everything was going well at the casino, and so they could be with their girlfriends. Lily stated at the castle as often as she could, but she too had to return to America at times for business reasons, which Harry understood. Andromeda returned home, but came by to visit once during the week. Bellatrix and Tonks refused to leave saying that they had no reason to return home. Tonks wanted to spend her summer with Harry before returning to the hell known as school. She was going into her seventh year at Hogwarts for the second time, and she wasn't very happy about that idea. It was technically her first time, but since she was actually from 1996 in her mind to her it was her second year. Harry tried to cheer her up by stating that he had to go to school in the 40's, plus the years he did in his time, and now had to relive them all over again. This in some way did cheer her up, but then she felt really bad for Harry.

Though to Harry the issue of school was the last thing from his mind. He had live in the past for fifty years and in that time he didn't have many nightmares like he did in his time. However the last week since he had been at the castle he had random nightmares every night. Finally he got so tired of it that he had to take dreamless potion just to be able to get any sort of sleep at all.

**Dreams**

Harry found himself once again in a strange place that was void of everything and was shrouded in darkness then he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in some many years. He recognized the voice as that of the watcher known as Serena Ravenclaw.

"Why? Why couldn't you listen to my warning?" Serena Ravenclaw asked though she was nowhere to be seen.

"What do you mean your warning?" Harry asked not to sure what she meant.

"I warned you that the Dark Lord will be worse than Voldemort, but yet you still went through with it!" Serena Ravenclaw snapped as lightning flashed across the darkness lighting up the area slightly showing Harry that it wasn't an empty void. Instead there was a massive amount of ruin all around.

"You mean Lord Rettop? I am him, but I am not evil!" Harry snapped back after he realized what she meant.

"Maybe not, but Rettop isn't the problem any longer! No you have caused things to go from bad to worse!"

"What? How can that be when I am preventing deaths from happening? I prevented Voldemort from killing a lot of innocent people."

"You don't get it! You couldn't let well enough alone and now they aren't happy and that means you are in for a world of trouble!"

"Who isn't happy? What in the bloody hell are you going on about?" Harry asked out of frustration and confusion.

"The others aren't happy, fate isn't happy you can take your pick boy because you have started something that will end up killing more people than those deaths that you have prevented. By your meddling you have started a second war, a war that even you may not be able to survive!"

**POOF**

Before Harry got an answer the scene changed and he could hear a wolf howling off in the distance. _'Now what?'_ Harry thought as he looked around and again saw nothing but darkness. Once again Harry heard the howling in the distance as he heard it this time clouds moved in the sky to reveal a full moon high in the night sky. "Just great! I just had to have a nightmare about a bloody werewolf!" Harry shouted as another howl was heard though it seemed to be getting closer to where he was.

**POOF**

"This time the war shall not end until the last of them dies. There will be no peace treaty made this time around! No they all must die, so only the strong shall be left alive." Came a voice that Harry didn't recognize at all. No doubt that it came from a man, but who the voice belonged Harry didn't know.

"Agreed we shall allow them to destroy themselves if they wish! We can always start a new if we have to." Came a female voice in response to what the man had said.

**POOF**

Harry found himself in a clearing where there was people fighting all over and he saw a few dragons flying in the air above the battlegrounds. Harry couldn't make out whom the people were, but he was sure they had to be wizards because they were casting spells at one another. He watched in horror as a dragon sent a fireball from its mouth down at the ground incinerating a group of the battling figures. Harry squinted a bit to make sure he was seeing correctly and sure enough there was a figure on the back of the dragon, as if it was riding the dragon. Harry didn't know what to make of the carnage in front of him, but he could tell that it wasn't good.

**POOF**

"One day Potter I will get you and when I do I promise that you will die a slow and painful death!" Voldemort said in his snake like tone. "You think that because you destroyed me as a baby that you can do it again, but you are wrong! I will kill you and all those that you love too!"

Harry was about to shout at Voldemort when he saw Bellatrix appear in front of Voldemort. Harry felt a lump in his throat as if all that he had done was for nothing.

"Bella you have disappointed me! I expected more of you as a Black! I expected you to join me!" Voldemort hissed as he glared at Bellatrix.

"I will never serve you!" Bella said in defiance.

"Wrong answer! **Crucio**!" Voldemort hissed as he aimed his wand at her and she fell to the ground screaming out in pain and agony.

Harry wanted to help, but he found that he wasn't able to move at all. "**NO!**"

Voldemort canceled the curse and looked at Harry. "What's wrong Potter don't like seeing the slut get what she deserves?"

"You bastard I will kill you!" Harry shouted, but once again found he couldn't move.

"You can't kill me Potter I am immortal!" Voldemort hissed as he aimed his wand at Bellatrix again. "**Tente**!" The spell hit Bellatrix right in the arm and Harry could hear her arm break from the bone-breaking curse she had been nailed with.

Harry would have fell to his knees if he hadn't been held by some force in place as he heard Bella cry out in pain.

"That was fun, but this will be better. **Typioro**." An orange flame whip came out of the end of Voldemort's wand and he started to whip Bellatrix with it causing large gashes to open on her body.

**POOF**

"He must be stopped at any cost!" Shouted Minister Fudge as he looked at an Auror that Harry did recognize.

"Yes sir we shall bring him in." The Auror said in a calm tone.

"See that you do! If he continues the way he is, he will bring us all down, and I will not allow that to happen! Kill him if you have to just make sure he can't do any more damage!" Fudge said in an irritated tone of voice.

"Yes sir I will do what I have to too ensure he is stopped." The Auror said again in a calm tone.

**POOF**

Harry found himself standing behind a set of bars and looked out at a stonewall that was across from him. He didn't know where he was or what was happening, but he was sure that he wasn't going to like it. He didn't like being held in a cage, and it was only a matter of time before he found out what was happening.

"Do not trust all that you see here for it may or may not be real." A voice said out of nowhere, which was starting to really annoy Harry.

"What in the bloody hell does that mean?" Harry said as he went to slam his fist against the steel bar in front of him, but instead of hitting the bar his hand went right through it. "What in the bloody hell is going on here?"

Harry slid his hand across the bars to find that his arm went right through them. Tentatively Harry stepped forward and walked right through the bars. "Mind explaining what this is all about?"

"It is an illusion." The voice said in a matter of fact sort of way.

"I guessed that much, why am I here and who are you?" Harry asked once again his annoyance sounding in his voice.

Out of nowhere a short bald headed man appeared in front of Harry. "I am Don Quixote, but most just call me the Dream Master. You are currently in my dream realm." The man started to change in front of Harry and now he was tall with shoulder length black hair. "I control what happens in my realm."

"Why am I here then?" Harry asked a bit less annoyed and more curious.

"That is the question now isn't it? Well the simple answer would be I don't know, but then that would be a lie since I clearly brought you here." Don said with a touch of laughter in his voice.

"What in the bloody hell are you going on about? Why in the bloody hell am I here?" Harry shouted at Don as he lost what little patience he had left.

Don laughed again as he looked at Harry. "You are here because I wanted you to be here. I can enter people's dreams when I want to and you of all people needed to know what was happening. There are many dreams that people can have, they can have fluffy dreams, lovely dreams, nightmares, but there are other levels of dreams as well. Your subconscious can give you dreams to help sort out problems in your life, fate can give you visions in the form of dreams that foretell of events to come, and there are also dreams that mean absolutely nothing as they are just your imagination playing tricks with your subconscious mind. The problem for the dreamer is that they do not know, which type of dream they are having. They can't figure out, which are real and which are part of their imagination."

Harry was not the slightest bit impressed by what he heard as he was even more confused than before. "That's nice, now tell me what does that have to do with me being here?"

"You Harry are a special kid, as I am sure you already know." Don said as he made a chair appear and sat down on it. "What is even more interesting about you is that your dreams are special too. Not all of them mind you, but it does seem you have a lot more dreams from fate then most people."

"So what fate doesn't like me boohoo." Harry said smugly as he was annoyed with the way this man was drawing on and wished that the dream would change.

"You're right Fate isn't happy with you, but fate is fair in a sense. Fate is at least warning you, though you never know which dreams are real and which aren't. All I can say is be careful because some of your dreams are in fact real and should be seen as warnings of things to come. However you can't waste your time here when so many other dreams are out there, so my last warning to you is remember your dreams and be cautious when you deal with people from them!"

As the man said that he vanished and Harry was left alone for a moment in the room he had been standing in.

**POOF**

Harry now found himself standing in Diagon Alley of all places and as he looked around he could see Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, ten year old Ron, and nine year old Ginny making their way down the alley.

"Percy you take Fred and George with you and get your supplies. I am going to take Ron and Ginny to get some ice cream you can met us there when you're done." Molly said to her older children as she led her younger ones down to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Mum why can't I go and look around then Fred and George?" Ron asked as he sat down with a thud on the seat.

"You will get to look around next dear, but right now your brothers must get their supplies for school." Molly said as he watched Ron and Ginny sit down and then went to order.

Harry laughed at Ron's attitude, but was confused why he would be having a dream like this. He didn't even know Ron until he started Hogwarts, so why would he be seeing him in a dream a year or so before that?

Molly came back to where her children were seated and gave them their ice cream. Ron looked at his ice cream and then looked at Ginny's and frowned. "Mum why didn't I get an extra scoop like Ginny did?"

"Ron you know it is Ginny's birthday, so I treated her to an extra scoop like I did you on your birthday, so do not be fussy about it." Molly said with a bit of disappointment in her eyes. "I hope that the boys don't take too long I have to finish preparing for your sister's party."

Harry scoffed at how jealous Ron was even in his dreams. Harry was still trying to figure out the point of the dream when he saw Albus Dumbledore walk into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Hello Molly so nice to see you." Albus said as he walked over to the table where Molly and her children were seated.

"Oh, hello Albus I didn't expect you to be out and about with school only a few weeks away." Molly said with a smile.

"A yes we have been rather busy, but I felt I was in need of an ice cream break." Albus said with a bright twinkle in his eyes.

Harry felt his stomach do a flip and his rage began to rise as he looked at Dumbledore. _'What is that old coot doing in my dreams!'_ Harry thought as he stared at them.

"Mum when do I get to pick out my present?" Ginny asked as if Albus wasn't there.

"Oh dear I forgot to stop by and get that didn't I dear. I am sorry Albus but we really should get going." Molly said as she went to stand up.

"But Mum I am not done yet." Ron complained.

Albus smiled as he looked at Molly. "Molly if you like I am going to be here for a bit, so I could keep an eye on Ronald until you return if you like."

Molly looked at Albus for a moment and then at Ron who was begging with his best puppy dog eyes he could, as he wanted to finish his ice cream. "Thank you so much Albus I wont be but a minute or two. I hate to keep you waiting, but if you could watch him I will return as quickly as possible."

"Think nothing of it Molly it will be nice to get to know the next Weasley to be attending Hogwarts even better." Albus said as his eyes once again twinkled brightly.

Molly thanked Albus and then took Ginny off to buy her present that Molly had promised to allow her to pick out. Albus ordered a small ice cream and sat down across from Ron.

"Are you excited about going to school next year?" Albus asked Ron as he looked at him eating his ice cream.

"I like the idea of learning magic, but I don't like the idea of all the homework." Ron said as he ate more of his ice cream.

"Should be an interesting year that's for sure." Albus muttered as he ate a bit of his ice cream.

"Why's that?" Ron asked.

"Well as you probably know Harry Potter will start school when you do." Albus said with a vivid smile on his face.

"Oh the wonder boy is starting." Ron mumbled, "Just what I need."

"What's wrong with the idea of you being in the same year as Harry?"

"Nothing except he is a celebrity and will be all famous and probably perfect at everything."

"Alas you are right he will be famous and I think that makes it even more important for him to meet the right sort of people."

"What do you mean the right sort of people?"

"Well I really wouldn't like him to fall in with the wrong crowd, I mean we can't have the Boy-Who-Lived running around with a bunch of Slytherins now can we?"

"Oh, suppose not, but what does that have to do with me? Not like some famous celebrity is going to want to hang around with some poor kid wearing second hand robes."

"Ron you shouldn't put yourself down like that. What if I were to make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"I want you to become friends with Harry and make sure he stays out of trouble. I want you to report to me if he starts to act up or is hanging with the wrong sort of people."

"What I get in exchange?"

"How about I give you a hundred galleons at Christmas and another hundred at the end of the year."

**POOF**

Harry cursed to himself as his dream ended he so wanted to hear what Ron said, but then again maybe he didn't. Harry now found himself in a room where a woman was seated on a throne and another person, who's back was towards Harry was kneeling at her feet.

"My queen are you sure that we should help him?" the female that was kneeling said to the one on the throne.

"I am sure, and he will make a nice addition to my ranks don't you think." The queen said as she looked at her follower.

"What if he doesn't wish to follow you?"

"He will not have to follow me, he will be his own boss. Though he will still be one of my servants nonetheless."

"Then you seek to have him as an ally then?"

"Yes this war is taking a toll on my ranks as well as his. If we were to join forces there would be no stopping either of us."

"Yes my queen, it could work out nicely to have him as an ally. Though I am concerned that he will not like the idea of being one of us."

"He will learn to like it especially if we offer to make his chosen ones like us as well. Who in their right mind would pass up the chance to be immortal?"

"This is true my queen, and I am sure he would agree since he has already been prolonging his life with the use of a spell."

"Exactly Lamia how could he pass it up. He would get to rule his realm with his people, and I would finally rule this realm with my people!"

"Yes my queen, when shall I leave?" Lamia asked.

"When the time is right you shall go to him and make him one of us." The queen said. "For now fetch me a snack I am a bit hungry."

"Yes my queen." Lamia said as she stood and left the room.

**Reality**

Harry had many dreams, but none of them lasted too long and each was as misguided and confusing as the rest. The dreamless potion worked to prevent him from dreaming when at last he couldn't take the dreams any longer. Though one thing bugged him over most was the dream he had about Ron.

"I don't know if it was real or not, but I have to find out. If it was a vision of the future then I need to know what Ron decided." Harry said to himself after he had that particular dream. Harry and Ron had been friends for years before coming to past and he knew Ron was jealous of his fame and money, but what he didn't want to believe was that Ron was a spy for Dumbledore. Harry trusted Ron with his life, and now he had reason to believe he was a spy, and that wouldn't do.


	4. Diagon Alley Disaster

**A/N:** Well I hope that you have had time to contemplate the dreams of the last chapter, because I assure you that they all have a purpose.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: **Silverscale** and **jbfritz**

**Slash&Burn**: Fate at this point is unknown, though that fact that it is aware and not happy with Harry is clear. As to whether or not fate has one or more forms that is unknown as of yet. Actually he left Ron in the future because he is a jealous prat that would have been more trouble than he was worth in the past since he gets jealous of everything Harry does. One thing I will point out just because Harry was there in his dreams doesn't necessarily mean he will be there if or when that event or similar happens. He might have been viewing the torture through his link with Voldemort for all we know from the dream.

**potterfanforever**: Sorry you don't like fate being involved, but it is part of the story, so you can either read it with fate or don't read it, because Fate is staying.

**Skuld's Sentaro4**: The traitor is the simple one and will be revealed in this chapter. The queen is a tougher one that won't be discuss for a while.

**carsonsheir**: No Bella isn't the traitor.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Diagon Alley Disaster**

Harry tried for a couple of days to get the image of Ron out of his mind. He just didn't want to believe that his friend was a spy for Dumbledore. Sure Harry would have suspected Hermione to run to Dumbledore if he was doing something dangerous and life threatening, but he would never expect Ron to do that.

It was the morning of August 11th and Harry was wide-awake lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Harry had been thinking about his problem when the image of the girl came to mind and her warning once again played out in his mind. _'"Beware of the fiery one.'" 'Surely she didn't mean Ron'_ Harry thought as he continued to stare at the ceiling. _'There is one way to find out, and then I will know for sure. I just pray that I am wrong this time for if I am right I will lose one friend and gain a new enemy.' _Harry knew that August 11th was Ginny's birthday, and he knew that this would be her ninth birthday, which meant that if his dream was real that today would be the day that Dumbledore would turn his friend into a spy.

Harry rolled off his bed and got dressed for the day ahead of him. "Ambrosia!"

There was a soft pop as the house elf known as Ambrosia appeared in front of Harry. "How may I be of service Harry?"

"Ambrosia is Tonks awake yet?" Harry asked as he finished tying his shoe.

"Not that I am aware of Harry. Would you like for me to go wake Miss Tonks now?" Ambrosia asked.

"No, that isn't necessary I was just wondering if she was up. Is breakfast ready yet?" Harry asked as he stood up and looked at Ambrosia.

"Breakfast shall be ready in a few minutes Harry, if you like I can bring it to you when it is ready."

"No thank you anyway, I will go to the dinning hall for breakfast and wait to see if Tonks shows up." Harry said and then he dismissed Ambrosia who left with a soft pop. Harry walked out of his red and gold bedroom and made his way down into the dinning hall where he had many meals since he got at the castle. Harry sat down and waited for Ambrosia or another of the house elves to bring his breakfast to the table.

Harry was about half way through his breakfast when Tonks came stumbling into the dinning hall. Tonks was clad in a pair of blue and bronze pajamas with a small eagle embroidered on the chest where a person's heart is located. Her pajamas seemed to be just a bit too big for her. The top kept slipping off of one shoulder or the other. Her hair was long, curly, and very purple, and it seemed to be more than a little messy. When Tonks looked him through still half-asleep eyes, he saw that they were as green as his own.

"Good morning Tonks" Harry said as he continued to stare at her. He now knew more than ever why he fell in love with her all those years ago. Even when she was half awake she was absolutely beautiful.

Tonks muttered something that sounded like "what's so good about it" as she sat down fighting to keep her pajama top from sliding off her shoulder totally.

Harry smiled as he went back to eating his breakfast. He wanted nothing more than to hug and kiss Tonks and though he knew deep down she felt that way too it was a bit strange for her to be seeing him as a ten year old. The first night in the castle Harry was sure that Tonks would want to share a bed with him, but she decided to take the blue and bronze bedroom instead, which connected to his. He figured even with her memories of the future that it would take some time to get back to the level they once were at. Not like he was dating her in the future, though he was madly in love with her nonetheless.

"Sleep well?" Tonks finally asked after getting through part of her breakfast and waking up more.

"Not really…had that dream about Ron again." Harry said as he stared at his bacon on his plate.

"Sorry," Tonks mumbled as she too took to staring at her food.

"I want to know if it is for real Tonks." Harry said after a long silence between them in which neither of them had touched their breakfast plates.

"How will you do that?" Tonks asked not really sure what Harry had in mind, though she had a good idea of what it was he wanted to do.

"Well today is Ginny's ninth birthday and if the dream is real then they would be going to Diagon Alley today. If we were to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and just watch we could find out of it really happens. I have to know Tonks, I have to find out if my friend is the traitor I have been warned many times about."

Tonks looked at her plate for a moment and then once again looked at Harry. "Well I need to go to Diagon Alley soon anyways to pick up my school supplies, which by the way I still hate the idea of facing Snape for potions again! Anyway since I need to get them we might as well do it today and kill two birds with one stone."

"That's a great idea, and don't worry about Snape, now that he knows you are one of my followers he wont be like you remember and if he is let me know and I will take care of him." Harry said as he smiled at Tonks. "Though it sucks that I can't Apparate it would be so much easier."

"That's okay I can Apparate and if I remember correctly from my future memories you once Apparated me to your house because I wasn't able to do so myself." Tonks said and began to blush as she thought about that night.

Harry smiled back to that night, which had been the night that he had finally admitted to himself that he liked Tonks for more than a friend. It was a very good memory indeed and he loved having her lying on his bed even if nothing more happened that night.

They finished breakfast in silence, as both were lost in their memories of that night. When Tonks had finished she walked over and kissed Harry on the cheek. "I will get changed then we can go to Diagon Alley love."

Harry felt his heart jump a bit at her kiss even if it was on the cheek. She had been keeping pretty distant and the most she would do was hug him, so this was a sign that she was coming to get use to seeing him in this body, even if he was a lot older than what showed on the outside. It was times like this that Harry wished even more that Tonks had gone back in time with him to 1940 that way they would have grown older together and it would have been easier now in his opinion.

When Tonks finally came back she was dressed in blue and bronze robes and has short blue hair, but she still had the emerald green eyes that she had when she left. Harry smiled as he walked over to her. "So you ready to go my dear?"

Tonks smiled and pulled Harry into a hug. "Yep now I am." Harry took a hold of Tonks arm and held on to her as she Apparated them to Diagon Alley. Everything looked pretty much like it usually did, Harry knew that in less than a year he would have normally found out about this place, but was glad to be here now.

Harry had decided it would look a bit weird if Tonks was walking around with a ten year old, so he used the chameleon belt to change into his eighteen year old form. That way he was in disguise from being known as Harry Potter as he changed his hair color and hid his scar. He also knew it made Tonks feel more comfortable with him don't looking ten while she was shopping for her supplies. Harry and Tonks spent an hour or so getting all that Tonks needed for her seventh year at Hogwarts. As they walked out of Flourish & Blotts Harry felt a lump form in his throat and was thankful that he had changed his appearance for there walking down the street were the Weasleys.

Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, ten year old Ron, and nine year old Ginny making their way down the alley.

"Percy you take Fred and George with you and get your supplies. I am going to take Ron and Ginny to get some ice cream you can met us there when you're done." Molly said to her older children as she led her younger ones down to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Harry now felt that lump starting to constrict his windpipe as he watched them head to the ice cream shop in horror. Tonks knew how he was feeling since he had told her all about the dream that he had involving Ron and instinctively placed her arm on his shoulder.

"We don't have to follow them." Tonks said in a supportive tone, though she knew that Harry would insist that they follow them.

"Yes we do, I have to know." Harry said as he pulled Tonks into the parlor.

Molly had just returned to where her children were seated and gave them their ice cream. Ron looked at his ice cream and then looked at Ginny's and frowned. "Mum why didn't I get an extra scoop like Ginny did?"

"Ron you know it is Ginny's birthday, so I treated her to an extra scoop like I did you on your birthday, so do not be fussy about it." Molly said with a bit of disappointment in her eyes. "I hope that the boys don't take too long I have to finish preparing for your sister's party."

Harry pulled Tonks over to a near by table and continued to stare in disbelief. Harry then mumbled. "Can you cast the notice-me-not still?"

Tonks nodded and then without saying a word aloud she cast the spell so they would not be noticed as they sat watching Harry's nightmare play out in front of them.

They saw Albus Dumbledore walk into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. "Hello Molly so nice to see you." Albus said as he walked over to the table where Molly and her children were seated.

"Oh, hello Albus I didn't expect you to be out and about with school only a few weeks away." Molly said with a smile.

"A yes we have been rather busy, but I felt I was in need of an ice cream break." Albus said with a bright twinkle in his eyes.

Harry found it harder to breath as he continued to watch on in horror.

"Mum when do I get to pick out my present?" Ginny asked as if Albus wasn't there.

"Oh dear I forgot to stop by and get that didn't I dear. I am sorry Albus, but we really should get going." Molly said as she went to stand up.

"But mum I am not done yet." Ron complained.

Albus smiled as he looked at Molly. "Molly if you like I am going to be here for a bit, so I could keep an eye on Ronald until you return if you like."

Molly looked at Albus for a moment and then at Ron who was begging with his best puppy dog eyes he could, as he wanted to finish his ice cream. "Thank you so much Albus I wont be but a minute or two. I hate to keep you waiting, but if you could watch him I will return as quickly as possible."

"Think nothing of it Molly it will be nice to get to know the next Weasley to be attending Hogwarts even better." Albus said as his eyes once again twinkled brightly.

Molly thanked Albus and then took Ginny off to buy her present that Molly had promised to allow her to pick out. Albus ordered a small ice cream and sat down across from Ron.

"Are you excited about going to school next year?" Albus asked Ron as he looked at him eating his ice cream.

"I like the idea of learning magic, but I don't like the idea of all the homework." Ron said as he ate more of his ice cream.

"Should be an interesting year that's for sure." Albus muttered as he ate a bit of his ice cream.

"Why's that?" Ron asked.

"Well as you probably know Harry Potter will start school when you do." Albus said with a vivid smile on his face.

"Oh the wonder boy is starting." Ron mumbled, "Just what I need."

"What's wrong with the idea of you being in the same year as Harry?"

"Nothing except he is a celebrity and will be all famous and probably perfect at everything."

"Alas you are right he will be famous and I think that makes it even more important for him to meet the right sort of people."

"What do you mean the right sort of people?"

"Well I really wouldn't like him to fall in with the wrong crowd, I mean we can't have the Boy-Who-Lived running around with a bunch of Slytherins now can we?"

"Oh, suppose not, but what does that have to do with me? Not like some famous celebrity is going to want to hang around with some poor kid wearing second hand robes."

"Ron you shouldn't put yourself down like that. What if I were to make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"I want you to become friends with Harry and make sure he stays out of trouble. I want you to report to me if he starts to act up or is hanging with the wrong sort of people."

"What I get in exchange?"

"How about I give you a hundred galleons at Christmas and another hundred at the end of the year."

"Wow that's more than I ever had in my life." Ron said as he thought about the arrangement. "All I got to do is befriend Harry and make sure to tell you if he is being bad and I get the two hundred galleons?"

Albus smiled and his eyes twinkled. "That's right my boy, and that is only for the year ahead. I will also pay you the same amount each year following that, provided you do as you promise me."

"Sure, I promise." Ron said as he thought about what he could do with that money. "I will do my best to make friends with him sir, but what if we aren't in the same house?"

"Ah yes that could be a problem, but as you are a Weasley I am sure you will be in the honorable house of Gryffindor, and since he is a Potter he will undoubtedly also be in Gryffindor as well."

"Brilliant." Ron said as he went back to his ice cream.

Harry couldn't take it any more now that he knew the truth and grabbed Tonks arm and pulled her out of the ice cream parlor. Tonks looked like she was even angrier than Harry did as he pulled her out of sight as Molly and Ginny made their way back towards the parlor.

"Let's go home." Harry huffed not really in the mood to talk in the open for fear of what might be overheard.

Tonks looked like she would have rather went back and cursed both Dumbledore and Ron to hell, but decided to do as Harry asked. She waited for him to grab her arm and then Apparated back to the Potter Castle in Scotland.

Once they were back in the confines of the castle Harry stalked off towards his room and Tonks quickly followed behind him. Once Harry was in his room he dropped down on his bed and looked angry enough to kill, but he also looked hurt beyond anything else.

Tonks sat down beside him and placed her arm on his shoulder to comfort him.

"How could he do this? He was my best mate for five years and now I find out Dumblefuck paid him to be my friend, so he would spy for him!"

"We knew that Dumbledore was capable of manipulating people to do what he wanted, but it still isn't right. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't watched it myself." Tonks said holding Harry close to her, as she knew he was very upset.

"They will pay for this! Both of them will pay dearly for this!" Harry said darkly as he laid his head on Tonks shoulder still filling the stinging of the betrayal he had just witnessed.


	5. Birthday Surprise

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay in the updating process I have been out of the area, and I still am but managed to get a copy of my chapter to update. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: **jbfritz**, **japanese-jew**, **Skuld's Sentaro4**, and **sakura13**

**Silverscale**: I checked out your one story, but like I told you I don't read many fics that aren't Harry Potter.

**Slash&Burn**: Think about it man Harry thought that Hermione and Ron were his best friends in the whole world. He knew that Ron was jealous of him, but he thought that he could at least trust him as a friend, and now he finds out that he can't. He has something planned for ole Ronny that will make him turn green. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Five: Birthday Surprise**

Harry spent a week brooding over the fact that Ron had sold out for a measly two hundred galleons a year. He knew Ron could be a jealous prat and loathed being poor, but really to throw away what they had for that small amount of money made Harry furious. Though he knew that Ron didn't even know if yet, and so he wasn't throwing away five years of friendship. No to him he was making a friend in a famous celebrity and was getting paid to do it. Harry wondered if the Ron in his timeline had been paid too or if this was fate's way of punishing him. Either way Harry swore to make both Ronald Weasley and Dunderheaded Dumbledore pay for their actions and for the betrayal he felt towards Ron.

Harry sat back in the armchair as he stared off into the flames. Sirius and Remus were still in America with their girlfriends. Lily was still jumping between there and here as work allowed her, which meant that Harry was left alone with Tonks a lot of the time. Though he didn't mind the time he was spending with Tonks he knew it wouldn't last since she was going to be heading off to Hogwarts in two weeks and that meant he would be alone in the castle with just the house elves for company.

He didn't mind the idea of being alone in the castle since he spent a great many years alone. Also he knew that Bellatrix would be returning in a month from the trip she took to America. She had decided that she wanted to get some learning in and decided to go to America after a week of being in the castle. Harry was glad to see her go in a way, sure she was to be one of his wives at some point, but he liked the idea of spending time alone with Tonks better. Though his time alone with Tonks wasn't what he had expected, then again he didn't know exactly what to expect from her.

Tonks came into the room where Harry was seated and sat down in a chair beside him. "I was thinking about going for a swim while the whether is nice, wanna join me?"

Harry was never one to pass up an opportunity to see a lady clad in a bikini, but something on this day was bugging him. "Tonks, what is happening with us?"

Tonks looked a bit shocked by his question. "What do you mean Harry?"

"Well it has been about two weeks since you gained your memories, and I guess I was wondering why you decided to separate yourself from me? Are you mad at me or sorry you came back in time with me?"

"Is that what you think? Do you think that I have been sleeping in my own bed because I didn't want to be with you?"

"Well its...its just that we never had a relationship in the future, and I guess we were friends, and I fine with just being friends, but I thought…"

"Harry we are friends and you know that, or else I would never have come back in time with you. You're right we didn't have a relationship in the future and you know why?" Tonks asked and when Harry shook his head no, she continued. "There is two reasons for us not having a relationship. First I didn't get to spend a lot of time with you because Dumbledore would not permit me to come near you other than when I was on guard duty, so I never got to try and get you as a boyfriend. Secondly once I did finally wind up in your bed, which by the way was the first restful nights sleep I had gotten in a while, but that's another matter. When I finally got to be in the same bed as you we were woke up by Lord Rettop and sent back here."

"So you did want to be with me then?" Harry asked half timidly, he might have been over fifty years old in his mind, but he was still bashful when it came to Tonks.

"Of course I wanted to be with you Harry and I still do."

"Then why once we reunited in this time didn't you want to spend time with me and make our relationship official?"

Tonks looked down at the floor for a moment. "Well there are a few reasons actually. The first being I didn't want to be hurt and I didn't know after all the years you spent in the past if you would still feel the same way for me as I think you did the day we left 1996."

"You're right I don't feel the way I did on that day." Harry said and wished he hadn't when he saw the hurt in Tonks' eyes. Harry went to her and hugged her tight against him. "What I mean is I love you more now then I did on that day Tonks."

Tonks pulled away with tears in her eyes. "You do?"

Harry pulled Tonks close to him again and held her tight against him again. "Yes I do, that's why I have been visiting you since you were six months old. That's why I have sent you birthday gifts every year since then."

Tonks couldn't hold back her tears of joy as she held on to Harry and didn't want to let go of him ever again.

Harry waited a few minutes and just enjoyed holding her before he spoke again. "So what were your other reasons?"

Tonks pulled away and looked down. "Well I Bella told me that you and her were to be married one day, and I figured you loved her, so I didn't want to make you mad by coming to you like a jealous teenager."

"Oh Tonks I am so sorry that you heard about that, that way." Harry said looking at her and he could see that she was still hurting.

"So its true?"

"It is true that I told Bellatrix that she would one day be one of my wives and part of my inner circle, but I wouldn't marry her before I made you my first wife."

"Your first wife?"

"Yes I want you to be my main wife, the one that will always be by my side when I do anything in this world. Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Lily are only secondary compared to you."

"Lily? You mean your own mother wishes to be your wife as well?"

"That is a complicated issue Tonks, but yes she wanted to be my dark queen, which I said she would be my dark lady, but no one would ever be my queen but you."

Tonks was still shocked by the news about Lily. Incest wasn't unheard of in the Wizarding world, but to think that the man she loved would also be with his mother and her two aunts was very alarming to her. "Harry I don't know…"

"Tonks you mean everything to me, but what could I do over the fifty years I lived? I never married anyone as I was waiting for you, but I was young once."

"Yes and now your young again." Tonks added with a smile though Harry could tell she was still trying to get over the shock that she had just received.

"Yes in a way I am, but I am not young in my mind. Tonks I love you and nothing has changed about that except I love you a lot more than I ever did. The years I spent away from you were dreadful for me. I wanted nothing more than to be with all those years."

Tonks didn't know what to say to this and felt foolish about her third reason for not wanting to get too close to Harry. She was afraid to get too close to him over the summer because she knew she was leaving for Hogwarts and then she would have Auror school after that, which meant about four years of being away from him.

Harry and Tonks talked out their issues and found that they both loved each other, and no matter what happened in their lives between now and then they would continue to love each other.

Once Harry was sure of their relationship there was still the problem of being alone without any friends to keep him company and then he thought about Hermione. Dumbledore still hadn't gotten to Hermione, and if he could get her before he did, then she wouldn't be his spy like Ron was.

Harry knew that time was running out for him to put his plan into action so he summoned Lily to come to him, which he knew she would. Harry and Tonks were having lunch in the dinning chamber when Lily Apparated into the dinning hall.

"Sorry Harry I came when I could, I was busy discussing things with a few of the workers." Lily said as she made her way over to Harry.

"That's okay mum, sit and have lunch with us." Harry said as Ambrosia brought in lunch for Lily.

"What is it you needed Harry?" Lily asked as she sat down to have lunch with Tonks and her son.

"Well I said it is concerning my future plans. I do not wish to be stuck in this castle for another year while I wait for school to start."

"How about you come to the casino I am sure Sirius and Remus would love to see you." Lily said as she poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"Actually I was thinking maybe I would attend the Muggle School in London for a year before I went to Hogwarts."

"Umm why would you want to do more schooling? You were fine with the idea of me telling the school in America that you were to be home schooled?"

"Yes I was and normally the thought of going to school would be the last suggestion I would have after all I have been through. However I do have a reason for this, you see a girl named Hermione Granger will be attending her last year at the school."

Tonks smiled when she thought about Hermione because up to this point she didn't know what Harry was planning. "Harry that's brilliant!"

"Ah could someone please explain this to me?" Lily asked as if she missed something, which in a way she had missed something.

"In my time Hermione was a good friend of mine, and now it seems that she is one of the last of the old friends I can trust. It is a long story mum, and I am sure you don't have time to hear it right now. What I need though is for you to take me to the school, so we can get the papers filed for my schooling, and of course I will need to get some cover story as to why I haven't been registered there already."

"If that is what you wish dear then I will help you. I am sorry Harry that I have been busy, but you were the one who made it so I would own this casino."

"I know mum and I am glad you have something to do, but this is something that has to be done and soon since the new school year will be starting about the time that Hogwarts term starts."

It didn't take too long for Lily to agree to allow him to go, it wasn't like she would say no considering all he had done for her. Early Monday morning Harry and Lily made their way to the school to arrange for Harry to attend. Lily used the address of her home in London and said that they had just moved back to London after years in American and she wanted him to attend school here. When the issue of past schooling came up Lily told them that she had home schooled him America because she didn't like the American education system, but wanted him to learn in a British School. They said that Harry would have to take some tests to see where his educational level was, and after that there would be no problem getting him in. Harry had to dumb down his answers when it came to the testing, so that he would get into the right grade, though he still had to have high enough marks to get with Hermione's class. Sure enough after the tests were checked they said that Harry was be going into an elite class for 'special' students, which he knew meant he would surely get in with Hermione because she was a very smart girl.

When September 1st came Harry didn't want to say goodbye to Tonks, but he knew he had little choice. After a long farewell he watched as she boarded the Hogwarts Express and was on her way to school. Harry had also would be starting school on Monday, and so he had the weekend to look forward to as he watched the train leave completely out of his sight.

Monday morning Harry went to school and sure enough he was in the same class as Hermione, which by the looks of things only about twenty people managed to get into this class. The teacher stepped forward and stood by Harry. "Class this year we have the honor of gaining a new student this is Harry Potter and he will be joining us this year."

Harry looked at Hermione expecting her eyes to light up at his name, but then realized that she hadn't turned eleven yet. _'I will have to wait another two weeks before she finds out she is a witch, but when she does then the real fun will begin.'_ Harry thought as he continued to look at her.

Hermione saw that Harry was looking at her, but she just blushed and looked down at her desk.

The teacher looked at Harry after a moment. "You may take the seat by Miss Granger."

Without even thinking Harry instantly went to the seat beside Hermione, even though there were a few empty seats by other girls that could have easily been the one the teacher had meant.

The teacher smiled and then started her lesson of the morning as Harry sat back in his seat only half listening to what was being said. Every few seconds he would glance at Hermione and a few times he could have sworn she was looking at him, but she would quickly look away when she thought he had caught her.

The first week was nothing for Harry, well nothing but annoying since he still wasn't able to put his master plan into effect. He had managed to become friends sort of with Hermione seeing as nobody else in the class seemed to want to be her partner on their science project. One of the boys in the class came up to Harry after he said he would be her partner and pulled him off to side of the room.

"You're new here, so let me fill you in on miss bossy there. She isn't going to like having a partner, and she is going to demand that you allow her to do the work herself, so it is done right."

Harry just grinned at the boy. "No worries mate I am sure I can handle her."

With that Harry walked off to go to lunch and found Hermione sitting alone at a table. He walked up to her with his tray in his hand. "Mind if I sit down?"

At first Harry thought that Hermione was going to tell him not, but then she simply nodded as if she was shocked someone wanted to sit with her. Harry sat down and looked at her and at the book she had by her tray. "So what ya reading?"

Hermione at first thought that he might want to make fun of her, but when she saw a look in his eyes that said he was really interested she decided to be nice. "It is a book on the Spanish language."

"Oh you want to learn to speak Spanish then?" Harry asked not ever knowing that Hermione was interested in Spanish.

"Well I am trying to understand it, but it isn't as easy as I thought it would be."

"Yeah Spanish was a touch language to master." Harry lied, as he had no problem mastering anything that he read once he placed his black phoenix necklace on.

"You can speak Spanish?"

"Sí puedo."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, it means yes I can in Spanish." Harry said wishing he hadn't showed off, but when he saw Hermione smile he figured it might have worked.

"Could you help me learn it?" Hermione asked as she hid her face because she started to blush.

"Sure I don't see why not. How about you come over this weekend? We could work on the science project and I could start to help you learn Spanish if you want."

"Well I don't know…" Hermione said as she was still shy around him.

'_If she is like this now, it is going to be a lot worse when she learns who I really am.'_ Harry thought as he looked at her. "Tell you what if you don't want to come over, then we could just work on it during study halls or something."

"It isn't I wouldn't like to come over, its just I…"

"No one ever asked you to come to their house before?"

"that noticeable huh?"

"Hermione I hope we will become friends one day, and maybe you will learn to trust me as a friend. If you want to come over to work on our projects I would gladly work with you on it and also help you learn Spanish. If you don't want to come then I will work here at school with you then."

"Nobody has ever wanted to be my friend before." Hermione said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Well then I guess I am somebody then because I am saying that I want us to be friend Mione."

Hermione just stared at Harry for a moment, and she didn't know why, but for some reason she found that he was being very genuine with wanting to be her friend. "Thank you Harry. I will ask my mum and dad tonight if I can come tomorrow, so give me your number and I will let you know."

Harry felt a lump in his throat as he looked at Hermione. _'I wish she knew what I was it would have been so much easier.'_ Harry thought as he continued to look at her. "Umm I just moved here, so we still haven't got our telephone hook up yet."

Hermione looked down feeling half ashamed. "Oh sorry, I didn't even think…"

"Its okay Mione, how about you give me your number, I am sure I can find a phone near by to call you tomorrow to see if your able to come over or not."

"Sure that will work." Hermione said with a slight grin as she pulled out a piece of paper to give him her number. "Call around ten and if I can come over I will let you know. Though I don't know where you live or anything."

"Its okay we can arrange all that when you find out if you can come over." Harry said with a smile of his own. All he had to do was hope the Granger's would allow her to come over and then he could get started on their bond of friendship. He still felt bad about losing Ron, but he was not going to allow that to prevent him from getting Hermione on his side.

The Gangers did allow Hermione to go over and after working things out with Sirius he had him go over to pick up Hermione on his motorbike. Since Lily never had need for a muggle vehicle it was a bit hard to get a car on short notice, though Lily assured him that she would get one as soon as she could.

The following week flew by and that following weekend Hermione's dad had brought her over to Harry's house, so they could work on their project, and also so he could help Hermione with her Spanish.

Hermione's birthday was the following Wednesday and she had already invited Harry to her birthday party that was to be held that Saturday, so not to be on a school day. Harry was excited to see Wednesday come even more than Hermione was because that meant that he would finally be able to tell her who he really was, though he had be truthful with her so far when she asked things about him.

Harry walked into class on Wednesday and looked at the seat where Hermione normally sat and at first he was at a lose as to way she wouldn't be there. Hermione was never one to miss a day of school, and for her not to be there on this day was disconcerting to Harry.

Harry sat down though his eyes kept darting around the room, and two minutes before the class bell rang Hermione came walking in, but she looked different. She was paler than normal and her hair was even more messed up then normal. She sat down and quickly pulled out her book and didn't even look at Harry.

Harry leaned towards her a bit and whispered. "You okay?"

Hermione didn't say a word she just shook her head yes and keep looking at the teacher.

It wasn't until lunchtime that Harry finally got to pull her off to the side to talk with her. "What's wrong Hermione why were you late this morning?"

Hermione didn't look at him instead she looked at the floor and mumbled. "Its nothing, just running a bit behind today."

Harry looked at her and then lifted her chin with his hand and looked into your eyes. "You're lying to me Hermione, I thought we were better friends than that."

Hermione looked at the floor again after she pulled away from him. "Its nothing, I can't talk about it Harry."

Harry stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear. "You got your letter today right?"

Hermione's eyes went wide as she looked at Harry in disbelief. "How…how did you know?"

Harry smiled at her and then whispered again into her ear. "I know because I am a wizard Hermione."

Again Hermione's eyes went wide in shock. "You're a… but you seem…"

"Normal, well I suppose I do, but then again so do you now don't ya?

"I suppose, but how did…I mean you're not even eleven yet and you know."

"Yeah my mum and dad were both pureblood, so it means I would know. However I couldn't say anything because well you know it is a secret after all, sorry."

"No need to be sorry, I was worried about losing the only friend I had because I thought you might think I was a freak or something."

"Never, and I have had the feeling from the first day I met you that you were a witch, but I had to wait and see if I was right or not."

"So that's the real reason you don't have a phone huh? I suppose our kind wouldn't need them."

"nah though they would come in handy for muggle things."

"Muggle?"

"Oh yeah sorry, muggle is what we call those that aren't our kind. You will learn all about it. Here I got you a present." Harry said as he pulled a package out of his bag.

Hermione opened and stared at it for a moment. It was a book and she stared at the title for a moment longer before she placed 'Hogwarts a History' into her backpack and then hugged Harry. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Hermione over the summer maybe you could come to my castle in Scotland I have a huge library there that I am sure you would love." Harry said as he looked at her with a grin on his face.

"A castle? You live in a castle, but what about the place in London?"

"Oh that's the house my mum owned for years we only used it so I could go to school in London here. Once I start at Hogwarts I will probably start staying at the castle again."

Hermione didn't know what to think, but she knew that befriending Harry was one of the best things she ever did. She didn't know how famous he was yet, but when she found out Harry was sure it wouldn't change how their friendship was or at least he hoped it wouldn't.


	6. Christmas Holiday

**A/N:** Well here is the next chapter of this fic hope you all enjoy it.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: **jbfritz, Skuld's Sentaro4, carsonsheir, Boilerfan2001, **and** gaul1**

**japanese-jew**: I get the feeling that you have a problem with this fic. If you haven't noticed Harry hasn't been with Lily like he was in the first fic. Actually I have been playing him as a ten year old as he is suppose to be, so he hasn't been with any of the women.

**Slash&Burn**: I have been harsh on the Tonks/Harry front I know, but I will be trying to make up for that as the story continues. Remember Tonks has a lot to deal with at this time, so it will take some time to get use to.

**Silverscale**: I don't get a lot of reading time, so that is why I stick to HP fics, because I like them and because I don't read enough to get bored of it.

**AzureSky123**: He still calls her mum because at times he has to. He has to keep up the appearance that she is just his mother and nothing more. In the future when they are married then all shall know the truth, but until then he has to keep up the act.

**Jarno**: Review length is no problem, thanks for reviewing. I have planned from the beginning to make Hermione Harry's friend. Though she will probably change a bit from the canon Hermione since Harry is different from canon.

**DarkHarry5555**: Yes I have had them join rather fast and that is because I was rushing the fic along time wise. It may not seem realistic, but I just couldn't bring it to have them turn him down.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Christmas Holiday**

Once Hermione found out that she was a witch it made the bond of friendship grew between Harry and Hermione as they both could talk freely with one another now about the upcoming year when they would be attending Hogwarts. The months seemed to fly by until finally it was Christmas. By this point Hermione had found out all about Harry and was eager to find out all she could about him and what happened when he was a baby.

Harry decided that if he was going to keep Hermione as a friend that it was about time to tell her everything, and that meant revealing a lot of what he knew she would not understand. Harry arranged it so that Hermione would spend the Christmas vacation with him at his castle in Scotland, since her parents were going on vacation to Jamaica. Hermione was excited about seeing the castle, but not nearly as excited as Harry was about telling her everything. Though he was extremely worried about her reaction because in the new timeline they had only been friends for three months, but Harry knew he had to get her before Dumbledore turned her into his spy like he did Ron.

Harry was also excited because Sirius was bringing Sarah to the castle for the holidays, as was Remus bringing Rosemary. Lily had found someone to take over for her at the casino, so she could return to doing things in the Wizarding world, so she would be home. Bellatrix of course returned from her trip and was going to be there as well. What excited Harry even more than all of that was the fact that Tonks was coming home to the castle for the holiday vacation as well, so he would get to see her for a few weeks.

Harry paced around the entrance hall of the castle. "Where is she? She said she would be here by now." Harry turned at the sound of footsteps and watched Bellatrix come running down dressed in a dark blue top and black pants. "About time you get here love, we really need to get to train station."

"Yeah, yeah I know you want to pick up my niece." Bellatrix said as she stammered up to Harry. "Why do I got to wear these clothes though?"

"Because Bella as you know Kings Cross is a muggle station, so we will be entering in muggle attire." Harry said as he grabbed Bella by the arm. "Apparate outside the station in an alley and we will walk through to platform 9 ¾."

Bella nodded and Apparated them into a deserted alley way and then they walked into the station and made their way towards the platform to wait for Tonks to come back for the holidays.

They were a bit early, so they had to wait about ten minutes before the train arrived, and then it took a few minutes for the students to file off the train. Harry felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw Tonks get off the train. He had once again taken on the disguise of an eighteen year old, so he wouldn't draw attention to himself.

Tonks ran over to him forgetting her truck as she left the train and hugged him tightly. Harry hugged her back and then walked over and picked up her trunk and was instantly thankful for the working out he did over the years to get his body into shape. He was able to carry the trunk without every much effort at all. Bellatrix and Tonks just stared at him in shock and smiled as he asked if they were ready to leave. Tonks grabbed a hold of Harry and Apparated directly to the castle, and Bellatrix followed shortly there after.

At the castle the house elves were busy decorating for the holidays and making a large dinner for all the guests that were going to be staying at the castle. Harry arrived back at the castle and proceeded to take Tonks trunk up to her room as her and Bella went to do what they wanted.

Harry sat down on the edge of his bed after he finished with dropping off Tonks trunk and stared at his wall for a moment. "I wish I had my power that I did. This sucks having to rely on people to Apparate me places."

As Harry was thinking more about it there was a soft pop as Ambrosia came into his bedroom. "Harry I was asked to get you because your mother and Remus have just arrived."

Harry sat up and looked at the house elf, which was dressed in a flowery dress. "Thank you Ambrosia I will be right down."

Harry made his way down to the entrance parlor of the castle where Lily, Sirius, and Sarah was standing talking in hushed tones. Harry walked over and hugged his mom, and then he hugged Sarah, and shook Sirius' hand, which Sirius ended up pulling him into a manly hug at the end.

"Its been a while Harry how ya been?" Sirius asked as he looked over Harry.

"I been good how you been doing? Still losing a fortune to the casino?" Harry asked while trying to stifle his laughter. Harry turned to Sarah. "How's the American Ministry been treating you?"

"Very well thank you, and I am glad to get a week off." Sarah said as she looked over Harry.

Harry smiled and then looked at his mum. "Mum could you do me a favor?"

"Anything Harry you know that." Lily said as she looked at Harry.

"My friend from school, Hermione is going to be coming to the castle for the holiday, but since neither of us are old enough to Apparate I was wondering if you could go get her for me."

"Sure I am glad her parents are letting her come while they are on holiday in Jamaica." Lily said as she smiled at Harry. _/'Harry are you sure you want to reveal everything to her like you planned to?'/_

Harry was a bit shocked when his mom spoke to him since they rarely used their bond since it had been reopened, but smiled back. "Thanks mum." _/'Yes Lily I am sure I have to do this or I could lose her too. I will not allow that to happen, I wont allow her to become that old fools spy.'/_

Lily smiled at Harry and then turned to Sirius and Sarah. "If you'll excuse me I will be right back." Lily walked a few steps from them and then apparated out to the point where she usual picked up Hermione. She already knew about Harry's plan, so she knew that the Grangers were going to drop Hermione off at her house in London on their way to the airport. All she had to do was be there to pick her up and Apparate her back to the castle, as was the plan.

At the castle Harry was meeting with Remus and Rosemary when Lily finally returned with Hermione by her side. Harry pulled away from Remus and went over to Hermione. "Hey Mione I am glad your parents left you come."

Hermione smiled as she looked at Harry. "Hey Harry, yeah I am glad too. All I could think about for the last week was about coming to see this place. It is magnificent."

"You haven't seen anything yet, this place is a lot better in the summer." Harry said with a smile as he took Hermione on a tour of the inside of the castle.

The first few days of the Christmas holiday went by without much trouble and Harry really didn't want to spoil anything with Hermione right off, so he waited. They spent a lot of their time in the vast library that was located in the castle, and Harry was loving the chance he was getting to know Hermione all over again. They were in the library on Christmas Eve and like most of the time they were both seated in soft red cushioned armchairs and were silently reading.

"Harry mind if I ask you something?" Hermione asked as she sat down her book.

Harry looked at her as he marked his place and sat down his book. "What's on your mind?"

"Well I… that is I read in a book that you were…"

"A hero, the savior of the Wizarding world, the Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry asked almost positive where this conversation was going and he knew if it was then now was when he would have to drop the biggest bombshell of Hermione's life.

"Umm yeah, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened? I know what the books say, but has your mum ever told you what happened?" Hermione asked half afraid to ask, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. "I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes for a moment for effect, and then placed them back on. "I have no problem telling you Hermione after all we are friends, but there is a lot more to this story than you will find written in any book any where."

Hermione was speechless as she heard this, she didn't know what to expect as she continued to stare at Harry with bewilderment in her eyes.

Harry swallowed back a bit of fear he had swelling up in his throat as he looked at Hermione. _/'Tonks could you grab Remus and come to the library please it is time for me to reveal our secret to Hermione.'/_ "Hermione tell me what you know from your reading."

Hermione looked at him with a puzzled look as if she thought he was stalling, which in fact he was. "Well I read about how You-Know-Who found your parents home and attacked them. He managed to kill your father, he then processed to stun your mother, and then tried to kill you, but his killing curse didn't work and he ended up dieing instead."

"Ah so you know the rubbish that is the history of events. Well it is true that Voldemort." Harry saw Hermione flinch at his name. "Oh come on Mione, you just found out about him surely you can't be afraid of his name."

Hermione put her head down in shame as Harry said this.

"Anyway he did kill my dad and the rest of what you said, but he is not dead."

Hermione looked shocked at this. "How do you know he isn't dead? They found his body and it was lifeless."

Remus and Tonks chose that exact moment to walk into the library, which Hermione thought meant their discussion was over. Harry stood up and looked at them for a moment.

"What we miss Harry?" Tonks asked as she went over and sat in the seat that Harry had just stood up out of.

"Nothing I just finished telling Hermione that Voldemort wasn't dead when they found his lifeless corpse in the wreckage of my parents home."

Hermione looked really confused now as she looked at Tonks and Remus. "Wait a minute, how did they know what we were talking about?"

Harry grinned as he looked at Hermione. "That's simple I told them."

If Hermione looked shocked before the expression on her face was ten times more confused than it had been a moment before.

"Remus you might want to pull up a seat this could take a bit, and you know what to do if all doesn't go well."

Remus looked at Harry for a moment and then nodded before taking the last empty seat in the library.

Hermione was shocked and confused still, but her curiosity was her downfall as she looked at Harry. "Harry what's going on? How did you tell them when you haven't left this library and what do you mean he isn't dead?"

Harry smiled slightly and then actually did rub his eyes this time. "Hermione what I am about to tell you will go beyond anything you have every heard, read, or possibly even are willing to believe. I know that Voldemort isn't dead, because I have fought him four times not counting the time when I was a baby."

Hermione was floored by this and if she hadn't been sitting in a chair she would have probably fallen to the floor. "You what? How?"

"Hermione the boy you see before you isn't the real me, well it is me, but I am actually a lot older than this. The reason I was able to tell Tonks and Remus what we were talking about is because they work with me. We are from the year 1996 and we have come to the past to set things the way they should be, so I will be able to one day destroy Voldemort and a few other mutual enemies."

Hermione was again shocked and in disbelief as she stared at Harry. "That's impossible, no…no one can go that far back in time."

"Actually Mione, I didn't land in 1990 like Remus and Tonks did. I was suppose to, but something happened and I over shot the year and not by a small margin either. Hermione on July 31st when my current body turned ten, my mind turned sixty-five years old."

Hermione's expression went blank as if she was either deep in thought about what she was told or she was in total shock and disbelief about what she heard.

"I landed in 1940 and have been living among everyone conceal as another. Then when my younger self was born time started to try and merge us together, and after some preparation I finally merged with my two year old self, and had to grow up as him every since. So you see in a way I am the boy you see before you, but I am also a old man in my mind."

Hermione still was shocked, but at least some color started to come to her face. "That's how you knew I would be a witch then?"

"Yes I knew, but you would have thought I was insane if I told you before your letter came. I had to wait until you found out on your own before I could allow it to be known that I was also a wizard, or more correctly a mage."

"You're a mage?"

"Yes or at least part of me is. It is a bit difficult to explain, but the fact is that I am still the friend you met back at the start of term. I am still the boy who befriended you when no one else would because I knew that you were a good person inside."

"We were friends then before?"

"Yes we were the best of mates before Hermione, and I couldn't allow anything to prevent us from becoming best mates again."

Tonks stood up and walked over and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "All that he has told you is true. He has no reason to lie to you and a lot of reasons for telling you the truth."

"The next part of what I am about to tell you will be even harder to believe, and I am sure that you wont want to believe me, but I assure you it is the truth." Harry said as he once again removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "The headmaster of Hogwarts isn't the gentle old man that he is portrayed to be. He is actually a manipulative old fool who believes that he does everything to protect his students, but yet is willing to use them to what do whatever means he feels is necessary. He is the one who created Voldemort because he wanted to be the hero to bring him down, but he wont get that chance. Not now that he knows I am the only one who can stop the monster he created, and now he will use anyone and anything he can to control me since I am his final weapon against Voldemort."

Hermione was on the verge of tears when she heard this and didn't have a clue why. Maybe it was the bond of friendship they shared or maybe it was because she didn't want to believe that her only friend in the world was older than her father, at least in his mind he was. She fought back the tears and looked at Harry with a look of pure curiosity. "What did you mean that Remus and Tonks work with you?"

Harry smiled as he hoped this was a sign that she at least believed him. "We are part of an order, well a Dark Order if you will. As you might have guessed I was selected the leader of this group because it was I who actually sent us back in time in the first place. Well not actually me, but an older me who was already losing the battle against Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix."

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Hermione asked not sure what it was exactly since she never found anything with that name, so she figured it was a group from the future.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group that is ran by Dumbledore. It is his way of working outside of the ministry. He says that his group is actually trying to aid the Ministry with their problems, but really it is his way to try and get the glory for bringing down Death Eaters and eventually hoping his group will bring down Voldemort with my help as well."

"Oh," Hermione said as she continued to stare at Harry. "So why is your order the Dark Order?"

"Well that is the hard part to explain." Harry said as he paced a bit and then stopped once more in front of Hermione. "Well let's just say that I have never been one to follow the rules."

At this both Remus and Tonks laughed.

"That's not saying much there Harry. I remember when you used a ritual to block the ministry from detecting you so you could Apparate to a bar." Tonks said with a wide grin on her face.

"Yes well that's quite enough there Tonks, need I remind you that you were also in that bar that night, but we wont get into that now. My point and the point that I believe Tonks and even Remus were trying to make is that some times I have bent or even broken rules to get things done." Harry paused as Hermione went to interrupt him, but he interrupted her before she could. "Before you say it, you weren't little miss perfect witch. Well you were until you started to hang around me or more specifically when I saved your life the first time."

"Saved my life?"

"Yeah from a mountain troll, but I wont go into that since that part of history will most definitely not be repeating. Namely because the git that caused you to run off crying isn't going to get that chance this time around."

Hermione didn't know what to think. Here she was sitting in front of a boy she called a friend, and yet he knew more about her than she could ever know about him.

"My point is this we are called the Dark Order, or more specifically the Dark Order of the Phoenix, because we oppose the real Order of the Phoenix and the corrupt Ministry of Magic, not to mention Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Why tell me all this?" Hermione asked though she thought she knew already because was after all a very smart witch for her age.

"For one you are my friend, and I don't want anything to come in between our friendship. Dumbledore has already stolen enough from me, I will not permit him to steal your friendship if I can prevent it."

"If you were so good of friends before." Hermione interrupted before Harry could continue. "Then why didn't I come back in time with you like Remus and Tonks did."

Harry looked down at the floor for a moment as he thought about the day that he was sent back in time. "I wanted you to come with me I really did Hermione. I wanted you, Ron and Ginny to come, but things didn't work out right."

"Who are Ron and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"They were also friends of mine and yours, but Dumbledore got to them, and I suspect he got to you too. That's why you weren't able to come back with me Hermione, because I didn't know if you could be trusted and you weren't exactly willing to mess up time anyway, which is what you knew I would do."

"Why befriend me now if you didn't trust me then?"

"I trusted you until the moment I came back in time because I had no reason not to. Though when you told me that I shouldn't do it I feared that Dumbledore might have gotten to you. I found out after you were taken home that Dumbledore had gotten to Ginny, so I wasn't able to bring her either. I am here telling you this now because I know I can trust you and I know Dumbledore hasn't branded you as one of his like he did Ginny, and Ron."

"Branded?"

"Yes he has a mark much like I do, that he gives to the members of his order. Well at least he gives them to the ones he doesn't trust enough to go without one. Thankfully Remus and Tonks were never branded by him or they too could never have come back with me."

"So you have a mark like he does then to make sure those in your order don't turn on you? Hermione asked.

"Yes, but my mark is designed also so I will have a telepathic link with those that stand beside me. I do not command those with me like Dumbledore and Voldemort do. I may be the leader, but to me we are all equal."

"That's how you told Remus and Tonks where we were and what we were talking about?"

"Yes Hermione that is how I did it, and now I am afraid I must ask you to take my mark as well. I will understand if you say no, but if you do then Remus knows that you will have to be Obliviated because I can't risk Dumbledore or Voldemort finding out about us. I do this for the protection of the order, and for your own protection, so you can not be turned against me against your own will like Ginny was."

"Dumbledore branded Ginny without her permission?"

"Yes he forced her into his service, which in a year I will prevent that from happening if I can. However I want you to understand that I am in no way forcing you to become a Dark Order member. If you choose to do it then I will gladly accept you, but if you wish not to then your memory will be erased of ever having this conversation and we will go on as friends until the day I know that Dumbledore has turned you against me."

Hermione sat in silence for a moment and then stood up and started to pace around the library looking around, but yet looking at nothing at the same time. Finally she paused and looked at Harry. "Could I have a little bit to think about this and to absorb all that I have been told? After all it is a lot to be taking in to be making a haste decision about it."

"Ah yes you may. Same ole Hermione as I knew you in the future, always had to analyze all possible scenarios before she would do anything." Harry said with a slight chuckle.

"It is getting late Harry, maybe we should call it a night anyways." Remus said.

Harry turned to look at him and smiled. "Yes you're right of course and I am sure you wish to be with Rosemary, so we will talk in the morning my friend."

Remus stood up and walked out of the library after saying night to Hermione and Tonks. Tonks walked over and hugged Harry and then whispered in his ear. "Don't be too long love I have a Christmas present for you up in the room when you're done here." She then kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the library shaking her backside in a seductive way in the attempt to drive Harry wild.

Harry turned away after watching Tonks leave with a small smile on his face as he looked at Hermione. "Hermione before I leave I would like to once again say that no matter what you decided I will always be your friend."

Harry turned to leave, but Hermione stopped him. "Harry is everyone in the castle part of the Dark Order?"

Harry turned back to look at Hermione. "No, Sarah and Rosemary aren't, but then again they aren't really part of this war since they are normally in America. Would I like them to be? The answer would be yes, but as I said to you I will not force people to be part of this order. I am not like those that I hate, and I hope never to become as bad as they are."

Hermione didn't say another word as Harry left her to go up to his room where he found Tonks laying on his bed. He smiled as he shut his door. "So where is the present you said I had to hurry along to get?"

"You're looking at her, but there will be nothing more than sleeping happening in this bed tonight mister. I have finally decided that even if my aunts want to be your wives that I also want to be your wife one day. Though I am not ready for all that just yet, but I can't resist not sleeping beside you any longer Harry."

Harry smiled as he walked over to the bed. He didn't care if he wasn't having sex with Tonks he was glad that she had finally felt comfortable enough to at least sleep in the same bed with him. He had wanted this for longer than she was alive, and was very pleased with his present from her as he laid down beside her after changing into his night shorts.

Harry was awoken the next morning by Tonks of all people as she pulled the covers off of him and shouted "Merry Christmas!" at this Harry jumped a foot off the bed from the shock of it all and then glared at Tonks' smiling face.

"Did you have to be so loud?" Harry asked grimly, though he soon found himself pulled into a hug by Tonks and started to forgive her loudness.

Tonks pulled away from him and smiled again. "Everyone is waiting for you downstairs, so they can start opening presents, so hurry up and get dressed."

Harry proceeded to get dressed as Tonks left to go back down to the rest of the guests that were waiting patiently to open their Christmas presents. As Harry finished dressing he realized that he actually had a good nights sleep without the use of a potion, which was rare these days. Though the nightmares weren't as bad or as random as they were back in August they still seemed to plague him at times.

Everyone tore into their gifts once Harry had arrived and there were a wide variety of gifts given. After the gifts were all opened and breakfast was finished they went to do their own thing as they waited for the Christmas lunch to be prepared. Harry had gone off to the library to do a bit of reading and as he suspected Hermione was also in there. She was sitting in the same chair she had the night before, and was staring at the book on her lap as if she was lost in thought. Harry decided not to interrupt her, so he just went to his chair and started to read where he left off the night before.

Harry had only been reading for a few minutes when Hermione realized that he was there and broke the silence. "Harry I was wondering if we might be able to talk a bit more about what you told me last night."

Harry didn't say a word as he marked his place in his book and sat it down. He then turned his head and looked Hermione in the eyes. "Sure Mione what's on your mind?"

Hermione sat for a moment as if thinking of the best way to start this conversation. "Harry I was wondering about Ron and Ginny. You said last night that they were our friends, but Dumbledore had corrupted them. You said that he forced Ginny into his service, but I was wondering if you could tell me how he did it? Also how did he turn Ron against you?"

Harry knew that Hermione was one to have all the facts and he also knew that he wouldn't get by just merely by telling her parts of the story. "As I said I don't plan to allow him to take Ginny again like he did before, but I will answer your question. In my second year at Hogwarts something happened and Ginny was about killed. Ron and I along with a professor went to save her, however the professor and Ron got trapped when the tunnel we were in collapsed. I was ahead of them by a few feet, so I wasn't trapped. I went on by myself and tried to save Ginny. To make a long story short I had to face Voldemort or rather a memory of him and after I defeated it I saved Ginny. Well Dumbledore decided that Ginny was the perfect woman to be my wife since she was a pureblood, and without my knowing he went to her during the summer following my second year. He forced her and her mom into signing the marriage contract and then he forced Ginny into the Order of the Phoenix, so he could control her and make sure she did in fact marry me. Don't get me wrong Ginny is a nice girl and I will do anything to prevent Dumbledore from taking control over her, but I am not in love with her. She is a great friend, but that is all she is to me."

Hermione was shocked to learn so much, but yet knew there was something missing from that story. Also the fact that she wasn't with Harry was a sign that she hadn't been told the whole story, but decided that she knew enough since she did get the answer about how Ginny was turned. "So how did Ron get turned?"

"Well Ron I would never have suspected to be one of Dumbledore's and too think that he did it for money is enough to make me hate him."

"Wait a minute Dumbledore bribed Ron to work for him?"

"Yes he told Ron that he would pay him two-hundred Galleons a year to keep an eye on me and to make sure that I wasn't up to anything."

"He agreed? He threw away your friendship for a measly two-hundred Galleons?"

"Yes!" Harry shouted before he even knew what he was doing and when he calmed himself down he spoke again. "Sorry about that. Yes he did, but you have to understand something. Ron comes from a very poor pureblood family and he was always jealous of my fame and money. So when he was given a chance to make money while looking out for me, which I assume is what he thought he was doing, he jumped at the chance. I can't forgive him for what he did, but I do understand why he did it."

"So I gather since you say all this is true, that Albus Dumbledore is willing to do whatever he has to, to ensure people do as he wants them to?"

Harry looked at her hoping she was finally realizing what Dumbledore was actually like. "Yes that is exactly what I am saying. He used the fact that I saved Ginny's life to get her into his service and forced her into the marriage contract at the age of eleven I might add. He then used Ron's poorness to force him to spy on me as a way to make sure I wasn't doing anything bad. I would even go as far as the venture that Dumbledore probably used your respect for authority and your need to achieve in school to have you as a spy as well. Though I have never proven whether or not he managed to flip you or not, so I may be wrong about that."

Hermione looked down at the floor for a moment. "It would be so much easier if I had just come back with you then we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"I know Hermione and I don't hold it against you that you didn't come back. I understood why you didn't want to mess up time."

"What if there was more to it than that?" Hermione asked as if she was thinking the exact thing that Harry had dreaded.

"There is the possibility that you were already Dumbledore's spy, and you used the time travel as a cover, so I wouldn't know. Either way you aren't that Hermione right now, and I am not holding what could happen against you."

"You were my very first friend. You stood by my when no one else would in school, even if I am bossy and annoying." Hermione paused and looked at Harry and could tell he wasn't thinking that of her. "What I mean is that I do not want to become a spy for someone like the man you told me about. I am your friend, and I do not want anything to prevent us from being friends."

"Hermione I told you before that no matter what you decide I would continue to be your friend."

"I know and I am thankful for that, but I can't help, but wonder if some day Dumbledore wouldn't try to force me into siding with him and against you."

Harry looked down at the floor and didn't know what to say because deep down he had the same fear. That was the reason that he wanted Hermione to become a follower before Dumbledore could stick his meddling nose into their friendship.

"Part of me tells me that taking your mark and becoming a member of the Dark Order would be like allowing myself to be controlled. However the other part of me says that it is better to be a willing member of the Dark Order than a forced member of the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry looked up and stared into Hermione's eyes. "Well all I can say is that I do not control the members of the Dark Order, though I do ask for their loyalty."

Hermione nodded in understanding, but returned to being silent as she thought about what she would do.

Harry decided to allow her time to think about her dilemma as he went back to reading his book. Harry had his own problems to sort out one of which was Hermione, but he also had other problems as well. He knew in nine months time that he would once again be entering into the halls of Hogwarts to once again face the two faced Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He knew he could easily take out Professor Quirrell and Voldemort's face before the end of the school year, but that was only if he managed to get his power back. If he didn't then there was no telling what would happen when he had to face Professor Quirrell this time around. The other problem was he didn't know how much power or what abilities he would have when he returned to Hogwarts and was in great need of all he had because he knew that he would have to fight for his life and nothing he did would prevent that from happening.

Harry and Hermione were both lost in their own thoughts when Ambrosia popped in to tell them that lunch was ready in the dinning hall. Harry thanked her and stood to leave when Hermione grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Harry I have thought about this a lot and…" Hermione paused as a small blush came to her face. "I don't want to lose you as a friend and though you say nothing will change I have a feeling that it will if Dumbledore is as evil as you make him out to be. That is why I have decided that are friendship must come first and want to become a member of the Dark Order of the Phoenix."

Harry wasn't as shocked as one might think considering he knew Hermione would work it all out, though part of him didn't expect her to except at all. "I am glad to hear that Hermione and once lunch is over I will give you my mark if that is truly what you want."

Hermione nodded and then gave Harry a friendly hug before allowing him to leave to go to lunch, which she quickly followed behind him to eat as well. After a rather quick lunch Harry and Hermione met up with Tonks and Remus since Harry wasn't sure if he had enough power to give the mark on his own. Remus checked him out and assured him that he did, but stayed with him just in case. Harry gave Hermione his mark and like all the rest the mark vanished from her arm without the slightest bit of pain.

The rest of the Christmas and New Years break went by quickly for Harry and once again found that he was standing at Kings Cross saying goodbye to the woman he loved as she returned to Hogwarts to complete the second half of her seventh year. Hermione also went home on the last day of break as her parents had just arrived back from Jamaica. Sirius, Remus, Sarah, and Rosemary all returned to America following their time at the castle. Lily did as she said she would and got a job at the Ministry of Magic in London, so she would be able to stay in England. Bellatrix stayed at the castle to keep Harry company though he couldn't help, but wish that Tonks was there as well.


	7. Diagon Alley

**A/N:** Just so no one turns me in I am here by stating that a few parts of this chapter will be like that from Chapter 5 of **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone** entitled Diagon Alley though I am altering the interaction to fit the story. I will not be copying the dialog to this story from JK Rowling work, so if it seems a bit off to you that would because it is suppose to be different, but similar.

**JapaneseJew**: Wow you don't like this story because it is OOC? Did I not say this was going to be AU? Did I not warn everyone that the characters would be OOC? You seem to be getting upset about something that I warned long ago would happen. I didn't forget about the butterfly effect, but I did explain about the whole paradox thing long ago. There will be consequences for the actions so far. There will be a price to pay for changing things, and that is the whole reason for fate. Sure I am not taking in to account every little thing that could change, but I am looking at the whole picture when I decide which events will trigger big changes. More effort? I think the chapter is fine the way it is, but feel free to tell me what you feel is wrong or needing more effort. You can either tell me in an e-mail, review, or I am on MSN and Yahoo tell me there. I am willing to listen, but you have to tell me more than just put more effort.

**Inimene**: Yes I suppose it was obvious I would have Hermione side with Harry, but you also have to consider that you did learn a few things in the chapter as well.

**anti-thule**: I had considered leaving the decision to a cliffhanger, but then thought better of it when I wrote chapter seven.

**AzureSky123**: Harry has to be a good actor in order to make everyone believe things are as they should be. Though there are those that know the truth. I said before that the pace would be slower now that he was returning to Hogwarts, because I am doing one fic for every year of school not all seven years in one fic.

**Slash&Burn**: The traitor problem is pretty well worked out for now. The girl will probably come with more warnings later. Ron was a traitor and Hermione would have been one, but I decided that I wanted Hermione with Harry, so I did this instead. Hermione will not be part of Harry's harem, because that would be wrong. (I know like Lily isn't wrong.) Anyway Hermione will have her own ship later in the series. No Harry will not befriend Ron, and he will make him pay for what he did. I gave you all the information I am going to about why Hermione didn't go with Harry in the future, so any other issues will be left to speculation on the part of the reader. As for the chapter being slow, as I said before the whole series is slowing down because I am covering the year more in-depth than I have before.

**Silverscale**: I will consider it, and I do read your fics, so that is enough of a change for me ;)

**A-man**: I am sure a lot of points could have been written better, and I had reasons for not killing Voldemort, which I put into the story. I explained why he couldn't just kill him right off when he had control. Now though he can kill him when he gets the chance, but he wont get that until Voldemort's rebirth in year four.

**Skuld's Sentaro4**: Well I am sorry you don't like Hermione, but I have decided her knowledge would benefit Harry, so she got in. As for my avoidance of his other wives, well I said the main wife would be Tonks, so I had to establish that first before I did anything else. I am not writing a porno here, so there is a lot more to this than just Harry having sex with the women he is with.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Diagon Alley**

It is strange to think but the bond they shared as friends increased over the weeks following her becoming one of Harry's followers. It seemed that the bond the mark gave them increased their bond as friends as they were able to become closer than they had ever been before. Hermione had always been like a little sister to Harry, or a big sister since she was older than him in his time, but a sister nonetheless. Now he felt even more like a brother to her and she also felt like he was a brother.

It was weird at first for Harry when Hermione used the bond to speak with him, but after the first time it became second nature for him. They would spend hours in the library talking through the bond and no one around them knew any different. Harry was happier than he had been before and Hermione seemed to be a lot happier as well.

The months rolled on and Harry continued to attend muggle school with Hermione and everything seemed to be going as normal as it could. Harry was walking beside Hermione down the hall headed for lunch when his normal day suddenly got a magical twist. At first Harry didn't realize anything was wrong until he looked back to see Hermione frozen in her place as she walked. Harry glanced at the clock on the wall and found that time had frozen yet again around him.

'_Great where is that damn Time Mage this time?'_ Harry thought as he continued to look around and then he saw the girl appear in front of him. "I am getting a little tired of these visits. Haven't you ever heard of making an appointment?"

The girl looked at him for a moment and then spoke in her usual chilling tone. "You have done well to figure out two of your traitors, and I see you turned one into an ally before he could turn her against you."

"You froze time just to tell me that?" Harry asked sounding annoyed.

"No I was merely complimenting you on your progress. The true reason I am here is to tell you that you are worrying about the wrong enemy. You worry too much about the duel faced enemy that you keep forgetting about the unseen ones."

"I have many enemies, so maybe you could be a tad more specific."

"Do not worry about Voldemort and focus on the one you can't see for it is the one that seeks to kill you for what you have undone." With that the girl disappeared unfreezing time as she did.

Hermione stopped in her walking and looked ahead at Harry. "How did you get up ahead of me?"

"Long story, we better get to lunch I am starving." Harry said as he waited for Hermione to catch up to him. He then filled her in through their bond about the girl who was a Time Mage and kept freezing time whenever she had a warning of disaster for him.

Hermione was most interested in what Harry was telling her about the girl, though her access to books were limited to muggle ones when at the muggle school. _/'Have you tried looking into the mages to see what you could find out about her?'/_

/'Yeah I have, but so far I haven't found out anything useful about her. There isn't a lot known about mages since they disappeared a great many years ago. I do know that there are still mages around since I am a mage, but I still have no idea where they went after the war with the other magic users of the world.'/

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day and actually that whole week talking about mages through their bond, which didn't help when it came to their school lessons. The rest of the school year flew by for Harry and Hermione and before they knew it they were leaving the Muggle School for the last time as they started their summer vacation before starting at Hogwarts.

Harry arranged it so Hermione would be able to spend the first two weeks of the holiday at his castle, but then after that she had to go with her family as they were going on holiday to Italy.

They spent the two weeks checking the library in the castle for anything that would help them solve the mystery of the girl that had been haunting Harry with predictions of his ultimate doom. They also did some swimming in the lake that was on the grounds of the castle, and Hermione watched Harry as he flew around on his broom.

When Sirius and Remus came for a visit Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks played a two on two pick up game of Quidditch. Hermione didn't want to fly, so she just sat on the ground watching them while she skimmed through a book looking for information.

Harry loved having Tonks back at the castle with him and also having Sirius and Remus, but that wouldn't last long. Tonks was leaving for Auror School the first of August and Sirius and Remus were only hanging around for the weekend then they needed to get back to America to finish their work their. Though they both promised to come back for Harry's eleventh birthday.

His birthday however wasn't for five weeks after Hermione left to go on vacation, so he spent the biggest part of that time with Tonks and Bellatrix. Tonks helped Harry with the problem of his magical core and how to be powerful enough when he went to Hogwarts. Since concern now wasn't so much facing the duel faced Professor Quirrell as it was facing this unknown enemy that the girl had mentioned. She was right about the traitors, so Harry knew enough to trust her when she said he had a deadly unseen enemy, but he had no idea who or what it could be.

Harry and Tonks spent more time in the library than he did with Bellatrix, which didn't help her mood any, but she knew that Harry had to become the powerful lord he once was or nothing would matter now.

"There has to be a way to expand my magical core!" Harry said as he sat down the fifth worthless book he had looked at.

"I am sure there is Harry it is just going to take some time to find something on it. There is bound to be a book somewhere that can help you." Tonks said as she too sat down the book she was reading.

Harry knew that there had to be a way it just was presenting itself to him, so he decided instead to spend some time with Bellatrix and Tonks together down at the lake. Lily was busy off the ministry with her job there, and Harry knew if there was one person who would be able to find a way to fix his problem it would be her. She had access to material that Harry didn't, so he sent a message to her over their bond about the problem and also sent one to Remus hoping one of those two, which were by far the smartest people he knew could figure it out before he started at Hogwarts.

The day of Harry's birthday he woke early like he normally did and found an owl at his window, and as he left the owl in he found that it was delivering his Hogwarts letter. Harry wasn't as excited as he was the first time he had read this letter, but was glad that he didn't have to fight to get it this time like he did when he lived with his Aunt and Uncle.

Hermione was going to go to Diagon Alley when her parents and her got back from Italy, so Harry was on his own going to Diagon Alley. Well not really on his own as Bellatrix offered to take him the next day to do his shopping. Tonks would have did it, but she would be off to Auror School following his birthday party, so she wasn't able to go unless he went on the day of his birthday.

Harry's party was much like he had expected it to be, and went by faster than he had hoped. All too soon he found himself saying goodbye once again to Tonks, but he swore to write her when he could, and she promised to do the same.

Harry also found that now that he as eleven that his core was a little better than it was, and he was able to have Remus unbind some more of his abilities. One of those abilities thankfully was the ability to Apparate, which Harry was really missing. His core grew a little in size; so that he could gain some more of his power that he once had. With the minimal power boost he was able to unbind a few more of his abilities, so he figured out that if he could enlarge his core to the point it was then he would have no problem unbinding all his powers and abilities.

The first thing he did once he had the ability to Apparate was he Apparated into the vault at under Lily's house in London. He wanted to get the some of his memories from the pensive. Especially the ones that enabled him to be able to do some things, he had placed the memories of how to do Occlumency in the pensive, and he needed it now that he would be going to Hogwarts. He wanted to spend the last month before school started building his mind up again, so he would be able to prevent Dumbledore from entering it at will. He knew it was risky, but if he played it just right he would be able to pull it off without much trouble.

The next day Bellatrix and him Apparated to Diagon Alley, unfortunately once they were there Harry knew he wouldn't be able to use his disguise since he had to have his natural eleven year old form to get his robes and such.

_/'Harry will you be getting a wand today since you already have your old one?'/_ Bellatrix asked through the bond as Harry and her made their way down Diagon Alley.

_/'It would seem a bit weird if I didn't buy a wand in this time now wouldn't it love?'/_ Harry responded as he looked around at the shops once more, he hadn't been in Diagon Alley since the day he found out his best mate was a ruddy spy for Dumbledore.

Harry and Bellatrix made their way towards Gringotts bank where Harry would get the money out that he needed to buy his supplies. As they walked into the bank Harry froze in place and stared as he watched Hagrid speaking with the goblin at the desk. _'He must be getting the Philosopher's stone.'_ Harry thought to himself as he stared at Hagrid. _'If only I could still freeze time then I could make sure Snake Face never got near that stone.'_ Freezing time took too much energy and magical power, and Harry didn't have the power to use that ability yet, though he hoped by time he got to go to Hogwarts he would have that kind of power.

Harry watched as Hagrid went off to vault 713, and he then went to the teller to get a goblin to take him and Bella down to his vault where he would get the money that he needed to be able to buy the school supplies he needed, and possible an extra book or two if he could get Bella to go into Knockturn Alley to get them for him.

Harry decided to go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and get his school robes and asked Bellatrix to venture down into Knockturn Alley and see if she could find any book on rituals to increase your magical core, or the power a wizard had. Harry wasn't really thinking about the first time he had been to Madam Malkin's shop, and if he had he might have decided to wait a bit longer before entering it.

Madam Malkin met him as he walked in and asked if he was headed to Hogwarts as well and when he said yeah, she told him that another student was already being fitted. Harry instantly remember this day from the first time and realized that he was about to meet his most hated rival and son for the first time since he had went back into the past. _'I really got to get Malfoy on my side or I will be fighting my own son for years to come.'_

Draco looked at Harry as he walked into the fitting room. "Hello, you off to Hogwarts as well?"

"Yeah," Harry replied as he continued to stare at Draco in disbelief. He still had the whitish Blonde hair, though it was a lot messier then the 'real' Draco's hair was.

"My dad is off buying books and my mum is off looking at wands." Draco said with a slight sneer.

'_Oh if you only knew Draco who your real father was.'_ Harry thought as he looked at him. _'Knew I should have bought my wand first then I could have seen Cissy and not Draco.'_ Harry continued to look at Draco as he drawled on about racing brooms.

"Do you own a broom?" Draco finally asked after saying about bullying his father to buy him a new broom.

Harry looked at him and grinned. "Yeah I do actually just got a Nimbus 2000."

"Wow that's the fastest broom out on the market." Draco said clearly impressed that Harry would have a Nimbus 2000, which of course he didn't, but he would be buying one since he couldn't fly his Fire Bolt just yet. "You play Quidditch?"

Harry continued grinning as Madam Malkin continued to measure and pin the robes. "Yeah I play with some friends, I like being Seeker."

"Cool I like playing seeker too, father thinks I will get on the house team and I agree, but one never knows." Draco said in a smug way as if he knew for sure he would get on a team even if he did have to bribe his way on to it. "Oh almost forgot the names Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked at him for a moment, but decided to play it up. "Nice to meet you, that would make you Narcissa Black, I mean Malfoy's son right?"

"Yeah you know my mum then?"

"Not personally no, but I do know her sister Bellatrix."

"Oh yes auntie Bellatrix, father says that she isn't much of a Black since she… well lets just say she went against her family like her cousins Sirius and Regulus."

"Yes, I know both of them as well, by the way I am Harry Potter." Harry said in a smug tone, and he could tell that Draco was thinking by the way his face crunched up in concentration.

"Well Harry Potter, it was nice meeting you, but I better get going my mum and dad will be looking for me." Draco said as he jumped down and took off out of the shop.

Harry knew Draco would probably run right to Lucius and tell him that he just met the Harry Potter, but he didn't care. Instead he decided to send a message to Cissy. _/'Hey Cissy I just met our son he is quiet like Lucius even without any of his genes in him.'/_

_/'Yeah Lucius isn't very good of a father and his smugness has rubbed off on Draco. Harry when are you going to take care of him he is getting even worse?'/_ Narcissa replied, which didn't make Harry feel much better about the situation she was in.

_/'Hopefully soon Cissy, I hope that he will be taken care of soon, so you and Draco wont have to deal with him much more.'/_ Harry replied as he heard Madam Malkin tell him that he was done and free to go.

Harry proceeded to get all the books he needed though he had his old copies he thought it best to buy new ones so that didn't seem old after being in the past for over fifty years. He then got all the potion supplies he would need for school and decided that anything extra he needed he could get from his lab at the castle since he still had a good deal of potions ingredients there. He then went to Eeylops Owl Emporium and got the snowy white owl, which was his only friend when he was trapped with the Dursleys. He knew Satana wouldn't like the idea of having a guest, but she would have to just get use to Hedwig. After all Harry couldn't take a dark phoenix to school with him and he needed an owl to deliver his mail and such. Also he couldn't forget the hours he spent with only Hedwig for company, so he couldn't just allow her to stay at that shop. Harry then went to Ollivanders and once again stood there as the man hunted for his wand, the wand that Harry currently had concealed in its holster.

Harry had finished buying the last of his school supplies and rushed off to meet Bellatrix to see if she found any books that would be useful. Harry caught sight of her walking out of Knockturn Alley as he was headed for the Leaky Cauldron where they were suppose to meet. However before Harry could yell to her or anything he saw a flash of light as a small humanoid appeared about thirty feet from him and then he saw the person pull out something that gleamed in the sunlight and hurl it at him.

Bellatrix who had just spotted Harry also so the humanoid and then watched in horror for a second as the person throw what appeared to be a dagger. "**NO!**" She shouted as she jumped in the path of the dagger to protect Harry and sent a stunner at the attacker. The dagger hit her right in the shoulder and buried itself deep into her as the attacker disappeared before the stunner could hit him.

Harry watched in horror as the dagger hit Bellatrix and then ran up to her as she fell to the ground. Not even thinking Harry quickly grabbed her and Apparated straight back to his castle in Scotland to get her medical attention.


	8. Black Roses

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter in this story, and I hope you all enjoy it.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: **sakura13, Tim, Parselmaster**, and **lordvitiris**

**Silverscale**: You stories are interesting as I have told you in reviews, and they are well thought out in my opinion.

**Slash&Burn**: He is buying his time before he kills Lucius, and as for Draco, well he is doing what has to be done to ensure his son's safety. You will find out what the humanoid was and who he worked for in this chapter. you will find the answer to most of your questions in later chapters, but a few will be answered in this one.

**AzureSky123**: The bond enables Harry to talk with his followers either one at a time or multiple people at once. All followers are able to send messages to him, but only to him, they can not send to each other.

**Kyubi-Naruto**: Never said I wasn't evil, and the dagger could be fatal, but you will only find out by reading this chapter.

**Skuld's Sentaro4**: Yes he did get the same wand he had before, and also I will try to get him to pay more attention to the others though with school it is going to be hard.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Black Roses**

When Harry arrived at his castle with Bellatrix beside him bleeding from the wound that the dagger made, though the dagger was preventing massive blood from flowing out he shouted "**Ambrosia!**"

There was a soft pop as the house elf appeared in front of Harry and her expression went from concern to horrified. "What happened?"

"Someone attacked us and hit Bellatrix with a dagger, which was meant for me no doubt. Take her to her room and do what you can for her she needs medical attention." Harry said as he instructed the house elf. _/'Severus if you aren't too busy your services might be needed at the castle.'/ _Harry knew he could do it on his own, but if anyone might know who threw the dagger at him it was Snape in Harry's opinion. Though he didn't know how much Snape would know now compared to the Snape that tortured him in Potions class the first time around.

Harry went up to the room where Ambrosia now had Bella lying on the bed without her robes and topless so she would have access to the shoulder wound. "How is she Ambrosia?"

"Not well at all Harry, the dagger had a slow acting poison on it, and without an antidote she will surely die." Ambrosia said as she continued to press a cool flannel on Bellatrix's forehead.

"Did you get the dagger out then?"

"Yes, but be careful there are still traces of the poison on the tip."

"I will take it and get an antidote at once for her." Harry said as he carefully picked up the dagger that was wrapped in a flannel. He then rushed off to his potions lab in the castle to see if he could figure out what the poison was that was used.

Harry had been in the lab for five minutes when Severus Snape came billowing into the lab. "Mr. Potter what was so urgent that you pulled me from my lesson preparations?"

Harry turned at stare at Severus and saw a slight sneer on his face. "Severus I am glad you could come. Bella and I were attacked in Diagon Alley this afternoon. Bella was hit in the shoulder by a dagger and the tip has a poison on it that I am having a hard time analyzing."

Snape walked over and looked at the dagger lying on the worktable. "Interesting."

"What is Severus? Have you seen a dagger like this before?"

Snape ignored the question for a moment as he continued to stare at the dagger. "I know of the people whom use these, but I have never had the displeasure of seeing one before now. It is a dagger used by an ancient and deadly Assassins guild. You say this dagger hit Miss Black when you were attacked? Did you see who it was that attacked her?"

"It looked something like a man, but he was different some how from normal men. He was dressed in pure black with a blackish red rose on it, but it wasn't a robe that he wore it was like a tunic of sorts."

"Just as I feared then it is was a Black Rose Assassin that attacked you and Miss Black. The man looked different to you because it wasn't a human male, no if he was a Black Rose Assassin then he was undoubtedly a Dark Elf, or Shadow Elf as some call them."

"An Elf? You mean like a house elf, because he didn't look anything like a house elf."

"No Mr. Potter I doubt that he did indeed." Snape sneered, but then his face lessened from the sneer. "No, there are different types of elves most of them left this realm centuries ago, only house elves remained in this realm and look where that got them."

"Why would an elf from another realm try and kill me?"

"That Mr. Potter is the puzzle, I can't think of any reason why they would try to kill you especially since they aren't from this realm and normally stay far from mortal affairs."

"We will have to figure that out later, right now can you analyze the poison used?"

"This poison is not one from our realm Mr. Potter and as a Potions Professor you of all people should have known that."

"Well I gathered that when I couldn't figure out what it was Snape, but we need an antidote to save Bella."

"That could be quite a challenge Potter since the poison is unknown."

"Snape don't start with your crap, I know you hated James Potter, but I am not him! Need I remind you who you work for?"

"No you aren't him and I am sorry master for my attitude, it is just hard to accept that you are the son of a man I hated so much. Though as a Potions Professor yourself at one time you should know that making an antidote for an unknown poison is almost impossible."

"What about the bezoar? Do you think it would work?

"The bezoar is good for some poisons, but I doubt highly it would work for an Elven poison especially that of a Dark Elf. The Black Roses were known at one time as the most deadly of all assassins because there was never an antidote for their poison."

"Snape you are the best Potions Master I know next to me and if we can't find an antidote then Bella is going to die and I wont allow that to happen!"

"Do you have a bezoar nut here?"

"Yes I should have some in my cabinet."

"Then try that while I continue to try and analyze this poison. I am sure we will find a cure, but we must hurry. The poison might be slow acting when it comes to killing her, but that doesn't mean it will be a pleasant time for her."

Harry quickly grabbed a bezoar nut and ran off to try and give it to Bella, but soon found that it didn't work for this type of poison. Harry left the room where Bella lay dying and went to the library hoping he would find something that would tell him of the poison. He sent a hurried message to Sirius, Remus, and Lily about the situation as well. He knew that he would need their help on this if there was any hope of finding a cure at all.

Sirius was the first to arrive at the castle and made his way to meet Harry. "How is she?"

"No better I am afraid Sirius, if we can't locate an antidote soon she is going to die." Harry said as he glanced over a book he was scanning in hopes of finding anything useful.

"Why would someone attack her?"

"It wasn't any someone Sirius it was an Elven assassin and I don't think that dagger was meant for her."

"Why though?"

"That is as perplexing as the poison that was used Sirius and that's why I called for you. I want you to go to Grimmauld Place and see what you can find in the Black library about the Black Roses if anything."

"Yes certainly Harry I will go straight away and look I just pray that there is something useful there."

"Me too my friend me too." Harry said as he returned to his book scanning as Sirius Apparated to Grimmauld Place to see what he could find in his family's library since it would contain more on dark creatures than the Potter library did.

Remus also filled Sarah in on the situation and they were both searching the American Ministry's library for anything on the Black Roses and Lily was doing the same at the British Ministry of Magic.

The hours passed and still there was no sign of hope then the hours became a day, which proceeded to become two days. Sirius returned on the third day and informed Harry that he was unable to find anything at Grimmauld Place. Lily and Remus both also sent word that their searches were futile as well. Harry didn't have any luck either as none of the books in his library yielded anything useful. The poison also perplexed Snape though he stuck with it determined to try and figure out its mysteries.

Harry sat by Bella's bed and was losing all hope for her survival. They had hunted for four days for any information that would help them, and yet they found nothing. Bellatrix moaned at times as the poison induced pain throughout her body the first few days, but now she lay on the bed in a coma induced by the poison. A coma that she was surely not to wake from if they couldn't find an antidote for the poison.

Harry kissed Bella on the forehead and then walked out of the room to return to the potions lab in the hopes that Snape found something, but he knew it was nearly impossible at this point. As he descended the staircase however he heard a pop and saw a flash of light like that in Diagon Alley. His first instinct was that he was being attacked in his own home as he drew his wand, but he paused when he saw an Elven female standing before him dressed in a shining gold tunic, with long silver hair. She was more beautiful than any human female, but that wasn't hard to believe since elves were rumored to be the most beautiful being in existence.

"Who are you?" Harry stammered as he stared at her, her beauty was radiating off of her.

She looked at him and bowed slightly. "I am Simin Alberic, from the noble council of the High Elves."

Harry was speechless as his mind raced around with many questions swirling about wanting desperately to be asked, but he was unable to find his voice.

"I have come at the council's request to make sure that you and your family are safe as our war seems to have spilled over into your realm."

"No," Harry finally managed to get out. "A friend was hit by a dagger days ago and is slowly dying."

Simin's didn't lose any of its radiance, but there her expression did change slightly as she heard this news. "Was it a Black Rose assassin?"

"Yes," Harry said excitedly hoping beyond hope that this Elven lady would be able to help save Bellatrix. "It was from what we can tell, do you know an antidote for the poison used?"

"There is an antidote for it on my realm, but it would take far to long to get. Do you not have someone who can brew an antidote?"

"Yes, but we can't analyze the poison enough to make one."

"Ah, then I shall be able to help with that for the poison used isn't your normal poison. Show me to this brewer and I shall assist in making an antidote."

Harry smiled as he motioned for her to follow him and he led her down into the dungeon where Snape was busy trying to figure out what the poison could be. "Snape someone is here to help, and she knows what the poison is that was used."

Snape turned and looked at the Elven woman and his face lost what little color it did have. "Princess Alberic I didn't expect you to be the one to come."

"Oh Severus I see you are still as formal as always. The council was concerned when the war spilled over into this realm and so I offered to come and check on things." Simin said as she looked at Snape.

"You two know each other?" Harry asked more confused than he was when he walked in.

"No Potter I merely called her princess for the fun of it." Snape sneered and then lowered his head. "Sorry I am still trying to get a hold of my attitude milord."

Harry glared at Snape for a second and the grinned. "It is okay Snape I am sure it will take getting use to, but now isn't the time. Nor is it the time to explain how you know Princess Alberic. Bella really needs that antidote."

Snape looked at him and then at Simin. "He is correct she is in desperate need of the antidote, but I have never seen such a poison before."

"That is because it isn't a natural poison like you have on this world Severus. It is the juice from the black rose from which the assassin's guild takes its name. As you know the black rose is only found on our realm, but I assume that you have the ingredients needed to brew an antidote to this lethal poison. Be thankful that your friend isn't an elf or the lethalness would have been instant. It takes a while to kill humans for some unknown reason, even though they are mortal and far more fragile than elves."

"Yes muggle humans are far more fragile than wizards are, but we are all still mortal, unlike the Elven people who are immortal in most ways." Snape said as he looked at Princess Alberic. "Do you know what ingredients are needed for the antidote?"

"Of course Severus, I would not have offered to help if I didn't know what was needed. Quickly show me to your ingredients and I will show you what is needed." Simin said as she followed Snape over to the cabinet where the ingredients were located.

Simin looked over the ingredients and frowned. "You are missing a few of the items needed. You will need to get salamander blood and leeches for this antidote to be effective."

Harry looked at her for a moment, a bit surprised that he didn't have any, but then he knew where to get them. "I will go to Apothecary in Diagon Alley and get what you need if you tell me how much you need."

"No you can't do that Harry, the assassin might be waiting for another shot at you." Simin said and then looked at Snape. "Severus you will have to go get the ingredients and we will start to brew the antidote."

"It is probably wise for you not to go Potter. I will get them as Princess Alberic has suggested and you can start to brew the antidote as I know you are quite gifted in that area." Snape said and then he Apparated out of the castle as soon as he had the list of what he needed from Princess Alberic.

"Simin, I mean Princess, why has your war spilt over into this realm, and why would the assassin try to kill me?" Harry asked as he helped gather the ingredients needed for the antidote.

"First off call me Simin, Harry, I did not introduce myself as princess, and I do not expect you to call me that. Only those of my realm are forced to be so formal, even if I ask them not to call me it too. Secondly the war on my realm has been going on for ages now, and there are no signs of it ending any time soon. The different races of elves have been at war for as long as I can remember, and truly there is no end in sight. Why this war would be spilling over into this realm and why you were the target for the assassin are perplexing to us. I just hope the mages don't find out on Charter Earth, because if they do then we surely will have problems."

"There are mages on where? What do you know of the mages?" Harry asked since he hadn't been able to find out much about mages after the Dragon War when they left Dragon Island.

"You do not know of the mages I take it?" Simin asked.

"I know of them, but I do not know much about them."

"Well after the Dragon War or the first Galactic War, the mages' home Dragon Island was destroyed in the battle. The mages knew that they were in trouble even with the truce in place and decided to use a large amount of their energy to make a world for themselves. They opened a portal to a world that was vacant of life and decided to rebuild their lives there. That way they could begin to grow in numbers without fear of being killed off by rival groups. Their new world became known as Charter Earth."

"Why do you call it the first Galactic War? I have only ever heard of it as the Dragon War."

"Well the war that broke out between Mages, Wizards, Sorcerers, Elementals, and Summoners was referred to as the Dragon War on this planet. However elementals aren't of this realm naturally, so that meant they had to come from other realms to fight. So you see there were more than just those of this realm involved, and the battle here spilled over into other realms of the day."

"Just like your war has spilled over into this realm?" Harry asked with a bit of understanding in his voice.

"Yes they are both very similar in nature, and I fear that this could spark another war, or a Second Galactic War."

One of Harry's dreams popped into his mind and he could clearly hear Serena Ravenclaw speaking again as she did in the dream. _'"By your meddling you have started a second war, a war that even you may not be able to survive!"'_ At the time Harry didn't know what she meant, but now it made sense to him. _'Could I have actually started a Second Galactic War by going back in time? Could my meddling with time have the same effect that the mages' meddling had?'_ Harry thought as he continued to stare off.

"Harry I wouldn't worry too much about what can't be changed right now. I think we need to focus on this antidote." Simin said finally pulling Harry out of his musing.

"You're right we better get this done Severus will be returning soon with the last of the ingredients and he will not be happy if I am not ready for them when he gets here." Harry said getting back to brewing the antidote for Bellatrix.

As Harry continued to work on the antidote another memory came back to Harry. This was a memory of when Harry summoned a mage the first time and got a Shadow Mage. The mage's name was Captain Black, and Harry finally understood why Simin was worried about the mages finding out. If Captain Black was a member of the shadow clan of mages, that meant that Bellatrix was possibly a descendant of them as well. If she was and they found out she was attacked by a Black Rose Assassin then they may get into the war as well. _'Would they willingly put their lives on the line in a war just because they were possibly family?'_ Harry thought. Harry didn't know if they would or not, but he had a feeling that they would, and that could mean even more mages could enter into the war just like Simin feared.


	9. Power Boost

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay I have just been really busy lately and I wanted to finish up the Gate Way as well. Now that it is complete I can once again focus on this story and hopefully the updates wont take as long to come out.**

Thanks to the following for reviewing: **sakura13, Skuld's Sentaro 5, Jeremy, Prong, Bobboky, **and** sesshyluvdreamer82**

**Silverscale**: Thanks as always mate and I am glad to hear that your arm is doing better.

**AzureSky123**: To be honest I didn't even think about Phoenix tears, but also he has a dark phoenix, so I am not sure it would have worked.

**A-man**: Sorry that it isn't a great story, and as I said I am only human, so I do the best I can. As for someone who is more powerful, if you read both stories in this series than you would have seen that there was a Dark Lord in America named Lord Grac. So there is another power dark wizard in my story, I just never really brought the character into play so to speak, but there were reasons for what I did.

**Mark Turnlach**: As I said I am sorry for the long wait for an update, hopefully they will be more regular now that things have slowed down a bit for me offline.

**Wawert**: Its not really a second universe if you mean the timeline changes it is just an AU look at Harry's years at Hogwarts. If you mean about the other races that fought long ago, those are other realms, but it shouldn't be too confusing.

**Lady Azar de Tameran**: Thank you for your review and I hope that you are enjoying this story as much as you did the first one in the series. I know what you mean about it being like Future Rewritten, but I have tried my very best to keep it away from what was done in that fic because the plot is different and I like to keep the reader wondering what will happen next.

**Spike of Doom**: Right now the romance is a minor factor since Harry will be leaving for Hogwarts, but I do try to get him to spend some time with Bella. As for Narcissa she wont come into play a lot until Lucius is killed off, since she is still with him.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Power Boost**

Severus had returned with the ingredients needed to complete the antidote for Bellatrix. After they forced it into her it took a day for her to wake from her coma, but they were all thankful when she did. Ambrosia wanted her to stay in bed for a few days until she totally recovered, but after that she was free to do what she wanted as long as she didn't do too much for a few days.

Hermione returned from her trip with her parents a week before the start of term. Hermione came to visit him, with the help of Lily going to get her. She was excited when she ran up to Harry, who was waiting for her in the library.

"Harry, Harry I found what you needed." Hermione shouted as she made her way into the library.

Harry looked up from his book and saw that Hermione was excited about something. "What did you find Mione?"

"I talked dad into talking me to a small Wizarding community there and I looked at some of the books they had for spell. Harry I found a spell in one of them that would help you with your power problem."

"No way! I have looked through most of the books here and couldn't find a thing." Harry said as he stood up and gave Hermione a big hug. "By the way welcome home. Now tell me how does the spell work?"

"Actually the spell is only a small part of a larger ritual, but I am sure it will work. That is if we can get the things you need."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Harry said as Hermione handed him a list of all the things he would need to expand his power or magical core.

Harry looked over the list of things he would need to pull off the ritual and as he did he wasn't too sure if he could get everything. "Well that is an interesting list of ingredients." Harry said as he once again looked over the list.

He needed phoenix blood, Salamander blood, ginger root, ground scarab beetle, and

armadillo bile. There were a few other ingredients that he needed, but he was sure he could manage to get them if he really tried.

"So do you think you can do it in a week?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry.

"Well I am sure I could get some of the ingredients if not all of them, though it will be a bit challenging too pull off. Hermione thank you again for this, because without it I wouldn't have even had any hope of getting my power levels where I need them."

Harry and Hermione spend the rest of the day locating the ingredients that Harry had in his personal lab. With Bellatrix back in operation this task was made easier because he was able to send her to Knockturn Alley to get a few of the darker ingredients that he needed.

It took a total of two days to get everything Harry needed for the ritual, and once he had everything he was ready for the ritual. First he had to brew the potion, which was made of cut up ginger root, ground scarab beetle, and armadillo bile. Once that was done then he was ready to perform the ritual. Next he had to have other ingredients ground down into a powder, which he then used the powder to make a pentagram on the floor.

After that was done then Harry stood in the middle of the pentagram where he had to then smear the phoenix blood, which he got willingly from Satana and the salamander blood on his naked chest. Once he did that he drank the potion he had made and then started to say the incantation aloud.

As Harry spoke the incantation the pentagram started to glow around him. He continued to say the incantation and a bright white light shot out from the points of the pentagram. The rays of light nailed Harry dead on and it took all his control as he continued to say the incantation without losing his focus.

When he said the last of the incantation he collapsed on to the floor. Hermione and Bellatrix where there watching from the other side of the room and they rushed to him when he fell to the floor.

"Is he alright?" Bellatrix asked out of concern for Harry.

"He has a pulse, so he is a live. I think the ritual took a lot out of him." Hermione said as she continued to check on Harry.

"**Ambrosia!**" Bellatrix yelled as she looked over Hermione shoulder at Harry.

There was a slight pop as the house elf arrived in the room where the ritual had been performed. "What happened here?"

"Harry collapsed from energy lose, he needs to be taken to his room so he can rest." Hermione said as she looked at the house elf. "Bella go send Satana to Severus and have him come here at once."

Bellatrix raced off to get the phoenix to send her to Snape with a message to come since they weren't able to send a message to each other like Harry could with all of them through the bond.

Snape was sitting in his office getting things together for the new term with a flash of flames burst in front of him. He jumped slightly as he looked at Satana now flapping her wings in front of him. He took the note from the phoenix and snorted. "What did that boy do now?" Snape asked aloud as he grabbed a hold of the phoenix and was flashed to Harry's room.

"Black! Tell me what that boy did this instance." Snape snapped as he looked at Bellatrix.

"Nice to see you too Snape. Harry performed a ritual to expand his magical core, and when he finished he collapsed."

"What a foolish thing to do! He should have known not to do that without people here to aid him."

"We were here Professor, and we did get him help as soon as it was clear he needed it." Hermione said as she sat by Harry's bed.

"Does he have any energizing potions in his lab?" Snape asked as he looked at Hermione and Bellatrix.

"I…I think he does." Bella said as she looked at Snape.

"Go look Black and do be sure to get the right potion!" Snape said in a snappish tone as he looked at Harry. _'Why would you do something stupid like this Potter?'_ Snape asked himself as he looked at Harry.

Bellatrix returned a short time later with two vials of the potion that Snape asked for and gave them to him. Snape then proceeded to give the potions to Harry with Hermione's aid. After Snape gave Harry both potions he looked at the girls. "He will rest for a while, and when he wakes he will probably have a bloody headache but other than that there isn't much else I can do. If he needs anything else from me he can send word or you can, until then I am returning to the castle to finish preparing for the coming term."

Hermione and Bellatrix stayed with Harry while he slept, until Ambrosia came and told them that they should eat. Once they had their supper they returned to keep an eye on Harry, which they found that he was waking up.

"Have a nice nap?" Bella asked as she grinned at Harry.

"What happened? How long have I been out?" Harry asked as he grabbed his glasses and put them on.

"The ritual wiped out all your energy and you collapsed. We called in Snape and he gave you some energizing potions, but that was all he could do for you. How do you feel?"

"I head feels like I was hit by a Griffon, but other than that I am bloody brilliant."

"Yeah Severus said you would have a killer headache, do you want me to get you a pain potion?"

"Yes thank you." Harry said as he laid back on the bed.

Bellatrix ran off to his lab and got him a pain potion and rushed it back so he could take it.

After Harry took the potion he looked at Bellatrix and Hermione. "Much better, so how long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours." Hermione said as she looked at him.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good, it wouldn't have been good to miss the first day of school."

"Don't worry you will have two days to rest before we catch the train." Hermione said as she looked at Harry with a grin.

"So did it work?" Bellatrix asked as she looked at him.

"I am not sure, and frankly I am too tired to find out right now. I will send word for Remus to come here tomorrow and let him test it to see if I am powerful enough to unbind the rest of my powers."

Harry thanks Hermione and gave her a hug before she left his room and returned to her own room. Bellatrix stayed with Harry and crawled into bed with him. He was too tired to do anything with her, but she just liked snuggling up close to him. They both fell asleep rather quickly together.

The next day Harry awoke full refreshed following his good nights' sleep. He woke early and slid out of bed without waking Bellatrix. He then went down to his gym that he had put in to train in, which was his second favorite place in his whole castle. He could be found here working out when he wasn't in the library reading something. It was his way of relieving his frustrations and also it was a way for to keep in shape. He was still small in height, but he was not the scrawny Harry Potter he once was. Now he was in a lot better shape and also had more defined muscles, which helped keep his physical strength up, just like all his reading and learning kept his mental strength up.

After his work out he made his way up to the dinning hall for breakfast, where he found Hermione already sitting there eating with a book in front of her. "Morning Mione sleep well?"

"Hey Harry, yeah, how about you?"

"Never better." Harry said as he sat down and quickly started to eat.

After he had finished with his meal he sent a message to Remus through his bond asking him to come to castle when he had time because he needed to ask him something. Once that was done Harry and Hermione went up to the library for a few hours.

"Hermione are you going to leave from here to catch the train?" Harry asked as he sat down his book.

Hermione sat down her book and looked at Harry. "Probably not, I will most likely leave once Remus shows up. I need to get my things from my house, and I would like to spend a day with my parents before I head off to school."

"Yeah I am sure they would like that." Harry said as he looked at Hermione. "Remus said he would probably arrive after lunch, so after he is done testing my power levels I am sure he could take you home."

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of morning in the library until Ambrosia showed up telling them that lunch was ready. Harry and Hermione headed down to the dinning hall for lunch and found that Bellatrix was finally awake, though she was still dressed in her black nightgown.

Harry grinned as he looked at Bellatrix. "Didn't feel like getting dressed today?"

"Nah just woke up when Ambrosia came in to say lunch was done, so I decided to eat first." Bellatrix said and then yawned into her meal.

Harry and Hermione both grinned as they held back their laughter.

After lunch Bellatrix headed off to her room to get dressed for the day ahead. Harry and Hermione to the library to wait for Remus. It didn't take long for him to arrive at the castle he showed up about a half hour after Harry finished his lunch.

"Harry what was so important that it couldn't have waited until my arrival tomorrow?" Remus asked as he walked into the library and found Harry in his normal red armchair.

"Hello to you too Remus." Harry said jokingly as he sat down his book. "I called you here because I would like you to test my magical core and see where my power level is."

Remus gave Harry a look of concern. "Do I want to know why you need it tested?"

"Probably not." Harry said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I didn't think so." Remus said with a crocked grin. "Okay come here and I will test it, but I don't see why it would be much greater than it was on your birthday."

Remus performed the spell to check Harry's power level and was shocked to find that it had increased three fold from what it was on his birthday. He had went from the power level of a normal eleven year old, which is called a student level, because that is where they just start to learn to use magic and their core is at a very basic level. Harry's level was now that of Conjurer, which wasn't normally reached until the person turned fourteen or fifteen.

"Harry this is amazing your power level increased a great deal from where it was when I last tested you. How did this happen?"

"Well, umm, Hermione found a ritual to increase my power, and I performed it trying to expand my core, so I could use more of my abilities."

"You did what?" Remus explained as he stared at Harry. "Do you realize how dangerous that was?"

"Remus calm down please, I know it was dangerous, but I had to try it." Harry said as he looked at Remus.

"You should have called me before you did it!"

"Why so you could talk me out of it?"

"No, well possibly, but Sirius or I should have been here to help you."

"I am sorry Remus I really am, but when you have lived as long as I have, you don't think too straight. When Hermione showed me the ritual I knew I had to do it, and I had Bellatrix and Hermione with me."

"Well at least they were here to help you, but Harry don't ever try something like this again. You can't expand your magical core like that, it has to do it on its own or else you could really have problems."

"I said I was sorry, and don't worry I wont be doing that again."

"That's good to hear, was there any side effects to doing it?"

"I collapsed from the energy lose, but Bella got Snape and he fixed me up. Other than that and the headache I was fine."

"Have you tried to do any magic since you did it?"

"No."

"Well then the first thing we need to do is see how you perform, because with that big of an increase you might not be able to control the spells normally."

"Don't worry Remus I have wielded a lot more power than that before."

"I know Harry, but lets just make sure."

"Fine what would you like me to do?"

Remus conjured up a feather and then looked at Harry. "Try a basic levitation spell."

"Ok that shouldn't be too hard, **Wingardium Leviosa**!" Harry said as he aimed his wand at the feather and sent it hurling into the air faster than he had intended to do, but he was still able to get it under control. "See no problem."

"You're lucky Harry, because if that ritual would have expanded it too far your power could have went out of control, even out of your control. Remember your dealing with an eleven year old body now, so you have to consider that when you are trying to perform magic and all that."

"Remus I won't do any more rituals okay. So do I have enough power now to unlock my other abilities?"

"Well it would be a bit risky, but I think you could handle them now. Though I have to warn you not to over do it, because you will drain your energy quicker now than you did in the past."

"Don't worry Remus I will only use my abilities if I really need to, which I doubt if I will, but I would like to have them just in case."

"Okay I will unbind them for you Harry, but remember what I said." Remus said as he looked at Harry. "After I am done you will probably need to rest a bit, but you will be fine by tomorrow."

Remus did the spell to unbind the rest of Harry's powers and he felt the surge of energy go through his body. He finally felt complete, after years of having his powers bound it was a relief to him to have them all back. Remus was right after Harry got his powers back he did feel tired, so he said goodbye to Hermione and headed off to take a nap. Remus took Hermione home while Harry was off napping so she could spend the next day with her parents before she had to head off to Hogwarts.


	10. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N: I have said this MANY times over, but I just want to make sure everyone knows this story is AU so that means that the characters are NOT canon. That means if they seem OOC it is because they are. If you like that then by all means continue to read this story if you don't then by all means stop reading this story. I hope not to get any rude reviews about the characters in this chapter because as I said they are OOC.**

As noted this story is AU so do not expect to see the events that actually happened in the story. This chapter comes from **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone** Chapter Six: The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, but is NOT the same as it appears in the book.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: **Silverscale, Dark Jedi Knight, Killer916, **and** Prong**

**gryffindors**: I am sorry about the long time between updates and as I said I will try to get them up faster.

**Inimene**: Yes I know I do, and the reason for that is because he has been trapped in a kid's body for years now. Though his mind is old he must once again adapt to being eleven, so not to draw suspicion when he goes to Hogwarts.

**AzureSky123**: I guess I never really thought about changing his need for glasses and that is why he still has them. Probably at some point I will have him do away with them, just not as of yet.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Hogwarts Express**

Finally it was time for Harry to make the journey to Platform nine and three-quarters. He had been looking forward to this day for some time, but he was also dreading it. He knew that this day would be the first in a long line of days at Hogwarts and he wasn't so sure he was ready to face off with his two sworn enemies, Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore.

He had no idea how he would handle them, but he knew that he would have to work something out if he wanted to stay alive in this new timeline. Everything he did so far was to lay the groundwork for his return to this time. That way he would be powerful enough to change some things that happened and prevent other things from ever happening. Now with him having all his abilities back and just enough power to use them a little bit he knew he had a better chance of surviving what was to come.

Harry woke early on the morning that he was to catch the train and got dressed quickly into his nicest muggle attire before heading downstairs to meet his family. As he descended the stairs Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Bellatrix met him.

"So you ready to head off to school then Harry?" Remus asked as he walked up and messed up his hair a bit.

"Yeah I got my trunk all packed, it's in my pocket I did a quick shrinking charm on it to make it easier to manage."

"Remember Harry you do not want to give yourself away when you get to Hogwarts, so be sure not to do anything that you couldn't do your first time there." Bellatrix said as she looked at her man.

"Don't worry Bella I will be careful." Harry said as he gave her a hug.

"Harry things will be different this time for you, but remember that not everything is the way it was." Remus said as he remembered the events from the future that he and Harry had been in.

"I know Remus and as I said I will be careful." Harry said as he looked over his family.

"If you need anything Harry you know that I will help you however I can." Sirius said as he gave Harry a quick hug.

"Thanks Padfoot, I know you are all worried about this, and with due cause. However I have been through this before and I didn't have the experience I do now. I can't say I am ready to face both my mortal enemies at one time, but I am ready to face my first year at Hogwarts once again."

Bellatrix gave Harry another hug and held on to him tightly. "I will miss you my love."

"As I will miss you." Harry said as he hugged her back and gave her a kiss.

Harry finished saying goodbye to his family and then went with Sirius. Sirius was taking him to Kings Cross Station on his bike so there wouldn't be any cause for concern. Harry could have Apparated there, but since he was suppose to be eleven it would have been a bit suspicious.

Harry and Sirius arrived at the station and once again Harry said his goodbyes to Sirius before he headed off into the station to catch his train. Sirius would have gone in to see him off, but he had to get back to so he could go with Remus back to America where they both were working.

Harry made his way into the station and snuck off to a shadowy corner. He enlarged his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He had sent her off ahead of him to Hogwarts because he didn't want to worry about her throwing a fit about being shrunk or riding on Sirius' bike. Once he had them enlarged he got a cart and placed them on it.

He made his way towards the barrier and as he did he saw a group of fiery redheads and instantly he knew whom they all were. _'I can't hate the only people who treated me like family even if their one son is a traitor!'_ Harry thought as looked at the group in front of him.

Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley told Ginny she couldn't go through the barrier, which was just like Harry remembered it. He then watched as Percy went through the barrier followed by Fred and George, after they tried to confuse their mother. _'Those two have always been pranksters and I will not lose them as friends.'_ Harry thought as he watched George go through the portal.

He then watched his once friend, now traitor; Ronald made his way through the barrier. He was half tempted to silently use a leg locking charm on him, but thought better of it. He knew that he would get his revenge on Ron when he got to the school. Though he might find time to embarrass him on the train as well.

Harry made his way towards the barrier where Molly and Ginny still stood. He smiled at them as he went through the barrier. As he stood there he looked at the Hogwarts Express as smoke flew out of the engine. The noise of the crowd was just as he remembered it all to be, and so far he didn't see anything out of place in this new timeline.

He heard Neville Longbottom talking to his grandmother about losing his toad, which made Harry grin when he, thought about how much trouble Neville had with his toad Trevor.

Harry remembered that this was where he first met the Weasley twins and also where he would have eventually befriended Ron Weasley, but not this time. No this time he wasn't going to befriend that traitor that only wanted to be friends with him to earn a few galleons from that old coot Dumbledore!

Harry made his way through the train until he came to the compartment where Hermione was trying to stow her trunk away. "Need some help fair lady?"

Hermione blushed as she turned to see Harry behind her. "Hi Harry, yeah this thing is rather heavy."

Harry stepped into the compartment and lifted the trunk up into the compartment and then did the same with his. Hermione looked at him and smiled as she thanked him. "So where is Hedwig?"

"I sent her ahead since I was having Sirius bring me to the station. She will probably get to the castle before we do." Harry said as he sat down across from her.

Harry looked out his window in silence and saw Molly dealing with her kids before they got on the train. He could remember plainly all that she told them before boarding the train the first time, but this time he didn't run into Fred like he did the first time, so that meant that they wouldn't be talking about him.

Hermione looked out and saw the redheads that Harry was staring at. She used her bond to speak with him, so no one else would hear. _/'Did you know them in the future?'/_

/'Yeah they are the Weasleys I told you about. That short boy there is my ex-friend Ronald Weasley the miserable traitor!'/

Hermione felt a pain of regret for asking now that she knew who they were, she wished she hadn't asked Harry since that was a sore spot. _/'Harry best stay calm mate, or you might blow something up.'/_

Harry laughed out loud as he looked at Hermione. "Don't worry I am fine." Harry said in a hushed tone.

Harry went back to looking out the window and saw that the Weasleys were starting to get ready to get on to the train. _/'Damn it any minute now Ron is going to come looking for me I know it and he is going to try to sit in this compartment.'/_

Hermione looked down at the floor after getting the message. _'I wish I could help prevent that from happening.'_ Hermione thought as she slowly looked up. _/'What are you going to do?'/_

Harry was silent for a moment as he glanced at the door. _/'Only one thing I can do to prevent him from entering.'/_ Harry said through the bond and then used his ability to change his appearance, so Ron wouldn't realize that it was him in the compartment with Hermione. _'I hope this works.'_ Harry thought as he looked at Hermione.

_/'Great idea Harry now he won't even realize you're in here.'/_ Hermione said as she looked at Harry, though he now didn't look anything like himself.

A moment later the door slid open and there stood Ron as he looked at Hermione and Harry. "Oh sorry didn't know this compartment was being used." Ron said as he slid the door shut and continued on looking for Harry.

Harry and Hermione both laughed as the door shut. "Wonder how long he will look for me."

"He probably will get tired eventually." Hermione said as she looked at Harry.

This of course made both of them laugh once again as Harry turned his appearance back to his normal appearance.

Harry and Hermione idly talked as the train pulled out of the station and left London behind them. They past the fields that Harry grew accustom to passing while he spoke with Ron normally, but no longer would he spend his train rides talking with that traitor. He was content just to sit and talk to Hermione on the ride, and after a while of talking they both pulled out books and started to read them.

Around lunchtime the lady came by with the snack cart, which Harry bought plenty off of it to feed him and Hermione on their trip to Hogwarts. He knew they had a large feast awaiting them, but he also knew that they wouldn't eat until after all the first years were sorted, which took a while.

Harry opened up one of his chocolate frogs and found that he once again got Dumbledore like he did when he was on the train the first time around. _/'I got the old bastard's card!'/_

Hermione grinned half heartedly, but then laughed as she watched Harry toss the card out the window. _/'Too bad you can get rid of him that easily huh Harry?'/_

_/'I wish.'/_ Harry said as he went to eating a few more sweets.

As Harry and Hermione were eating and reading Neville stopped by and asked if they had seen his toad, Trevor, and they both said no. Harry knew all to well about how Trevor was a pain to keep track of, but managed to prevent himself from laughing as he watched Neville leave the compartment.

Harry and Hermione went back to reading their books, but the silence didn't last long as the compartment door flew open again. Harry glanced over his book and grinned as he saw Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle standing there. "Hi again Draco do come in."

Hermione was a bit shocked by Harry's kindness towards Draco Malfoy. _/'You do know who that is right?'/_

_/'Yes I do, and it would be best if I explained later.'/_ Harry said with a grin on his face.

Draco entered the compartment and glanced at Hermione. "Hi Harry, who's your friend?"

"This is Hermione Granger, Hermione Draco Malfoy, and I am not sure who the other two boys are." Harry said acting like he didn't know Malfoy's personal lackeys.

"This here is Crabbe and the other is Goyle. They didn't believe me when I told them that I knew you."

"Well we did only meet one time, but yeah I guess that would count as knowing me." Harry said with a slight grin.

Hermione moved over by Harry and Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all sat down across from them.

"We can't stay long I just wanted to make sure you weren't falling in with the wrong type of wizards, because a wizard like you needs to be careful about whom he is seen with." Draco said as he looked at Harry.

_/'Don't say anything Hermione, remember I know all about him.'/_ Harry said as he glanced at Hermione. He then looked at Draco "Thanks Draco, I will make sure that I stay away from certain people who would make me look bad."

They were sitting there talking a bit when the door opened again and Harry groaned as he saw Ron Weasley standing there. Clearly the prat hadn't given up his hunt for Harry after all.

"You lost Weasley?" Draco sneered as he looked at Ron.

"No, but I think you are Malfoy!" Ron said as he glared at Draco and then he saw that Harry was sitting in the compartment. "So the rumor is true Harry Potter is on the train."

"Oh look Harry you got a fan already, what you want Weasley an autograph, so you can sale it to get money to buy new clothes?"

"Shove it Malfoy!" Ron sneered and then he looked back at Harry. "You really should learn watch who your seen with Harry, some wizards aren't very well liked in the world. It would do you well to learn that, and watch who you befriend because the wrong sort could get you into trouble."

"I think Harry is more than capable of deciding who to be friends with and who not to be." Hermione said as she glared at Ron.

"And you would be?" Ron sneered as he looked at the girl sitting by Harry.

"Not like it is any of your business, but I am Hermione Granger."

"Well you better watch out too, because hanging with Malfoy is only going to cause you problems." Ron said as he looked at them.

Harry was quite tired of the whole situation and for once he found himself sticking up for Malfoy. "Hermione's right I know who to be friends with and who not too, now that you saw who I am you can leave."

Ron seemed to be taken back by the attitude he was given. He didn't expect Harry Potter to act like this, and if he was suppose to be his friend things weren't working out all that well. Ron decided not to get into a fight on the train, so he decided to leave and only hoped that once Harry was in Gryffindor that he would be able to persuade him into being his friend. That was if Dumbledore was right about Harry being sorted into that house, since he seemed wrong already about what type of person Harry was.

Harry watched as Ron left and he felt a bit of pain about treating him that way, but it was Ron who betrayed him, not the other way around.

"Weasley had a point Harry you do need to be careful, because if you fall in with certain people it could destroy you." Draco said as he looked at Harry.

Harry knew it was true and he also knew that if he wasn't careful people would start to think that he was as bad as Draco, but really he was. After all Draco was his son, even if he was raised by an asshole like Lucius Malfoy, that didn't change anything.

"We're almost there, we should get changed into our robes." Hermione said and this made Harry remember the first time he met Hermione and how she had said about the same thing.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle said their goodbyes and then headed off to change leaving Hermione and Harry alone again. Hermione and Harry quickly pulled on their robes over their clothes and awaited their arrival at the school.

The train started to slow and then came to a complete stop a short time later. Harry and Hermione stayed sitting as they heard people leaving the train. Harry decided that he better come clean to Hermione and explained the whole ordeal to her, about how he helped Narcissa when she was younger and how Draco was his son.

Hermione didn't know what to say and just sat there in silence, which was okay with Harry since he knew it would be hard to accept. However he also knew Hermione was a loyal friend and would be able to accept what happened.

After a few minutes of silence they left the train and headed towards Hagrid as he called for all the first years. Harry knew what was coming the first year boat ride to the castle where all the first years but him would get their first glimpse of Hogwarts in all its beauty.


	11. The Sorting Ceremony

**A/N: **As noted this story is AU so do not expect to see the events that actually happened in the story. This chapter comes from **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone** Chapter Seven: The Sorting Hat but is NOT the same as it appears in the book.

Thanks to the following: **Killer916, AzureSky123, Rowena Gryffindor 2, Mark Turnlach, Silverscale, Kalze, Prong, **and** kobisaki**

**Spike of Doom**: Well off hand I do not recall all the powers that Harry was given over his years in the past. I will list what I remember and I am sorry if I leave any of them out. If I do maybe one of the readers can tell me, so that I might add it to the list I have for him.

**Harry's Abilities and Skills (That I remember giving him off hand)**

Necromancy skills

The power to change his form to that of a shadow. (He got this unlocked by the Shadow Mage).

The ability to control time (He got this from the Time Mage.).

He learned to speak and write fluent German, Latin, and French

Ability to change forms (appearance) with and without the use of the Chameleon Belt.

He has gained a vast knowledge of spells and spell creation.

He knows how to Apparate

He is also skilled in Occlumency, Legilimency, and Mental Projection

He also has a telepathic link or bond with all his followers in the Dark Order, those that wear his mark.

He has vast knowledge in potion making as well, which was how he became a Potions Teacher at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Sorting Ceremony**

As Harry made his way up towards the castle he was reminded that it had been years since he had last been here. Hogwarts was always like a home to him in his own time, but now it was different. Now it didn't have the warm feel or the protective feel that it once had. Now it seemed like a cold dungeon to him, because he knew what was coming before him and though he was ready to face it head on. He wasn't sure that he was ready for Professor Quirrell or Dumbledore.

Harry listened as Hagrid spoke with Professor McGonagall about the first years and before he knew it Professor McGonagall was opening the doors to the entrance hall for all the first years to follow her inside. He followed the pack of first years as Professor McGonagall directed them into a small room off to the side of the hall, where they would await the sorting.

Harry wasn't exactly paying attention to Professor McGonagall's opening speech since he had heard it already and knew what was coming. Instead he was thinking about what he was going to do about some of his problems. Professor McGonagall left the room they were in after telling them she would be back when they were ready for them inside.

Harry stood by Hermione not wanting to lose track of her in the confusion of students, just in case he needed her to help distract the other students that was if Ron tried anything that would cause Harry to hurt him.

Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as someone snuck up behind him. His hand was already resting on his wand as he turned thinking it was Ron who snuck up on him. However he soon found that it wasn't Ron at all, it was Draco Malfoy.

"You ready for this Harry?" Draco asked in what could have only been his friendliest tone of voice.

Harry grinned as he looked at Draco. "Yeah the sorting should be easy, that is if we can survive the Headmaster's boring speech."

Draco laughed as he looked at Harry. "Yeah father says that Dumbledore is the most boring speaker he has ever heard in his life."

"I don't know the prat personally, but I heard about the same thing about him." Harry said hoping that his new attitude towards Ron and Dumbledore would allow him to stay friends with his son, because he really did want to be friends with him. Though he feared that Lucius' influence on Draco would affect the way he treated Hermione.

"Father says that he is the worst of all the muggle loving fools in the world." Draco said with a slight sneer.

"What do you think about muggles, and I don't mean by what your 'father' told you?" Harry asked trying to reason with him.

"Muggles aren't worth much in my opinion, but father says the only good muggle is a dead one."

"Do you feel that way too?"

"I don't know I guess not, but don't go telling anyone, because if father knew he would…" Draco cut off the rest of his comment, but Harry knew exactly what Lucius would do if he heard his son speaking like that.

Harry and Draco were silent as the ghost made an appearance startling some of the first years that had no idea about the Hogwarts' Ghosts. Harry found it amusing to say the least since he hadn't seen the ghost for many years it was nice to see them again.

Professor McGonagall came back out a short time later and told them that they could come in. she told them to line up and follow her into the Great Hall, and Harry did so getting behind Hermione, with Draco right behind him.

As Harry made his way into the Great Hall he thought about Draco and the bad effect that Lucius was having on him. _'I really need to do something about that bastard soon, before he turns Draco completely against the world. If I don't he will become a Death Eater and then I will be forced to kill my own son and I don't want to do that if I can prevent it.'_

Harry watched as Professor McGonagall set up the ragged old hat that would be used in the sorting. He remembered back to when he first wore the hat and wondered if it would say the same things to him again.

The hat went into its song for the year (**A/N: I am not copying the hat's song**.) and Harry listened half-heartedly to it since he had heard the song already. Instead he was scanning the staff table to make sure all the staff was who they were suppose to be. He looked at Snape and grinned.

_/'Severus I never did get to thank you for what you did the other day, so thank you.'/_ Harry said through the bond, which made Snape jump slightly as he looked in his direction.

_/'I couldn't allow you to die now could I Potter, but your welcome.'/_

Harry grinned as he looked at Snape one last time. _'This will be an interesting year to say the least.'_ Harry thought as he moved his eyes to look at Quirrell. _'You my two faced foe shall die!'_ Harry thought as he sneered at Quirrell.

Harry didn't really pay much attention as Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were placed into Hufflepuff. He wasn't really paying attention when Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst were placed into Ravenclaw, because he was too busy looking over the students that were standing around him. He didn't know all of them that was for sure, but there was a girl with pale milky skin that had shoulder length black hair that he didn't recognize at all. There was also a boy with short black hair that he didn't recognize either. There was something weird about the boy that Harry just couldn't figure out, but something bugged him about the kid.

Lavender Brown was put in Gryffindor, and Millicent Bulstrode was placed in Slytherin while Harry was thinking about the girl and boy that really stuck out to him.

"Epans, Alvaro"

The boy with the short black hair made his way over towards the hat and as he walked Harry could have sworn that the kid sneered at him right before he sat down and placed the hat on his head.

"**SLYTHERIN!**"

Harry watched as the boy made his way over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Harry was so wrapped up in his thoughts that Justin Finch-Fletchley was put in Hufflepuff, and Seamus Finnigan was placed in Gryffindor by the time that Harry finally stopped thinking about the weird boy and girl and focused on who was being sorted.

"Granger, Hermione."

Harry watched as Hermione made her way over to the stool where she would put on the hat. Harry extended his mind to the hat like he did all those years ago with his mother, so he would be able to hear what the hat was saying to her. Hermione was willing the hat to put her in Ravenclaw, but the hat wanted to put her in Gryffindor. Harry decided to try his ability out again, and once again he managed to convince the hat to go with the person.

"**RAVENCLAW!**"

Harry grinned as he watched Hermione walk over to the Ravenclaw table, which was where she wanted to be. Harry was also glad to see that his mental projection ability was still working well, though he knew not to over do it.

Harry laughed when Neville Longbottom got called next because he knew that Neville was nervous. He felt bad for Neville because he knew the kid could be great if only he wasn't so nervous all the time.

Before Harry knew it Draco Malfoy was called and Harry watched as he went to the hat and was sorted into Slytherin. Harry knew that no matter what he would do nothing would have changed the fact that Draco was going there.

Soon Harry found himself being called and he walked carefully over towards the hat. He hated the fact that he had everyone staring at him, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was the first time he went through it.

"Hmm I knew you would be difficult Mr. Potter, but you will need to drop your barriers for me to be able to sort you correctly." The hat said in Harry's mind.

Harry laughed in his mind at the comment completely forgetting that he had his mental barriers up.

"Much better, hmm most interesting. You are quite powerful Mr. Potter, but then one would expect nothing less of you."

"Might I suggest Ravenclaw." Harry said in his mind to the hate.

"Yes you do have the mind for Ravenclaw, the courage of Gryffindor, the cunning of a Slytherin, and the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. So you think you would be best in Ravenclaw?"

"Yes."

"Very well then young Mr. Potter, you shall go to the house that your mother did. **RAVENCLAW!**"

The Ravenclaw table exploded with applause and cheers as Harry made his way over to it. Dumbledore didn't look happy as he stared at Harry and Ron was beside himself from what Harry could tell.

Ron couldn't believe it first Draco Malfoy and that Granger girl foiled his chance on the train, now the stupid hat put him in the wrong house. Surely Dumbledore wasn't going to be happy with this, not one bit!

Harry watched from the Ravenclaw table as Dean Thomas was put in Gryffindor, Lisa Turpin was put into Ravenclaw, and then the girl who Harry was sure wasn't there the first time was called.

"Walker, Lamia"

Harry knew for sure now that he never seen her when he was in his own time line, but there she was walking over to put the hat on. Surely he was wrong, surely he just didn't notice her the first time.

"**RAVENCLAW!**"

Harry watched as the girl made her way over and sat down a few seats away from him. He would have to think about who she was later because as he looked over Ron was the last one to be sorted and he had plans for that traitor!

"Weasley, Ronald"

Harry watched Ron walk over and put the hat on his head, and Harry then projected his mind out to touch Ron's it was time for him to pay. There was only one fitting punishment that could be carried out at this time.

The hat was ready to yell Gryffindor until Harry's mind enter Ron's and as the hat examined Ron again Harry pushed his Slytherin traits on to Ron fooling the hat into believing they were Ron's traits.

"**SLYTHERIN!**"

Ron looked mortified as he slowly walked towards the Slytherin table, but as he reached the center of the hall he stopped. "That stupid hat is wrong I don't belong in Slytherin!"

"Mr. Weasley the hat is never wrong, so take your seat now!" McGonagall said sternly as she looked at Ron.

Ron continued to mumble his complaints as he made his way over to the Slytherin table. Percy, George, and Fred were all confused and horrified that there younger brother was placed in Slytherin. No Weasley in the history of the family had even been in Slytherin, a few were in Ravenclaw, but mostly they were in Gryffindor.

Harry grinned wickedly as he looked up at the staff table and he could see Snape wasn't too thrilled to have a Weasley in his house, but he did a good job of covering his disappointment. Dumbledore however looked down right pissed as he looked at Ron and then at Harry.

_/'You did something didn't you Harry?'/_ Hermione asked as she watched Ron sit down at the Slytherin table and all the students near him moved down a few seats away from him.

_/'Why would I do anything? That traitor got just what he deserved.'/_ Harry replied as he looked at Hermione and gave her a wicked grin and winked.

Dumbledore stood up and made his opening statements and then the food came, which Harry was glad to see. Because the snack on the train was nothing compared to the good food that the feast offered.

Harry looked around at the new housemates that he would be with, which was a nice change from those in Gryffindor. It was nice the years he spent in that house, but he didn't want to be associated with the house that James Potter was in. he was happy being in the house that his mother had been in.

Harry was eating peacefully and then it happened. His scar started to hurt, something he hadn't felt in a good many years. As he looked up at the staff table he saw that Quirrell was looking right at him. Harry mentally slapped himself for not putting his mental barriers back in place after his encounter with the hat. Though he knew in a way it was good he didn't since he didn't want Quirrell or his parasite friend, Voldemort, knowing that he had strong mental shields.

Dumbledore stood up and he didn't seem to have his cheery disposition as he gave his start of term speech. This of course made Harry grin slightly because he knew that he was already getting to him and he hadn't really done anything yet.

Then Harry heard him tell everyone about the third floor corridor being off limits. _'Yeah you tell them that you old fool, but you don't tell them about the mutt you got up there.'_ Harry thought as he stared at Dumbledore.

Hermione leaned in close to Harry. "You know what is up there right?"

Harry just nodded slightly as he remembered the first time he had met Fluffy. That was one event he wasn't looking forward to, but he knew he would have to get a past the guard dog in order for him to get down to where the stone was kept. He would do whatever he had too to prevent Quirrell, Voldemort, from getting it.

Harry was brought out of his musing when Dumbledore finally finished his start of term speech and told them all to go sleep well. Harry stood up from the table and followed the rest of the first years as the followed the curly haired Ravenclaw Prefect, Penelope Clearwater, which Harry remembered since she was dating Percy Weasley.

They made their way towards the western part of the castle where Ravenclaw Tower was located. Harry knew it would take some getting use to, since he was a Gryffindor the first time he was at this school, but he had also went to classes as a Slytherin here too. He knew how to access both those houses, and soon he would find out the location of the Ravenclaw Tower as well.

Harry and Hermione were quiet on their walk to the tower, and once Penelope gave Walter the password they made their way into the Ravenclaw Common Room. Harry was shocked to find that it wasn't all that different from that of the Gryffindor tower. Sure the colors were different, since they were Blue and Bronze instead of the Red and Gold he had been accustom to in Gryffindor.

The boy who was the prefect for Ravenclaw showed the first year boys where they room was located and also informed that they weren't able to access the girl's dorms because the stairs were set with an alarm to keep them out.

Harry slightly laughed to himself since he knew that he could gain access to any part of the castle he wanted to just by changing into his shadow form. Though that wasn't something he was planning on doing too much of until his power levels balanced out more since he didn't want to burn himself out.

Harry said goodnight to Hermione and then made his way to his room. His housemates wanted to talk to him, since he was the legendary Harry Potter, but Harry told them he was too tired and went off to sleep.


	12. Bad Mood

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter in this story, hope you all enjoy it.

Thanks to the following for Reviewing: **Silverscale, Prong, lordvitiris, **and** Skuld's Sentaro 5**

**kobisaki**: Thank you for all your reviews, and I hope you are still enjoying the fics.

**AzureSky123**: Yes Harry later found he was a Metamorphmagus, which meant he could change his appearance without the need for the Chameleon Belt. Though the belt enabled him to take an even better appearance of a person than what the Metamorphmagus skill would allow him to.

**STEAL the stone**: That is a possibility, but as of yet I am not saying what will happen with the stone.

**Mark Turnlach**: Okay you caught me, Epans is Snape backwards, but I am not revealing why I did this just yet. Though I have to say that was a good theory on your part, and a nice catch. As for Ron you will see more of how he is treated in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Bad Mood**

Harry slept well his first night in the Ravenclaw Tower, which was not really surprising since he always seemed to sleep well when he was within the walls of Hogwarts. Though he still wasn't all that comfortable being there, especially knowing what lied ahead of him throughout the year. Not to mention the fact that he also had to deal with Dumbledore at some point. Though he knew that would have to wait for a little while longer.

Harry woke early the first morning of classes and escaped the dormitory without waking any of his roommates. He didn't feel like answering any of their questions anyway, and he really needed to find some answers out about things that were confusing him.

As he made his way down into the Ravenclaw common room he found that he wasn't the only one awake early. He spotted Hermione sitting at a table with a book opened reading it.

Harry walked over and sat down at the seat across the table from her. "Good morning."

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled at Harry. "Morning."

"Been up long?" Harry asked as he looked at her.

Hermione smiled a bit as she marked her place in her book and then closed it. "Only for about an hour. Want to get some breakfast?"

"Sure" Harry agreed readily as he was already hungry though he had only been up for a short time.

Harry and Hermione made their way from the Ravenclaw tower in silence. They were both wrapped up in their thoughts as they made their way down to the Great Hall where breakfast had just begun.

There weren't many students in the Great Hall at the time that Harry and Hermione entered, and there was only a handful of staff there. Most either hadn't awoken yet or had not ventured down to the Great Hall to eat.

Harry glanced up at the staff table and had to suppress his desire to laugh when he looked at Dumbledore. He looked like he hadn't slept all night, and he looked like he was in a bad mood.

Which by all accounts he was, Dumbledore didn't have the twinkle in his eyes that was normally there. Nor did he seem to have the cheerful all knowing smile on his face. In fact he looked pretty awful for a man that was suppose to be the almighty warrior of light.

**Dumbledore's Night**

Dumbledore sat at the staff table for a few minutes following the start of term feast. He was still baffled and confused by what had happened. How could his plans have gone so wrong so early? What could he do now to make things work out in his favor?

Professor McGonagall sat beside the headmaster with a look of concern on her face. "Albus is there something bothering you?"

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall for the first time since he dismissed the students and he put on a fake smile. "Nothing Minerva, I was merely thinking about the sorting we just had."

"Ah, yes I was thinking about that as well. I would never have expected Mr. Potter to be placed in Ravenclaw, though given his mother was in that house I can see how he would be there as well. Though Mr. Weasley is an even bigger puzzle to me Albus, how could a Weasley be sorted into Slytherin?"

"I am afraid I do not have the answer to that question Minerva, but I am planning on having a talk with that hat. Maybe it is getting too old to do the sorting properly." Dumbledore said as he looked out over the empty tables in the Great Hall.

McGonagall had a look of concern on her face as she looked at Dumbledore. "You don't actually think that the hat was wrong do you Albus? The founders themselves created that hat, and they empowered it with all knowledge so it would be able to sort students when they no longer could. Surely it couldn't be wrong."

"Honestly Minerva I don't know what to think, but I assure you that I will try and find out what happened here tonight." Dumbledore said as he stood up from the staff table and made his way up towards his office.

When Dumbledore entered his office he slammed the door shut and sealed it with a sealing charm so that no one would interrupt him in his maddened state.

Dumbledore grabbed the sorting hat off the shelf that it was on and carried it over to his desk with a mad glint in his normally peaceful blue eyes. He sat down at his desk and placed the hat on the table for a moment. He glared at the hat with a deadly intent in his eyes as he prepared himself to have a conversation with the hat. After a few minutes of preparing his mind he placed the hat on his head.

"Ah what do I owe the honor of this meeting Albus?" The hat asked Dumbledore in his mind.

"I am looking for answers that is the meaning of this meeting." Dumbledore said as he sat at his desk.

"Ah yes I was wondering if I would be having this talk with you, but I assure you that I did what I was suppose to tonight."

"Don't give me that Godric! What was the meaning of placing Harry Potter into Gryffindor?"

"Ah yes Harry Potter, what a prized boy he is. I must say that it was difficult to decide where to place that boy, because he was well meant for Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw."

Dumbledore wasn't happy as he slammed his fist down on the desk. "I expected you to do your duty, which was to sort those students into an appropriate house!"

"Which is exactly what I did Albus. It may not have been the house that you would have liked, but I assure you that Harry Potter was placed in an appropriate house for who he is."

"Then explain to me why you would put Ronald Weasley into Slytherin? Never has there been a Weasley in Slytherin!"

"Ah yes Mr. Weasley was most difficult to place I must agree. When I first started to examine him I was sure he that would be a Gryffindor like all the other Weasley siblings I have placed to date, but there was something different about him."

"Explain this Godric! How could he have been so different that you would subject him to the humiliation of being placed into Slytherin?"

"As I said he was different than other Weasleys I have sorted in the past. He did have some courage, and he was foolishly brave, but his cunning and ruthlessness to get what he wanted out weighted them. I assure you Albus that there was no mistake in my placing Mr. Weasley into Slytherin, and I stand by my decision!"

Dumbledore lost his temper and ripped the hat from his head and threw it across his office. "Damn it! Damn it all to hell!"

Dumbledore slammed his fist down on to his desk again. "I am already losing control of this situation with Potter and I wont allow my secret weapon to slip out of my control! I can't allow this to happen!"

Albus stood up and walked up the staircase from his office up to his private quarters. He opened the door to his quarters and entered slamming the door behind him. He then sealed that door like he did his office door.

He walked over to the side of his room and cast a disillusion charm on a section of wall off to the side. When the illusion charm disappeared it revealed a long red curtain that hung from the ceiling all the way to the floor.

Dumbledore threw open the curtain to reveal a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Dumbledore stared at the picture for a moment. "Salazar my plans have come undone, and it looks like fate doesn't want me to yield the power I seek."

"You know what you must do Albus." Came the cold hissing tone from the portrait that belonged to Salazar.

Dumbledore thought about this for a moment. "You are correct Salazar I do know what must be done. I was wrong to entrust my plans in a Weasley! They are mere pawns in the scheme of thing, and they don't even know it. I must now focus my energy on the one closest to the boy."

"Play at his weakness Albus, and weaken him to your will. That is the only way you will be able to harness control of him. Make him come to you, you have the power to do this do you not?"

"Yes Salazar I do! I have the power, and I also have a secret weapon to use against me him that he doesn't even know about. By the end of this school year I shall have control of my ultimate weapon!"

**Reality**

Harry and Hermione sat at the Ravenclaw table and had finished with their breakfast already. They were still there waiting to get their schedules from Professor Flitwick when Professor Snape made his way into the Great Hall. He didn't look too happy as he sat down at the staff table.

Harry once again had to suppress his laughter before it escaped his mouth, as he didn't want to draw undo attention to himself, though he knew most of the female students in the Great Hall were already craning their necks to get a look at him.

_/'Is it just me or does Severus and Dumbledore both look like they didn't sleep well last night?'/_ Hermione asked Harry through their bond.

_/'I noticed that too Mione, and I must say Severus looks like he had a rougher night than our dear fake of headmaster did. I doubt that the sorting went just as that old fool had planned.'/_ Harry held back a smirk as he looked once again up at Dumbledore.

Harry was about to ask Snape what was wrong, but before he could he saw some students make their way into the Great Hall, which drew his attention away from the staff.

Ron made his way in to the Great Hall, and he didn't look all that happy as he made his way over to the Slytherin table. Snape cast a glare at Ron, which Ron repaid with a sneer of his own before sitting down at the table.

Harry attention turned from Ron to Alvaro Epans as he made his way into the Great Hall, this of course reminded Harry that he still had to figure out who that boy was. He watched as he walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down near Ron.

Harry's attention once again was turned from Ron and the unknown kid as he watched Lamia Walker make her way in to the Great Hall and sit down, down the table from him and Hermione.

Harry leaned close to Hermione to whisper to hear. "Does that Lamia girl seem a bit weird to you?"

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment before she whispered her reply. "She is shy and quiet for a Ravenclaw, she seems like she should have been put in Hufflepuff instead. Why do you ask?"

"Oh its probably nothing really, I just can't seem to remember her." Harry said quietly.

Hermione thought about this for a moment and it was clear that a thought had flashed to mind. "Why not ask Remus? Surely he would remember the students he taught when he was here." Hermione said in hushed whisper that Harry almost didn't hear.

'_That's it! Why didn't I think about that?'_ Harry thought as he looked at Hermione. "You're a genius Mione."

Hermione blushed slightly as she looked at Harry. "I wouldn't say that, but I am pretty smart."

"Yes you are." Harry reconfirmed as he looked at the door in time to see Draco Malfoy make his way into the Great Hall.

Draco grinned slyly at Harry and then walked over to the Slytherin table. As he walked behind Ron towards his seat he seemed to slip a bit and ended up elbowing Ron hard in the back of the head. This caused Ron's head to fly forward right into his bowl of oatmeal.

Draco and some of his fellow Slytherins laughed as Ron picked his head up out of his oatmeal. Harry couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of the students that had seen this event happen.

Ron looked down right furious as he stood up. "You did that on purpose Malfoy!"

Draco turned to look at Ron's oatmeal covered face. "What are you going on about Weasley? Surely even you know I wouldn't attack my own housemate. I merely slipped on the floor is all."

"That is enough, both of you sit down and eat your breakfast." Snape snapped at both of them from the staff table. "Also Weasley clean yourself up."

Harry once again suppressed his laughter as he saw Professor Flitwick make his way over towards the Ravenclaw table to hand out schedules. However before the tiny professor got there the owls started to swarm into the Great Hall with the morning mail.

Harry watched as a brown school owl landed near Ron at the Slytherin table and one also landed in front of Hermione. Harry wasn't sure why school owls would be landing by them this early in the year, but he knew he would find out from Hermione.

Hermione took the letter from the owl and looked it over for a moment before a disgusted look came to her face.

Harry saw the look on her face and knew something wasn't right. He quickly looked over at the Slytherin table and could tell that Ron wasn't too happy about the letter he received either.

Harry was about to ask Hermione what was wrong, but before he could Professor Flitwick made his way to him and Hermione giving them their schedules for the year. Harry looked at his schedule and then looked up at Snape. He had potions first with the Hufflepuffs, which wasn't too bad really since he was great at potions.

Harry turned his attention back to Hermione. _/'What's wrong Mione?'/_

Hermione looked at him for a moment and without a word she slid the note she received under the table to him. He took it and opened it out of sight of those around so he could read it.

_Miss Granger,_

_Miss Granger I would like to humbly ask that you would come to my office so that I can have a word with you during your first break today. I am trying to meet with students and get to know them better, and I would like it if you could join me._

_Albus Dumbledore_


	13. Meetings

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter and I do hope that you find it enjoyable.

Thanks to the following for reviewing: **Killer916, AzureSky123, kobisaki, Silverscale, yuiop, Rowena Gryffindor, **and** XFate**

**Spike of Doom**: Hopefully you find this chapter a bit more exciting.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Meetings**

Harry looked at the note for a second time, and he knew that this wasn't going to be just a meet and greet meeting. He knew more than anyone what Albus Dumbledore was capable of, and he wasn't going to allow the old coot to get his claws into his friend. He might not have been able to protect Hermione the first time around, but this time he was going to make sure that he did. Though he wasn't really sure how he was going to go about protecting her without giving himself away.

'_I know what your up to old man, and it wont happen again!'_ Harry thought as he glared up at Dumbledore sitting at the staff table. _'What I need is a good distraction.'_

Harry looked around the Great Hall trying to figure out how he could cause a distraction without giving himself away. He could ask Snape to provide one, but he didn't want to involve the potions professor. He then spotted Peeves floating around doing flips in mid air. _'That's it, if I can get Peeves to help me it might just work.'_

Harry knew he would be able to bribe the poltergeist into helping him, it was just a matter of how to get Peeves alone without giving himself away? Harry sat there for a moment thinking, and then closed his eyes. He drew all his power inside him, so he would be able to measure the power he had right down to his core. He didn't want to exert too much power, because if he did then he could cause himself a lot of problems.

After checking his power he found that he was fully recharged, so to speak, from his good night's sleep. That meant he would have enough power right now to pull off his phase one of his plan, but he didn't know how much of his power would be drained when it was done.

Harry opened his eyes and then concentrated on freezing time. All he needed was enough time to get what he needed done, which shouldn't take all that long. Harry grinned as he watched Peeves freeze in mid flip and as Harry looked around he found that the rest of the Great Hall was frozen as well.

Harry jumped up from his seat and quickly made his way first over to Ron. He had to see when Dumbledore was meeting with the traitor! Harry found the note that Dumbledore sent to Ron and quickly read it.

_Ron  
__We need to talk! Come to my office at lunchtime!  
__Dumbledore_

'_So the old man isn't too happy with him, that's great to know.'_ Harry thought as he left Ron and went towards his primary target.

He stood looking at Peeves for a moment wondering how he would make Peeves do what he needed him to. Harry cast a sphere spell, which was gold in color, around Peeves to prevent the poltergeist from floating off. Harry then unfroze time around peeves only, and watched as Peeves tried to fly away but hit the wall of the sphere and was unable to escape.

"What has Potty done to Peevesy?" Peeves asked, as he slammed into the sphere's wall unable to get through.

"It is simple Peeves I have you trapped inside a sphere of force. If you want out you are going to listen to what I have to say."

"Peeves never listen to Potty Potter!"

"Look Peeves I don't have time for this! I am not trying to prevent you from causing trouble in fact I would like to offer you assistance in that area."

"Peeves no need Potty's help causin trouble."

"Fine, but Peeves I still need your help.

"Peeves…" Peeves started but then thought about it as he slammed into the sphere again. "Continue Potty."

"I have two favors to ask of you and after that you are free to do as you please until I need any other favors. If you agree to do these two favors for now I will let you out and not encase you again in it.

"What if Peeves not agree?"

"Then Peeves you wont have to worry about Baron Blood or anything else because I will keep you encased in this sphere forever."

"Potty can't…Potter wouldn't" Peeves stammered as he again collided with the side of the sphere. "What does the oh great Potty request of Peevesy?"

"First I am going to ask that you focus most of your assaults on Ronald Weasley. I want you to torment and harass him more than anyone in any other house."

Peeves looked at Harry for a moment. "Done."

"The second favor is that in two hours time I need a distraction to draw the Headmaster from his office."

Peeves now had a distinctly evil grin on his ghost face. "Done and done Mr. Potter, now can Peeves go please?"

"Before I let you go swear not to reveal that we have spoken here today."

"Peeves promise, now you let Peevesy out to cause trouble for Weasel?"

"Yeah I am letting you out now." Harry said and then froze time once more around Peeves. He then dropped the sphere that was holding Peeves in place before he went back to his seat.

Harry took one last look around the frozen room and then unfroze time and everyone continued in what they were doing without any trace of time being meddled with. Harry watched with an amused look on his face as Peeves flew across the Great Hall towards Ron.

Ron wasn't paying much attention since he was still pissed about being embarrassed by Malfoy and then he also was mad about the letter he received from Dumbledore. Peeves flew down and picked up two bowls of oatmeal from the table then flew up into the air once more. Then like a bomber he flew over top of Ron and released the first bowl down on to his head and quickly followed with the second bowl.

The Great Hall erupted into laughter at the sight of what Peeves had done to Ron. Harry too was laughing as he looked over at the Slytherin table. _'Phase one complete, and now to make Dumbledore pay!' _Harry thought as he watched an irate Ron storm out of the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione left the Great Hall and made their way to the Ravenclaw tower where they grabbed the books that they needed for their first class of the day. With their books and supplies in hand they made their ways down into the dungeons where they would have to spend their time in Potions class. Harry was not worried about this in the slightest since he was the man who taught the current potions professor.

As Harry sat at a table in the classroom he thought about how weird it felt to be back there. Especially since the last time he was in this classroom he was the one teaching, but now he was a student again.

Professor Snape entered the dungeon classroom and made his way towards his desk. The room had gone deadly quiet upon his arrival, which seemed to be the correct thing to do. As Snape turned to survey the new group of students, he sneered at them in general, then continued to look over his list of names on his roll parchment.

Snape paced back and forth slowly in front of his desk, his eyes scanning from the roll of names to the students in front of him. "Those of you in this room are here to learn the subtle science that is potion making. This is more of an art than magic, and I am sure that some of you will find this to be a difficult class to master." Snape stopped his pacing and stared at the students in front of him. "I don't expect many of you to grasp the concept of what I am going to be teaching you, but for those of you that do, you will be amazed at what you can do. I will not tolerate any childish wand waving, so those of you with your wands out put them away." Snape watched as a few students placed their wands away. "Now I will call roll, then we shall begin!"

Harry sat quietly in his seat as he listened to Snape call roll, and he could tell the subtle differences this time around. Snape didn't seem like as big of an asshole as he had when Harry first entered his classroom. Harry remembered how Snape had embarrassed him by asking him about different potion ingredients and their uses, which of course at that time Harry didn't know. Now however that was different, now Harry knew all if not more than Snape himself knew. Harry didn't know if Snape's new attitude was because of the changes that he had made in the past or because Snape wasn't dealing with a Gryffindor and Slytherin class this time. Maybe Snape wasn't being usually cruel because he was dealing with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students in this class. No matter the reason Harry was just happy not to have Snape being the prat that he had been.

An hour and a half later Harry and Hermione long with the Ravenclaws had finished their first potions class with Snape and truly it wasn't as bad as Harry had remembered his first encounter with him.

Harry was just about to follow Hermione out of the dungeon classroom when he heard Snape's voice. "Mr. Potter stay here a minute."

Harry looked at Hermione and gave her a half grin. _/'I will catch up with you, don't go to Dumbledore's office until I meet up with you okay?'/_

_/'Wouldn't think of it Harry.'/_ Hermione replied through their bond and then she left the dungeon area.

Harry waited until he watched the last of the students leave the dungeon classroom, and then he turned to look at Snape. "You wanted to see me Professor?"

Snape glared at him for a moment and then sent a sealing charm and a silencing charm at the door. "What did you do? How did you manage to get that Weasley boy into my house?"

Harry could tell that Snape was not happy about Ron being in his house, furthermore he could tell that Snape blamed him. Harry decided to play a bit dumb in that area though as he looked at Snape. "Now Severus I do not know what you mean? How could I have did anything to make the hat put him in your house."

"Don't play dumb with me Potter it doesn't suit you! Now I know for a fact that no Weasley has ever been in Slytherin, so I will ask you again how did you get him in my house?"

"If I didn't know you better Severus I would believe that you were pissed off about him being in your house."

"You're damn right I am pissed that he is in my house! No one wants him in there, and to make matters worse he doesn't want to be in there! Do you know how I spent my night last night?"

"No, I am afraid I don't, though if you wish I could search your mind and find out."

"That wont be necessary Potter, but I will tell you how I spent my night! Instead of relaxing in my quarters last night, I spent most of the night down in the Slytherin common room trying to prevent the other students in my house from hexing Mr. Weasley to death!"

"That is a shame, but I really don't see how this has anything to do with me."

"Don't play with me Potter! I saw the way Malfoy grinned at you before he accidentally elbowed Weasley's head into his oatmeal in the Great Hall. I don't know what you did Potter, but I promise you that I am not happy about this one bit. I had to place that Weasley kid in a special room, because no one wanted him in their dorms. Do you know what hell I have went through because of him being there?"

"Have you spoken with the headmaster about it?"

"You know as well as I do that the old man won't change the rolling of that hat! Potter this is your fault and I want to know what you plan on doing about it?"

"That's enough Snape, you're right I did make it so that traitor would be in your house and I am not going to do a damn thing to correct it either! That traitor conspired with that old bastard to spy on me, and now I am sure that he wont be able to do that!"

"So you admit it then? I don't care about your childish feud with him, just get him out of my house!"

Harry had enough and in an instant his form changed from that of Harry Potter into the fear inducing Lord Ragnarok! "Listen to me Snape I am no mere child and this is no childish squabble! Ronald Weasley is a traitor to me and a spy for that bastard, and if you have forgotten I do not take kindly to traitors, nor do I take kindly to threats."

At the sight of Lord Ragnarok standing before him Snape swallowed hard. He knew that Harry was Lord Ragnarok, but he didn't think he would be seeing him in that form so early in the year. Snape seemed to shrink in his presence. "I am sorry milord, I just had a rough night. I didn't mean to offend you, and I shall deal with the traitor as you wish."

Harry grinned, he didn't like to use his role as Lord Ragnarok to make his followers listen, but with Snape it took that to remind him that he wasn't just a mere child in the school nor was he powerless. "You are doing fine Severus, continue to do so and you wont have to see me again like this. Just quit forgetting who I am when I am in the form of Potter, and you wont have any more problems." Harry reverted back into the form of Harry Potter and looked at Snape once more. "If that is all professor I do have other matters to attend to."

Snape looked at Harry and swallowed down a lump in his throat again. "Dismissed Potter." Snape quickly undid the charms he had on the door so that Harry could leave.

Harry grabbed his stuff off the table and then exited without another word. He had already did more than he wanted to, but at least he didn't have to use any real power to get Snape to listen. Especially since he would need his real power for what was to come, because he still had to deal with the meddling Dumbledore.

Harry made his way into the entrance hall, where he found Hermione waiting for him.

"Everything okay?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry.

"Yeah everything is fine." Harry said with a grin. _/'Just had to put Snape in his place.'/_

_/'Really? You will have to tell me all about that later. Right now though I really should go see what Dumbledore wants.'/_ Hermione replied through the bond as they walked down the hall in what appeared to silence.

_/'I wont be able to go in this form with you, but I assure you that I will be with you.'/_ Harry said to Hermione as they arrived on the floor that the Gargoyle was on that blocked the passageway up to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione nodded and made her way towards the gargoyle, and Harry acted as if he was going to leave. However he quickly ducked into the shadows of the castle and turned into his shadow form. He then floated behind Hermione as she gave the password to the gargoyle and made her way up to the headmaster's office.

Before Hermione could knock on the door Dumbledore told her to enter. Harry followed stealthily behind Hermione as she entered the office. He then floated to the ceiling to listen to what was said.

"Ah so nice of you to join me Miss Granger, lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked in a polite tone as he looked at her.

"No thank you." Hermione said as she sat down in front of his desk. She knew from what Harry had told her to never accept any candy offered to her by Dumbledore.

"I asked you here Miss Granger, because I suspect that you will accomplish great things in this school."

Hermione blushed slightly as she thanked him.

The meetings went on like this for ten minutes, with Dumbledore trying to sweet talk Hermione and butter her up to him. Then he stood up and looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. "Miss Granger I have also asked you here because it is apparent to me that you are friends with Mr. Potter."

'_So that is what this was all about.'_ Hermione thought as she looked at him. "Yes Harry and I are acquainted, but I don't see what that has anything to do with you calling me here sir."

"Miss Granger you are a smart witch, and I will not treat you as anything but that when I deal with you. That is why I am not going to beat around the bush about this matter. It is of the utmost importance that Mr. Potter be protected for his good. As I am unable to keep an eye on him, I am turning to you Miss Granger with the hope that you shall do it for me."

'_Here it comes, the old man is trying to make her his new spy.'_ Harry thought to himself as he glared down from his position on the ceiling.

Before Hermione could answer Dumbledore there was a loud bang that echoed loudly up to Dumbledore's office. Hermione was thankful for the distraction as he caused Dumbledore to rush from his office to see what had happened. Hermione was left there alone or at least to Dumbledore she was alone. However she soon found she wasn't as Harry materialized beside her.

"He wont be gone long." Harry said as he looked at Hermione. "Peeves provided the distraction right on time, now didn't I tell you what he was planning?"

"Yes, but Harry what should I do? If I tell him no, then he could…"

"He would force you, yes I know that all too well. Tell him you will do it, but if I see him try anything funny I will kill him I swear it."

Harry once again reverted back to a shadow on the ceiling since he didn't know how long Peeves could keep Dumbledore distracted. Hermione sat in silence as she waited for the old man to return. She didn't want to spy on Harry, but in a way it wasn't spying since Harry told her to say yes. It wasn't like she would have to report actual information to Dumbledore. No, she was smart enough to know how to get around this, and if she needed help she had Harry to help her out.

Dumbledore returned a short while later and looked a bit agitated until he saw Hermione still sitting there. Then his expression once again was masked by that of a caring old man. He sat down and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "Sorry about that Miss Granger, it seems that Peeves thought now was a good time to attack students right at the base of my stairs." Dumbledore paused as he thought about what he had her there for and then a small grin crept on to his old face. "So Miss Granger are you willing to help me by keeping an eye on young Mr. Potter?"

"I will do anything to help keep Harry safe headmaster, so if you say he needs someone to keep an eye on him then I shall do it for you."

Dumbledore grinned. "Very good Miss Granger, I will contact you later about meeting me with your reports on Mr. Potter's activities you are dismissed as it is nearing lunch time and I am afraid that I have another appointment to attend to."

Hermione left the office, but Harry remained in his position on the ceiling because he knew that Ron was the next one to have a meeting with the old man.

Harry was becoming bored with waiting about ten minutes after Hermione left, but found that his wait was nearing an end as the door came open and Ron Weasley walked into the office.

"You wanted to see me professor?"

Dumbledore stared at Ron for a moment and a flash of rage came across his face. "Sit down!" Dumbledore commanded as he sent a sealing charm and silencing charm at the door.

Ron did as he was told and sat down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. He knew that he was in trouble, but really it wasn't his fault. "Sir I know your angry, but truthfully it isn't my fault."

"Excuses! Is that all that you can give me? I asked you to do a simple enough task and you failed me! Not only did you fail me, but then I had to hear your mother ranting about how you shouldn't have been placed into Slytherin!"

"My mother? How did she find out? I didn't tell her."

"I don't know how she learned about the sorting so quickly, but what I do know is that I came to my office after breakfast this morning to find that I had a howler from her! Thankfully it didn't arrive during breakfast or I would be really pissed off! Now listen to me Ron you are no longer of any use to me at this time, but rest assured that if I need you I will be summoning you!"

"Yes sir, but sir surely you can do something about this matter. I cannot honestly be expected to stay in Slytherin house much longer. They want to kill me or at least hex me badly in that house."

"I didn't put you in that house Mr. Weasley and as I have told your mother, there is nothing I can do about your current placement. I spoke with the hat and he told me that you were placed where you belong, so as I said there is nothing I can do. Now get the hell out of my office."

Ron stood up to leave and he wasn't very happy as he did. Harry drifted down from the ceiling and followed him out of the office. Ron was storming as he made his way down the spiral staircase.

"I will make Potter pay for this!" Ron said as he continued to storm down the stairs. "And that little bitch that is with him!"

That was enough to piss Harry off; it was bad enough saying something about him, but no one said anything bad about his friends, especially not a traitor like Ron! Harry was pissed and he was going to make Ron pay for what he said.

Harry followed behind Ron until they were in an isolated corridor near the third floor corridor where he knew Fluffy was. He knew no one would be around this area, so he chose that part to materialize behind Ron. Harry didn't take the form of Harry Potter since he didn't want to give himself away, but he did however take on the menacing appearance of Lord Ragnarok!

"Boy!"

Ron stopped his walking and musing and turned to look at Lord Ragnarok and he about fainted at his sight. "Who…who are you?" Rom stammered barley able to control himself in the presence of the all and powerful Lord Ragnarok.

"I am the man who is going to make you regret the day you were born! This is merely a warning boy! **Crucio**!" Harry sent the curse at Ron and he fell to the ground in pain, screaming loudly, so loud in fact that Harry released the hold long enough to cast a silencing charm on Ron then he again nailed him with the Cruciatus Curse.

Harry lifted the spell off of Ron after a minute and glared at him. "If you even as much as think about harming another student within this school I shall rain down on you like a force you have never felt before! Remember this weasel you may be Dumbledore's puppet, but I am not! You my follow the rules that he places on you, but I do not! Now slither back to your dungeons, and stay away from those in other houses unless you want to feel my wrath once more!"

Before Ron can even look up from the floor Harry vanished into the shadows again like a phantom into the night. A short time later Harry rematerialized on the floor to the Ravenclaw tower and felt really weak. He used too much power when he attacked Ron, and now he was paying for it, as he felt drained. He could no longer maintain a shadow form and thankfully he didn't need to, since he was almost to his tower. He didn't feel like going to lunch, which was nearing its end, all he wanted to do was sleep, though he knew he could not. He made his way into the Ravenclaw tower and collapsed on to an arm chair in the common room, forgetting that he needed to still speak with Remus about the unknown students.


	14. Planned Attack

**A/N: I know it has been a long time since my last update and for that I am sorry. I have been waiting a while now to get this chapter back from my 'new' beta, and as of yet have not gotten it. So I have decided to post a non-beta copy so you don't have to wait any longer.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Planned Attack**

Harry never made it to his second class of the day, which was Herbology, which caused Hermione to worry about him. She raced to the Ravenclaw tower to see if he was there before she sent him a message. When Hermione got into the common room she found Harry sleeping in the cushioned armchair that he had collapsed in.

Hermione went over and knelt down in front of him. "Harry…Harry wake up."

Harry moved slightly in the chair and then focused on Hermione as his eyes came open just a bit. "Morning already?"

"Morning? Harry it is nearly dinner time." Hermione said as she looked at him with a mixture of concern and joy in her eyes.

"What? Did I miss a whole day?" Harry asked as he moved a bit and realized he was still in the armchair that he had collapsed on.

"No, but you did miss Herbology and Ms. Sprout isn't happy about that." Hermione said as she continued to look him over. "What happened to you?"

Harry looked around and found that the common room was empty, and then looked back at Hermione. "I had a run in with a certain Slytherin traitor."

"Oh no what happened?"

"Let's just say that I put the fear of a lord into him. The bloody traitor probably pissed his pants when he saw me." Harry said and then laughed in his menacing Lord Ragnarok tone.

Harry's laugh sent a chill down Hermione's spine, but she knew now what appearance he took when he confronted Ronald Weasley. "You didn't hurt him did you?"

"Not too badly just enough to get my point across, but I did find out that I am too limited in my power to do as much as I did. That's why I fell asleep here I was totally exhausted after it, and I am still very tired."

"Well you can sleep later Harry right now we need to get to dinner, or Dumbledore will start to wonder why you weren't there. By now he probably has been informed that you ditched Herbology class, and that wont be a good thing."

"You're right Hermione, let us not keep the oh so lousy headmaster waiting." Harry said as he stood up and then promptly fell back into the chair as a bout of dizziness struck him. "Maybe I should get up a bit slower next time."

Harry and Hermione slowly made their way to the Great Hall for dinner, but by time Harry got there he was grateful to be able to sit down. His activates for the day proved to him that he still needed to greatly expand his power levels if he intended on doing anything like that again.

_/'Mione I really need to try that power ritual again.'/_ Harry said through the bond as he was eating.

/'What? No way Harry you know what happened the last time. Remus would never allow you to do it again.'/

_/'There has to be a way to get my core to expand Hermione, I am just too weak with it the way it is now.'/_ Harry wasn't happy about his power levels, but in truth he was already more powerful than most students his age.

_/'I will check into other rituals that might work, but for now lets just focus on what we need to for school.'/_ Hermione said as she went about eating her dinner.

After dinner Harry was still pretty well exhausted from what he had done, so he chose to head off to bed early that night. Hermione not wishing to sit in the common room alone headed off the to the library to look into what she could about power rituals to help Harry with his power problem.

As she was making her way towards the library, Dumbledore stopped her in the hall. "Miss Granger might I have a word with you?"

Hermione looked down for a moment as she masked her irritation with Dumbledore then she looked up at him. "Yes sir."

"Miss Granger I was informed that Mr. Potter missed Herbology today and I was wondering if you would have any idea as to why he missed the class."

"Yes sir, Harry is a bit ill today, and it got worse by lunchtime, so he went to his dorm to lay down for a bit and didn't wake up until I woke him before dinner. He is sorry he missed it, and I will make sure he doesn't miss any more."

"I see, well tell Mr. Potter if he is still ill to see Madam Pomfrey she will be able to help him fell better. Thank you for letting me now so I can tell Ms. Sprout as to why her student skipped her class." Dumbledore said as he walked off down the hall.

The next morning Harry woke earlier than he had planned to, and headed down to the common room. He sat down at a table and pulled out a book he had on power cores that he had brought with him from the library at the Potter Castle. He hoped that he would be able to find something in it that would tell him what he needed to know.

Harry read his book until Hermione came down from her dorm room and he quickly put the book away for later. "Hey Mione ready to get some breakfast?" Harry asked as he stood up.

Hermione motioned for him to sit back down and went on to tell him about her encounter with the headmaster and what she had told him.

"That's fine Hermione at least it will get him off my case, so did you have any luck in the library?"

"No, but I think if I could get into the restricted section that I could find what I need." Hermione said as she stood up to go with Harry to breakfast.

Harry and Hermione spoke quietly as they made their way to breakfast and during breakfast Harry knew that Dumbledore was keeping an eye on him. He didn't care what Dumbledore was thinking, nor did he care that Dumbledore was a lying bastard who was looking to gain power by gaining control of him as a weapon. Right now all Harry cared about was getting his own power back to where it once was, so he would be able to face both his enemies and take them both down with pure adulterated prejudice!

Following breakfast Ravenclaws had one free period to do as they pleased. Hermione once again went to the library to continue her research into the power problem Harry had, while Harry went to the Room of Requirements.

Harry needed a place that he could be alone and that had a nice cushioned armchair for him to sit in, in front of a fireplace. _/'Remus!'/_ Harry said through the bond trying to get a hold of the man that he needed to talk to more than any other.

_/'Harry? Is everything alright?'/_ Came the reply from Remus Lupin.

_/'Maybe old friend, maybe not. All I know is that I have two first year students here that I am sure weren't sorted when I was here in my first year.'/_ Harry replied with slight concern in his message.

_/'Is it possible that you just never met them the first time?'/_ Remus asked in response.

/'Yes, but I doubt it. I need you and mum to look into whatever you can find out about them. If they weren't in the original timeline then I want to know why they are here now.'/

_/'Okay give me their names, then Lilly and I will look into them for you.'/_

_/'The first is Alvaro Epans he was sorted into Slytherin during the sorting. The second is Lamia Walker she was sorted into Ravenclaw.'/_ Harry said as he thought about who the two were and which houses they were in.

/'I will get back to you as soon as I know something Harry, but in the mean time be careful because I don't remember either of them either, so it might be they are there because of the changes you have made.'/

/'Thanks Moony I look forward to hearing from you, and now I should get going I have Defense Against the Dark Arts soon with the two faced bastard.'/

/'Be careful Harry you know even with Quirrell being the main body, Voldemort is still a part of him and a controlling part at that.'/

Harry left the Room of Requirements and headed off to get ready for his class with one of his enemies. He didn't know how he was going to deal with Quirrell, but he knew he would have to face him no matter what happened.

Ravenclaw and Slytherin were in DADA together, so Harry saw this as a slight advantage to his overwhelming dread of the class itself. Harry led Hermione over to a set of chairs beside Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be staying away from where Ronald Weasley and Alvaro Epans were seated.

Harry found it a bit weird sitting beside the kid that he had once classified as his most hated rival for so many years. However now that Harry knew that Draco was his son, he found sitting beside him to be interesting. Harry wished he could just come out and tell Draco the truth about his parentage, but he knew that the time was not right for that. No he would have to wait to reveal that information, he wanted to make sure Lucius was taken care of before that came out.

Quirrell started his welcome speech to his class, which with all his stammering took a whole fifteen minutes, to make a five-minute speech. While he was stammering his speech Draco passed a piece of parchment to Harry. Harry thought it was probably a rude comment about the stammering professor, but was a bit surprised by what he read.

Hey mate you best watch yourself around some of the guys in Slytherin. I have heard that a few of them are planning on attacking you. I don't know who all is involved, but I have heard that weasel and that Epans kid are the ones planning it.

Harry had to fight back his laughter as he covered his mouth.

"Some thiiing funny Mr. Poooter?" Quirrell asked as he caught Harry trying to cover up his laugh.

'_Shit!'_ Harry thought as he fought to control his laughter even harder. "No sir, sorry sir."

Harry looked down at the note again and then as if taking notes he wrote a reply as Quirrell went back to talking about what his class was all about. Harry slid the note back to Draco, which he had written in reply.

Meet me outside the Great Hall before lunch.

Draco nodded and then went back to trying to pay attention to what Quirrell was stammering on about, though it wasn't the easiest thing to accomplish.

Draco met Harry and Hermione outside the Great Hall, which Harry then pulled him off to an empty classroom to talk to him. Draco knew that Hermione was Harry's friend, and so he tried to not look to concerned as he was led into the room with Hermione still tagging along.

"What do you know about this Epans kid?" Harry asked as he looked at Draco.

"Not much really, but I do know he is one of the few students in Slytherin talking openly to weasel."

"Harry what are you going to do?" Hermione asked fearing the worst since she knew Harry's temper.

"Right now nothing." Harry said to Hermione then looked back at Draco. "When are they planning on attacking me?"

"I don't know for sure, but like I said I would watch my back if I was you. I have a few people trying to find out what is going on, but right now no one has a lot of information."

"Okay thanks Draco, let me know anything you find out. In the mean time I will just be extra careful."

Draco nodded and then left the room, but Hermione and Harry stayed behind.

"Harry if Ron and this unknown kid are planning to attack you, do you think you should talk to Snape?" Hermione asked with concern in her voice.

"No I don't think I need to involve Severus in this matter. After all I can protect myself against first years."

"I know that Harry, but this Epans is unknown, you don't know what he is capable of doing. Not to mention the fact that Quirrell probably has that alter head of his planning the best way to eliminate you!"

"I don't know what to do Hermione, not right now I don't, but I will figure it out. Lets just get to lunch, I am starving." Harry said as he started towards the door.

As soon as Harry opened the door to the Great Hall he could sense that something wasn't right. There was something off about the atmosphere in the hall, and as he looked around the hall for a second he saw a student, a seventh-year most likely by his size, stand up with his wand in hand.

Harry didn't need his magically enhanced senses to tell him what was coming next and he quickly dove driving him and Hermione both to the floor as a bone shattering curse flew over the top of them.

At the head table Snape had watched as the doors to the Great Hall had opened and then he saw one of his seventh year Slytherin students stand up with his wand in hand. Snape went for his wand, but before he could the student had sent the curse at Harry and Hermione. He did the only thing he could and sent a stunner at the student dropping him to the floor. He then ran over to bind the student with magical ropes until he was able to be questioned about his failed attack.

Dumbledore and McGonagall both stood when the curse went flying at Harry, but neither really knew what had happened. Professor Flitwick went to check on Harry and Hermione since they were in his house, it was his duty to see what their condition was. Dumbledore went to speak with Snape after realizing that the potions master had subdued the student who sent the curse at Harry.

"Severus what just happened here?" Dumbledore asked not totally sure what had happened.

"That headmaster is a good question, and one I intend to get to the bottom of, with your help of course." Snape said as he looked at Dumbledore. He then looked at the student that he now had bond on the floor. "Shall we escort him to your office sir, and find out why he tried to attack a fellow student?"

"Yes I think that would be best Severus as we can not afford any more actions like this one." Albus said as he watched Snape levitate the boy.

Snape dragged the boy behind him as he followed Dumbledore towards the doors. Dumbledore stopped to check on Harry's condition and once he was assured the boy would be fine he continued on his way to his office.

Dumbledore closed the door to his office as Snape levitated the boy into a seat and bond him to it. Dumbledore made his way towards his seat while Snape brought the boy around with a simple Enervate Charm.

"Welcome back Mr. Malign. Could you please explain to me why you took it upon yourself to try and harm a fellow student." Dumbledore asked in a polite tone.

"What? What happened?" The boy asked seemingly totally confused by the line of questioning.

"Don't play dumb with the headmaster Malign! Tell him why you tried to attack Harry Potter with a bone shattering curse!" Snape snapped as he looked at the boy.

"Professor? I am not sure what you are referring to sir." Malign said completely lost as to what Professor Snape was talking about.

"Severus please, before you start badgering the boy allow me." Dumbledore said, as Snape was about to start into the boy before him. "Tell me Mr. Malign what do you remember?"

"I remember going to the Great Hall for lunch following my class, and then I remember starting to eat, but after that I only remember being woke up here in your office sir." Malign said as he looked at Dumbledore.

"Headmaster it is possible he was under the Imperius Curse." Snape said as he looked at the headmaster.

"Alas it would seem that way Severus. Mr. Malign please return to your common room, and wait for Professor Snape to come speak with you." Dumbledore said and then waited until Malign had left his office before he looked at Snape once again. "The real question now is who would have placed Mr. Malign under the curse, and why now of all times?"

"Sir you know that there are Death Eaters out in the world whom are still loyal to the Dark Lord even if he is dead. It is possible that one of them might have done it, but I don't see how considering the school is so protected."

"Alas I fear you are right Severus and thus it would mean that young Mr. Potter is in far greater danger than even I wish to believe. I shall see to it that he is protected better for his own safety. Now please go and check Mr. Malign and make sure that he will not be trying to attack Mr. Potter again."

Severus was on his way towards the dungeons to check in on Mr. Malign when he felt a hand clamp on to his arm and pull him into a dark recess, which was an unknown secret passageway down into the dungeons. Snape was about to pull his wand out on his attacker, until he heard the attacker speak, and then he knew what was happening.

"Tell me Severus what do I have you here for?" The voice asked from the darkness of the recess.

"I am sorry milord, if I had known…" Snape stammered as he released his wand.


	15. Hunting for a Solution

**A/N:** Well here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

**Chapter Fifteen: Hunting for a Solution**

"Yes well tell me Severus why did that boy attack me?" The voice said changing from the dark cold tone of Lord Ragnarok into the kinder tone of Harry Potter.

"It would seem that Mr. Malign was placed under the Imperius Curse, that is why he attacked you Harry."

"I knew it!"

"You knew what?"

"It was Voldemort! That bastard couldn't come right out and kill me once he knew I was here, so he is using students to do it!"

"Harry I thought you didn't fight Voldemort until the end of the term."

"In the old timeline I didn't find out Quirrell had Voldemort in his head, until the end of the term, so that was when I did fight him. Though that doesn't mean that was the first time he tried to kill me. Things are different in this timeline, in the old one I was made Seeker of the Gryffindor House Team, so Quirrell tried to kill me when I was on the pitch during a game."

Snape looked a bit shocked since Harry had not felt obligated to tell him about his old house or his position as Seeker on the house team. "So now since you're not out in the open to kill, you believe that he is using students to try and kill you?"

"That is the only possible explanation. Who else would be out to kill me other than him?"

"This is true, and now that the headmaster knows that one attempt has been made on your life he says that he is going to see to it that you are more protected for your own good of course."

"Of course." Harry returned with as much sarcasm as Snape had used when he added that part to his statement. "This just means that I will have to deal with Quirrell sooner than I had liked to."

"That isn't wise either Harry, especially if Dumbledore is going to be keeping a closer eye on you now that your life is in peril."

"My life has always been in danger Severus, just now Dumbledore believes he can gain a bit of control by trying to be an overprotective parent to me. Well he has another thing coming if that is what he thinks, because I can handle myself!"

"That might be so Harry, but to Dumbledore you are an eleven year old, and as such you don't have what it takes to protect yourself in his eyes."

"Lucky for me that isn't true, because if I had to rely on that old goat to protect me all these years I surely would have died ages ago." Harry said heatedly as he looked at Snape. "You best be off professor before someone comes looking for you. I shall return to my common room and figure out what to do about this current situation."

"Be careful Potter, wouldn't want our great hero getting hurt by some stuttering fool." Snape said as he walked off.

Harry stands frozen in place as he watches Snape leave. "A joke? Did Snape, the king of no humor just make a joke?"

The rest of the week went on normally without any further attempts on Harry's life, which made Harry happy. Though he was starting to feel the sting of disappointment that he wasn't playing on the house team because he missed being out on the pitch flying around.

September crawled along for Harry as he and Hermione continued to try and find a way to boost his power levels without hurting him. Though their search was turning out to be pretty fruitless as nothing they found in the school's library gave them any hope of being able to perform any ritual safely. By the end of September Harry was ready to try the ritual he used before he left for school again, but Hermione wouldn't allow it since she didn't feel it was safe enough for him to try again.

"Hermione why can't I just use the ritual I have. It worked before and I don't see why it couldn't work again." Harry said as he sat with Hermione in the Room of Requirements hidden away from those around the school.

"You know what Remus said Harry. You can't be expanding your core with that ritual too much because it could kill you. I am sorry Harry, but unless we find something that will only expand the core by a small amount and that isn't life threatening you can't risk it."

"Really Mione I would have thought you would of all people could see the importance of me doing this." Harry said as he paced back and forth in front of Hermione.

"Harry I do know how important this is to you, but you know that we can't risk it. Harry we all know the threat that you are trying to prevent when it comes to Voldemort and Dumbledore. However as your friend and your follower Harry I have to tell you that none of your followers are going to allow you to risk your life gambling on a ritual just so you can go after them sooner. Harry you are my best friend in the world and I would do anything to help you, but I won't allow you to kill yourself just to gain more power."

Harry stood looking at Hermione for a moment as his mind raced through everything he had been through during his life. He had put his life on the line so many times playing the hero that it wasn't unnatural for him to risk everything to do what he needed to. "Okay you win Mione I can't very well risk making you or anyone else mad at when, especially when I need all of you right now."

Hermione was glad that Harry was finally using his brain and seeing the logic behind what she was saying. Though deep down she wished that she could help Harry some how, but right now she just couldn't seem to find a way. "Don't worry Harry I love you like a brother and wouldn't stay mad at you too long."

Harry laughed as he quit pacing. Deep down he loved Hermione like a sister, so he knew what she meant, though he never thought he would hear her say it aloud. His mind raced to all the time that he spent with Hermione in both timelines, and was glad that he had prevented her from actually becoming one of Dumbledore's pawns. Though he was a bit worried because he knew what this month would bring. Sure the whether was showing the first signs of getting colder weeks ago, but October didn't only bring on the brutal cold of winter. It also brought the harshness of Halloween and with it less than thirty days away Harry really wanted to find something to help him before that night. _'I can't allow anything to happen to anyone I love, not again.'_ Harry thought as he looked at Hermione.

"Has Remus found anything yet on Epans or Walker yet?" Hermione asked changing the subject so not to make Harry feel bad about not being able to gain his power back quickly like he had planned.

"I talked to him a week ago; I guess I forgot to tell you. He still hasn't been able to find anything on either of them. It is like they just appeared here out of nowhere, because there are no records of them anywhere."

"How can that be Harry? Surely they would have had some background how else could they have gotten into Hogwarts?"

"I don't know Hermione and it is down right frustrating to think that because of me people are coming into existence that shouldn't be here in this timeline."

"Really Harry you're the only person I know who can take blame for things you have no control over at all."

"How can you say that Hermione when you know as well as I do I am only in this position because of myself. It was my older self that drug all his inner circle of followers back in time, just so he could send me back in time to become even more powerful than he was. What good did that do Hermione what good did gaining all that power and knowledge do me really? I can't use my power now when I really need to, and I blew my chance to save a lot of people Hermione. I should have killed Tom Riddle long ago before he could become Voldemort that would have saved countless lives, but instead I allowed him to live!"

"Harry quit blaming yourself for everything damn it! Bloody hell Harry sure you could have killed Tom in the past, but then what would have happened? If he was dead don't you think that Dumbledore would want to replace him just like he done before? He isn't going to stop seeking the same power and fame that you have Harry! So yes you could have prevented Voldemort from rising, but what is to say that another Dark Lord even worse than him wouldn't have come into existence as a result of that?"

"I know that Hermione and that is really the reason that I didn't kill him. I couldn't risk that happening and I know I shouldn't blame myself. I am trying hard not to Mione, but things are going to get worse around here, and if I fail then a lot of good people are going to die because of that failure and I couldn't live with that."

"Then don't fail Harry. You made it through this year once already that alone should give you an advantage. Not to mention that you have more power now then you did the first time around; just don't try to be a great lord when you aren't ready to be more than yourself."

Harry stood in silence because he knew that Hermione was right, but that didn't mean he had to admit that to her. No matter how much he yearned for more power he couldn't put people or himself at risk like Dumbledore or Voldemort would do. No he wasn't going to be like them, he would do whatever he had too to eliminate the threat they both imposed on the world, but he wouldn't allow himself to become as power hungry as they are.

"Harry what have you decided about Draco?" Hermione asked hoping to change the subject once again, so Harry would quit dwelling on things that were out of his control.

"What?" Harry asked being pulled out of his musing by Hermione's question. "Umm I don't know yet."

"You want him as an ally right?"

"Sure I would like him to be my ally Hermione, but I can't come right out and ask him to become a follower without being willing to explain everything to him. Which right now is not the right time to be doing that. At some point I hope that I can do that, but right now I can't because of Lucius. Once he is out of the way then I can tell Draco everything."

"Harry you don't need him to be a follower to be an ally. He is already showing that he is willing to be your friend, so all you have to do is expand on that. Don't force it, but work at it slowly. Harry this thing with Draco has to be approached carefully just like the problem with your power and your magical core. They both need to be worked at a little at a time to help them both expand into a more powerful bond."

"You're right Hermione" Harry said as he looked at his watch. "It is almost curfew we should probably be getting back to the common room."

"okay" Hermione said as she stood up. "I wish there was a way to make the solution just appear in front of us Harry, but…"

Hermione never got to finish her statement as Harry cut her off. "Hermione you're a genius!"

"Excuse me? I may be a smart witch for my age, but I wouldn't say I was a genius."

"Yes you are."

"Mind explaining to me why I am a genius all of a sudden?"

"Because you might have very well solved one of my problems! Why didn't I think of this sooner, I have been so focused on searching for a solution when the answer was right in front of me this whole time."

"Umm Harry what in the world are you going on about?"

Harry doesn't answer instead he thinks hard about a purple chair with gold trim and then grins as it appears in front of him and Hermione.

"What does that…" Hermione stopped her question mid sentence as she thought about what Harry meant and why he would make a chair just appear in front of her. "Blimey Harry your right the answer has been right in front of us. Why didn't I think of this earlier?"

"It doesn't matter now Hermione why we didn't think about it before." Harry said and then he started to think hard on a book that would contain something to help him expand his magical core at a safe slow rate where he wouldn't risk endangering his life.

Hermione stood watching Harry and waiting to see if the room of requirements would be able to supply him with what he needed to solve one of his problems. She smiled as she saw an old looking book appear on a table in front of her and Harry.

Harry stepped forward and carefully opened the book and then scanned its contents until he found what he was meant to find. "I found it Hermione, it looks ancient, hell it might be from the time of Merlin, but it could work. It is a potion that is taken daily to slowly and carefully expand the drinker's magical core. It is like a strengthening potion; expect that it strengthens your core instead of your muscles. It will take longer to build up my core this way, but it is safer than using the ritual."

"That's great Harry I knew there had to be some way to do it without endangering your life." Hermione said as she placed her hand on his back and patted him lightly.

"Now all I need to do is copy this down and I will be able to brew it in the potions lab."

"Actually Harry just memorize the name of the book right now, because curfew is in a few minutes and we wouldn't want Dumbledore asking too many questions about us being out after curfew."

"good point" Harry said as he memorized the title of the book so he would be able to get it by name when he was able to return to the room the next day.

Harry and Hermione quickly left the room and headed back to the common room and just made it inside as it became time for curfew.


	16. Assassination Attempt

**A/N:** I know the chapter is long in coming and that can be blamed on many issues, which I am sorry about. I will try to update faster with the next chapter.

**Chapter Sixteen: Assassination Attempt**

The first weeks of October was drudging on for Harry as he worked on making the potion that he had found in the book days before. It wasn't hard for him to get Snape to allow him to use a private portion of the potions lab. After all Snape knew better than to cross Harry even if he was in a weakened state.

Harry spent his free time working on making enough of the potion to last him until Christmas. He would brew more over Christmas break, but until then he didn't want to run out. When he finished brewing it, he started a morning routine of drinking a vial of the potion before he went to breakfast he didn't like the taste, but he would deal with it if it worked as it was suppose to.

With one problem out of the way for now Harry was able to focus more on the other problems that were of importance too. The first of his problems was that he still had no idea where Epans or Walker came from. So far Remus and Lilly both had been unsuccessful in their hunt for information on either of them. The second problem he was facing was the fact that he was only a week from Halloween, and yet he still didn't know what to expect. The third and final problem was his most worry filled one, how was he going to prevent Quirrell/Voldemort from getting a hold of the Sorcerer's Stone.

Harry sat in the Room of Requirements alone in a cushioned armchair that he liked from the Gryffindor common room when he was first in that house. He sat there thinking about his problems and how he could with each of them in turn. "I know I have heard the name Lamia somewhere before."

Though for the life of him he couldn't remember where he had heard the name before. He had lived through some many years of meeting people that he could have heard the name at any point during his long life.

Harry stood up from the chair he was in and vanished it from the room. His short break was over, now he needed to get some of his frustrations out before class. Harry had to a dueling partner appeared in front of him and started to exchange spells as the dummy tried to disarm him. It didn't take long for Harry to stop the dummy with a well placed Reducto charm which leveled the dummy.

"The dummies in here lack the movements that I need. They do not possess the potential for what I need to train with." Harry said in frustration as he vanished the useless dummy that lay motionless on the floor.

Harry made his way back towards the Ravenclaw tower, knowing that he had to get their and changed for classes before everyone else got up for breakfast. It was a normal routine by now for Harry since he had been doing the secret training for two weeks now, though the training didn't really fair too well.

Harry paused as he entered the section of the corridor where he knew that there was a prefect on patrol. It was in this section that he would take his shadow form to escape detection. However before he took his shadow form something caught his attention, and as he looked where the prefect was on patrol, he saw that the prefect was frozen in step.

"Not again" Harry mumbled to him as he looked around. Harry took his shadow form and moved towards the prefect, and found that in fact he was frozen in place. Harry reverted back to his solid form and looked around. "I know you're here where are you?"

The mystery girl walked out of the shadows and stood before him looking like she possessed power which he could only dream of having.

"You really need to stop doing this; you never know when it could cause a problem." Harry said out of annoyance with what this girl been doing to be for over a year now.

"You should be thanking me, not lecturing me!" The girl said as she looked at him.

"Thanking you? What would I thank you for?"

"How about saving your life for starters" the girl said as she glared at him.

"What? You better start making sense pretty soon girl or I…"

"You'll what? Do you actually believe that I fear you? If it weren't for my help you would have been killed by now! Look back to where you were standing and take ten steps away from that location towards the corner."

Harry didn't say a word to her as he went to where she had said and then he froze out of shock and fear. There frozen in the air was a slim almost unseen dart, which was without a doubt on its way to hit Harry had time not been frozen as it had.

Harry snatched the dart of the air being careful not to touch the tip and then he turned to look at the girl. "I guess I do owe you an apology, but I need to know how you knew?"

"I know a lot about things, and this is just a warning to you. You are not safe, not here, not now! You have an unseen enemy that isn't one of the two you know. This enemy is stealthy and can take you out before you even have a chance to blink."

"Who is it?"

"It is a Dark Elven assassin that is on a mission to kill you before the second galactic war begins. I can not tell you more than that just be sure to watch your back! I will say that this is a time to keep friends and family close, because without them you are alone." The girl disappears and time unfreezes just as Harry ducks into the shadows.

"Who's there?" The prefect says as he hears Harry move into the shadows.

Harry cursed under his breath and then froze time around him again. "Sorry mate don't have time to play cat and mouse with ya." Harry walked quickly by the prefect and continued down the corridor looking for any sight of the person who tried to attack him.

Harry returned a half hour later to the Ravenclaw tower feeling wiped and fearing for his life for the first time in a long time. He collapsed into his armchair and sat there staring into the fire that was lowly burning in the fireplace.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked as she made her way down into the common room and saw Harry staring into the fire.

"What? Oh hey Mione" Harry said a bit distracted from the world around him.

"Morning, but you didn't answer me what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she sat on the arm of the chair Harry was seated in.

/'_I had a visit from the mystery girl this morning_.'/

Hermione looked shocked at what she heard. /'_What? When? What did she say to you this time?_'/

/'_Someone tried to kill me! If it wasn't for her I would probably be laying dead on the sixth floor corridor!_"/

Hermione was shocked at the statement she heard, and she really couldn't believe it and she didn't know what to say about the situation.

/'_Mione for the first time in my life I am unsure what I should do._'/ Harry said as he continued to stare into the flames.

Hermione knew that if Harry was afraid then they were in trouble, because he was the most experienced wizard there, he was the leader of the group. It was his job to know what to do, and know how to lead his followers in this time of crisis.

Harry sat and stared into the fire lost in thought about what to do as the message the girl said hit him again "this is a time to keep friends and family close, because without them you are alone."

Harry sat up straighter in his seat and focused his mind on his mark so that he could signal all his followers are once. /'_Everyone meet at the Shrieking Shack at ten o'clock tonight we have something very important to discuss._'/

Hermione grinned slightly as she got the message, which she knew went out to all the followers. '_That's exactly what I figured he would do, he didn't have any direction so he is calling everyone in to tell them about what has happened._'

Snape was seated in his office looking over his plans for the day when he got the message. "What in the hell?" he asked himself as he sat pondering why Harry would call a meeting now when he wasn't suppose to have one until Christmas break.

The day went by slowly for Harry he was careful to watch his back all through the day and made sure that he was well within the group of Ravenclaws as they made their way from class to class. He was ensuring that the would be assassin wasn't going to get another crack at him, not with so many people around him.

Just before ten Harry and Hermione slightly left the common room, Hermione under Harry's invisibility cloak and Harry in his shadow form, so not to draw attention to himself. They made their way towards the Whomping Willow once they were outside of the castle's main doors. Harry went in first since his form was less likely to be attacked, and he it the knot in the tree that caused the tree to become still. He then floated inside the entrance and became solid again.

He stood there and waited for a moment and then he saw Hermione emerge out from under his invisibility cloak. "We need to hurry it's almost ten." Harry said as he started to sprint down the tunnel to the shrieking shack.

As Harry made his way into the shack followed closely by Hermione he saw that Remus, Sirius, Lily, Bella, and Tonks were already there.

Tonks ran over and hugged him tightly as he entered. "Harry I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Tonks." Harry said as he hugged her back and then went to hug the other ladies present. After which he looked at his assembled group. "Some still are missing" Harry said as he looked around again. "Anyone know where Narcissa or Andromeda is?"

"Mom will be here shortly I am sure Harry." Tonks said as she looked at Harry with love and concern in her eyes.

"What's this about Harry?" Sirius asked as he looked concerned about why they were called in for a meeting.

"I will explain soon Padfoot." Harry said as he waited for the rest to arrived, and turned to see Snape making his way into the shack.

"Sorry I am late milord I had matters to attend to that could not wait." Snape said as he looked at Harry with only the slightest amount of concern in his eyes.

Before Harry could say a word about Snape's lateness he heard three pops as Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, and Regulus Black Apparated into the Shrieking Shack, Harry looked at them and grinned. "At last everyone is here and we can get started." Harry said as he paced a bit. "Please make yourselves comfortable this could take a bit."

The adults conjured themselves and Hermione seats so they would have a place to sit while Harry spoke to them.

"I am not sure where to really begin, so I will start off with the first issue. As you may or may not know that there was an attempt on my life a few weeks ago. A student had been put under the Imperious Curse and was instructed to kill me. At the time I believed that Voldemort was behind the attack." Harry paused as he saw some of his members cringe at the name. "It's only a name for Merlin's sake! Anyway I believed that he was the one who did that and I still do. However there was a second attempt on my life that none of you know about with the exception of Hermione."

Some gasped from shock while Snape and Regulus looked like it was no shock to them that another attempt would come.

"This attempt on my life happened only this morning, about a half hour before I sent all of you the message. I must say that if I wasn't visited by the mysterious time mage I would be dead right now."

Again people were shocked but it was Remus who managed to speak first. "Harry do you know who was behind this attack?"

"No and the thing is this wasn't a magical attack. I don't believe Quirrell was involved in this attempt." Harry opted to say Quirrell instead of Voldemort so not to cause the cringing effect again.

"Non-magical? You mean someone used a muggle weapon to attack you?" Snape asked not sure what to think about this.

Harry reached into his pocket and carefully pulled out a napkin of sorts that he had wrapped the dart in. "I wouldn't say muggle, but similar, I believe it was a Dark Elf Assassin that tried to kill me this morning."

A few of Harry's inner circle were shocked by this statement, but there were a few that weren't shocked. Snape of course wasn't shocked as he looked at the dart in Harry's extended hand. "No doubt milord that is a Black Rose dart, but that would mean they are still after you. I had hoped what had happened in Diagon Alley was a misunderstanding of sorts."

"Who are the Black Roses?" Tonks asked not sure what was actually happening there.

"They are a band of assassins, which happen to be Dark Elves. They are from another realm of existence where they are at war with other elves. This is the second time they have tried to kill me, and seriously I don't know what to do."

"Harry I will speak with Princess Alberic and see what her people know about this attack." Snape said almost sounding civil.

"Thank you Severus" Harry said as he looked at Snape and then turned his attention to the rest of the members. "Any ideas on what I can do with Halloween just a week away?"

"You need a security team here to ensure you are safe." Sirius said as he looked at Harry.

"That would be nice, but it might also tip Dumbledore off if I have people watching me during school."

"We need to locate this assassin and bring him down before he gets another chance to strike." Remus said as he looked at Harry.

"If only it was that simple Moony. We have no way of knowing who the assassin is or where he is located right now." Harry said as he paced back and forth.

"Damn it there has to be some way to get this bastard!" Tonks said feeling the concern and rage build within her.

"If I may" Lilly said as she stood up. "I have been looking into things at the ministry trying to figure out who Alvaro Epans and Lamia Walker really are. Since I have been unable to locate anything on them I decided to look into why there is no history for them. I believe, and this is purely speculation, that they may not be from our realm."

"If that is the case then either of them could possible be the dark elf in disguise."

"I share a dorm room with Lamia, she may seem a bit weird at times, but I don't believe she is a Dark Elf." Hermione said as she looked at Harry and Lilly.

"What do you mean she is weird at times?" Lilly asked as she looked back at Hermione.

"Well she is really pale all the time, but she doesn't seem to sleep like most people do. She lies in her bed and when she thinks everyone is asleep she sneaks out of the room. I was curious so I followed her one night to find that she went into the common room. She sat down there doing her homework and reading. I can't say why she doesn't sleep much or eat much, but I can say that if she wanted to kill Harry she would have done it by now while everyone slept."

"I agree if this Walker girl was the assassin she would have done it already since they are in the same house. I have a feeling that we aren't going to find this assassin without some planning." Remus said as he looked at Harry.

"I will let that to you Moony maybe you and mum can come up with something to help figure out whom this assassin is. In the meantime Hermione continue to keep an eye on Lamia and try to get closer to her, so she begins to trust you as a friend if possible. Severus since Epans is in your house I am putting you in charge of keeping an eye on him, I will try to get you help with this as soon as I can, but for now you're on your own. Everyone else thank you for coming it was great seeing all of you, and I hope to see you all for Christmas." Harry said as he stopped pacing and looked at the members of his inner circle.

Regulus and Severus left as soon as Harry had dismissed them, while the others stayed there after their meeting. They discussed random things for about a half hour than Andromeda left saying that she had to get home to get some things done. Tonks hugged her mother goodbye and then returned to talking to Harry.

"Harry can I have a word?" Narcissa asked as she spoke lightly to Harry.

"Sure…if you will all excuse me for a minute." Harry said as he walked with Narcissa out of the main part of the shack into the tunnel that led to the Whomping Willow. Harry cast a silencing charm around them so it would be more private. "What's up?"

Narcissa hugged Harry tightly and held him there for a minute. "I can't tell you how much I miss feeling someone I love hug me." She pulled away and looked down at the ground. "I don't know how much longer I can put up with Lucius. He is becoming even more deranged and separated from Draco and me."

"Don't worry Cissa I plan on taking care of Lucius this summer, but until then you need to get a few things in place, so that when Lucius is taken care of you will get everything."

"I already have taken care of that since we are married everything goes to me and Draco will get some as well."

"Speaking of Draco, I have been trying to get closer to him, but he still seems to be distancing himself from me." Harry said not sure how else to explain it.

"I know…Draco sent me a letter days ago…he wanted to know what he should do. He knows that Lucius worked for You-Know-Who, so he is afraid that Lucius will disown him if he befriended you."

"It's Voldemort!" Harry said without even thinking. "Sorry Cissa, it just gets annoying when people can't say a simple name. What did you tell Draco?"

"I a…I told him that he should do what he wants and not worry about what others think. I told him that if he wanted to be friends with you then he should be and not worry about what Lucius would say."

"Well I hope he takes that to heart, because I could really use Draco's help in keeping an eye on Epans."

"I hope that isn't the only reason you are trying to get him to be friends with you." Narcissa said defensively and then felt bad for doing it. "I'm…"

Harry placed his finger on her lips to silence her. "No need to be sorry Cissa, how I said that did sound heartless. I don't want Draco to be my friend just so he can spy for me; he is my son after all, so I would like to be friends with him."

"I am glad to hear that Harry, even if we can't tell Draco you're his father, you should at least get to know him better." Narcissa said as she gave Harry one last hug before they walked back into the shack where the rest of Harry's followers were still waiting on him.


	17. Amazing Find

**A/N: Well what can I say here is the chapter that has been lost for months. I had to rewrite it, so it took longer to get it out to you, since the original is still MIA. Sorry once more for the long wait. I will have the next chapter up a lot faster than this was, now that I broke down and bought a new PC.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Amazing Find**

_Harry found himself standing in the middle of what appeared to be a meadow, but yet it was familiar to Harry some how. As he looked around he saw that there wasn't much in the meadow. Then further on down from him lying on the ground he thought he saw something, though from the distance he was away he couldn't tell what it was._

_Harry walked towards whatever was lying there, and as he drew closer he could see that it was a body. Yes now he could clearly make out the form of a person lying on the ground, but he still wasn't close enough to know who it was and he couldn't even make out the sex of the person from his location._

_Harry felt his heart start to pound as he walked closer to where the body lay and he felt a hard lump forming in his throat as if he dreaded to know who was laying there. Harry creped up to the body and peered down at it. _

_Harry was shocked by what he saw when he looked down. It was the body of a teacher he knew from Hogwarts, it was Professor Trelawney, but what Harry didn't understand was why in the hell he was standing over the body of his Divination professor._

_As Harry looked at her for a moment he noticed that she wasn't moving at all, and as he moved her head to see if there was a pulse in her neck he found not only was she dead, but she had two distinct puncture wounds in her neck. It looked to as if a vampire had bitten the teacher and then left her for dead._

_Harry jumped back not really wanting to be that close to Trelawney even if she was dead. As Harry stared down at her, Trelawney's head turned and her once dull lifeless eyes flared to life as they seemed to burrow right into Harry's mind. _

"_Why? Why did you allow this?" Trelawney said in a ghostly fashion as she continued to stare at Harry._

"_What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Harry asked as he looked down at the undead professor "if you're dead why you blaming me for it?"_

"_Because you did this Potter, you allowed that vampire to stay here at Hogwarts even after you found out who she was! It was you Potter that is to blame for all the deaths that are caused because of this vermin!" Trelawney said as her body collapsed back on to the ground._

_Harry stared at her body for a moment waiting to see if she would rise again, but she didn't. Her body remained lying dead on the ground and Harry was stuck wondering what the batty woman had meant by her statements._

Harry sat bolt up in bed after having one of the weirdest dreams to date. He sat there in bewilderment about the dream. _'Maybe it was nothing more than my imagination working over time in my dreams.'_ Harry thought as he sat there trying to rationalize his dream. One glance at his watch told him that it was to early to be waking up, but for some reason he found that he wasn't able to fall back to sleep. Something about that dream puzzled him, and it wasn't only the fact that he knew he didn't have that dream his first time through.

Harry stood up from his bed and slowly made his way towards the door, and then he headed down into the common room, which he found to be empty. He decided to take a walk to help clear his mind, and possibly decipher what his dream could have truly meant. Like he didn't have enough problems with Halloween only being days away, now on top of that he had a weird dream that was probably going to haunt him till he figured out what it meant.

As he ventured down the dimly lit corridor his mind keep showing him the image of Trelawney from his dream. No matter how hard he try to think of something different that same deadly image kept appearing to him. Something about that image was troubling and Harry knew that it was most likely a sign of something to come, but as he walked he couldn't think of what it might be.

He wasn't really paying attention to where he was as he walked deep in thought, but as he kept walking. He glanced at the Marauders' map just in time to see that there was a perfect coming right at him. His mind wasn't focused on where he was or what time of morning it was as he tried to think of a way out of his current situation. He decided that he could use his shadow form to avoid being caught, but as he was going to use it something happened that caused him to fall into the wall he was beside, it was like an unseen force shoved him or something.

Instead of hitting into a solid wall like he had thought he would when he lost his balance he fell through a barrier like that of platform nine and three-quarters. It took him a moment to get his bearings, but soon he realized that he could see the corridor that he had been standing in moments before. As he looked through what should have been solid wall he saw the perfect walk right by without the slightest hint that there was anyone nearby.

Harry pulled himself up into a standing position and quietly brushed off the dust that had got on to his night robes. As he stood there with his map in hand he was shocked to find that he was not on the map, the passage he was in wasn't shown on the map, so clearly the marauders never found the passageway that he was in. as he continued to look at the map his mind shifted gears and he wondered if Dumbledore knew about the passage. Not likely given the fact that it wasn't blocked or anything. There were no wards guarding it that Harry could detect, so he assumed that Dumbledore didn't know about it. That of course led Harry to wonder where the passage went, which in a way was good since it got his mind off the dream that woke him a short time before.

"Lumos" Harry said quietly as he held his wand out in front of him to light up the dark passage. Harry slowly made his way down the dust filled passage, as he continued to walk he could feel the passage gradually sloping down. He walked for a while before he came to a door that blocked the passageway.

"Bloody hell" Harry mumbled as he stared at the door before him, which had a carving of a lion with an eagle above it. Harry reached for the handle on the door and found that the metal was cold to the touch as he tried to open the door first by pushing on it, then by pulling on the handle.

The door creaked open as Harry pulled it towards him, Harry was overwhelmed by the stale cold air that hit his face as the door was opened. It was like opening a door into a tomb that had been sealed for centuries. However Harry's curiosity wouldn't allow the assault on his senses to prevent him from finding out where the passage went.

Harry took in a deep breath of fresh air from the passage he was in and then made his way into the next section of the passage. However instead of the cold stale air that he had expect he found that the air was warm and fresh as it was in the previous section. This was good in a way, but bad in another as it was yet another mystery for him to ponder on like he didn't have enough of those.

Harry continued on down the new section of passage, and soon come to another door. The wooden door looked old, but there were no carvings on this door like the other one had. Harry grabbed the brass knob on the door and turned it slowly to find that it was unlocked.

Harry's quick mind started to tell him that going through the door was a bad idea, and that he should just turn around and go back to the tower. However there was some other force at work making it impossible for Harry to resist the temptation to go into the unknown area.

Harry walked through the open doorway, and found that he was in what appeared to be an old common room. It was huge; it seemed like he could fit two common rooms in this one it was so large. The room itself was clean of any dust or signs of time, as if the years hadn't even passed since people were in the room. _'Must be the elves, they probably keep this room clean like the rest of them.'_ Harry thought as he looked around the room.

The furniture in the room was old, the exact century it was from was unknown to Harry, but he could tell that it was a lot older than the furniture found in other parts of the castle. The colors used in the room were a bit weird compared to what was normally found in the castle. Normally things are set up with a single house in mind when it comes to colors, but the room Harry found himself in defied that logic. It had some armchairs that were red with bronze trim, and it also had some that were blue with gold trim, which thoroughly baffled Harry. The carpet was one of the weirdest that Harry had ever seen with the design layout. _'That must have taken a lot of time to make.'_ Harry thought as he looked at the four colors, red, blue, gold, and bronze, which were all part of the pattern. What made it even more confusing was the lion and eagle combination that he could partly see from beneath the couch in the center of the room. (**A/N: To see the carpet design check out the pic in my Yahoo group.**)

As he gazed around the mystifying common room that he stood in he saw that in the back of the room were three sets of stairs, which further confused Harry. He was use to common rooms having two sets of stairs, one for the girls and one for the boys, but what could the third set be for? _'Only one way to find out'_ Harry thought as he made his way across the room toward the three sets of stairs.

Harry stood in front of the middle staircase and saw that it went up, while the other two sets of stairs went down. This of course of more confusing since most common room stairs went up, not down. However Harry decided that he wanted to check out the middle set first, though he wasn't sure if he should just run up the stairs, since there could be any sort of protection on them.

Harry extended his magic out from him to feel for any ward protections that might be on the stairs, but found none, so he assumed that the stairs weren't hexed. Harry carefully started to make his way up the stairs still keeping his magic on full alert for any type of alarm wards, because the last thing he needed right then was to set off an alarm and tell Dumbledore where he was, especially if the old coot didn't know about this room.

Harry made it to the top of the stairs and found that there was a door on his left with a lion engraved on it. On his right there was a door with an eagle engraved on it, but that was all that was on them. Harry moved down a short hallway to find that there was a third door at the end of the hall. This one had a design like the carpet did, where it had a lion and eagle engraved on it.

'_Could this have something to do with Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw?'_ Harry thought to himself as he stared at the door in front of him. Before he could reach for the door he got the feeling that he better not enter in the room, and as he looked at his watch he found he was right. It was almost time for him to meet Hermione for breakfast and it would not do him any good to be late.

Harry decided not to tell anyone about his find when he returned to his common room to get ready to meet up with Hermione. He would wait until that night, until well after curfew before he snuck out once more to get a glimpse of the room. What he found was amazing, even compared to some of the rooms he had found in the castle before.

Harry found that the room with the lion on it was a study, which he figured had to belong to Godric Gryffindor. He color scheme in the room and the pictures are what told him that he was in fact reason he knew who the study belonged to. There was a small wooden desk in the middle of the room, and a red armchair on the other side of the room. Harry didn't find a lot of information in the room, but it was still amazing to be standing in the middle of one of the founders study's.

What he found in the room with the eagle told him that he was standing in Rowena Ravenclaw's study. It looked a lot like Ravenclaw common room, and like Gryffindor's study it had a desk in the middle. Along the left wall Harry found a short couch, and along the right wall there were bookshelves with a few random books on it.

The third door, the one with the lion and eagle on it, was more perplexing, as it would not open like the other two did. As Harry examined the door with his magic he found that it was in fact protected, but he couldn't tell what the protection was on it that prevented it from being opened.

Harry then ventured down the stairs on the left to see what was down at the bottom. Once more he found three doors, one with a lion, an eagle, and one with both a lion and eagle. The room with the lion turned out to be Gryffindor's bedroom from what Harry could tell. The room with the eagle had to be Ravenclaw's bedroom, or at least that is what Harry figured from its furnishings. The third door once again could not be opened as some sort of magical protection protected it.

What really made Harry's find so amazing was what he found at the bottom of the right staircase. Once more he found three doors each with the same symbols as the rooms on the other levels. As he entered the one with the lion, Harry found that it was a room much like the Room of Requirements, except that it was set up for sparing and training mainly, though Harry found the room would make other things as well with a mere thought.

The room with the eagle turned out to be Ravenclaw's private library, which Harry imagined had a lot more to offer than the books found in the library. Harry found that the room had a great many rows of books, so many in fact that Harry didn't think a single person could read them all in a single life time, well that is without the aid of Harry's necklace. There was also a short couch in the room with a stand holding an oil lamp for light to read by, and on a small table by the couch sat a book.

Harry picked up the book and found that it was an index of what he assumed was all the books found in the private library. It told the name of the book, the author, and it had a location number on it to show where it was in the vast sea of books.

Harry found out that there was another special gift to the book as he ran his finger on the book titles and accidentally pushed on a book name. There was a slight whoosh of air and in a flash the book that matched the title he accidentally pushed showed up on the small table. "This could come in handy" Harry said to himself as he sat the index book back down on the table. Though one problem Harry found was that he had no idea how to put the book back that he had got. As he though about it he was amazed to see the book disappear from the table and return to its place on the shelf.

Harry laid down for bed and dreaded the day that was to come next since it was Halloween. He wasn't looking forward to what was to come, but he was strangely filled with pleasure at what he had discovered, that no one in the castle seemed to know anything about.


	18. Halloween Havoc Part One

**A/N: I said I would try to get an update out faster than before, and I think one week's wait is far better than the months it took before. i will try to get the next chapter up within a week, but I make no promises.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Halloween Havoc Part One**

The day that Harry dreaded most out of the whole year was upon him as he woke Halloween morning. If there ever was a day that Harry needed friends near by it was this day, not because he was lonely, but because he knew what was to come. He knew what that two faced professor was up to, and he also knew that if Hermione was alone she might still wind up in danger.

Harry thought about taking Hermione off to the secret library he had found and letting her stay there for the day. At least that way she would be out of trouble, and he could freely go after Professor Quirrell, which was his primary objective. Though that was turning out to be harder than Harry expected, especially since he couldn't come right out and kill the fool, yet.

As Harry slid out of bed and looked around the dorm room that he was in, he could just tell that it was going to be a bad day. Not only because he knew what would happen later in the day, but also because he figured things were going to happen that he didn't expect.

Harry made his way down into the common room, after preparing for the day, where he expected Hermione to be, but he soon found that the common room was empty. "Now that's strange, usually she is up waiting for me." Harry said aloud to himself as he looked around the common room to make sure he didn't miss her. _'Maybe she slept in this morning'_ Harry thought as he walked over and sat in an armchair to wait for her.

Harry watched as more and more students woke up and made their way out of the common room to go to breakfast. After an hour of waiting Harry began to worry that maybe she wasn't up sleeping, maybe she went off without him. Of course this would be bad since it would mess up his plans.

/_'Hermione'_/ Harry called using his mental link to her, so he could find out where she was. When he got no reply he became even more worried than he had been when he first awoke. /_'Severus'_/ Harry called through his link hoping to at least find out if his link was still active.

/_'What'_/ was the reply Harry got from Snape, who sounded as if he had a rather nasty night.

/_'Have you seen Hermione?'_/

/_'No I haven't'_/ Snape snapped through the link.

Harry was not happy with the attitude he got from Snape, but he figured he would make him pay for it later, right then he had to find Hermione. /**_'HERMIONE'_**/ Harry yelled through the link and again he got no reply. _'This is no time for her to tune me out'_ Harry thought as he made his way back to his room

Harry went and grabbed his copy of the Marauders' Map, so he could see where Hermione was since she wasn't answering him. '_That girl better have a good reason for ignoring me_' Harry thought as he unfolded the map on his bed.

Harry's concern and dread escalated as he looked over the map and couldn't find Hermione's name on it anywhere. "That can't be" Harry said in a soft whisper as he searched franticly for Hermione's name on the map, hoping he only over looked it. As he looked at the map for the third time he realized that he wasn't mistaken. Hermione was nowhere on the map, which meant she was nowhere in the school.

'_She wouldn't just leave school like that, something must have happened.'_ Harry though as he folded up the map and put it in his pocket after shrinking it. _/'Severus…Hermione is gone she isn't in the castle.'_/

/_'How do…never mind what would you like me to do?'_/ Snape replied in a way that Harry could tell he wasn't thrilled about what he heard.

/_'Check the dungeons and make sure she isn't trapped somewhere that I can't reach her.'_/ Harry replied as he left the dorm room in a rush to go find his friend. He had a good idea that she wasn't in the dungeons, but he couldn't revel to much at once. At least with Snape stalking around the dungeons Quirrell wouldn't be able to let the troll in.

Harry was starting to think he liked it better when he didn't know what was coming at least then he didn't have to worry about it before it happened. Cause he was worried about Quirrell and the Troll, but he was also worried about Hermione now that she had gone missing, which didn't happen the first time around.

Harry quickly went to the Room of Requirements the one place that she might be, which wouldn't show on the map. However no matter what he thought about pertaining to Hermione no door appeared. Finally he thought of a library setting, one which he thought Hermione might have wanted to use, but again the door didn't appear to him. After a while of dong it that way he decided to let his magic do the work for him, so he allowed his magic to expand out from him through the wall where the room should have been. When he found nothing on the other side he gave up hope that she was in the room, so he just thought of an empty room, somewhere to think, and the door appeared before him.

He walked into the room, which was empty and as he thought about his favorite armchair it appeared in the room. Harry went and sat down as he looked at the floor "Hermione where can you be?"

Harry pulled the map out once more as he sat in his favorite armchair, and check again for Hermione, once again though he didn't find her anywhere. It didn't hit him right away, but as he looked at the map something seemed off. Most of the Slytherin students were in their common room, except for Ronald Weasley, Alvaro Epans, and Draco Malfoy. Draco seemed to be following behind Ron, who seemed to be heading in the direction that Epans was located.

"What can those two be up to, and why is Draco following Ron like that?" Harry asked himself as he looked at the map. _'Probably keeping an eye on them like I asked, but I didn't really expect him to do it'_ Harry thought as he continued to watch the Draco dot follow the Ron dot.

/_'Severus'_/ Harry called through the bond as he saw Snape's dot not far from where Epans' dot was.

/_'What now?'_/

/_'You have three students out of their common room and near your location, so listen to me carefully. Follow the corridor you are in now left until you come to turn in the hall, make the turn and not far from there on your right you will see Epans, I want him and that traitor Weasley caught and detained for questioning. If you run into Malfoy, he is following the traitor, send him back to his common room, I will be there shortly to talk with him personally.'_/ Harry said in as quick as he could through his bond, as he wanted all three of them. Mainly the first two, but he also needed to talk to Draco as well.

/'Questioning about what?'/ Snape asked not sure why he was detaining two of his less favorite Slytherins.

/_'First find out why they are out in that section of corridor, and not in the common room getting ready for their first class. Second I want you to find out whatever you can about what those two are up to, because I think their up to no good.'_/

/_'As you wish milord, I will find out what I can from them. Am I right to assume that you believe they are connected to Miss Granger's disappearance?'_/

/_'That is quite possible, so do be sure to see if they are involved. I will handle Malfoy myself since that is a delicate matter.'_/

Snape agreed with what he was told and Harry watched as the dot that indicated Snape took off down the corridor as he had told him. He watched Snape's dot stop right in front of where Epans was suppose to be, but something didn't seem right.

/_'Potter I don't see Epans here'_/ Snape snapped through the bond.

Harry could tell Snape was clearly aggravated, but by all counts he should have seen him. /_'That's impossible he is right next to you, how do you not see him?'_/

/_'I'm telling you he isn't there; there is only a wall there. I don't know how you're getting this information, but it is wrong.'_/

/_'Take cover quickly and be sure that you are hidden where you can see that spot.'_/ Harry said as he saw the Ron dot making his way toward Snape's location, Draco wasn't too far behind, which meant Harry couldn't stay put for much longer.

Snape did as Harry said and hid behind a suit of armor, where he could peek around the side and see the wall where Harry said Epans was. He was not happy about being out hunting for Granger or being on this wild goose chase, but he knew better than to defy Harry for he did fear his wrath. Snape hid there and waited, and he didn't have to wait long before he saw Ron walk up to where he stood before. He watched as Ron pulled out his wand out went three times clock ways, and then three times counter clock in a circle while pointing his wand at the wall. Snape couldn't believe it when he saw the wall disappear and there was a door where the wall once was. He waited until Ron opened the door and was about to step in before he came out of hiding.

"Mr. Weasley what do you think your doing?" Snape asked in his nasty tone, leaving his rage come out, as he came up behind Ron.

"I…a" Ron said as he stood holding the door partly open, his mouth gaping open like an idiot, or more like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm waiting" Snape said in an even more foul tone as his rage toward Harry was being vented out at Ron.

Before Ron could answer Draco Malfoy came round into the corridor, and froze in his tracks when he saw Snape staring at Ron. Draco started to back up, but Snape caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye. "Malfoy return to the common room I will deal with you later." Snape said never once taking his eyes off of Ron to even look in Draco's direction.

Draco for his part was shocked at being caught, but felt a bit relieved when he was dismissed so quickly. He wasn't about to stand around and incur Snape's wrath, so he turned and headed back toward his common room.

Draco's retreat toward the Slytherin common room was Harry's cue to get his but moving so he quickly shoved the map in his pocket and turned into his shadow form. That way he could move a lot faster and wouldn't be caught by anyone walking in the halls.

Snape meanwhile got tired of Ron gapping like an idiot and pulled out his wand. "Move a side or I will move you."

The direct threat from Snape was enough to cause Ron to move, and Snape just managed to catch the door before it closed. Ron stood still as he watched Snape pull open the door and look inside.

Draco made his way toward his common and wished now that he hadn't followed Ron. 'why did I do such a foolish thing, sure mum said to do what I thought was best when it came to Harry, but father is going to kill me if he finds out.' Draco thought as he continued on, wondering what his punishment would be. It wasn't as if he had actually broken any rules, but the mere tone in which Snape spoke told Draco that he was not in a good mood. This of course meant that everyone, even those from his own house, were to walk a thin line since anything could set him off.

"Mr. Epans what are you doing in here?" Snape asked as he looked into the hidden room where Epans was located, which proved that Harry was right about his location, which made Snape even angrier.

"Professor I have a good reason…"

"I'm all ears" Snape said sarcastically as he stood staring at Epans.

"Well I…"

"Epans save your breath you and Weasley get to my office now I will deal with you there!" Snape snapped and watched as Ron and Epans took off toward his office. /_'Just to let you know I have them going to my office.'_/

/'Very good, I am about to get to Draco.'/ Harry said as he floated near the Slytherin house entrance. He just turned back to his solid form as Draco made his way down the corridor toward the entrance.

"Harry? What are you doing down here? Snape is not in a good mood, if he sees you down here…"

"Calm down Draco I know all about Snape's bad mood, don't worry so much about it. I am here because I needed to talk to you."

"Now is not a good time Harry trust me I will talk to you as soon…" That was all Draco got out before he stopped all of a sudden.

"Draco you…" Harry didn't have to say anymore he knew exactly what was happening. He turned around and looked down the hallway "ok where you hiding?"

The mystery girl walked out of the shadows and stood before him as she stared at him and Draco.

"You know what your timing is so…I don't know…you show up at some strange times. So what mysterious riddle do you have this time?" Harry asked annoyed that he was once again interrupted by this girl he didn't know.

"I show up when I need to, and my mysterious riddles as you call them are warnings to you. I can not help it if you don't get the meaning of them right off."

"Okay cut to it…what is it that you want?"

"I am here to help, I know you seek the bushy brown haired one named Hermione. Find her you must before all turns to dust. Find her before the clock chimes six or you will lose her forever."

"How do I find here…where is she?"

"Seek out the one you know little about…it is through this person you shall find you way…also look out for the one with you for without him the end will come quickly."

"What do you…" That was all Harry got to say as the rush of time started up again and the mystery girl was gone once more.

"Harry what…how did you get turned…wait a minute it happened again." Draco said as he looked at the back of Harry's head, which he knew he was face to face with Harry a second before.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked as he turned to Draco "what happened again?"

"I don't know exactly, but it is, some sort of a time fluctuation. This isn't the first time either, because I have felt something like this before. Each time I have…you…you know something about this I know you do. Tell me Harry what is going on?"


	19. Halloween Havoc Part Two

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Halloween Havoc Part Two**

Harry stood dumbfounded he didn't know how Draco could feel the variation in time, but he was sure it had something to do with his abilities. After all some abilities of the parents are bound to fall upon their children, so it goes to reason that Draco would have some time mage abilities.

"Well Harry don't just stand there…do you know what is happening or not?" Draco asked as he looked at Harry with the look of desire in his eyes, because he really wanted to know what he had been feeling.

"Now isn't the time Draco…as you said Snape is coming and he isn't in a good mood. Come with me and we can talk privately."

"What about Snape…he wanted me to wait for him in the common room." Draco said wanting to find out what he could from Harry, but also afraid of what would happen if he defied Snape.

"All will be explained, but right now we have to go" Harry said as he turned and took off around a corner, so Ron and Epans wouldn't see him when Snape got there with them.

Draco decided to take a chance, like he by following Ron, and see what Harry was up to, because he was trying to be friends, but he was starting to wonder about it. _'If I get in trouble with Snape or father I will beat you Harry.'_ Draco thought as he followed Harry around the corner.

Harry was glad to see Draco come around the bend /_'Severus I have Malfoy with me.'_/

/_'I'm going to deal with these two now…I will contact you later'_/ Snape snapped as he proceeded to escort the boys to his office.

"I'm here, but you have to tell me what is going on," Draco said as he looked at Harry.

"There is too much to explain right now Draco…right now I have to go find Hermione." Harry franticly as he remember that he was on a tighter more dangerous schedule than what he thought.

"Harry what's going on…what do you mean you got to find Hermione?"

"She is missing that is all I know for now, and if I don't find her soon it will be too late to find her."

"You really aren't making one bit of bloody sense Harry." Draco said as he looked at Harry.

"if you want to know what is going on then get in here, I don't have a lot of time." Harry said as he opened a door to an empty dungeon classroom. Harry followed Draco into the room and stared at him for a moment. "What you felt back there Draco was real…you see for some time now I have been being visited by a weird girl, who I can only assume is a time mage."

"That explains the weird disturbance I felt, so tell me does she tell you the future? Is that how you know Hermione is missing and in danger?"

"In some ways you could say that, though most of what she tells me is in riddle form and I must decipher what it is suppose to mean. What I do know is that I am suppose to find someone I know nothing about, to find out where Hermione is. I also know that if I don't do it soon it will be too late to locate her."

"Wicked, so how can I help?"

"You want to help me?" Harry asked a bit shocked that his once enemy wanted to help him find his friend.

"Sure…after all that is why I was following weasel, so I could help you, so why wouldn't I help you now?"

"Honestly I didn't think you would, but I appreciate any help Draco."

"So where do we start…it isn't like you know a lot of people yet right? So how do we know who you must find?"

"Actually I know a lot more than you think, but right now isn't the time to get into all that. There are only two people I can think of that could solve this mystery. I think I either need to talk to Epans or Walker."

"Why one of those two? One is out to hurt you while the other is just…well a bit weird if you ask me."

"That is the whole point about the riddles this girl gives me they never make sense. I am sure that one of those two hold the key to finding Hermione it is just a matter of figuring out which one."

"I will see what I can get out of Epans if you want…I'm sure I could make him spill his guts about anything he might know…though I would like to know how you have narrowed it down to those two."

"Like I said now isn't the right time to explain, but I promise when the time is right I will explain it all to you, but right now I really need to find Hermione."

"Fine but I am going to hold you to your promise…I'll go see if I can get anything out of Epans or the weasel." Draco said as he left the room leaving Harry standing there in shock.

'_Now isn't the time to worry about Draco…I got to find Walker!'_ Harry thought as he left the room in search of the girl known to him as Walker.

Harry made his way down the corridor and decided that he would go check out the Great Hall first, maybe he could get lucky and find her in there. As he continued to walk down the corridor he spotted a strange owl flying toward him and it looked agitated as he got closer to him.

The owl darted right at Harry and landed hard on his shoulder, and it drove it's talons into his shoulder. "Ouch" Harry said in response to the owl's actions. Harry assumed the owl was a post owl and was angry that it had to hunt for him, but Harry wasn't happy about the way it reacted to him.

Harry pulled the note from the owl's leg and stared at it, not really happy about the delay at first. After he read it he stared at it again in shock, not so much by what was written but how it was addressed.

_Mr. Potter or should I say **Lord Ragnarok**_

_If you wish to see your dear friend Hermione Granger again then I suggest that you do as I say. First I want you to write back to inform me that you will do exactly as your told, then I want you to go to your common room and await my next message. If I do not hear from you within the next hour, then I will assume you don't agree to my demands, and in that case you shall never hear from the Granger girl again._

Harry was shocked by the note, how could anyone that wasn't a member of his circle know he was Lord Ragnarok? He didn't know how, but someone knew who he was and that person also had his friend. He knew he had no choice, so he replied to the letter and sent the owl off back to its owner. _'I hope I can get her before anything bad happens.' _Harry thought as he headed off to his common room.

Harry sat in his armchair as he waited for the next message from whoever had Hermione. As he looked at his watched he realized that he was late for class, but he didn't care, since this was far more important. Harry was a bit shocked when he saw Lamia Walker walk into the common room from the hall.

"You…what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he stood up and looked at the girl before him.

"I came looking for you." She said in a low voice, which would make a cold chill run down a normal person's spine.

"Well you found me now what do you want?" Harry said in the same cold tone that the girl had used.

"I know where Hermione is" The girl said in a more normal tone.

Harry was not happy and the girl before him was not making him any happier "what have you done to her?" Harry snapped in his Lord Ragnarok tone as he drew his wand on the girl before him.

"Patience young one…I did nothing to her…I am not here to fight you…I wish to only help guide you." The girl said as she stared at her, and then her eyes glazed over and Harry went into a trance.

Flashback to a Dream 

_Harry cursed to himself as his dream ended he so wanted to hear what Ron said, but then again maybe he didn't. Harry now found himself in a room where a woman was seated on a throne and another person, who's back was towards Harry was kneeling at her feet._

"_My queen are you sure that we should help him?" the female that was kneeling said to the one on the throne._

"_I am sure, and he will make a nice addition to my ranks don't you think." The queen said as she looked at her follower._

"_What if he doesn't wish to follow you?"_

"_He will not have to follow me, he will be his own boss. Though he will still be one of my servants nonetheless."_

"_Then you seek to have him as an ally then?"_

"_Yes this war is taking a toll on my ranks as well as his. If we were to join forces there would be no stopping either of us."_

"_Yes my queen, it could work out nicely to have him as an ally. Though I am concerned that he will not like the idea of being one of us."_

"_He will learn to like it especially if we offer to make his chosen ones like us as well. Who in their right mind would pass up the chance to be immortal?"_

"_This is true my queen, and I am sure he would agree since he has already been prolonging his life with the use of a spell."_

"_Exactly Lamia how could he pass it up. He would get to rule his realm with his people, and I would finally rule this realm with my people!"_

"_Yes my queen, when shall I leave?" Lamia asked._

"_When the time is right you shall go to him and make him one of us." The queen said. "For now fetch me a snack I am a bit hungry."_

"_Yes my queen." Lamia said as she stood and left the room._

Reality 

Harry came out of the trance and he could remember the dream that he had so many months before. It was the one dream he couldn't remember too well, but now it was as clear as day to him. "You…you're the one from the dream!"

"Correct young one I am Lamia from the Day Walker clan, and I was sent here to find you. It was my duty to try and persuade you to join my queen in her fight for our realm."

"Why would I join you? What has your queen done to Hermione?" Harry snapped now totally enraged by what was happening before him.

"You think you have it all figured out don't you? You think just because you are the all powerful Lord Ragnarok that you can overcome any odds. Let me be the first to tell you that this goes way beyond anything you can comprehend."

"Is that so? Then how about you be a good blood sucker and tell me what the fuck you did with my FRIEND!" Harry said as he lost his temper and his rage engulfed him like a blanket, thus a charge of magic left his body and erupted forth at Lamia.

Lamia grinned as the energy was absorbed into her body and her skin gained a bit of color. "You mortals are so foolish…I am not a blood sucking freak like some of those that you find in these parts. My specialty is energy consumption and it s a good thing for me, since you just gave me a nice charge. Now if you are quite done maybe we could get to the business that you so desire, which of course is how to get Hermione back."

In a blind of an eye Harry was standing with his wand pressed against Lamia's neck "tell me where she is." He hissed as he pressed the wand harder into her throat.

Lamia grinned and before he knew what happened he was on the ground and his wand was in her hand "really I expected more out of the great Lord Ragnarok, since it is your fault that all this is happening. If it weren't for my queen's orders I could kill you right now and probably end the war that you started!"

Harry didn't know what to think, in most ways she was right, it was his fault that a war had broke out, but he didn't have time to worry about that. All he could worry about was Hermione and he wanted her back. "You win…just tell me where you have Hermione and what I need to do to get her back."

"Now that is better, but the problem is I do not have Hermione. I said I knew where she was…I never said it was me or my queen that had her."

Harry was dumbfounded the whole time he believed that Lamia was using Hermione as leverage to get him to join his queen as a dark servant, and now he was told that she didn't have her. Then out of nowhere the mysterious time mage's last message replayed in his mind _'"Seek out the one you know little about…it is through this person you shall find you way…also look out for the one with you for without him the end will come quickly."' _"If you don't have her than who does?"

"We do not have her…our enemy does…it is one whom you have faced before...the Black Roses have her…."


	20. Halloween Havoc Part Three

**A/N: Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty: Halloween Havoc Part Three**

"We do not have her…our enemy does…it is one whom you have faced before…the Black Roses have her…" Lamia said as she stared down at the helpless Harry Potter with a grin on her face.

"No!" Harry shouted as he jumped to his feet "why would they take her?"

"Isn't that clear yet? They want you to suffer and if they can't kill you then the next best way is to eliminate your friends."

"No" Harry said in a more helpless way than what he had intended to. "How can I save her if I barely escaped them?"

"That is easy…you have friends that will help you if you allow them to, but first you have to open yourself to the possibility that not everyone is out to hurt you."

"Like you I suppose…"

"As I said my queen wants you as an ally and I would like to be your friend, but it will only happen if you are willing to allow it. Though I doubt you have long to make your decision because if I know the Black Roses they will not hesitate to kill Hermione."

Harry stared at the floor for a moment he started out his day worrying about how he would deal with Quirrell/Voldemort, and now here he was having to face the fact that one of his friends could very well die. A friend that he had fought to keep from danger, and in the end he was the one that put her in the gravest of all danger.

"Earth to Potter you there?"

"Sorry" Harry said as he looked at Lamia "what can we do?"

"I am glad you realize now that I am not your enemy…"

"the enemy of my enemy is my friend, so for now we are not enemies, but if you prove to be anything like other blood suckers than I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Fair enough though I warn you I will not die easily. Now then you should hear from the black roses soon enough, but I wouldn't suggest waiting for them…"

"I must if I am not here like they asked they may kill her."

"They will not hesitate to kill her even if you are here."

"No I know she isn't dead yet, all I have to do is figure out the best way for us to get her, since it would appear I need you to do it."

"Actually you will need more than just me, but maybe I shouldn't tell you that just yet."

"Tell me what? Lamia if you know something you had better tell me right now or this truce is over!"

"Fine, but don't blame me if you don't like what I have to say…many bloodlines in your world find their magical origins on other realms some of which come from mine and many others. You wont believe it but the Potter bloodline goes back to my very clan, sure that doesn't mean all Potters are Day Walkers, but that is where the bloodline originated."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry snapped once again losing his patience with the vampire before him.

"I suppose it doesn't have a great deal to do with this situation, though I did think you would like to know that. Anyway the point I am trying to make is that just because people on Earth appear human, not all of them have human origins. Take your friend Remus Lupin for example, the Lupin bloodline actually goes back to a clan of werewolves from my realm. I bet you didn't know that did you?"

"No, but again how does that help me find Hermione and get her back?"

"Use your bloody mind Potter, damn I thought the great Potter was bright."

"Don't push me vampire!" Harry snapped he was not in the mood to be played with especially by someone he just learned was a vampire from another realm.

"There is no need to get testy with me Potter, I am here to help you, but if you would rather do this alone I will just leave you to it." Lamia said as she turned to leave the common room.

Harry grabbed her by the shoulder to prevent her from leaving "not so fast." Harry turned Lamia around so he could look her in the eyes. "As much as I hate to admit it you know more about this than I do, and I do need your help."

"About time you are starting to understand…we don't have to be enemies Harry, the truth is I have started to actually like Hermione as a friend, so I do not wish for anything bad to befall her. Now then what do you know of the Black Roses?"

"Only that they are a band of dark elves that have been at war with other elven races in their realm and for some reason they are now trying to kill me."

"You are partially correct they are at war with other elven races, but it doesn't just extend to their realm, in fact they are looking to take control of many realms in the universe. My clan, the Day Walkers, is at war with the Black Roses that inhabit my world. They are looking to take control of it just like they are their world, and possibly yours as well."

"So these Black Rose elves are out to rule more than just own world, that doesn't work for me!" Harry said as he stared at Lamia.

Lamia didn't get to say anything in response to Harry's comment as an owl flew through an open window into the common room. The owl landed over by Harry and extended its leg for him to get the note that was attached to it.

_Lord Ragnarok  
__It is good to see that you have enough compassion to choose your friend over your own life. Now listen carefully you are to go outside of the school grounds and then use your mark to lock on to Hermione's mark. You will then Apparate to her location where you will surrender to us. If you do not comply then we will kill Hermione and we will not hesitate to do it._

Harry tried before to find Hermione using his mark, but he was unable to locate her that way, but now it seemed like he would be able to find her that way. Though Lamia already said that she knew where Hermione was, so why would he go alone? _'I should go alone so they don't kill Hermione.'_ Harry thought as he looked at the note.

"Harry you okay?" Lamia asked in a tone that showed some caring though there was a hint of the coldness from before.

"I'm fine…I have to go…"

"Don't even think about going by yourself Potter." Lamia said in a more cold tone than her previous statement.

Harry stood and looked at Lamia for a moment before he got a look of rage on his face. "Listen to me Lamia, I am more than capable of handling this myself! I will not allow them to kill Hermione."

"So you would rather allow them to kill both of you than just her right?" Lamia said as she looked at him with a slight smirk on her face. "If you go to them alone they will kill both of you, you do know this right?"

"I know that, but what in the bloody hell am I suppose to do, I can't just allow them to kill her!"

"I know and you don't have to, you just need to have a little more help. As I said the bloodlines on this planet aren't all rooted here. The Malfoy bloodline for example goes back to the very dark elves that make up the Black Roses."

'_Why hadn't I thought of that?'_ Harry thought as he looked at Lamia in what could only be expressed as shocking disbelief. Then as if a switch had been flipped on in his mind the last part of the message the mysterious girl had said played over once more '_"look out for the one with you for without him the end will come quickly."_' The truth of the situation and the simple point that the time mage had made came crashing into Harry's mind like a tidal wave crashing into the shoreline. "Malfoy is the key to all this!"

"I wouldn't say that, but I would think that he is important in some way."

"What?" Harry asked just finally hearing the tail end of her statement as he had went out into his own little world and wasn't paying much attention to the girl, no correct that vampire, which stood before him.

"I said that I didn't think Malfoy was the key, though he might be important in some way."

"You don't know everything you think you do Lamia, and I assure you that Malfoy is a key player in this game, now if only I knew all the rules maybe I could play right back!"

"We both know that the Black Roses aren't going to give Hermione up without a fight. We also know that you can't go there alone and expect to save her, so what is it that you're planning?"

"I plan on getting Hermione back!" Harry said in a stubborn tone that Lamia didn't hear before that point.

Harry did have a plan, well sort of, the plan was a simple on he would get Draco to go with him and if the Black Roses turned out to be anything like the Malfoys then he might be able to bargain his way out of the mess he was in. If not then he would just have to fight his way out of it. Either way he was planning on going in and coming back out with Hermione alive.

As Harry made his way toward the dungeons where he knew he would find Draco the realization of what was happening was sinking in and then he froze in his tracks 'Malfoy blood might be of dark elf ancestry, but Draco isn't a true Malfoy.' Harry knew instantly that he was trapped in a way, he couldn't very well use Draco the way he had two for two reasons now. First he didn't want to do it because the truth was he and Draco were starting to be friends and he wanted that a lot. The second reason being that Draco was his son, which meant that he didn't truly have any Malfoy blood in him. This of course meant that he was not connected to the Black Roses at all.

Harry did the only thing he could do, he might have a good amount of power, but still being on your own against an unknown number of enemies isn't bright. Harry got Draco and told me that he needed his help, and then he got Snape to cover for them while they were gone.

When Harry, Draco, and Lamia were outside the school grounds Harry pulled out a Portkey he made to take them to his home. Once he arrived there he explained to everyone what was happening and what exactly had to be done.

"How could this happen?" Sirius asked as he looked on in horror.

"I don't know, but I aim to find out" Harry said as he looked at those gathered around him.

Draco sat in a seat not far from Harry and was shocked by all that he learned, which wasn't really the tip of the iceberg, but enough to shock him nonetheless.

"The Black Roses will surely kill her if we don't do something, but what can we do?" Remus asked as he looked at those around.

"The only thing we can do" Harry said as he looked at Remus "we go in fighting!"

"If we do that they could kill Hermione anyway." Lily said in a scared motherly way.

"I know, but right now we don't have many options." Harry said as he looked at Lilly and then at the rest of his followers. "Any of you that don't want to go in say now, because I am making no promises once we do go in. Draco you can stay out of the fighting, but I would like you to watch our backs as we go in."

"Not a problem I know a few more spells than a first year should, so that shouldn't be a problem, what I want to know is how you can manage in this fight."

"Just like you Draco…I know more spells than I should, and I also know how to duel with the best of them. We already have the location; it is an abandoned building in Diagon Alley. All we have to do is mount our strike to take out the Black Roses and hopefully avoid civilian casualties."

"Let's do this" Bellatrix said as she pulled out her wand "I owe those bastards anyway!"

The group lead not by Harry Potter, but by Lord Ragnarok, Harry had decided that he could oblivate that part from Draco's mind if he had to, set out for the location where Hermione was being held.

Lord Ragnarok went right through the front door, exploding it open as opposed to opening it by the handle. The rest scattered to come in from other angles Lily and Bellatrix decided to go in the back way, while Remus and Sirius found openings on each side to in through.

Unfortunately for the group the Black Roses were ready for just an assault. As Lord Ragnarok came through the front door six daggers headed right at him, with only a slight margin for error….


	21. Dark Half

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of this tale, and I am sorry to those waiting for the next chapter of Two Lives to Live because that chapter wont be up since I am still trying to write it.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Dark Half**

Unfortunately for the group the Black Roses were ready for just an assault. As Lord Ragnarok came through the front door six daggers headed right at him, with only a slight margin for error.

Lord Ragnarok managed to catch a glimmer from of the bladed daggers and froze time just as one of them was about to lodge itself in his chest. He sighed a breath of relief as he looked at the chaos which would have befallen him. "Damn that was close" Lord Ragnarok said as he looked at the daggers that were frozen in the air.

He reached out and knocked the dagger to the ground, and then did so with the rest of them. He was now sure that the Black Roses were prepared for him, but he figured they didn't count on him freezing time.

As he looked around the building he was in he couldn't find where the blasted elves were hiding, one thing for sure about a shadow elf was that they were good at hiding. He really didn't want to exert too much of his magical energy since he didn't know how many of them there really was. What he did know was that he needed to avoid being their prime target, so he could take them out with as little risk to himself as possible.

He figured his best course of action would be to turn into his shadow form that way he could conserve his energy and still be hidden from their sight. So that was what he did, he turned into a shadow and then unfroze time as he drifted into a dark recess of the dimly lit building.

With time unfrozen he could hear the muffled grunts of disbelief from the elves that tried to ambush him. He would have grinned had he been in human form, but as a shadow he just grinned in his mind. What he hadn't counted on was the fact that the elves weren't only guarding the front of the building.

As Lily and Bellatrix entered through the back of the building a group of well hidden elves waited and watched them sneak into the building. Unlike the prearranged ambush on Harry, the group in the back had another plan. They carefully watched as Lilly and Bella made their way in and tried to conceal themselves in the shadows of the building.

"Move slowly" Bella whispered to Lily as they made their way along one of the walls until they came to a small cut out section in the wall where they could hide for a moment. "We need to think of a way to get to where Harry is." Bella again whispered to Lily as they stood in their hiding place.

However before Lily could reply they were both nailed by unseen attackers with a sort of stunning curse unlike the one they use. Both women fell to the floor, as two elves stepped out of the shadows dressed totally in black.

Remus had found a window on the side that he had examined, and decided that he would enter through there. He looked through the window and couldn't see anyone around, though his heightened sense of smell told him otherwise. He could smell the pungent stench of the elves, and he would also smell the foul smelling poison that they had on their daggers. No doubt they were waiting for him on the rafters just inside the open window that he was at, waiting for someone, anyone, to try and get in while they were on guard. 'Too bad they underestimated the power of a determined werewolf.' Lupin thought as he sniffed again to make sure his would-be attackers weren't moving any closer to him.

Sirius was located on the other side of the building and managed to find an open window as well, which surprised him since he didn't think that anyone would be dumb enough to leave it open as it was, especially people holding a hostage. Sirius might have been a trouble making playboy in school, but he wasn't dumb and knew that the window was only left open to ambush any who tried to venture in through it. From his vantage point he couldn't see much as the window he found was near ground level. Though he was sure that someone had to be waiting for him to enter, and he knew he had to find an alternate way into the building.

Lamia and Draco took up positions outside the house in the hopes that they would be able to watch for anyone escaping the building. Lamia guarded the front where Harry had blown open the door, while Draco was in the back where Lily and his aunt Bellatrix had entered.

**Meanwhile back at Hogwarts  
**Things back at Hogwarts were proceeding as they should right up till the point when all students were released from classes early to get ready for the Halloween party. Severus Snape had done all he could to cover for Harry, Draco, and Lamia, but it was clear that something was wrong.

When he arrived in the Great Hall he saw that it was already decorated for the party. He wasn't too happy about being up in the Great Hall, but he had to make sure where Dumbledore was. However when he saw that he wasn't there he became more concerned since the headmaster should have been in the Great Hall awaiting the students. Professor McGonagall was there, Flitwick was there, and Hagrid was there, but there was no sign of Dumbledore or that stuttering fool Quirrell wasn't anywhere to be found.

**Abandoned Building**

"Come out Potter I know that you're hiding somewhere in here" a tiny voice said from the shadows of the building.

Harry remained in his shadow form floating close to the ceiling trying to sense where the bloody elves were located, but he couldn't seem to figure out where the voice had come from. He would have to use his magical sense to see if he could find them, but he knew that would lower his magical reserves greatly.

Sirius heard the small squeaky voice shouting at Harry and knew it wouldn't be long before all hell broke loose, but he didn't like the idea of going through the window any more now than he had before hand. _/'Harry what's the plan?'/_

_/'Stay put for now let them make the first move…'_/ Harry stopped as he reached his mind out to his people, he could feel Sirius, Remus, and even Hermione, which meant she was still alive, but he couldn't seem to get Lily or Bellatrix. He knew something was wrong, and it wasn't a feeling he liked.

Harry drifted down into a section where he did see any elves and took his human form. He would need to stay in this form to be able to use his magical sense, so he would be able to find where the elves were.

"What's wrong Ragnarok, afraid to come out and face us?" The small squeaky voice said as it had before. "Maybe you'll come out once you realize that we have two of the females that came with you!"

"NO!" Harry shouted, but then forced his emotion back down as he tried to gain more control over himself. /_'Hermione you hear me?'_/

/_'H…Harry stay away they will kill you.'_/

/_'Calm down Hermione, do they have Lily and Bella?'_/

/_'I…don't know'_/ Hermione said in her mind, and Harry could tell that she was about ready to break down crying /_'I am blindfolded and can't see anything.'_/

/_'It will be okay Hermione stay as low as you can'_/ Harry said trying to calm her down, but he wasn't even sure himself if things were going to be okay.

**Headmaster's Office Hogwarts**

"How goes your plan Albus?" Salazar hissed as Dumbledore passed back and forth in front of his picture.

"That boy is driving me crazy, but I did get a close friend of his to keep an eye on him."

"You don't mean that mudblood Granger do you?"

"Yes I do, and before you say it, I know I am putting a lot in faith in a mudblood, but she is his closest friend. I will have my weapon one way or another!"

"You can't trust a **MUDBLOOD** Albus!"

"Do you think I am stupid? I know I can't trust them, hell they all should be killed, but right now I have no choice, and I believe this witch most of all will do the job correctly."

"What about your secret weapon? I hope this mudblood isn't it." Salazar sneered in a snake like hiss.

"No my weapon isn't the mudblood you old fool, she is merely my spy. No the true weapon will be known when the time is right, but for now I have to go back and act like I give a shit about these pathetic kids."

"Have fun" Salazar hissed in what seemed like a laugh.

"Piss off" Dumbledore grunted back as he closed the long red curtain that hung from the ceiling and concealed the picture of Salazar Slytherin.

Dumbledore walked back into his main office grunting to himself "I shall have my weapon." He said as he made his way towards his desk, and then he peered down at a book that laid on it, which was titled _Powers of Death and Beyond_ "I shall have control of him or find a more powerful weapon to use against him!" His normal blue twinkling eyes glazed over and turned a fiery red, then he laughed an insane laugh as he reached inside his robes and pulled out an amulet that he wore around his neck, which was the symbol of Osiris. Then in a voice a lot colder than the usual tone he said "I shall hold all the power once more!"

**Abandoned Building**

With each passing second Harry grew more anxious, but he tried to remain calm enough to be able to push his magic sense out a little at a time trying to hone in on where the elves were located.

"This is your last chance," came the same small squeaky voice "surrender or we will begin to kill those with you."

Remus knew that his position was guard and Sirius was sure his was, and they had standing orders not to move until the elves started the fight, but really how could they remain calm when they were sure that Lily and Bellatrix were in Elven hands.

Harry didn't reply or try to contact any of his group, as he continued to focus his energy and had just located one of the hidden elves when he heard a scream. There was no doubt that the scream came from Lily, after all he had heard her screams in his nightmares of old.

"Come on out boy or else I will continue to torture the bitch!"

**Flashback**

Harry's mind barely registered what the elf had said at the end as his mind was forced back to his old life, his old past, back to when things were really bad for him.

"You think that was funny? Answer me, did you think that was funny Boy!" Vernon said with a snarl in his voice as spit flew from his mouth hitting Harry in the face. "Did you really think those freaks would scare me? Did you think it was funny the way they talked to me? I bet you found the whole thing bloody hilarious, but guess what boy, it is pay back time! You hear me BOY it is time you pay for what those freaks said to me!" Vernon didn't wait for a reply as he went straight to the payback part of the exchange and nailed Harry firmly in the chest with his balled up fist. Harry fell to the floor and felt the stings of the sheer pain that was caused.

Before the pain even managed to subside any Harry was thrust from that memory into the one from when he was a boy at Hogwarts, when the Dementors came in his third year. All he could hear in his mind was the sound of Lily screaming, it was pure agony for him to hear her scream like that. A scream that he had worked so hard to prevent, so he wouldn't have to hear it again.

**Abandoned Building**

"**NO! NOT AGAIN!" **Harry shouted as the fragile grip he had on his other half finally broke like that of shattering glass. When he merged with his younger-self a thin wall was placed around his other side, this was even to contain most of it, though at times small amounts managed to seep through. Now though that thin wall was shattered and there was nothing there to contain Harry's Dark Half!

Harry didn't know what was the actual cause of his rage, whether it was the real scream he heard from Lily or the flashbacks that plagued his mind. All that mattered was that he was enraged, and with his dark half fully in control there was nothing to save the elves from his wrath. The young caring Harry of old was nowhere to be found, in his stead was a very pissed off man who wanted nothing more than to kill every last elf in the building and there was no sign of remorse anywhere to be found inside Harry.

That was because he was no longer Harry Potter, now he was fully Lord Ragnarok and all he cared about was killing those that dared to hurt one of his. He was going to make them all pay for the actions of the one, and he didn't care one bit about it.

Lord Ragnarok froze time once more in the building disregarding any thoughts to his magical reserves. He was now on auto-kill mode and nothing was going to stop him. One by one Lord Ragnarok found the frozen hidden elves and with each that he found, he found a different way to kill them. When Lord Ragnarok found the one that was standing over Lily's body with a dagger in his hand he knew that he was the elf that made Lily scream. It was this elf that had brought on the flashbacks, and it was this elf that would suffer the most.

Lord Ragnarok put four different body binding spells on the elf and then encase him in a dome where he was able to unfreeze time around that singular elf. The others wouldn't know they were destined to die until he unfroze time, and left his deadly spells hit them. This one however would die first and it would be done without magic.

Lord Ragnarok stared down at the helpless elf that lay on the floor below him. "You enjoy attacking defenseless women? How does it feel to be the helpless one now you son of a bitch?"

"What…how…."

"Enough! You have messed with the wrong person this time! You have pissed me off for the last time elf, and I swear when I am done all shall fear Lord Ragnarok!" Harry said as he glared down at the elf below him.

"I do not fear death" the elf said in a tone that said he was prepared to die for his cause.

"Good to hear" Lord Ragnarok snarled as he pulled back and started to unleash punch after rage filled punch into the small elf. It didn't take long for the elf to start screaming out in pain as each hard punch connected with his small body. Finally Lord Ragnarok focused on punching the elf in the head, and it didn't take long for his fist to smash through the front of the elf's skull spraying blood and brain matter all over his fist.

When the elf was finally dead Lord Ragnarok moved on to locate and eliminate any other elves he found. Finally he came to the last elf in the building, this elf he wouldn't kill, oh no Lord Ragnarok had something else in mind for the last elf. Lord Ragnarok unfroze time after he made sure to bind the last elf with every binding spell he knew and some he invented.

When time unfroze all the spells that Lord Ragnarok had set to kill their targets went into action nailing the elves all at once. The lone elf that was to live was by Lord Ragnarok as he heard all his fellow assassins crying out in shock right before they met their untimely demises. All the elves died at once that were set to die, and when their lifeless corpses hit the floor Lord Ragnarok sent out a message to his followers /_'all clear!'_/

He then turned his attention to the last of the, would be, assassins. "You alone have survived the slaughter here today. You only live because I have allowed you to live, so do not think your special! You shall serve as a message to all of your brethren, because any further attempt to harm my friends, family, or me personally will be met with the same unrelenting thrashing that has occurred here."

Lord Ragnarok then lifted his hand and aimed his finger at the elf's forehead. Lord Ragnarok then used his magic to engrave his symbol into the elf's forehead, not like that he had done on his followers however this marking was to show that Lord Ragnarok owned the elf! He then placed a slow acting binding charm on the elf, so once the elf went to his realm his powers would slowly bind until he was unable to use them at all. It was then that they would realize Lord Ragnarok's full power since no mortal is suppose to be able to bind a powerful free elf, unlike house elves which are bound to their masters.

Remus and Sirius made their way into the building and were horrified by the carnage that they seen. However they knew that all that had been done was necessary to ensure the girls safety. They went to Lily, Bellatrix, and Hermione as Harry continued with his Elven slave.

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

The party was just starting and Snape wasn't sure how long he could hide the fact from Dumbledore that three students were missing. Snape was some what thankful however when Professor Quirrell came into the Great Hall and looked as anxious as a rabbit facing down a hunting dog.

Snape knew that this meant no good, but he was relieved all the same since the sniveling fool would work as a distraction for Dumbledore to buy him more time.

"T…t..rrrooll, troll in du..dun..dungeons!" Quirrell stuttered as he stood before Dumbledore "just ttttthought yoooou wooould like to knooooooooow." He said as he fell to the floor…..


	22. Troll Problems

**A/N: I am sorry for the major delay on this chapter, and I hope that the next will not take nearly as long as this one did to complete.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Troll Problems**

"T…t..rrrooll, troll in du..dun..dungeons!" Quirrell stuttered as he stood before Dumbledore "just ttttthought yoooou wooould like to knooooooooow." He said as he fell to the floor.

Reaction to what Quirrell said came immediately, a numerous amount of students screamed out in shock. Some dropped the drinks that they had in their hands, some dropped their forks as they prepared to eat, and even a few fainted from pure shock or horror.

Snape looked at the chaos around him and the first thought that came to mind was that Voldemort was behind what was happening. Though as he looked at Dumbledore and how calm he seemed he wasn't so sure anymore. _'Could that old bastard want power enough to let in a bloody troll?'_ Snape thought as he looked at Dumbledore, not exactly knowing what to do next.

"Silence!" Dumbledore said in an amplified voice to get the attention of all the worried students. "Prefects gather those from your houses and escort them back to your common rooms and stay there until you are told otherwise." He then turned to the professors "Minerva, Severus if you will both come with me, we need to locate the troll as quickly as possible. Filius if you would see that Quirinus is given medical attention it would be most helpful. Pomona if you wouldn't mind please go around to the common rooms and make sure everyone is accounted for."

Severus knew that this wasn't a saving gift he thought it was, because now Dumbledore would find out that Potter, Malfoy, and Walker were gone when Sprout did her head count. /_'Potter now would be a good time…'_/

/_'Silence Snap!'_/ Harry said in Lord Ragnarok's voice /_'I shall be there soon, has it begun?'/_

Snape was ready to say 'how dare you', but he knew better since it was the voice of Lord Ragnarok that he heard in his head and not the Potter boy. /_'Yes'_/ was all Snape said and the truth was that was the only thing he had to say.

**Abandoned Building**

"It has started" Harry said out of the blue as he stared at the scared elf in front of him "be gone!"

In a flash the elf was gone and Hermione was unbound and freed of her blindfold. She raced over and wrapped her arms around Harry "I can't tell you how happy I am."

Lord Ragnarok hugged Hermione back and as he did he could feel a slight ting of the control he once had, but the wall still was gone. Though Lord Ragnarok was now able to turn back to Harry and truly be him as he was, but he knew his Dark Half was still free, it could still spring forth at any moment. "We must hurry, Quirrell has already let the troll into the school."

No one asked anything, because most knew what was happening, as for Draco and Lamia they didn't need to know everything, but they did have to get back to Hogwarts fast. Since Quirrell already left in the troll that meant that he would also be trying to get down to the Philosopher's Stone and he couldn't allow that to happen.

'_Don't worry, he didn't get it the first time, he won't get it_ now' a voice in Harry's mind told him as he gathered his group. _'That's true'_ Harry thought in reply to the voice as he looked at his group. "Draco, Lamia, Hermione, and I need to get back to school now, the rest of you can go home. I will contact you if the need arises."

Remus pulled Harry away from the group for a moment "Harry what about Lamia?" Remus asked in a hushed tone as he could smell what she was as soon as he got near her.

"I will handle her, and please keep what you know between us."

"Of course cub, of course" Remus said as he looked at Harry "I am sure you know what your doing" _'At least I hope you do Harry, for your sake and ours.'_

**Hogwarts**

Harry summoned Satana when he was at the building and had her flash them to a clearing in the woods some twenty feet from Hogwarts' gates. Once all four were safely there and unseen by any of the occupants of the castle Harry said good-bye to his beloved Phoenix and sent her home.

"We need to carefully get up to the castle, but watch out for any signs of people because we will be in deep trouble if we're caught." Harry said as he looked at the group by him. /_'I want you and Lamia to got o Ravenclaw common room and stay there no matter what!'_/ Harry said to Hermione through his bond with her.

Hermione nodded even if she wanted to go help Harry she knew that she couldn't disobey his command. She took off with Lamia to make their way to the Ravenclaw common room as quickly as they could.

"Draco be careful going in, you never know where anyone is lurking." Harry said as Draco and he made their way slowly toward the castle.

They made their way into the school undetected, but Harry knew that was only half the problem. The troll was still on the loose and that meant that Harry had to hurry if he expected to get to Quirrell.

Draco showed Harry a passage, one he knew of but didn't use, which led down into the dungeons right by the Slytherin dungeon. They took the passage down and once they came out Draco went into his common room while Harry was stuck on his own.

Harry knew that he couldn't take Draco with him, not when going after a deranged dark lord, because if he knew that things could take a turn for the worse. Harry wasn't too worried about the troll, he knew that wasn't the problem; the real problem was he didn't want Draco knowing about Quirrell. He couldn't afford for him to know that Voldemort possessed the professor since Lucius was one of his old lackeys.

As Harry made his way through the dungeon passages carefully as possible he caught the stench of the troll as he rounded the corner. The troll was either moving toward him or away from him, which way Harry wasn't sure, but he could smell it.

Harry slowed his progress as he left some of his magic sense loose to see if he could locate the troll, but as he did it he could feel the drain on his reserves. He had used so much power in the building that he was now running low. He didn't have time to rest, and recharge his power he had to finish what he was doing. After allowing is magical sense to search for a minute he found where the troll was, the bloody beast was only a short ways from him and from what he could tell it was coming closer to him.

Harry knew if the troll was moving toward him then that meant the professors would be too. He had to ensure that they didn't spot him, but with his reserves so low he didn't know right off what he could do.

'_Dammnit there has to be a way to get through this, but how?'_ Harry thought as he vanished into the shadows of the hall to try and figure out what he needed to do. The situation was clear in his mind he knew that the troll and the professors weren't far from him, but he also knew he didn't have the power to take out the troll unseen by the professors, he needed a plan and he needed one quick.

The thought had occurred to Harry that he could let the professors deal with the troll while he went to deal with Quirrell, but he knew that the first issue he had to deal with was the troll. The odds were great that Quirrell was with the professors heading after the troll, which meant that he wasn't going for the stone. Though he wasn't sure if that was the case or not. In his original timeline Quirrell didn't manage to get to the stone until later in the year, but in his new reality Harry wasn't so sure how things were going to turn out. Harry already found that things were in fact different this time, things that he himself did not change.

The facts were painfully clear as Harry could hear the footsteps of the troll as his thudded its way down the corridor towards his location. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as he stood in the shadows and listened. He could now here the footsteps of the professors as they chased the troll. By the sound of it Harry knew he only had mere seconds to avoid detection once he attempted to stop the troll.

Harry held his breath as he moved out of the shadows in preparation for his assault. He stood there with his breath still held as the troll rounded the corner. Harry was about to send a bolt of magical energy at the troll, when he saw the troll freeze mid-step.

"What the…" Harry stared at the troll in shock and bewilderment for a second before it dawned on him what had happened. Time had frozen around him, but he knew he didn't have the power to do it with his low reserves, so that could only mean one thing.

"Where are you? Come out!" Harry yelled into the stillness of time.

"You really should worry more about the situation and less about where I am." A female voice said from nowhere, though it seemed all around Harry.

"What do you want this time?" Harry asked knowing it had to be the mystery girl who froze time, since she had done it so many times before.

"As always I am here to aid you, for if you fail then all shall fail. Do you intend to stop that troll with magic? Surly even you know that will not work, how long have you been around?"

Harry stopped and thought about her words, and the truth was she was right. Harry did know that the troll was pretty much immune to his magic, but in the heat of the moment he was not truly thinking clearly. Harry felt a spear of rage course through him as he was shown how dumb he had been and snapped "What no encrypted message? No riddle for me to solve that is unsolvable?"

"No need to be rude, you should be thankful for the help, than again I must make sure you do not fail because if you do then the rest of us are screwed."

Harry didn't say a word, as he knew she was right, he didn't need to be rude and if she didn't stop time then he would have wasted his time and energy for no reason. Harry bit his tongue as he made his way down to where the troll stood looking ready to pummel something. Harry went down a little further and found that he was right the professors weren't far from him. He was also right that Quirrell was with them, so he knew he had time to take out the troll and escape without fearing that the stone would fall to Voldemort.

Harry went back to where the troll was and cast a rope spell to tie the troll's legs together. He knew it wouldn't hold him, but it would buy enough time for the professors to get to it, if he had any luck maybe Quirrell would get killed by it and save him the trouble.

Once Harry was sure that the troll would fall over its own feet he retreated back to the shadows where he knew he would go unseen. The girl was silent as she disappeared back to whatever time she existed in and as she did time unfroze around Harry.

The troll went to move forward and found that he was bound and fell to the floor with a loud thud. The professors heard the thud and continued to where the troll had fell. "Snape make sure all the students are secure while we take care of this troll." Dumbledore said as he looked at Snape before turning back to the troll. 'This troll didn't fall on his own and I need to figure out how he did.' Dumbledore thought as he stared down at the troll.

Snape turned to go check on the students as Dumbledore had told him too, though he wasn't one to like following his orders he knew he had to keep up appearances. He didn't get too far before the unthinkable happened. The troll was not knocked out, as it was believed, it was only stunned. So when Professor Sprout went near the troll it moved and knocked her down to the floor, as it rose from the floor. The professors froze in shock as Sprout shrieked in freight.

Harry watched in disbelief as the troll stood over Professor Sprout and it appeared that the troll was preparing to smash her to pieces. Harry couldn't allow anything to happen to her, she was not meant to die, and he wasn't going to allow it to happen.

Before Harry even thought about what he was going to do he used his power to freeze time once again and then in a blind furry began to hurl large amounts of energy bolts at the troll, each one hitting and appearing to do little damage. Not even thinking about his own well being Harry pulled all his power into one final blast, this would be the last he could try and he aimed it right at the troll's eye hoping that it would penetrate there since his magic bounced off its hardened skin.

Harry knew he was in trouble as soon as the bolt of energy left his body, he had done what he had been trying to prevent all along. He had drained out the last bit of magic that he could in the blast and it left his magical reserves dangerously low. The world went first to a bright white, and then he darkened around Harry as the bolt left him. Blackness was all that he could see when he hit something hard like the floor.

The bolt left Harry's hand and hurled at the troll nailing it squarely in the eye, thus penetrating it's skull exploding it's brains out the back of it's head. Time unfroze as the bolt hit, so all the professor's seen was the troll's head exploding sending his brains flying all over the corridor he was in. Professor Sprout was covered in troll blood as the head exploded, and she was shocked when it fell dead in front of her. Professor Dumbledore was not far from the troll as well and had been hit by spraying brain matter.

None of the professor's knew what the hell happened as they stood there staring at the troll in disbelief. Snape had a feeling what had happened, it had to be Potter, but where was he? Snape scanned the area, but Harry was nowhere to be found at all. /_'Potter? Where are you, what have you done?'/ _Snape asked through the link, but found that for some unknown reason his link with his master was gone.

In fact at the exact moment that time unfroze in the corridor all of Harry's followers felt the jolt of the lose, as if Harry was gone! They had all lost the connection to him via the link, and they all felt a sense of lose as it left them. It was as if Harry Potter no longer existed!


	23. One Must Die

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, I know I say this all the time, but I truly am. I was planning on updating sooner, but things happened and I didn't feel like doing much at all, so wasn't on my pc every much. Thank you to all that have stuck by my long absences and still reviewed, your very kind. Once again I am sorry.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: One Must Die**

In fact at the exact moment that time unfroze in the corridor all of Harry's followers felt the jolt of the lose, as if Harry was gone! They had all lost the connection to him via the link, and they all felt a sense of lose as it left them. It was as if Harry Potter no longer existed!

Harry's followers had no explanation as to why the link had disappeared, but one thing that they were certain of was the fact that he was in fact gone. When Harry vanished from the corridor the followers felt a jolt, which was like the link was torn away from them.

Severus Snape was the closest follower to where Harry had vanished, and that meant that he felt the pain of the jolt the most. Snape only suffered minor pain as the bond between him and Harry disappeared, so the rest of the followers felt almost no pain.

Sirius, Remus, and Lily were all together when they felt the lose of the link. "What the…" all three followers said at the same time when they felt it. "You two felt it too then?" Lily asked Remus and Sirius as she sat down wondering what happened.

"Yeah, I am not sure, but I think we lost the link with Harry." Remus said in a calm tone that really undermined the true feelings he was feeling, because he was scared to death of what it meant.

_/'Harry!'/_ Sirius screamed in his mind hoping beyond hope that he was mistaken, but all he felt was his own mind. There was no reply and he couldn't even feel Harry's presence at all. Sirius fell to the floor on his knees "how can this be?" Sirius cried as he put his head down by his knees.

Lily placed her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, and herself at the same time "Harry is strong, whatever is going on I am sure he will be fine."

Tonks didn't take the lose very well, since she was the one who didn't get to see Harry much due to Auror training. When she felt the bond disappear she lost all control of her body as she fell in the middle of the training room. _/'HARRY! You promised not to leave me!'/ _She screamed in her head, but it did no good there was no one else there.

Each of Harry's followers reacted in about the same fashion when the bond was lost, and each of them knew what they had to do. They had to get to Hogwarts and find out what had happened to Harry, though they couldn't just walk in and ask the headmaster where he was. They could only go to the one place each of them knew to find the rest of the followers; they would have to go to the Shrieking Shack and hope that some how they could find their friend and leader.

Harry found himself surrounded in darkness, unlike anything he had ever experienced before. This was more real to him than anything before, so it couldn't just be a dream this time. No Harry could tell as he lay on a hard surface unknown to him that he was not dreaming this, he was in fact somewhere strange.

He fought to remember, to focus on what had happened, what had caused him to wind up where he was now, wherever there was. He remembered being in the corridor down in the dungeons and he had attacked the troll then all went black. "Where am I?" Harry asked himself aloud as he peered into udder darkness.

"Mr. Potter" a cold dark voice said which echoed all around Harry and pounded into his very skull.

"Who's there" Harry shouted louder than necessary as he continued to peer into the darkness that surrounded him.

"Mr. Potter there is no need to shout, I am not deaf" the voice said and then laughed an hysterical laugh as if he told a joke.

"Who are you" Harry asked a bit lower this time.

"I am known as Death" the voice said in a booming voice.

Harry laughed like an insane man "death? So your telling me I am dead?"

"In a sense no, you are not dead"

"If I am not dead, why would I be here with you then, if you truly are death?"

The darkness that surrounded Harry started to drift into light, as a room started to come into existence around Harry. Harry found himself on a stone floor and stared around at his new surroundings, which were still foreign to him. Then his eyes fell upon the person speaking to him, there mere feet from him stood a man clad in black robes with a black hood covering his head. Harry's eyes moved down surveying the person before him and froze his gaze upon the person's bony hand, which held a scythe in it.

"I know you're confused, and well you should be since after all I did say you weren't exactly dead."

"Then what exactly am I?"

"I would dare to say lucky."

"Lucky? You think I am lucky, how in the hell is being here lucky?"

"Right now you are in a limbo of sorts, which means you are dead, but by the same token you aren't alive either."

"Why am I here?"

"Because you did something to very few wizards have done and not been killed for doing, which by the way makes you lucky."

"So why in the hell am I not dead? Merlin knows I would be better off if I were!"

"ah I see, so you like the idea of being dead then?"

"What…I…you're putting words into my mouth."

"No Mr. Potter I am not, but I will reframe from misguiding you. You see it is my job to collect all the souls that have passed on from your realm and guide them over to the afterlife. What I find perplexing about you though, is that you are not to be dead, I am not suppose to collect you for some time."

"Then **WHY** am I here?"

"Haven't you been listening? You are here because you aren't suppose to be dead yet, so I am unable to take you to the afterlife but on the other side of the coin you aren't alive, so I can't return you to your body on Earth."

"So what happens now?"

"That is a good question because on one hand I am to collect a soul, which if I left you return to your body I would be going against fate herself. However if I collect your soul before it is time then I could through off the course of history and mess up all my soul collecting for centuries to come."

"Surely you had a problem like this before" Harry said as if it didn't matter to him whether he lived or died, even though he had done all he could to date to stay alive.

"I hate to say it, but yes I have had this problem before, and to be honest it is still effecting my soul collecting…"

"What? I wasn't serious when I asked, but damn how in the hell could you mess up?"

"Mr. Potter…"

"Quit calling me that, call me Harry, damn it, makes me feel like I am in school dealing with those insufferable professors."

"Fine Harry then, every since you were born it has been on headache after another with my job!"

"Me? How did my birth cause problems?"

"One name Harry can explain it all Tom Riddle."

"Wait a minute, your talking about the night he tried to kill me."

"Yes I am Harry, that night I was to collect three souls, James and Lily Potter and Tom Riddle. However you seen fit to mess that collection up when you gave Lily the protection charm, which saved her from me, and then Riddle was suppose to be reaped, but somehow I was prevented from collecting him as well. Now that I have your soul I can see that it is in fact you that has caused the problems I am having."

"I understand how I messed up your collection of my mother, but how am I responsible for you not getting Tom's soul?"

"It is simple Harry that night when he tried to kill you your soul and Riddle's soul were entwined together! "

"What? How can that be?"

"It was all part of the protection that was in place and you helped it by making sure all went as you wanted it too. However like it or not when Tom Riddle hit you with that killing curse part of his very soul went with it and entwined itself with your soul. So you see I can't get one without the other."

"I still don't get…." Harry stopped as he once again was reminded of the prophecy. "Wait, it isn't that I have to kill him or he has to kill me, its we both must die to end this."

"Ah now you are catching on, but what if I was to promise you that when I did get both your souls together I wouldn't keep yours, but return it to your body as I wish to now."

"What's the catch?"

"Catch, oh my dear boy, all you have to do is deliver Riddle to me, and in return I will allow you to return to your body."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Hmm that is a good question, but Harry let me ask you something. If you were not to return to your world what do you think would happen?"

"Innocent people would be killed as they are very damn day and life would continue down the course in which it was meant."

"That my boy is close, but you did forget one small detail."

"Which is?"

"Voldemort would be immortal!"

"How you would have my soul, and if he was killed then you would have his."

"Ah I see the logic in that I truly do, but as you stated about the prophecy, it is you that must end his life."

"Now I am really confused, but why not just send me back then and get it over with?"

"Ah I would love nothing better than to do that, but in order for me to give you back your life I need something in return."

"What?"

"I need a soul to take your place, preferably a soul that should have been reaped already, but escaped me due to your interference."

"No! I wont allow you to have my mother!"

"Your sentiment is noble dear boy, but alas I must have a soul, and if you wont allow me to claim your mother then how about another…"

"Screw you! I won't bloody well trade one life for mine, so you can just bugger off you prat!"

"I figured as much from you Harry, but before you make your final choice on the matter maybe you would care to see what will happen if you don't return. Then you might start to put things into a different prospective, but if you still choose not to accept my offer than I will leave and never return to offer you your life again."

"I will watch but I don't see me changing my mind" Harry said as he looked at Death with a glare that would make most men cringe, but Death wasn't a man.

"Shall we begin then Harry, but I must warn you what you will see is not going to be pleasant. However as I said I will allow you to make your choice once you have seen enough." Death said as he extended his hand and caused a watery portal to open in front of him and Harry. "Shall we go see how life is without you Harry?"

Harry stared at the portal before him and a shiver went down his spine. He didn't know what to say, because honestly who would want to see a world where he didn't exist, but Harry wasn't ready to allow someone else to die, so he could live. "Lets go" Harry said as he continued to look into the portal.

"Very well" Death said as his cold bony hand grasped Harry's and together they went into the watery portal and vanished.


	24. Potter No More

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I know I am full excuses and for that I am sorry. I hope cross fingers that I can come up with the next update faster than I did this one.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Potter No More**

Harry felt a cool sensation flow over him as Death and him walked into the portal, which would take him to the world where Harry is dead. When they came out Harry found that they were standing in the Great Hall, and there was an uncommon silence in there, expect from the Slytherin table where some talked in low voices.

"Don't worry Harry this is like being in a pensive, except it isn't a memory. You can see and move around here all you wish, but they will neither hear or see you." Death said as Harry took in his surrounding.

"It's so quiet" Harry mumbled as he looked around the hall.

"This is the day following them finding your dead body" Death said as to answer Harry's statement.

Dumbledore stood up and to Harry he didn't look totally like the manipulative asshole that he swore to destroy one day. No this Dumbledore that stood before him looked like his age was catching up with him and his eyes didn't hold the awe-inspiring twinkle that they usually did. Harry stood and listened as Dumbledore stood there to give some sort of speech. "As of now I am sure that most if not all of you have read the Daily Prophet. I am also sure that some of you are confused and wish not to believe what was written, but I am saddened to say that this time they wrote the truth."

There was a collective gasp by most of the students in the hall, and Harry could tell that a good many of the staff members were trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall. To Harry's surprise, well not total amazement, but he was still taken back as he saw Snape with his head hung low as if he was sorry for the boy's death.

Dumbledore waited for all to become silent again and then he continued. "Classes for the rest of the week have been canceled in honor of Harry Potter's memory. Those of you that were really close to him will be effected the most, but everyone will take this lose in their own way. If you all would return to your house common rooms following breakfast your head of house will be around to speak with you soon."

"He can't be **DEAD!**" Hermione said as she stood from her table, causing everyone to look in her direction.

"Miss Granger I am afraid he is…I know it will not be easy for you to accept it, but remember all of you that need extra help accepting this are welcome to come talk to me or any of the other staff members."

Hermione couldn't take it as tears fell from her eyes and she rushed out of the Great Hall and down the corridor. Harry being told he could go where he wanted to in this place took off after Hermione only pausing briefly as the doors to the Great Hall closed on him and he went right through like a ghost.

Harry followed Hermione as she ran down the corridor, and instead of running towards the stairs to go to her house she ran for the entrance hall. Harry wasn't sure where she was going or why, but he continued to follow her. Soon it became clear that she was running for the Whomping Willow that hid the passageway to the Shrieking Shack. Harry watched her stop briefly to levitate a stone right at the knot in the tree that stopped it from thrashing around. When it stopped she darted into the small opening and Harry followed behind her as she did.

After some time Harry emerged out of the passage into the shrieking shack, where he found Hermione lying on the small bed crying. He could tell that she was devastated and that she went there so no one would see her. She didn't want anyone to see her in the state that she currently found herself in.

Harry watched her as she cried wanting to hold her, but he knew he couldn't. That didn't stop his feeling to go over and hold her close to comfort her like any real friend would do at a time like this.

"Damn it Harry!" Hermione shouted causing Harry to jump, as the silence was broken. "Why Harry, why did you have to go get yourself killed? You just couldn't let the professors handle it, oh no you had to go and be a bloody hero! Did you even stop to think Harry, did you think about the people you would leave behind?" She broke down into another fit of sobs as she curled into the fetal position and rocked herself as she cried.

Harry felt his heart breaking as he watched Hermione on the bed following to pieces, because of him not returning. However bad he felt about it though he still couldn't see himself doing any different. Sure his dark side would agree in a heartbeat and he would continue on his way to ultimate power by destroying Dumbledore and Voldemort. That wasn't how Harry now felt though, right now he couldn't get past the fact that he would have to sacrifice someone else, so he could live.

"Seen enough" Death asked as he looked at Harry knowing the battle that the boy must have been waging against himself.

"Of this? Yeah I seen enough of this, but I am sure you have more for me to see."

"Of course" Death said as he opened the watery portal once more and grasped Harry's hand to go into it.

The scene around Harry changed he was now standing on the third floor where Fluffy was located. He knew what was coming and he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"In your time you went through here to save the stone from Voldemort, but without you being here things didn't happen that way."

"What…" Harry voice cracked and he couldn't bring himself to ask what happened without him.

"Snape, Granger, and Malfoy all decide to try and do what they could to prevent Voldemort from getting his hand on the stone." Death said as they moved where Fluffy was sleeping.

"They got by Fluffy?" Harry asked as he looked at the sleeping dog.

"They wouldn't have if the dog wasn't already asleep, without you they never went to speak to Hagrid and never found out how to get in the right way. However Snape isn't dumb, and since he is a professor he knew a few things even if he shouldn't have."

Harry went by the sleeping dog and dropped down the hole going through the Devils Snare, which looked as if it was fried. "Good ole Hermione figured this out I see."

"Yeah the girl has a good head on her shoulders" Death said as he came to stand by Harry.

They made their way into the room of keys and Harry figured that Malfoy helped out here and probably went after the key. Death led Harry through the door and to the other side where Harry found Snape, Malfoy, and Hermione standing staring at a giant chessboard.

"Oh no" Harry said as he looked at them, he remember that it was Ron's help that got them a past this test. Harry felt a small pang of guilt for abandoning his friends, but he knew that they could handle it.

Harry watched in horror as none of them were too well at playing chess, though Malfoy did seem to be leading a pretty well played game. Harry figured that he could really give a run for his money if they were to play each other. Harry froze as he watched the white queen claim the spot in which Malfoy had just sent Snape. Snape was knocked down and dragged to the side of the board. This however allowed Hermione a chance to get the checkmate.

"What about Snape?" Hermione breathed out of breath at the end of the hard fought game.

"He should be fine, I hope, lets go!" Malfoy directed as they raced into the next room.

Harry followed them in and once again found the troll knocked out on the ground. He went after them as they came to the room where Snape's puzzle was and he frowned. He remembered this part and silently wished that they wouldn't figure it out.

He heard Hermione and Malfoy discussing the puzzle that lay before them as they were locked in the room by flames blocking both doors. Hermione would figure it out again just like she had when they did it the first time.

Time sped up as Hermione figured out which potions were which like she did the first time. However this time it was Malfoy whom would go after the stone, and again Hermione was stuck going back, but did she really want to trust Dumbledore? She was so confused and wished more ever that Harry was there to help them.

Harry followed Malfoy through the flames into the room where Quirrell was standing by the mirror. Harry knew from his first time around that Voldemort was attached to Quirrell's head but he doubted that Malfoy even had a clue.

Harry watched in horror as Malfoy went through what he had, and then was shocked when Malfoy managed to pull the stone from the mirror, even without knowing how to work it. However Voldemort knew just like he had with Harry that Malfoy had the stone, and so Quirrell grabbed the boy. He ripped the stone from Malfoy and then stood up with a grin on his face

"I got it Master" Quirrell said in glee at what he had done.

:"Very good, now kill the boy!"

"Yes master" Quirrell said as he aimed his wand at Malfoy "**Avada Kedavra!**"

Harry cringed as the sickly green light left the tip of the wand and hit Draco point blank in the chest causing him to fall to the floor dead. Harry didn't like what had happened to his son, and right then he would have given anything to prevent that from happening, but Death wasn't done yet.

Death took Harry beyond the end of his first year into the summer and he found that he was at the Malfoy manner where he saw Lucius arguing with Narcissa. Harry was furious when he saw Lucius punch Narcissa in the face sending her to the floor.

"Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?" Lucius said as he looked down at the woman on the floor.

"Lucius…"

"Don't even" he said as he aimed his wand at her "**Crucio!**"

Narcissa screamed out from the pain that the curse was causing her, and blood flowed from her mouth from being punched. Harry wanted to stop him from hurting her, but he knew he couldn't do anything to help her. Lucius left up the curse and stared down at her.

"How long did you think you could play me for a foul?"

"Lucius I…"

Lucius didn't wait for an answer he didn't want one as he kicked her in the ribs hard and Harry could hear the bones shatter from the impact.

"Enough!" Harry shouted as he looked at Death.

"So you agree then I take it, but we were just getting to the good parts, because without you Harry, I do manage to get souls that shouldn't have been collected yet. I may not get the ones I wanted, but without you preventing things from happening I would get a great more to take their place."

"I can't…nothing I do will…" Harry fell to his knees "what can I do?"

"You give me the soul of the traitor and I will spare your life, thus sparing those that shouldn't have died in the first place."

"You want Ron?"

"No the Weasley boy isn't the one I am referring to."

"Well you can't mean Hermione, so who else is a traitor that I don't know of?"

"Oh I forgot you didn't find out who the traitor was yet, and here I was thinking you knew a lot more, oh well guess I am entitled to be wrong."

"Cram it, tell me who the hell is this traitor you want!"

"Finish watching the events here and you will see my dear boy."

Harry went back to watching though he didn't think he could bare much more of it.

Narcissa laid on the floor now holding her sides as tears flowed from her eyes and blood flowed from her mouth. Lucius had an evil sneer on his face as he glared down at his "wife". "You really took me for a fool, but the truth is I knew. I knew what you did and I knew you been screwing around with Potter!"

Those words hit Harry hard, how had Lucius known that Narcissa was with him. Only those that were part of his inner circle knew about her, and none of them could sell him out he made sure of it when he gave them their marks.

"Lucius I…"

"Don't even try to lie your way out of it Narcissa, even if your boyfriend is dead, so is your son! I have lost Draco and then I find out that I lost you too, and to tell the truth it hurt. I promise though that everyone last one of you will pay!" Lucius turned and walked a bit from Narcissa "you can come in now."

As Lucius said that Bellatrix made her way into the room and looked down at her sister and her eyes held a look of hurt and rage in them. "Cissy you should have behaved, but you had to be a bad girl."

Lucius walked over and grabbed Bellatrix by the hair and started to kiss her passionately right in front of Narcissa. He then pulled away from her and looked at her with a gleam in his eyes "did you do as I asked?"

"Yes I did my love" Bellatrix said in a lustful way as she waved her wand and caused the motionless bodies of Lily, Tonks, Sirius, and Remus to float into the room.

"Ah very good I see you got all four this is too good, but where is the mudblood?"

"I am sorry my love, but she was quick when I went to stun her, and shielded herself, so I had to use the killing curse to get through it."

"You killed her?"

"I am sorry I know you wanted all five of them, but the Granger girl is small compared to those I brought you."

"Very well, I am disappointed that I didn't get to have her, but since she is dead there is no difference."

"So is the dark lord coming to this offering?" Bellatrix asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"I anticipate it Bella, as he was the one that managed to find a way around his own death to not only return, but also to allow you the chance to come where you belong."

"With Potter dead it wasn't hard to cross sides, and the dark lord was nice enough to break the bonds of that bloody mark of his, so I could follow him as I should have in the first place."

"Very good" Voldemort hissed as he walked into the room.

"Milord" Lucius and Bellatrix said in unison as they fell to the floor.

"Arise my subjects and continue as you were."

Lucius stood up and moved over to Voldemort and then kneeled and kissed the hems of his robes. "Milord, Bellatrix and I have five supporters of Potter for you as a gift."

Voldemort looked over at the four motionless bodies then look at Lucius again "I only see four."

"Ah yes four there, but I am saddened to say that my wife has been unfaithful to me, and she too was with Potter, so I give her to you as well my lord as a show of my loyalty."

"I see" Voldemort said as he moved over to the four motionless bodies "Lily Potter and I thought I killed her years ago."

"Milord if I may" Bellatrix spoke and waited for Voldemort to nod telling her to continue. "Milord the Potter boy has been hiding his mother in secret for years, in the hopes that you would believe her to be dead."

"She didn't need to die that night, and I must say it is nice to know I get to kill her now." Voldemort said as he reached down and ran his white bony hand over Lily's cheek. "Bellatrix you may do as you wish with your male cousin, but give the werewolf too his own kind and allow them to handle him."

"Yes milord" Bellatrix said as she levitated the two men in question and moved them out of the room along with her.

"Lucius as a gift to you I will allow you to punish your wife as you see fit."

"Yes milord" Lucius levitated his hurting concerned wife and then cast a silencing charm on her as he took her from the room as well.

"Now for you two" Voldemort said as he stood in front of the two women "I believe I will keep you as slaves for a while before I kill you like the scum you truly are."

With that Harry was pulled out of the visions and found he was back where he had started with Death. Harry had tears in his eyes and couldn't believe what he had seen "that can't be real."

"It is Harry and I assure you whether you live or die by your choice the traitor will still turn on you when Voldemort is whole. She is merely waiting for him to return and then she is going to spy for him as she is evil to the core."

"No I prevented her from…"

"She may seem normal to you Harry, but I am not lying to you. Every choice you make effects how people react and feel about you. Bellatrix never truly loved you, not like the others do, because she is unable to love. What she did do was lust over you, and when you started to pull away from her and were showing more attention to others that is what drove her over the edge. It was her desire to own you that caused her to start hating you. Now it is your choice since you don't wish to see more, you must decided will you give up your soul or will you sacrifice Bellatrix's soul in your place?"

"I ah…take her!" He shouted as he fell…


	25. Queen Shakira

A/N: I know it has been a long time and all I can say is I am sorry.

**Chapter Twenty-Five Queen Shakira**

"I ah…take her!" He shouted as he fell to his knees, he knew that his choice meant that someone else would die because of it. As he knelt there he wept not because of what he knew would happen, but because he truly had believed he saved her. How could he have been so wrong about her, surely she couldn't be purely without hope, but yet as he knelt there he knew just that. Bellatrix Black hadn't changed; she hadn't been saved from being a minion to Voldemort. As he remained knelt before Death he wondered if any of those he saved could actually be saved, or if he only had delayed their fates. Lily should have died that cold October night, but yet she lived, though Harry wondered if she truly did. Did she survive that night to live a normal life, one in which he would get to be part of, or had he only prolonged her life long enough for him to suffer even more so than he already had.

"By your choice I shall claim her soul and allow you to return to your world" Death said as he looked down upon Harry.

"Wait" Harry said in a low meager voice unknown to even him.

"The choice had been made" Death said in a cold tone with little remorse for what was to be done.

Harry stood up and looked at Death "you may have which I have agreed to, I am not changing that, but I do ask that I be aloud to confront her and find out why she is willing to betray me, I must know!"

"I don't know about that Harry, when I send you back I will then claim her, so I do not think I can allow that."

"Must you claim here straight away" Harry asked as he glared at Death.

"That is how…"

"Bloody hell" Harry shouted cutting Death off "can't you just for one bleeding moment think about how I feel! I am not going to prevent you from having her damnit!"

"How do I know that when you were the one to mess things up in the first place?"

Harry glared at Death as his form changed from Harry Potter into the more deadly and fearsome form of Lord Ragnarok. "I" Lord Ragnarok started in his deeper and deadlier tone "will allow you to have her soul, but I will be the one to give it to you!"

Death did not look impressed or intimidated by the change in appearance since he did not have to fear Harry's dark half, though he did know that Harry wasn't the one in control as he stood before him. "The great and powerful Lord Ragnarok, I was wondering when you would emerge, since Harry isn't able to control you like he once was."

"He does not control me" Lord Ragnarok said as what seemed like thunder clapped all around them, the thunderous sound seemed to emanate from him. "Now Death will you allow me to send her to you or must we do this the hard way?"

"You seem to believe you scare me, when in fact you can't scare what is already dead" Death said as he looked at Lord Ragnarok.

"Scare you" Lord Ragnarok said and then laughed as his eyes flared red as fire "I do not seek to scare you oh master of the dead, but do not think me weak just because you are dead it doesn't mean you're untouchable."

Death did not know what to make of the comment as Lord Ragnarok reached out his hand and grasped Death by his boney throat, or at least where a normal person's throat would have been. He then lifted Death into the air and held him firmly in place "scaring you is child's play, what I have in mind is far worse than even you can imagine."

Death laughed insanely as he vanished from Lord Ragnarok's grasp and appeared behind him "you think you are tough, and on the mortal plane you are, but do not dare to believe you are stronger than death!"

Before Lord Ragnarok could react Death drove his icy cold boney hand deep into his chest, and caused him to collapse to the ground. Lord Ragnarok was gone and Harry Potter lay before Death on the ground.

Harry gasped as he lay there nothing could have prepared him for the sheer magnitude of pain which coursed through his body. If he was a mere soul, how could he feel such pain? A pain in which was a thousand times worse than when Voldemort caused his scar to burn like fire.

"I am sorry I had to do that Harry" Death said but there was no trace of actual remorse in his voice. "I know it isn't easy to control him, it is like he is his own entity and in some ways your dark half is."

"Why" Harry said as he managed to grasp on to some control over the pain "why is it harder to control him, he was created by me, he isn't even real, yet he takes over like he is."

"He takes control Harry because he is real" Death said in a matter of fact sort of way. "He is as real as you are Harry; he is the darker side of your very soul, the side in which Voldemort is entwined."

"I am not like him" Harry said in a low almost inaudible tone.

"No one wants to believe that they can be like that which they despise and even more so they don't allow themselves to realize that they are far worse than what they despise" Death said as he looked down at Harry. "You are an oddity Harry, on one hand you are a loving, understanding, and merciful man, but on the other you are Lord Ragnarok. He is uncaring, loathing, and without mercy, he is capable of being worse than that which you despise because he is part of Voldemort. You gave birth to him the day you first took on his form, but his true manifestation did not come to be until that night in October when you not only altered the course of history, but also you very soul. In essence you gave birth to your darkest fears, and he used it to gain strength over the years."

"I" Harry said but found it hard to speak "how could I have done this?"

"Ah that is simple Harry, you did it out of love for your mother, which is in its own right honorable, but you now must also pay the price for messing with fate. Fate is without mercy, and she is a cold and calculating bitch! She does not take lightly being trifled with, and those that cross her are forced to pay the dearest of all payments when she seeks her revenge on them."

"I could control it once, but now…"

"Now you can't, yes it is true you could keep your darker half in check before, but he is a lot more powerful than he once was. You knew that day in the warehouse, when you fought the Black Roses that your fragile grip on him had shattered, but yet you hoped you could contain and control him once more. Harry that time is over, sure he will stay hidden away as not to draw attention to himself, but when your anger gets the better of you he will emerge once more like he did here. When that happens you have no chance at all to control him, all you can do is sit back and hope that he will return to control to you at some point."

"How can I go on like this" Harry asked with concern oozing from his voice.

"I do not know how you can control him Harry, but I do know a way to be rid of him, and that is to kill Voldemort. When you bring an end to him so shall the piece of his soul within you end, or at least it can end, unless you allow Lord Ragnarok to keep control in which cause he will stay and your portion of the soul will be lost to rid the world of Voldemort."

"You said I can't control him, so what is to prevent him from doing just that?"

"When the time comes of the final battle between you and Voldemort, it will be one in which both of you will be on equal terms. When he dies Lord Ragnarok will be weakened enough that you could try and cast him out, that is if you still want to when that comes."

"I will" Harry said as he stood up "I don't want him in control, that isn't who I am!"

"Only time will tell, but for now Harry you have little choice on what he does."

"Is there no way to make him weaker, to help me try and gain control over him again?"

"Possibly, but I doubt you would want to do it since it would involve another."

"Another? What do you mean it will involve another?" Harry asked even more confused than he had been before any of this had come to pass.

"I shouldn't have even mentioned it Harry" Death said in his icy tone "it is a very dark ritual that is not in any way to be taken lightly."

"Tell me" Harry screeched as he glared at Death "if it can help me control this evil inside me then I want to know how!"

"It isn't so much controlling him, as it is weakening him into a more submissive state" Death said as he tried to conceal what it was he meant, but yet it seemed he wanted to temp Harry at the same time.

"If it means that I gain more power over my body than he has than I do not see what harm it could do."

"Harm" Death said as he looked into Harry's eyes "to you there would be no harm, but it would mean that you would have to curse another with your fate."

This made Harry stop in his thoughts first he was willing to condemn Bellatrix to death for what she might do, and now he would have to curse someone else and make that person suffer so he wouldn't lose control over his dark half. Was he truly even to consider that, he knew he didn't want that, he knew he didn't want to condemn another soul to the hell in which he faced. Though part of him was curious as to what Death had been alluring to, and he felt there was no harm in asking. "What do you mean curse another to my fate, no one can do what I must."

"That is where you are wrong" Death said to further lure Harry in "your fate doesn't have to be yours alone."

"You are starting to piss me off" Harry said as he glared at Death "just tell me already what it is that you are going on about."

"There is a soul in the world that has a heart purer than your own and filled with more love, compassion, and mercy than even you can understand. It is the only one that could possibly work, but by doing so it would be tainted and marred like yours. The ritual would bind your soul with the other for all eternity, but it would also cause the darker half of your soul to merge with it as well. Thus it would weaken the darker half, as the portion of Voldemort's soul which is entwined with yours would also become entwined with the other person's as well."

Harry knew then that it was out of the question there was no way he could allow someone to suffer the burdens that he faced. Though as he thought about it one small positive side emerged, if he were able to do it, then he would have someone else to help him when it came time to kill Voldemort. This of course made sense to him, and the thought of someone closely connected to him helping him bring down Voldemort was appealing. However he didn't want to cause anyone more suffering, he would already have to face the fact that his followers would risk dieing to help him, and as a result some would undoubtedly die.

"I can tell by your look that you would like to do it, but also that you know you can't" Death said as he peered into Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry hung his head "you know me too well Death, and you're right I couldn't do it. No one should suffer my fate, it is a burden that I must face alone."

"I thought as much" Death said in a sure tone "I figured you wouldn't want another to travel the same path of fate as you. Though I could tell you the soul in which I speak is destine to follow your path no matter what you chose here."

"What" Harry asked as he lifted his head to look at Death.

"You didn't think you could do this all without dragging others into it did you? Surely you should have learned that no one is able to achieve greatness without help, even if the greatness is evil, it still requires help, just look at Dumbledore."

Dumbledore, one name that Harry despised even more than Voldemort, which until his trip to the past he would have never believed possible. How could he consider doing something like Dumbledore had done? How could he consider lowering himself to the level of a monster? The answer was he couldn't but something inside he told him he should look at it from another prospective. He was already on that level had he not manipulated people and events to achieve more power, to gain greatness. 'No" Harry thought as he stood there 'I didn't do it for greatness, I did it to bring an end to Dumbledore and Voldemort.' No sooner had he thought that when the thought of having someone as powerful as him to aid him could be a good thing since he was to face two powerful adversaries.

"Of course even if you had wanted to do it, the person with whom you would merge with would likewise need to agree. If the person didn't then the ritual wouldn't work and all would be for naught anyway." Death said as if he knew what Harry thought, and most likely he did know.

The person would need to agree; those words bore into Harry's mind like a jackhammer. Did those words actually change anything? Surely he didn't believe anyone would willingly choose a fate such as his. "So if the person said no then what we both would go back to our lives and have to live with the knowledge that things could be different?"

"You would unless you chose to have your memory altered, the other person would return to the land of the living and never recall even being here in the first place."

Surely he wasn't going to consider it, but Harry found himself thinking that if the person had to make the choice then it wouldn't be his fault. The person would say no, he was sure of it, but he was curious to find out who had a heart purer and kinder than his own. "You will need to bring the person here?"

"If it was to happen then yes" Death said, as a look of triumph crossed his boney face "I would have to do the ritual here."

Harry wasn't sure what exactly caused him to agree, but he soon found that he had agreed to bring the person to see what the person would say. Maybe it was curiosity that caused him to say yes, because he did wonder who the person could be, or maybe his dark half did it, just to prove to Harry that no one would be dumb enough to agree.

Death didn't waste any time as he set off to bring the person for whom Harry would merge with, provided that person agreed to do it.

Harry sat on the ground alone as he waited a ball of guilt had formed in his throat as he thought about what he had actually agreed to. Even if he was positive that the person would say no, he couldn't help, but feel the pangs of guilt that swelled within him.

"Harry" came an all too familiar female voice and before Harry could react to it, he was slammed into and drawn into a tight embrace.

"Tonks" Harry managed to gasp out as he felt his inside being squashed in her tight embrace.

"Harry I been so worried" Tonks said as she pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry, have I been gone long?"

"It been a few days luv, no one knew what had happened to you, we thought that…" Tonks paused as she looked around and finally took in where she was.

"That I died" Harry finished thinking her pause was because she couldn't bare to say what she thought.

"Yeah" she said in a way that showed she wasn't paying a great deal of attention to what was said "where are we?"

"Limbo" Death said as he walked up behind Tonks, which caused her to jump.

"Limbo, are we dead?" Tonks asked now more afraid than ever.

"No my dear" Death said before Harry could say a word "you are neither dead nor alive, in fact we were in the process of discussing Harry's return when another matter arose."

"I thought you said when I returned no time would have passed?" Harry asked confused as to why time continued on in his absence since he believed it wouldn't.

"Fear not Harry, I shall keep my word, and you shall return back to your world and it will be as if he never left." Death said as he looked at Harry and Tonks.

"If we aren't dead then why are we here? Why is it that you have brought me and Harry here in the first place?"

Death and Harry set to telling Tonks all that had happened and the reason for her being there when Harry should have returned to the world with no delay.

When they had finished Tonks didn't know what to think as she had many questions "let me get this straight, after all Harry did Bella is still going to betray him, all of us in fact?"

"That's correct" Death said as he looked at them "that's why it was agreed that I would take her soul in Harry's place."

"I can't believe she could still betray us, she seems so different from the aunt I knew in the other timeline." Tonks said as she looked at Death and then she looked at Harry "you actually believe this and agree with giving her soul to him in exchange for your own?"

"Tonks" Harry started as he swallowed down the lump of guilt in his throat "if you had seen what I did you would understand. When I saw what would happen to you, Lily, Narcissa, and the others I couldn't bare to let it happen if I could prevent it."

"Harry I won't say I know how it felt to see whatever it was you did, but I do know how I felt when I thought I had lost you forever." Tonks said as a tear slid down her cheek "if she is really a traitor than I can't say I would do any different, and I know I am selfish when I say it, but I am glad in a way you did agree because I want more than anything to have you back."

"Tonks" Harry said as he wiped the tears from her face "I love you and would do anything to protect you, even if it meant sacrificing my own life to save you. This time though it isn't my life that needs to be sacrificed, and it was a hard decision to make, but my love for you won out in the end."

Tonks didn't say a word as she pulled Harry close to her and held him close to her in a firm embrace.

"I am sorry to intrude" Death said though it was clear he wasn't sorry and in fact that he was impatiently wanting to finish what needed to be done. "Death waits for no one, and as there is still the issue of the ritual to attended to, I suggest we move things along."

Harry pulled away from Tonks and looked into her eyes "you don't have to do this, we can go back and live our lives as we want to."

"I would have no memory of this when we returned if I say no, but after hearing what is actually at stake, how could you expect me to say no?"

"Tonks I…" Harry started, but was stopped as Tonks kissed him firmly on the lips preventing him from saying any more.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes "I made up my mind Harry we will do this, and in the end we will defeat Voldemort together as it should have always been."

Harry was shocked and didn't know what to say as he looked at his true love, and he knew why she would agree, but he didn't like the idea of subjecting her to his fate. Though deep down he already knew her fate and his were already entwined and she would be a target for Dumbledore and Voldemort even without the ritual. At least this way he thought she might stand a greater chance since she would be bond with him and possess more power.

"If your both in agreement then we should proceed" Death said as he looked at them and the look of triumph was once again upon his face.

Tonks gave Harry a look that told him he couldn't change her mind, and so he didn't even try to as they looked at Death. Harry didn't like the idea too much, but he was stuck with the decision he had made. After they gave Death the approval he went about setting up the rite which would forever bind Harry's and Tonks' souls together. The ritual took what seemed like ages to set up, which gave Harry time with Tonks, time that they never seemed to have in the real world.

When Death had everything in place he had Harry and Tonks get into position for the rite, and then he started to chant in an ancient language. After about ten minutes of chanting there was a bright light which surrounded Tonks and Harry. The light only lasted a few seconds, but when it finished Harry and Tonks collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Death laughed an insane laugh as he looked down upon Harry and Tonks, then in an even colder tone than normal he spoke "the time for change is now! Arise now Lord Ragnarok and Queen Shakira, it is your time to bring back what has been lost, it is your time to rise up and claim what is rightfully yours!"

When Death finished speaking Harry first stood and as he did his form changed to that of Lord Ragnarok and then Tonks started to stand and as she did her appearance started to change, as her hair changed from the short spiky brown, into long flowing fire red hair, which went to the center of her back. Her eyes turned from a chestnut brown to a jade green in color. Her body rose a few inches from her current height, and her over all form became more defined as her assets were accentuated by the change.

Lord Ragnarok looked at his queen and smiled, and then looked at Death "I don't know why you did this, but I miss judged you."

"Did you actually think that I would help someone whom has caused me so much trouble" Death asked as he stood before them.

"Milord it is so good to be at your side once more" Queen Shakira said as she stood beside Lord Ragnarok in all her beauty.

"It is grand to be back with my queen and I owe it all to you Death" Lord Ragnarok said as he looked at Death with a look that could be compared to that of respect.

"Lord Ragnarok you and your queen have your roles to play and fate seen it necessary to ensure you were reunited, so that is what I did."

"I thought you were neutral in the affairs of mortals, with no bias in what happened to them" Lord Ragnarok said in a mocking sort of tone.

"Yes well fate is the sort of mistress that even I can not escape, and as for being unbiased, well usually I would be, but not this time" Death said as he looked at Lord Ragnarok with a look that said he wasn't going to explain.

Lord Ragnarok and Queen Shakira stood before Death as he looked that them, Lord Ragnarok glanced at his queen before he looked at Death once more. "No matter your reason I thank you for your help, but the boy and the woman that my queen possesses will know what happened here, they will not be happy."

"Ah that is where you are wrong Lord Ragnarok, you both shall revert back to normal when I send you back, and neither Harry nor Tonks will remember what truly happened here. They will believe that I did as I said and have weakened you by binding their souls together, but you know the truth."

"Very nice, I would hate for them to try and stop us" Queen Shakira said as she looked at Death.

"That will not happen, but I have reconsidered what you said Lord Ragnarok" Death said as he looked at him with a cold dead stare.

"Oh what would that be?"

"I will allow you and your queen to send me the soul of Bellatrix Black, which is what you desired I believe. That way you can get revenge on her for what she would do, and I still get the soul I deserve. However if I do not get her soul, then I shall invoke the true power of the rite and neither you nor your queen will have the power to take control as you wish to."

"You dare..." Lord Ragnarok started, but was stopped by Queen Shakira as she grabbed him violently and locked her lips on to his.

When Queen Shakira pulled away she looked at Death "fear not oh dead one, we shall deliver the soul to you as promised for the service in which you have done for us."

Death grinned, a boney grin "very good, now I will return you to the land of the living, and wish you both the best."

Death waved his boney hand before them and they vanished from his realm "now that idiot will learn, they all shall, you don't mess with death and get away with it!"


	26. Lord and Queen Returns

**A/N: Here ya go another chapter and hopefully this will make up some for my lack of writing for a while.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Lord and Queen Returns**

Death waved his boney hand before them and they vanished from his realm "now that idiot will learn, they all shall, you don't mess with death and get away with it!"

Harry found himself back in the corridor with time frozen all around him. He didn't know if what he had experienced was real, but he believed it was. As he stood in the exact spot that he had vanished from he realized that if it all did happen then Death kept his word. Harry was back where he started right before he departed the world, the only difference this time, was that Harry had a bit more energy than he had the first time.

Harry figured that this was the point where he shot the bolt of energy at the troll, the bolt which drained him fully of his energy. Once more Harry pulled his power together to send the bolt at the troll, but this time he had just enough power left to vanish into the shadows without being detected by the professors.

The bolt left Harry's hand and hurled at the troll nailing it squarely in the eye, thus penetrating its skull exploding its brains out the back of its head. Time unfroze as the bolt hit, so all the professors saw was the troll's head exploding sending his brain flying all over the corridor he was in. Professor Sprout was covered in troll blood as the head exploded, and she was shocked when it fell dead in front of her. Professor Dumbledore was not far from the troll as well and had been hit by spraying brain matter.

None of the professor's knew what the hell happened as they stood there staring at the troll in disbelief. Snape had a feeling what had happened, it had to be Potter, but where was he? Snape scanned the area, but Harry was nowhere to be found at all. /_'Potter? Where are you, what have you done?'/ _Snape asked through the link.

Harry chuckled to himself /_'calm yourself Severus, before your head explodes as well.'/_

/_'Why you'/_ Snape started but then paused as he thought about who he was talking to, and also as he thought about what he witnessed before him.

/_'It had to be done and you know it'/ _Harry said in response with no hint of malice /_'we can discuss it later, but now I need to rest.'/_

Harry left the dead troll to the professors to sort away as he headed back to his dorm room and fell into his bed ready to sleep. He had only just became solid in his bed beneath the covers as the prefect came in to do a head count. The prefect had counted most the students in his house, but didn't know where Harry was until he found him in his bed.

"I found him" the prefect said as he left the room "all the boys are a counted for."

Harry heard that and knew all was as it should have been, and then he promptly passed out from exertion. Even though he had a lot of power and had gain a great deal in his many years on the Earth, he still found that his power was limited. He pushed the power he had a past that limit and found out that death was the result, he brought one major lesson back from the dead with him and that was never to push himself that far again.

A few days passed and Harry slept without waking, which caused his friends, and some professors to worry about his well being. Professor Snape did his best to cover for him, saying that the boy must have fallen ill, and that it was some illness that caused him to sleep. At least that is what he told those that didn't know about Harry's secret, but those that did know, his followers, they all knew it had something to do with the incident with the troll.

Finally after six days of sleep Harry woke felling better than ever, but when he awoke he found that he was not alone. He found that Hermione was in a chair by his bed, and she looked like she could do with a real night's rest. The room seemed dark, so he figured it was late, but what he couldn't figure out was why she was by his bed in the first place.

He remembered his run in with the troll, and the events in limbo seemed like a far off dream, but otherwise he wasn't sure what had happened. He figured that he must have slept longer than he believed he had, which would explain why she was there. If that was the case though he didn't know how long he had been out.

"Harry" Hermione said in a low dry shaky tone as she squinted her eyes unsure what she was looking at.

"Hush" Harry said softly as he sat on the side of his bed and looked at his friend _/'why aren't you in your bed?'/_

"Huh" Hermione said softly still not full coherent.

_/'Why aren't you in bed, why are you sitting by my bed?'/_ Harry asked again through the link since he didn't want to disturb those sleeping in the room.

Hermione started to wake more and realized that Harry was awake, and that he was really talking to her. She thought she was dreaming, she believed it was her imagination talking instead of him. When she realized it was him she leapt from the chair and tackled him back on to his bed and gave him a forceful hug. "Harry" she said with a great deal of joy "you're awake."

_/'Yeah I am'/_ Harry said into the link _/'mind letting me breath?'/_

Hermione rolled off him and laid in his bed beside him "we've all been worried about you" she said in a hushed tone.

"Lets walk" Harry said lightly giving up on the link since she didn't seem to be paying much attention to it anyway.

Harry and Hermione walked out of the dorm room and made their way down into the common room where they sat down on the couch in front of the low fire.

"How long have I been sleeping" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione in the glow of the low fire.

"About six days" Hermione said "what happened?"

"Long story" Harry said with a low chuckle "let's just say I found out that great power doesn't make me all powerful."

Hermione smacked him in the shoulder "you prat, we warned you about pushing yourself too hard."

"I know Mione, and trust me I learned my lesson, but it had to be done" Harry asked as he grinned.

"No it didn't" Hermione said in a low tone "you don't need to be a hero all the time."

"Can we do without the lecture" Harry said in a low tone as he looked at the floor "I had to do it or else the troll would have continued on its rampage. The professors wouldn't have been there in time."

"Fine" Hermione said as she shifted on the couch "you do realize that little stunt of yours could have exposed you to Dumbledore right?"

"I know, but it didn't" Harry said softly "Hermione I don't want to fight with you, and trust me I learned my lesson, so can we leave it at that?"

"Sure" Hermione said in a loving sister sort of way as she hugged Harry once more "I am just glad your safe. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"I do" Harry said in a low almost in an unheard tone.

"What's that?"

"I mean I know" Harry said correcting himself "I feel the same way, I don't know what I would do if I lost you either."

Hermione grinned at her friend "I know everyone will be excited to know that you're awake."

"I should probably let them know I am awake" Harry said unsure of how most of his friends would react. Harry decided that he would need to let them all know, so he used his link with them to inform them of his condition and he promised he would meet with them as soon as he could.

The next couple of days were slow as Harry made his way through his normal routines, and also as he spent a great deal of time assuring those that were with him, that he would be fine, that he was fine.

**XXX**

Tonks had been returned to the land of the living as well and she found herself in her small apartment not far from the auror training facility. She stayed there since it was closer for her training, but she was regretting even allowing Harry to talk her into going through it again. She was in her bed, and she wasn't sure at first how she got there until she remembered a vivid dream she had.

"Surely it had to be a dream right" she asked herself "there is no way I was face to face with death." She tried to reassure herself that it was all a dream, but the more she thought about it the more she didn't seem to believe it to be a mere dream.

Her first sign that something wasn't right was when she tried to contact Harry but couldn't. That was when she got a bit worried, but she later learned that he was asleep, and Snape explained to all of them what he believed had happened.

She returned to her lonely apartment since she knew there was nothing she could do for Harry while he slept. She went in for her training the next morning and that was when she got her second sign that something definitely did happen to her.

"Tonks you're up" the instructor bellowed as he tried to get the young trainees attention.

Tonks snapped out of her musing and moved up to the line 'which spell should I use sir?"

"Start out with something simple, maybe a stunner for instance just to set a base for how powerful your spells are."

Tonks stood on the line, she was in the training facilities firing range where the trainees and aurors alike had to do firing tests to prove they had what it took to pass their exams. "**Stupefy**" Tonks said and was as shocked as her trainer was when her stunning spell it the target and sent it back three feet from its position.

"Damn girl" the instructor said as he inspected the target "remind me never to piss you off."

"Sir, did I do something wrong? I didn't think the targets would move like that" Tonks asked playing a bit dumb, even know she knew full well that the targets were not suppose to move when it by a simple stunner.

"Wrong? Nah, I just think that the target wasn't set up right" the instructor lied as he walked back to where Tonks was. _'Wrong no, but damn I didn't think she had that kind of power'_ he thought to himself as he took his position.

"Should I try it again" Tonks asked unsure what he would ask her to done since she didn't have that problem her first time through the academy.

"Yeah, let's set it up once more and see what happens" he said and then thought _'no way she can do that again.'_

Once again Tonks readied herself and then shouted "**stupefy**!" once again the target went flying only this time it seemed to have moved even further than it had the first time.

Needless to say her instructor was shocked, and Tonks learned that she needed to figure out once again how to control her own power so she didn't end up hurting someone during training.

**XXX**

Harry returned to his dorm room late on a Friday night his body sore from the extra training he had put himself through. It was mid November so the castle felt a bit cold to him as he pulled his things out of his trunk to prepare for his bath, which he hoped would sooth his sore muscles.

Harry prepared his bath and started to soak in it when he felt himself starting to drift off. It had been a long day and most his dorm mates were long past a sleep, but this tiredness didn't seem natural. One might think that it was the nice warm soothing water, but the water was not warm. In fact the water had become ice cold and the room was even colder. The coldness didn't prevent Harry from falling asleep, and it didn't take long for him to find out where he was headed either.

Harry found himself back in the realm of the dead, or rather the limbo world that he had been in once before. This time though he didn't appear there as Harry, he appeared there as Lord Ragnarok.

"What am I doing back here" Lord Ragnarok demanded of Death as he appeared before him.

"Where is my soul?"

"You shall have her, it is just taking some time, I just cant make this boy appear next to her without causing some sort of problem now can I?"

"I want my soul which I was promised by your queen."

"I know and I told you that you will have it, it is just going to take a bit longer."

"I am not a patient person and I do not like being played with, maybe I should take back what I have given you?"

"No" Lord Ragnarok said in a scary calm tone "you will have your soul by Christmas I swear, I merely need to wait for the holiday break to get to her."

"NO!" Death exclaimed "I want her soul by the stroke of midnight on the seventeenth of this month or I will take back all that I have given to you and your queen!"

"That is in two days, I am not…"

"No excuses you are to be a dark lord it is about time you started to act like one!"

"You're right, and you shall have your soul."

"I better because I will not warn you again!"

Harry awoke as he slipped down into the cold bath he was still in, and as he climbed out he shivered. He had never fallen asleep in the bath before, and he wasn't sure why he had now. Sure he was tired, but that didn't explain it since he had been tired like that before.

It was Saturday morning and Harry didn't need to be up as early as he was, but his cold wake up call left him rather awake. He made his way down to the dorm room where he had an unexpected visitor.

"Wotcher Harry" Tonks said as she pulled Harry into a loving hug.

"Tonks" Harry said as he took in her beauty, which today was in the form of a leggy brunette with chocolate colored eyes.

"Thought I would surprise you this morning" Tonks said with a smile.

"Yeah ya did" Harry said still entranced by her appearance "so what I do I owe for this surprise visit?"

_/'Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private'/_ Tonks said through the link so no one within the castle could hear just in case there were people listening.

Harry was about to suggest the room of requirements, but something told him that he needed to go to the Shrieking Shack. "Let's take a walk" Harry said and then started out the portrait hole into the corridor.

They silently enjoyed each other's company as they left the school and headed for the whomping willow. Harry had cast some powerful Notice Me Not charms on them as they left the school and hoped that no one would notice them as they made their way to the tree. Harry froze time around him and Tonks, but they could still move inside his protected bubble that he put up. This way they could get by the tree without stopping it, so no one would notice that either.

Time unfroze as they walked down the long tunnel that lead to the shack and still they were silent. Once inside the shack Tonks pulled Harry close to her and started to kiss him with a passion that he had not felt in a long time. It was not a hungry lustful kiss, but a deep passionate loving kiss.

When they parted Harry took a moment to catch his breath "wow, mind explaining what that was for?"

Tonks laughed as she sat down on the dusty bed "that was because I love you, and because of you I am more powerful than I ever could have been on my own."

"I love you too, but I don't see how that makes you more…" Harry stopped and thought about what she said and then he remembered back to the ritual that was performed.

"I was on the testing range and I blew a target off its base with a stunning spell."

"That's impressive, and wonderful Tonks I am glad that you got something good from my problems I dragged you into."

"Harry don't blame yourself, this is a good thing" Tonks said as she patted the bed beside her "come sit."

Harry went over and sat down by her and took her hand in his "I never wanted to drag any of you into the mess I have, but I swear that I one we will all live happily once Dumbledore and Voldemort are taken care of."

"Harry you are our lord, we followed you here of our own choice you didn't make us. I love you and that is why I came back with you. I know seeing you in the younger body made me feel a bit weird at first, but I promise you that I still love you greatly and still want nothing more than to be your loyal wife."

"One day you shall be Tonks, and some day we will show the world the power that we have."

Something changed Harry didn't seem the same after Tonks mentioned him being a lord, and now she could see why as he turned into Lord Ragnarok. He stood before her and looked down at her "do you like this better than the boyish form that I must take at school?"

Seeing Harry as Lord Ragnarok caused something in Tonks to awaken and she started to shift her form until she was no longer Tonks but instead she was Queen Shakira. "You know I do my lord, and together we shall once again bring our dynasty to its full and magnificent power!"

Lord Ragnarok laughed an insane laugh "yes my queen we shall, but first we have something we must attend to."

"Ah yes my dear aunt Bella, what are we going to do with her milord?"

"Death wants her by midnight tomorrow, so that means we can play with her for a while before we give her to him" Lord Ragnarok said with a shimmer of insanity in his voice.

Queen Shakira laughed "every well milord I shall fetch her at once."

"You do that my queen, but do be sure not to arouse any suspicion we wouldn't want the others to know what has happened to her."

"As you wish milord" Queen Shakira said as she reverted back to look like Tonks, but she still had the mind of the queen as she vanished from sight.

Tonks or rather Queen Shakira had just left when something didn't feel right to Lord Ragnarok. It was as if time had stopped around him, and then he realized that he was not alone.

"Honestly I didn't think I would be seeing you again" Lord Ragnarok said to the mystery girl that stood behind him as he turned around.

"You are making a grave mistake."

"Why's that?"

"Do not trust Death, he lies, and is seeking to send you down a path that you will never recover from."

"Maybe I like this path, and who cares what you think. I thought there were no more traitors among my people and then I come to find that Bellatrix is one."

"She is no traitor" the girl said "you kill her and you condemn your own fate."

Before Lord Ragnarok could say anything the girl had vanished from the shack leaving him alone and confused.


	27. Black Death

**A/N: Here is another chapter in this ever lagging story lol...honestly I do hope to pick up speed soon, it is just this part is so crucial that it must be played out in the correct manner. Not to mention I like cliff hangers and it is so much fun, just be glad the chapters are months or years apart.**

**WARNING: Mild Sexual Content, Abuse, Adult Language**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Black Death**

"Do not trust Death, he lies, and is seeking to send you down a path that you will never recover from."

"Maybe I like this path, and who cares what you think. I thought there were no more traitors among my people and then I come to find that Bellatrix is one."

"She is no traitor" the girl said "you kill her and you condemn your own fate."

Before Lord Ragnarok could say anything the girl had vanished from the shack leaving him alone and confused.

"Forget you" Lord Ragnarok said in a stern cold tone "you are trying to confuse me." _'That's it'_ he thought _'she is just trying to make me save Black, and lose my queen and that isn't going to happen. I won't lose her again, I lost her once centuries ago and it won't happen again!'_

Lord Ragnarok didn't not look happy when Tonks (Queen Shakira) and Bellatrix appeared in the Shrieking Shack.

"Milord if you wanted to see me you could have just summoned me" Bellatrix said as she fell to her knees in front of Lord Ragnarok and kissed the hems of his robes.

"I could not spoil your niece's fun now could I" Lord Ragnarok said in a cold tone that befitted him.

"I suppose not milord, so to what I do I owe the honor of this summoning?"

"This is to be a special day Bella, a day that none shall forget" Lord Ragnarok said in a cold tone and then gave an evil grin.

"Might I ask what is so special about it milord?"

"Bella today is the day that you learn of my queen, turn and face her in all her glory, my lovely queen, Queen Shakira!"

Tonks laughed an evil laugh as she reverted back to Queen Shakira and stood behind her aunt with a gleam of hate, lust, and pure evil in her eyes. "Do you like the new look aunty Bella?"

"Milord?" Bella said as she looked at Queen Shakira and then at Lord Ragnarok "why milord, why pick her over me when I would have been the far better choice?"

"You honestly believe that Bella, are you going to stand there and tell me that you should have been my queen instead of Tonks?"

"Yes I am far more loyal, more experienced, and I have been with you longer as well milord."

Lord Ragnarok cackled in an insane fashion as he stared at Bella "you honestly want me to believe you are loyal?"

"I am loyal milord, I wait at the castle day and night awaiting your call for me to come keep you company."

"you do not plan to betray me to Voldemort then?"

"No milord, I swore my life and soul to you, so why would I betray you now?"

"Milord" Queen Shakira said in a cold eerie tone uncharacteristic of Tonks but befitting the evil queen that she became "I grow bored must we waste time with words?"

"Patience my dear" Lord Ragnarok said in a calm tone "I would first like to know why your aunt would choose to lie to my face instead of admit her wrong doings."

"Milord" Bella pleaded worried that he wasn't joking "I know nothing about any betrayal I assure you I have no betrayed you in anyway. Please milord you must believe me, how could I betray you when your very mark makes it impossible to do so?"

That was a good point and one that Lord Ragnarok had not considered. The mark that Harry had given them was designed so that they couldn't betray him, so how would it be possible for her to do it. _'Maybe the girl was right, maybe Death lied and is trying to trick me'_ Lord Ragnarok thought as he stared at Bellatrix. _'Then again the visions I saw showed that Voldemort some how tampered with the mark, so it was possible'_

_/'It doesn't really matter if she did it yet or not, we promised her soul to keep what we got, so we must give it to him or we will lose each other again'/_ Queen Shakira said to Lord Ragnarok through the link.

Lord Ragnarok was confused on one hand he had no problem killing someone if they deserved to die, but on the other he didn't know if Bellatrix did deserve to die. Sure in the old timeline he would have loved to killed her, but now he wasn't sure what he should do.

"Bellatrix" Lord Ragnarok said as he stared at her "do you speak to your brother in law Lucius?"

"No milord, it is forbidden for any other than Cissy to speak to him, and since that is so, so shall we obey."

Lord Ragnarok used Legitimacy to search through Bella's mind, and he didn't do it nice as he could have, so she was wracked with pain, but yet she did not scream out. Then after a few moments of searching he found what he had hoped he wouldn't find.

**Memory**

Bellatrix was walking down Diagon Alley alone and then turned down Knockturn Alley. As she made her way down to the alley way a figure stepped out in front of her.

"Bella" the man said in a soft silky voice, which was known at once to belong to Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius" Bella said in a not so shocked tone "what do you want?"

"I wanted to see my favorite sister-in-law, unless there is a law against that now a days."

"I suppose not, but I really must be going."

"Why in such a hurry, come let me buy you a drink and we can talk for a bit."

"I cant I really must be…"

"I insist" Lucius said as he grabbed her arm "come with me and have a drink."

"Fine just let go of my arm" Bella said in a cold tone "or you will not live long enough to regret it."

"There's that ole Black spirit, I thought maybe it had died" Lucius said then continued in a colder tone "now that you been hanging out with mudbloods and blood traitors."

"Cool it Malfoy" Bella said sternly "you know damn well why I am there."

"Yes I do and so did my lord" Lucius said coldly "if that boy hadn't killed him then you wouldn't be with him at all."

"That boy as you call him is more of a man that you are Lucius!"

Malfoy lost it and slapped Bella across the face and she fell to the ground " you shouldn't speak to me that way slut, **Crucio!**"

There on the dirty ground in the dark alley Bella withered in pain, but she dared not to scream out for he would have liked it too much. He wanted her to scream, he wanted her to beg for mercy, but she wouldn't do that. She would suffer through the pain and then when it was over she would go home and try to forget about it all.

Lucius left up on the curse and looked down at Bellatrix "have you learned your lesson or shall I teach it again?"

"I'm sorry" Bella lied "I shouldn't have said that to you, when you are superior to all men."

"That's better" Lucius said as he pulled her to her feet "now let's go get that drink."

The memory shifted from that one to another where Bellatrix was off buying stuff in Diagon Alley again, and once again she was approached by Lucius Malfoy. He was dressed in the best robes his money could buy and he looked like he was ready for a night on the town. "Bella what a pleasant surprise" Lucius said in a silky tone as he walked up beside her.

"Lucius I thought you understood that we were not to speak to each other" Bellatrix said in a cold tone.

"Ah yes, I do recall you mentioned something like that last time we were together, but you know me, I was never one to obey the rules of blood traitors."

"Lucius I mean it, I don't want to be around you, now please leave me be" Bella said trying her best not to make a scene.

"Fine Bella I will leave for now, but mark my words you will wish to Merlin that you hadn't pushed me away this day" Lucius said as he walked outside the building they were in.

Bellatrix waited around for a bit inside the building until she believed Lucius would have left and made her way out into the alley. She was on her way toward the Apparation point to get back to the castle when she ran into Lucius again.

"You didn't think I would just leave did you?"

"Lucius please I just want to go home" Bella said as she looked at him with a look uncharacteristic of her.

"Why didn't you say so my dear we can go home, **Imperio!**"

Malfoy took control of Bellatrix with the Imperius Curse and made her Apparate to Malfoy Manor along with him. It was clear when they got to the manor that Narcissa Malfoy was not at home for some unknown reason. Lucius had Bellatrix head off to the guest room which he had set up before he went out that day, no doubt he planned on finding someone to put in it, and it was just by chance perhaps that he managed to find Bellatrix.

"Sit on the bed" Lucius told her and she did as he said "for some reason I find it hard to play with Cissy, so from time to time I like to find a pet to play with, would you like to be my pet?"

"Yes please" Bellatrix said without any emotion as she had no control over what she was saying.

"I thought you would" Lucius said as he walked over to her "you're a bad pet aren't you?"

"Yes master, please punish me master."

Lucius slapped her across the face and caused her to fall on her side. Bellatrix was dressed in a black set of robes, which concealed all that she wore below. This did not hold well with Lucius so he vanished her robes to reveal a black top and black skirt beneath the robes.

"Hmm that is much better, do you like that better?"

"Yes master" she said as blood dripped down from her lip where he had smacked her.

Lucius sat beside her and put his hand on her exposed leg "now then slave I think it is time that I showed you who the boss was around here."

"Yes master, whatever you want master" Bella said with no emotion at all and with a blood stare in her eyes.

Lucius slid his hand further up her skirt until his fingers brushed against her satin panties, which didn't slow him as he snaked around them to begin rubbing against her clit. Still there was no emotion, though he did get a sexual response since that was uncontrollable. He moved his finger back out and rubbed the satin against her clit for a few seconds and he could feel a moist spot in the front her delicate panties as it started to form. He knew that he was getting the response he wanted and it wouldn't be long before he got all of what he wanted.

"Stand and disrobe for me slowly as I like to see you in all your beauty" Lucius commanded Bellatrix, which she could not disobey.

Bellatrix stood up from the bed and stood in front of Lucius so that he could see her perfectly. Slowly and seductively she started to lift her top up to reveal a red lace bra that held in her two lush breasts. She then moved her hands to her skirt and slowly undid the zipper and left it drop to the floor to reveal the red satin panties she wore, which had a wet spot that was very visible to Lucius. She then moved back to her top as she unclasped her bra, letting her perky, plump breasts fall free. After she dropped it to the floor as moved her hands slowly to her panties and placed a hand on each side. She started to slowly lower them and soft suction sound could be heard as she pulled her wet panties away from her drenched clit.

**(A/N: If you care to see the rest of the memory I am afraid you will need to check it out on my yahoo group, as I am ending it here.)**

Lord Ragnarok was beyond enraged when he pulled out of Bellatrix's mind he had seen enough he didn't want to see anymore. Bellatrix was huddled on the floor in the feudal position tears streaming down her face.

"Milord I'm sorry I didn't remember" Bella said "I am not loyal, I am sorry milord please forgive me."

Lord Ragnarok pulled Bellatrix up off the floor and held her close to him and rocked her a bit "its not your fault Bella you didn't do it willingly, I know this now, please go back to the castle a minute and I will talk to you in a bit. I need to take care of something else first before that though."

"Yes milord, milord are you going to go after him?"

"Not just yet Bella, but soon he will pay I promise you that, now please return to the castle and stay there until I summon you once more."

Bellatrix did as she was told and Apparated back to her home where she was to await her lord and master. Lord Ragnarok looked at Queen Shakira and she could tell that he was not happy at all.

"Milord what is it, what did you see that was troubling?"

"Not now my love" Lord Ragnarok said as he eyes flashed red with anger "DEATH come here now!"

No one summoned Death lightly, but Lord Ragnarok didn't care at this point. He had something he needed to straighten out and he was going to do it now while he was still mad as hell.

The room got colder and then Death appeared out of the darkness "this had better be important."

"You lied to me" Lord Ragnarok said as he stared at Death "you led me to believe Bella betrayed me when in truth Malfoy no doubt was using her like he did before!"

"I did not lie, I showed you what would happen, I merely didn't show you the whole thing."

"You know then" Lord Ragnarok said getting even more angry than he already was "you knew that he was controlling her and yet you led me to believe she betrayed me on her own!"

"It doesn't really matter how she does it, the fact is we have a deal, and it is binding. Either I get Bellatrix Black's soul by midnight tomorrow or you forfeit all that I gave you. That means you will lose all your power, control, and your queen!"

"You can't" Lord Ragnarok said heatedly.

"I can" Death said coldly "an once I take all that back I will simply send someone else to kill the Black woman and claim her soul anyway, so you see either way I win. So my question to you is this, are you willing to give up everything and still lose the woman?"


	28. Chester

**A/N: Here is the next chapter please read and review because reviews help keep my motivation going to keep updating as quick as I have been.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Chester**

"I can" Death said coldly "an once I take all that back I will simply send someone else to kill the Black woman and claim her soul anyway, so you see either way I win. So my question to you is this, are you willing to give up everything and still lose the woman?"

Lord Ragnarok looked mad enough to kill someone on the spot and if it wasn't Death in front of him he probably would have killed the cloaked figure just for being there. Queen Shakira looked mad as well, but she also looked worried, because she was afraid that she would be lost again in the void of time and space. She didn't want to return to that emptiness, there was nothing there, she was alone, cold, and powerless.

When neither Lord Ragnarok nor Queen Shakira spoke Death decided to "you have until midnight tomorrow to decide at which point I shall claim all that is mine."

"Wait" Queen Shakira said in a hurried tone "surely we could come to some sort of arrangement, maybe another soul instead of Bellatrix's?"

"No, I am done with this game" Death said sternly "either I am given Bellatrix Black's soul or you lose all that I have given you!"

"Fine you take her then" Lord Ragnarok said coldly as he turned his back to Death.

"It doesn't work that way" Death said calmly "the deal was you gave me the soul and so it shall be or else it is forfeited if I must get someone else to get it for me."

"Ha" Lord Ragnarok said in trump as he turned to look at Death "so the great and powerful Death can't even do his own dirty work then?"

"You don't get it do you" Death said coldly "when I set up things they all have a purpose and nothing I do is by chance. So when I gave in and decided that you could send me the Black soul, it was because I wanted you to. If one of you two does not do it in time then you lose that is final, end of story, so choose wisely what you wish to do because either way the fate of your lives and the world you live in will be changed forever!"

Before they could say anything further Death vanished from the shack. Death had a plan that much was for sure, but what the plan was, only Death knew that. Lord Ragnarok was mad, and in a worse mood than he had been when he first brought Bellatrix to the shack. He was going to make Malfoy pay that was for sure, but he knew killing him was too good, too quick. Oh no Malfoy deserved something a lot more painful and more befitting his crime, and Lord Ragnarok was twisted enough to think of something bad for him.

"What are we going to do" Queen Shakira asked "milord I don't want to return to the dead space."

"I know my love" Lord Ragnarok said as he looked at Queen Shakira "I don't want to be there either." Lord Ragnarok pulled Queen Shakira into a hug and kissed her with the passion of a lover that had been missing for centuries. When they parted each took a moment to catch their breath before Lord Ragnarok spoke again "we'll have to do it."

"We are going to kill Bellatrix" Queen Shakira asked to make sure that she understood what her love was saying, because she hoped he didn't mean they would give up everything to return to the dead space.

"Yes" Lord Ragnarok said sadly "I had to kill one of my own like this for new reason, but I am afraid there is a reason. She may not willingly become a traitor, but I will not lose my queen again either, so to protect you she must die."

"Would you like me to do it milord" Queen Shakira asked as she looked at Lord Ragnarok with great passion in her eyes.

"No my dear I shall do it, it is my duty I am afraid, so I will not ask it of anyone else" Lord Ragnarok said because he knew what the mysterious girl had said and if something bad was fated to happen then he wanted it to fall upon his head and not his queen's. "return to the castle and tell Bellatrix to come here and meet me."

"Yes milord, shall I be seeing you again tonight milord?"

"No my love, but we will be together again soon I promise" Lord Ragnarok said as he gave his queen a kiss good bye.

Queen Shakira left as instructed and went to the castle where Bellatrix was at and told her that Lord Ragnarok requested that she return to him at the shrieking shack. Bellatrix did as she was told and Apparated right to where she was suppose to be to meet with her lord and master.

"Milord you summoned me" Bellatrix said as she knelt down to kiss his robes.

"Stand my dear" Lord Ragnarok said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her "today is still a day none shall every forget, today is the day that those who angered me shall pay!"

"Milord I am sorry" Bellatrix said in a scared tone "I tried to not talk to Lucius."

"I know, and I also know that Malfoy will pay for his crimes against you because you do not deserve to be treated that way" Lord Ragnarok said as he continued to hold on to Bellatrix.

"How milord will he pay?"

"You shall see my dear, because you will be helping me make him suffer." Lord Ragnarok pulled away from Bella "we are going to go to Malfoy Manor where we shall start our punishment."

Lord Ragnarok and Bellatrix Apparated outside the manors wards to avoid detection, and then Lord Ragnarok froze time except for around them. "We will walk right in without being detected, but we must move quickly."

"Milord why not Apparate right into his inner chamber?"

"I couldn't keep time frozen if we did that" Lord Ragnarok said in a calm tone as this talk would drain more time and energy.

"Unfreeze it then" Bella said "I can Apparate right in as I am keyed for that chamber still, and I am sure you could find a way in as well."

Lord Ragnarok unfroze time and looked at Bellatrix "I didn't even think of that." He hadn't thought out his plan too far in advance so he didn't think about that, but it would save him a lot of energy.

"Ok then we are agreed then" Bellatrix asked as she looked at Lord Ragnarok.

"Yes my dear we are" Lord Ragnarok said as he held on to his wand.

Bellatrix Apparated while Lord Ragnarok went into shadow form to drift through the shadows of the manor. It didn't take him long to track down Bella and when he got there he saw that Lucius was already there.

"Bella how nice of you to come see me" Lucius said as he looked at her "I was just thinking about you my dear."

"Yes well you said for me to come once I remembered what happened, and it just so happens that I do remember all of what you did to me."

"About that I am afraid you don't know all of it, because if you did then you would know that you are still my puppet."

"That's where you're wrong Malfoy" Lord Ragnarok said as he took on solid form.

"Who are you? Bella why did you bring your friend with you?"

"I am Lord Ragnarok and Bellatrix answers to me" Lord Ragnarok said in a cold eerie tone.

"Wrong" Lucius said calmly "Slut, kill him so we may continue playing."

Bellatrix's eyes glazed over as Lucius used the command word to make her his slave once more. Bellatrix pulled out her wand and aimed it at Lord Ragnarok "**Avada Kedavra!**"

The flash of green light left her wand and headed right for Lord Ragnarok, and either out of habit or mere instinct he put up his shield. The green light hit the shield and he absorbed the power in the curse then fired his killing curse back at Bellatrix out of pure reflex. Before Lord Ragnarok even realized what he had done, he had killed Bellatrix, sure he was going to, but not that way. He wanted her to see the punishment that Malfoy endured and then he would kill her quickly and painlessly. At least the last part worked out as his curse was painless and quick to kill. It also left no trace of magic on her, and it appeared she died of heart failure.

"Now look what you made me do" Lord Ragnarok said coldly "she need not have died just yet!"

Lucius stared at Lord Ragnarok in shock, he didn't know what stood before him, but he believed it not to be human "what are you?"

"Your worst nightmare" Lord Ragnarok said in an anger tone than the one he used before hand "**Crucio!**"

Lucius fell to the ground and withered in pain, the pain was much more than he had ever felt from the Dark Lord Voldemort. After a few second he couldn't take any more and began to scream out in pain begging for it to go away.

Lord Ragnarok lifted the curse after a few excruciating seconds "you will suffer a lot more for what you have done."

Lucius didn't say anything as he remained on the ground in the fetal position, much like he left Bellatrix when he abused her. He didn't look up at Lord Ragnarok and he didn't say anything as he hoped the thing before him would just go away.

Lord Ragnarok was pleased to see Lucius Malfoy cowering on the floor like many of his victims had. Though what had happened so far was not enough of a punishment, oh no Lord Ragnarok had something even worse in mind. "How does it feel to be left on the floor like you have done to so many people?"

Lucius didn't say anything as he stayed in the fatal position; it was a funny sight to see the grown man on the floor like that.

"Your punishment is not over yet" Lord Ragnarok said as he looked down at Lucius "**Imperio!**"

Lord Ragnarok cast the Imperius curse on Lucius, and Lucius' eyes went blank as the spell took effect. It wasn't hard for Lord Ragnarok to take control of Lucius, he might have acted like a tough man, but he was mentally weak.

"I want you to use the killing curse on Bellatrix" Lord Ragnarok said to Lucius, and Lucius couldn't fight his power so he stood up.

Lucius stood up and pulled his wand out of its holster and then he stood over Bellatrix's dead body "**Avada Kedavra!**" the flash of green light left his wand and collided with the dead body.

"**Obliviate**" Lord Ragnarok said as he altered Lucius' memory of Bellatrix's death, so that he believed in his mind that he did kill her of his own accord. That was an important part of Lord Ragnarok's plan, it wouldn't come into play yet, but it would in time.

Lord Ragnarok told Lucius that he was to hand over his wand, which Lucius did without a bit of trouble. It was time for the first part of Lord Ragnarok's plan and when it was done then the wand and Bellatrix's death would come into play.

Lord Ragnarok took Lucius to a muggle section in the United States away from all of England's control. He knew that Lucius wouldn't be found there until he was ready for him to be found. Once they were there Lord Ragnarok took on the form of a policeman and then took Lucius into a muggle prison.

"Can I help you" the security officer asked.

Lord Ragnarok froze time and then altered the security officer's mind to make him believe that Lucius was a prisoner that was taken to a court appointment. Lord Ragnarok did the same thing to all the guards he met and also to the warden of the prison. Lord Ragnarok wanted it believed that Lucius was meant to serve another six months on his sentence. Once he had done all that he unfroze time and proceeded to take Lucius to the section of prison where the worst convicts were kept, worst meaning rapist, pedophiles, and other perverts.

Lord Ragnarok stood outside the cell "against the wall" he said to the large African American man that stood in the cell.

The man grinned "fresh meat" he said in a husky tone as he and stood against the wall.

"Yeah, just call him Chester, because he is a child molester" Lord Ragnarok said as he shoved Lucius into the cell. He then froze time once more and altered his Imperius curse on Lucius, so it would wear off within ten minutes. He unfroze time and then called the man over to him.

"What" the man said in his husky voice.

"You don't need to be nice to him; in fact I would like you to make him suffer until I return for him."

"What's in it for me?"

"Other than an up tight rich bitch, which liked to molest kids under the age of thirteen, what else would you like?"

"a cartoon of cigarettes a week" the man said as he stared at the silent white man beside him "and I get to do anything I want to this creampuff?"

"Anything you want and the worse it is the better, but I do not want him killed, be rough, abusive, and rape him daily multiple times, but if he is killed then I promise you will die as well."

"Fine you get my cigs and I will take care of fresh meat here."

"Deal" Lord Ragnarok said as he stared at Lucius "do a good enough job and I might even find something even better for you as a reward."

Lord Ragnarok left Lucius in the hands of his new boyfriend as he walked off out of the prison. He waited until he was in a section where no one would see him an then he Apparated back to Malfoy manor.

(**A/N: Before you ask I am NOT going to be doing the slash section where Lucius and his boyfriend spend their weeks together. I do not write that stuff, so you will have to use your imagination on what happens while Lucius is in there.**)

Lord Ragnarok returned to take care of Bellatrix's body because he didn't want it lying in Malfoy manor where no one would find it for weeks. He went to the room where she was and summoned Narcissa to him.

"No" Narcissa said as she rushed to her sister's body "what happened milord?"

"I am afraid Lucius killed her Cissy" Lord Ragnarok said calmly as he stood behind her.

"Why, why would he do this?"

"He has been raping her for months and abusing her because you were protected from him."

"It's my fault" Narcissa said as she stood and went to Lord Ragnarok.

"No it's mine" Lord Ragnarok said as he held her against his chest.

"Where is he now?"

"He is somewhere where he will be punished more than he would by just going to Azkaban" Lord Ragnarok said as he continued to comfort the distressed lady. "Cissy you need to call the Aurors and report this, also report to them that Lucius is missing. When they check her body they will no doubt find that Lucius killed her and they will want to find him."

"Yes milord" Narcissa said as she looked at Lord Ragnarok "you should leave before I call them."

"I suppose I should" Lord Ragnarok as he gave her a quick kiss "don't worry we will all get through this."

Lord Ragnarok left Malfoy Manor and once he was gone Narcissa summoned Aurors and reported the death of her sister and the disappearance of her husband. The aurors did do a scan of the body and found that she was killed by the killing curse and they concluded that Lucius had killed her and when they found his wand lying on the floor they knew for sure that he did it.


	29. Elite Guardians

**A/N: Here is the next chapter…**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Elite Guardians**

Lord Ragnarok left Malfoy Manor and once he was gone Narcissa summoned Aurors and reported the death of her sister and the disappearance of her husband. The aurors did do a scan of the body and found that she was killed by the killing curse and they concluded that Lucius had killed her and when they found his wand lying on the floor they knew for sure that he did it.

Daily Prophet Headline

**Black Tragedy**

_Aurors arrived at Malfoy manor late yesterday to find the body of one Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix was the sister of Narcissa Black-Malfoy and it is believed that she went to the manor to visit with her sister. Aurors are not releasing a lot of information at this time, but we do hope to have an update as soon as details become available…_

_In a related story Lucius Malfoy the husband of Narcissa Black-Malfoy has been missing since late yesterday. Anyone with information of about his location is encouraged to contact their local Auror office or the Ministry of Magic directly. Aurors are seeking Lucius Malfoy for questioning pertaining to the death of one Bellatrix Black…_

Harry sat down the paper as he looked down at his plate of barely eaten food "I should have done something about Malfoy."

"Harry you know you couldn't, but I am sure the Aurors will find him and make him pay, not come on you need to eat something" Hermione said as she mothered over Harry. She felt bad as well that Bellatrix was dead, but there was nothing they could do about it now.

"He will pay Hermione, he better pray that the aurors find him before I do, because if not he is dead" Harry said in a cold tone, but not the deadly tone of Lord Ragnarok. Harry didn't remember anything that happened when he was Lord Ragnarok, what he remembered was going to the shrieking shack with Tonks. The next thing he remembered was waking up in his dorm room alone, so he wasn't even sure how he got back from the shrieking shack.

"Don't talk that way" Hermione said "you know there are people listening all over this school. Dumbledore could hear about it and then what would you do?"

"I know I'm just so bloody mad right now" Harry said as he pushed his plate away.

"I know and you have a right to be, we are all grieving and mad, but we got to control our tempers so no one finds out anything."

The last couple week of November were uneventful other than the funeral for Bellatrix, which Dumbledore reluctantly left Harry and Hermione attend, which he wasn't going to since they weren't family. However after Lily threatened to remove them from the school and take them to school in America Dumbledore agreed that they could go at Lily's behest.

The funeral was a somber occasion in which the Black family members whom didn't disown Bellatrix arrived to pay their respects and say good bye to the craziest Black of the bunch. People demanded answers at the funeral as to where Lucius Malfoy was, but no one seemed to know. Harry didn't know where he was since Lord Ragnarok hid the information from him. Harry spent time with his family and extended family as he invited Narcissa and Draco to come spend the day following the funeral at the castle.

When the funeral was concluded and they were all at the castle Harry arranged for them all to get together over Christmas and they could celebrate at the castle. Draco whom one would think would be worried about Lucius being missing as he believed him to be his father, but he didn't seem to be worried at all. In fact he seemed pleased that Lucius was gone, as was Narcissa because she never did want him around in the first place.

December went on like much of November did, until the twenty-third when all the students were permitted to go home for the holidays. Once again Dumbledore did not seem happy about Harry going to be with his family over the holiday as he had expected him to stay at the castle.

**Headmaster's Office**

"Damn that boy" Dumbledore said as he slammed his fist down on the table "why doesn't he do as he should?" It was clear that Dumbledore was not happy about the situation as he stood up from his desk and walked off to his private chamber.

Dumbledore stood up and walked up the staircase from his office up to his private quarters. He opened the door to his quarters and entered slamming the door behind him. He then sealed that door like he did his office door and also placed silencing charms on it as well.

He walked over to the side of his room and cast a disillusion charm on a section of wall off to the side. When the illusion charm disappeared it revealed a long red curtain that hung from the ceiling all the way to the floor.

Dumbledore threw open the curtain to reveal a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Dumbledore stared at the picture for a moment "I grow tired of the games Salazar."

"Still haven't gotten your weapon Albus" the portrait said in the hissing snake like tone that belonged to Salazar Slytherin.

"No I haven't and everything I try to do, to weaken his will just back fires!"

"Did you try the troll?"

"Yes and that didn't work someone killed it before it could get to any of Potter's friends."

"What about Quirrell, after all you know Voldemort's inside him, have you allowed him a shot at the boy?"

"I tried Salazar, the boy was to stay here for the holidays then I had a nice plan laid out to get him to find the mirror of Erised, but now he won't be staying here."

"The mirror of Erised" Salazar hissed "did you think that would work to weaken him?"

"I had hoped seeing his dead father and Bellatrix would cause him to break down, but now I won't get to try it."

"What about your other plan" Salazar hissed "have you contacted your potions master yet about making you the potions you need?"

"No, I dared not do it when so many could find out, but now I think I may have to. That reminds me I also need to work out how to get Harry and Ginny Weasley together as she will be starting next term."

"What about Tom's diary, you know that Malfoy has it, why not get him to give it to her?"

"Lucius is missing" Dumbledore said heatedly "but perhaps I could get Draco to do it."

"Do it over the summer, so that she will have access to the chamber of secrets by the start of the term. That way she will know her way around and you can set it up for Harry to be the knight in shinning armor."

"That could very well work, but now all I need to do is work out how to weaken the boys spirit and make him come back to me."

"Kill those that make him strong, by doing that you will weaken him to the point that he will have no choice but to look to you for support and comfort."

"I know just what to do" Dumbledore said as he pulled out a necklace with the mark of Osiris. "I think it is time to summon the elite guardians of the undead" Dumbledore said with a laugh as he looked at Salazar's picture.

"Are you sure you want to do that" Salazar hissed with what seemed like fear in his tone "you know what could happen."

"I know Death or Osiris or whoever you want to call him threatened to exact revenge against me if I used the power of my noble house, but I don't care. He isn't in control of it I am and if I deem it a worthy cause then so be it!"

"Be it on your head" Salazar hissed "I am already dead, so it does not matter to me."

**Potter Castle**

The Potter clan was all together for the holiday vacation, along with the added members which included Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black being the ones which weren't true Potters.

"You should really think about going to school in the United States Harry it would be less stressful" Lily said as she helped her son settle into his room.

"Mum you know I can't do that" Harry said as he looked at her "I have to bring down Voldemort and Dumbledore and I can't do that from here."

"I know it is just that I worry so much about you" Lily said as she looked at Harry "I love you and don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I know mum" Harry said as he walked over and hugged his mother "things will work out, you'll see."

"I hope so" Lily said as she hugged him back "oh I almost forgot Remus wanted you to go talk to him, something about the companies that we have acquired or something like that."

"Tell him I will see if after dinner in his office" Harry said as he walked toward the door "I am bushed after that ride and just wanna relax a bit."

"Okay I will let me know" Lily said as she left the room to allow Harry time to relax before dinner.

Just as Harry said when they had finished with dinner, which the house elves did a grand job of preparing, he went to Remus' office to meet with him. When they both got their Remus motioned for him to sit down and then he went and sat in his own chair "Harry I asked you here because with the death of Bellatrix came some important issues."

"What does her death of to do with me?"

"Well it seems that when she was disowned from the Black family Bellatrix changed her will so that if anything happened to her you would become share holder in a few companies she owned. All her shares were to be given to you, but since you're underage by wizarding standards, even if we know you're not. You appear that way, so that is enough to say that you can't take them yet."

"That's fine I don't want them anyway" Harry said as he looked at the floor "I don't want more money, I just want people I love to quit dieing."

"Well I thought maybe you would like someone to manage them like the other companies the Noble House of Potter owns."

"Oh, yeah that would be fine" Harry said numbly "though you will need to discuss it with mum first since it would mean more work."

"Actually as account manager I handle most of the account information while your mother handles the public aspects of it."

"Oh, in that case it is up to you then" Harry said as he looked at his friend "you want the job?"

"I thought you would never ask" Remus said with a laugh "actually I have the papers right here, as I thought you might agree, so I had them drawn up in advance."

"Good thinking" Harry said as he took the papers "I suppose I just need to sign them then?"

"Pretty much, but you can look them over to see what Bellatrix left you."

"Honestly I don't want to ruin our holiday by doing that, maybe after Christmas I can."

"That's fine Harry it can wait until you want to do it."

**Secret Location**

The walls were stone and torches hung on them to light the dungeon like room in which Albus Dumbledore could be found. He was not dressed in his normal flamboyant headmaster attire, now he was dressed all in black. The medallion of Osiris hung from around his neck as he finished the pentagram that he was drawing on the floor.

"Soon" Dumbledore said coldly "soon my army will rise up and the house of Potter shall feel the wrath of the house of Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore walked over to an adjoining room and unlocked the door. He walked in and there chained to the wall were six girls ranging from twelve to sixteen. They would no doubt all be screaming if they weren't silenced, but the expressions on their faces told the story of their agony.

"Your deaths will be for the greater good my dears" Dumbledore said as he looked at the six girls. He waved his wand and made all their clothes vanish "what a waste, such beauty wasted on mudbloods!"

He unchained all the girls from the wall, but they were still unable to escape from their capturer. He forced them out into the min chamber where the pentagram was made on the floor. He then forced one girl on to each of the five points and then placed the sixth girl in the center of the pentagram. He then pulled out a silver handled ritual knife with runes etched on it, which he used to cut each girl, so she would bleed on to the spot that she was placed.

"Mighty and powerful Osiris here me as I seek the power that my house been promised" Dumbledore said as he started to invoke the ritual. "Osiris take from thy sight these wenches as sacrifice and bestow upon me the elite guardians of the noble house of Dumbledore!"

"You dare invoke this rite after you were warned not to do it" Death asked Dumbledore without appearing before him.

"Yes and I give you six souls, so send me my six guardians now!"

"So shall it be" Death said coldly "be warned though when the sixth one is returned from which it came there shall come to pass the end of days!" With that there was a brilliant flash of light that surrounded the six girls and they all vanished from sight. In their place stood six armored skeletons each wielding a long sword in one hand and a shield in the other.


	30. The Galactic War

**A/N: The way I have it planned out there are five chapters left in this story, that is unless the characters decide they aren't ready to end it and keep rolling ideas into my mind. Hope you like the chapter and remember to leave a review since its my way of knowing what you think of the story.**

**Chapter Thirty: The Galactic War**

"So shall it be" Death said coldly "be warned though when the sixth one is returned from which it came there shall come to pass the end of days!" With that there was a brilliant flash of light that surrounded the six girls and they all vanished from sight. In their place stood six armored skeletons each wielding a long sword in one hand and a shield in the other.

Dumbledore looked at his guardians and grinned "I am not stupid Death" he said lowly "I will not pay your debt." Dumbledore looked over all six of his guardians and then chose the one that looked the weakest, which didn't say much since they all looked the same. He then turned toward the chamber where the girls had been held and grinned.

"You" Dumbledore said to the one he had chosen "go into that room and guard it as I command thy."

The elite guardian did as he was commanded and made his way over to the room and stood in the center on guard patrol.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and sealed the door shut "that shall prevent the sixth from returning" he said as he cast all the wards and protection spells he knew on the door.

The elite guardians of the Noble House of Dumbledore were well trained for their position and Dumbledore didn't believe that Potter would pose too much of a threat, but he was not willing to risk it all.

**Potter Castle**

"Harry everything okay" Hermione asked as she watched him walk into the library of Potter castle.

"Yeah" Harry said numbly as he sat down in a cushioned chair that he liked by the fireplace. He decided that if he was going to be spending a lot of time in his library then he wanted a comfortable chair to sit and read in.

Of course the library also had regular tables so they could sit and do homework if needed, which was what Hermione was doing when Harry walked in. he grinned to himself thinking that no matter how much he messed up in this new timeline, Hermione was the one person that didn't change too much. Sure she wasn't as naive about following authority figures since Harry proved how bad Dumbledore really was. That was a good change though because Harry didn't want her to be lured into Dumbledore's flock of sheep.

Hermione looked at Harry with a judging glare "why don't I believe you?"

"Probably because you know me too well" Harry said solemnly as he stared into the fire.

"So tell me then" Hermione said as she stood up from the table and made her way over to a second cushioned armchair "what is bothering you?"

"Nothing to worry about" Harry said as he stared into the fire without looking at Hermione "I just had a meeting with Remus, about Bellatrix's company holdings."

"Oh" Hermione said "I'm sorry Harry, we don't need to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Thanks Mione" Harry said as he flashed a quick smile at her "I promise after Christmas we can talk because that's when I am having another meeting with Remus."

"Okay Harry" Hermione said in a genuine tone "any time you need to talk you know I am here for you."

"I know, and thanks" Harry said as he went back to staring into the fire.

**Dumbledore Estate**

Dumbledore brought the five remaining elite guardians back to his estate where they would stay over the time that they were summoned. He had them guarding the estate and he cast an illusion charm on them so they looked like normal security guards and not elite undead guardians.

"Sprig" Dumbledore yelled out as he sat in his office within his estate.

A small female house elf appeared in front of him "yes Master Dumbledore sir, you call Sprig sir?"

"Yes I did" he said as he stared at the house elf which was dressed in a small dish towel looking outfit, which would have made the old Hermione go ballistic. "I need you to bring my meal here as I will not be coming to the dinning hall today."

"Yes sir, Master Dumbledore sir, Sprig will get right on that sir" with that said the house elf disappeared from the office.

"Now where was I" Dumbledore asked himself as he looked over his work "oh yes here it is, the summoning charm to bring soldiers to me." Dumbledore grinned as he looked over the ritual that he needed to summon undead soldiers to fight his battle as he expected that the Potter clan would not go down without a fight.

Sprig returned a moment later with a tray full of food for her master, she was a loyal house elf and Dumbledore's favorite. That was why her outfit was the best of all the house elves that he employed or mastered over is another way to look at it. the others wore tattered and worn out cloths that in some cases barely covered their bodies.

**Potter Estate** (_December 23,_ _11:52 pm_)

"I'm going to bed" Harry said as he stood up from his chair which he had been dozing off in for a while.

"Night" Hermione said tiredly "I think I will be turning in soon as well."

"Yeah it been a long day" Tonks said as she stood up "maybe we all should get some sleep?"

most agreed and so everyone started off to their rooms to sleep Tonks went to her room, but soon found her way to Harry's room.

"Harry" Tonks said as she walked in "mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

"Not at all" Harry said with the first true smile since his meeting with Remus "I would like that very much, but it will only be sleeping my dear, as I am knackered tonight."

"That's fine" Tonks said as she transfigured her robes into seductive sleeping attire. "What" Tonks asked as Harry gave her a sideways glance "it's either this or nude because that's how I normally sleep."

"Which ever is fine" Harry said with a yawn "I will be sure to remember that for future reference."

Harry and Tonks laid down together in bed her in her seductive red teddy and Harry in just his boxers. "Well Mr. Potter you might be tired but your friend isn't" Tonks said as she cuddled close to Harry.

"Damn traitor" Harry said with a laugh "if I weren't so bloody tired I would agree with him though because you look brilliant in that."

The small flirting kept on for about twenty minutes before Harry's eyes became too heavy to keep open any longer and he drifted off to sleep. Tonks wasn't awake long after that as she was knacked as well. A few hours later a coldness over took the room as a figure in black appeared at the end of Harry's large bed.

"Awaken Lord Ragnarok and Queen Shakira" the figure said in a cold tone.

"Death" Harry said in Lord Ragnarok's voice though he didn't appear to be him as he was still in the form of Harry Potter "why are you here?"

"Yeah" Tonks said in Queen Shakira's voice "you got Black's soul, we did as you asked, and you were to leave us be."

"Yes I did get the soul and that isn't why I am here" Death said coolly.

"Then why are you" Lord Ragnarok asked as Harry shifted into his form "why waken us now?"

"To warn you" Death said in his cold tone "that Dumbledore has summoned his elite guardians to aid him in bringing down Harry Potter."

**Dumbledore Estate** (_December 23, 11:40 pm_)

"Soon" Dumbledore said as he looked at the clock "soon my army will be complete and I can commence with my plan."

Dumbledore had everything he needed for his ritual except for one thing time, because he had to perform the ritual at midnight to gain the most power, so he had to wait.

Just as the clock chimed midnight Dumbledore started the ritual and was soon summoning a horde of skeletons that would act like his army. They were the foot soldiers of the Dumbledore clan and they would be used well in combat since they were already dead they couldn't be killed. However they could be destroyed or blow apart, but Dumbledore was a skilled necromancer, so he could summon them back now that he had them in his possession.

"Soon, so very soon I shall amass my army and then I shall gain full control of Harry Potter" Dumbledore said than let out an evil laugh that would put any evil genius to shame.

**Potter's Bedroom **

"What do you mean his elite guardians," Queen Shakira asked as she lay under the covers with her love.

"Dumbledore's clan has control of undead, and as such he has the right to petition guardians from me, which I can not say no to."

"What, Why not" Lord Ragnarok asked shocked by the statement "you're Death surely you don't bend to the will of common man."

"I have no control over the noble house of Dumbledore the most I can do is threaten a harsh punishment for invoking the rite."

"So what did you threaten him with" Lord Ragnarok asked as he stared in disbelief at Death.

"I threatened the end of days when the sixth of the guardians are returned to me, which they will be returned to me when they are destroyed."

"So destroy them" Queen Shakira said in a tone that was as cold and uncaring as Death's.

"I can't" Death said in a lower tone than anyone had ever heard him use before.

"You don't seem to be able to do much these days" Lord Ragnarok said heatedly "you are as bad Dumbledore when it comes to needing me to fight your battles."

"I don't need you to do it, I just was warning you since they are coming for Potter, which if you haven't noticed you are possessing at the moment."

"Fine, so you warned us, but we will still need to bring an end to them, but what do you mean by the end of days?"

"You know what I mean Lord Ragnarok after all your soul was around when it happened once before, though it got stopped by a team of warriors powerful enough to bring them down."

"You want to enact Armageddon" Lord Ragnarok said shocked "are you serious?"

"Deadly" Death said in his normal cold tone "if the sixth guardian is returned to me then I will bring about Armageddon by sending the four horsemen to bring about the end of days."

"That doesn't make me want to send it to you, you know" Lord Ragnarok said as he stared at Death "going through the black plague once was enough for me."

"If I do not bring this to an end soon it could escalate into a second Galactic War and I doubt that would be any nicer of a situation."

"Why would the other clans get involved," Queen Shakira asked as she looked at Death with wonder in her eyes. She knew all about the Galactic War and how it came to be, but she didn't understand why the clans would start a new war over it.

"You don't really think that do you Death" Lord Ragnarok asked not believing that Death was telling the truth.

"You know better than I do, you know what could happen" Death said coldly "think hard about all that has happened then you understand that even my request for you to kill Bellatrix was to prevent the war from happening."

Lord Ragnarok searched through all Harry's memories and then he found what Death was talking about. It was when Bellatrix was attacked by members of the Black Rose, which are assassin elves that were out to have her killed. It now made sense Death had to have her soul to prevent the elves from attacking again, thus causing the Black family to go to war with them. Everything that had happened to Harry seemed to be all fated on a path of war, which was not something that the boy would want. Lord Ragnarok however didn't care about a war since he was sure that he could amass an army greater than those that would oppose him.

"Now do you understand" Death asked "do you see why I may have to do it to prevent the second Galactic War?"

"I don't see you trying to stop anything" Lord Ragnarok said "in fact I believe you want the four horsemen to come and bring terror to the world. I for one could care less what you do or what the others do! I look out for my people and we shall stand tall against all on comers and threats, be it from Voldemort, Dumbledore, or even you!"


	31. Snape's Truth Revealed

**A/N: Well four more chapters to go if all stays on track. I warn you now that there is a cheap pop in the story or pun if you will, and those that miss it must not have read the chapter.**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Snape's Truth Revealed**

"I don't see you trying to stop anything" Lord Ragnarok said "in fact I believe you want the four horsemen to come and bring terror to the world. I for one could care less what you do or what the others do! I look out for my people and we shall stand tall against all on comers and threats, be it from Voldemort, Dumbledore, or even you!"

"Really" Death said coldly "you can believe what you will of me, the point is thus, if all six elite guardians are returned then Armageddon will begin as I crown my four horsemen." With that said Death vanished from the room and the temperature of the room returned to normal.

"Do you believe another Galactic War could start" Queen Shakira asked Lord Ragnarok as she sat there beside him.

"From the experiences that Harry been through then yes there could very well be a second galactic war, and this time it could be even larger if more realms got in on the fighting."

"What can we do to stop it, if there is to be a war then we should prepare right?"

"Yeah we should, but we will need to figure out what is actually happening first."

"Fine" Queen Shakira said "you are the boss, so I will let you decide what happens, but I think looking into an army would be a wise choice."

"My dear" Lord Ragnarok said as he moved his hand to her face to cup her chin in his hand "I may appear as the leader, but you know I listen to your advice and do as you think is best if it is better than what I am thinking. So I think you should look into sources for our army when you can and I will look into the possibilities of this escalating into a full blown war between the realms."

Queen Shakira smiled at her lover and then disappeared under the covers, which meant that their discussion came to an end. Lord Ragnarok tried to speak to continue the conversation, but then he felt her pull down his boxers and he knew that the discussion was indeed done.

The next morning Harry awoke to feel Tonks lying at his side and he slipped his hand over to hold her. He held her close and could feel the heat that she radiated against him and he loved the feeling more than anything he could think of. However there was a nagging sensation in the back of his mind, one that wouldn't go away. He wasn't sure what it was, and it bugged him to death that he couldn't figure it out. He kept seeing images that he knew nothing about, and he was sure that there was something there that he was missing. He tried to slip out of the bed to go try and figure out what it was, but Tonks felt him pulling away and moaned in a way that told him that she didn't want him to leave, so he decided to hold on to her longer.

Later in the day when Tonks and Harry woke up and made their way into the dinning hall they found that they were alone. It was Christmas eve, but yet the castle seemed empty and that seemed weird to Harry.

"Wonder where everyone is" Harry said as he sat down at the table "Ambrosia."

"Yes sir" Ambrosia said as she appeared with a pop "what can Ambrosia do for you and your lovely Miss?"

"Ambrosia where is everyone" Harry asked as he looked at the house elf before him.

"I believe they be sayin' something about going Christmas shopping sir" Ambrosia kindly as she looked at Harry "might Ambrosia get you and Miss Tonks something to eat."

"That would be wonderful" Tonks said as she smiled at the house elf "I'm starving."

"Very well ma'am, Ambrosia shall return soon" Ambrosia said and with a pop she was gone once more.

"I forgot that it was Christmas Eve, no wonder they aren't here" Harry said with a grin.

"What about you Harry, did you finish all your shopping?"

"Yeah I ordered stuff for people from a catalog, what about you my dear?"

"Actually I need to pop into Diagon Alley for a couple things" Tonks said as she smiled at Harry. "Would you mind terribly if I were to go do some shopping on my own today?"

"Not at all" Harry said "you can do whatever you want Tonks I am not your boss you know."

"I know, but I did swear an oath to you as my lord and master, so you are my boss."

"No" Harry said firmly "you may follow me and stand by me, but we are equals Tonks, because I love you and I don't want you behind me, I want you standing by my side."

Tonks felt a great amount of love for Harry before, but she loved him even more because even with all his power he was still compassionate towards his friends and family. Ambrosia returned a few minutes later to find Harry and Tonks in each others arms, so she sat down their meals and popped back out. Harry and Tonks laughed at Ambrosia's antics as they turned to get dig into their food.

Tonks left to go shopping and Harry found himself alone in the Potter castle, with only the house elves as company and they were busy with whatever they did all day long. Harry decided that since it was Christmas Eve that he was going to take it easy. He made his way towards the library where he planned to relax with a good book, but he was stopped in his tracks by a strange vision.

The vision was quick flashes of four horses and skeletons, which made no sense to Harry. Then he saw people suffering and being hurt, which he associated with Voldemort. He had a strange nagging sensation in the morning, and the vision he had just made it that much worse. It was like he was missing something major, something that his mind wanted him to remember more than anything.

So instead of going to the library as he had planned he walked on down the corridor a past the library until he came to a dead end in the hallway. He mumbled something in Parseltongue and a door appeared in front of him. He turned the doorknob and walked into the small room that was behind the door. As he walked in the fireplace sprang to life due to a charm that Harry put on the room. It was a charm that ignited the fireplace if he entered through the door.

The room was empty except for one singular red cushioned armchair which sat in front of the raging fire. Harry designed the room to be a calming quiet place, it was in this room that he could sit down and relax to focus his mind on events that he was trying to contemplate. Harry found the room long ago and decided to use it as his private thinking room, because he felt safe and relaxed in it.

Harry walked over and sat down in the chair and stared into the fire "what could it all mean?" Harry didn't know what it meant or why he had the vision when he did, but he thought that by examining his mind he might be able to figure it out. Harry was skilled at Occlumency, and so he knew how to navigate around his mind to find out what he was meant to see.

Harry drifted into his mind and went beyond his barriers to all his memories and then he started to examine each one by one. It didn't take long for him to get the feeling that something was wrong, because there were things there that didn't make sense like a fascination with the four horsemen of the apocalypse, the galactic war, and undead figures like skeletons.

He wasn't sure why, but he had the feeling that someone had been messing with his memories. He wasn't sure who could do it until an image of Dumbledore popped into his head "that bastard, what has he managed to do to me?"

Harry was furious as he stood up _/'Severus'/_ Harry bellowed through the link _/'I need to talk to you in person as soon as possible.'/_

Severus Snape was alone in his office when he heard his master call him "what now" he said as he stood up _/'I'm on my way milord.'/_

As Harry waited for Severus to arrive he had another vision this one was of the day that Bellatrix was attacked by the Black Roses.

**Memories**

_Harry kissed Bella on the forehead and then walked out of the room to return to the potions lab in the hopes that Snape found something, but he knew it was nearly impossible at this point. As he descended the staircase however he heard a pop and saw a flash of light like that in Diagon Alley. His first instinct was that he was being attacked in his own home as he drew his wand, but he paused when he saw an_ _Elven female standing before him dressed in a shining gold tunic, with long silver hair. She was more beautiful than any human female, but that wasn't hard to believe since elves were rumored to be the most beautiful being in existence._

"_Who are you?" Harry stammered as he stared at her, her beauty was radiating off of her._

_She looked at him and bowed slightly. "I am Simin Alberic, from the noble council of the High Elves."_

The memory then quickly changed to another of the same day only a little while later.

_Harry smiled as he motioned for her to follow him and he led her down into the dungeon where Snape was busy trying to figure out what the poison could be. "Snape someone is here to help, and she knows what the poison is that was used."_

_Snape turned and looked at the Elven woman and his face lost what little color it did have. "Princess Alberic I didn't expect you to be the one to come."_

"_Oh Severus I see you are still as formal as always. The council was concerned when the war spilled over into this realm and so I offered to come and check on things." Simin said as she looked at Snape._

"_You two know each other?" Harry asked more confused than he was when he walked in._

Harry then found himself in the memory of events a little while later that same day.

"_Simin, I mean Princess, why has your war spilt over into this realm, and why would the assassin try to kill me?" Harry asked as he helped gather the ingredients needed for the antidote._

"_First off call me Simin, Harry, I did not introduce myself as princess, and I do not expect you to call me that. Only those of my realm are forced to be so formal, even if I ask them not to call me it too. Secondly the war on my realm has been going on for ages now, and there are no signs of it ending any time soon. The different races of elves have been at war for as long as I can remember, and truly there is no end in sight. Why this war would be spilling over into this realm and why you were the target for the assassin are perplexing to us. I just hope the mages don't find out on Charter Earth, because if they do then we surely will have problems."_

**Reality**

Harry came out of his memories very confused and unsure why he had remembered those particular events. There was some sort of connection there, but he just couldn't figure it out. He had meant to ask Severus how he knew the princess, but with all that happened he never did find it out. That would change though because Harry was desperate for answers and he was going to get them somehow some way.

Severus showed up a little while later, because he had to first walk from the school out beyond the gate so he could Apparate to Potter castle. When he arrived Ambrosia showed him to where Harry had been waiting, which was the library since he didn't want anyone to know about his private room.

"Milord you summoned me" Severus said as he stood before Harry.

"Yes I did Severus" Harry said as he stared at the man before him "I have more questions than I do answers and I hope that you can help me with them."

"What could I know that you do not already know?"

"To start with maybe you could tell me what you know about my altered memories?"

"Altered memories, I don't know anything milord" Severus said in a genuine manner.

"Really because I personally can not think of anyone but Dumbledore who could have done it and since you were to be keeping an eye on him."

"Milord I know I was supposes to watch him at school, but he hasn't been there since the holiday vacation started, but how could he do it without you knowing?"

"That is a good question and one I need to find an answer to sooner than later."

"Was there more milord?"

"Yes" Harry said with a bit of impatience in his tone "I had a few flashes of the day Bellatrix was attack."

Snape's face went white "flashes of what milord?"

"I seem to recall that you knew Princess Alberic, but that I never did find out how."

"That is private Potter" Snape snapped before he could control the emotion that came gushing out.

Something snapped in Harry as he was in no mood for Snape to forget his place. "Have you forgotten" Harry asked in Lord Ragnarok's voice as he changed his appearance from Harry Potter into the fearsome Lord Ragnarok "who I am?"

Snape fell to his knees before Lord Ragnarok "I'm sorry milord I just lost control, I will try to do better."

"Don't let it happen again" Lord Ragnarok said as he stared down at Snape "stand up."

Severus got up off his knees and stood before Lord Ragnarok with some worried fear in his eyes.

"I will ask you once more" Lord Ragnarok said as he stared at Snape "how did you know Princess Alberic?"

Snape looked like he was ready to be ill as he looked down at the floor "I know her because of my family."

"Explain" Lord Ragnarok said interested in what he would finally learn about Snape that Potter didn't already know.

"You could say that I am a half blood prince" Snape said in a low tone.

"A prince are you related to the princess than?"

"No, and I am not truly a prince since I am a half blood. See my father is a High Elf Prince himself, but my mother is a witch. I know how muggle born students feel because I am an outcast from my own people. Since I am a wizard I can use a glamour charm to fool most humans, so I can be accepted into their world. However the High Elves can seem through glamour charms and they can tell that I am not a full High Elf."

Lord Ragnarok was shocked by what Snape had told him "so you're not related to Princess Alberic, but yet you're a prince, how is that possible?"

"In the realm they live there are many kingdoms just like we have countries here on Earth. Each kingdom has its own king, so there are many princes and princesses in that realm."

"So your grandfather is a king then since your dad is a prince right?"

"Yes my grandfather is" Snape said as he wondered why Lord Ragnarok was pointing out just an obvious point.

"Then why can't he just command the people of his kingdom at least to accept you into the kingdom?"

"My grandfather doesn't like half bloods and he is the one that said I would have to live in realm of mortals or as we call it Earth."

"That's just wrong" Lord Ragnarok said as he looked at Snape "he sounds like another Voldemort."

"Well in some ways maybe, but he doesn't torture or kill half bloods, he just bans them from the kingdom and they are forced to live with their non-elven parent."

"So that doesn't explain how you know Princess Alberic since you said that you're from a different kingdom."

"Well my father sits upon the High Elven council and so does Princess Alberic's father. I have known the princess for many years as we were born about the same time."

"How can that be if you were banned from the kingdom?"

"I wasn't banned from the kingdom until I have fifteen elven years old or five human years old as it would turn out to be. It was then that my grandfather decided that I could no longer live in his kingdom."

"If your father is on the council then why didn't he protest to them for protection for you?"

"He did, but he also knew the laws, so when it came to a vote only Princess Alberic's father and him voted for me to stay."

"Oh" Lord Ragnarok said as he started to understand a lot. He now knew why Snape hated James Potter so badly, since James was a pureblood and liked to be an ass towards people it was easy to see why Snape hated him.

"No disrespect milord, but why are you so interested in the princess all of a sudden?"

Lord Ragnarok went on to explain the visions he had been having and his thoughts about the Galactic war. Since Lord Ragnarok was in control he knew more, but he didn't say anything about Death or his plan to destroy the world if it came to it.

"Honestly I don't know why the war on the elven realm spilled over to this one or why you were a target. I spoke with Princess Alberic about it, but she didn't know anything either."

"Can you get a hold of her?"

"Maybe, but why would I want to do that?"

"Well if this war does come to be then I will need to know who is an ally and who is a foe. I would like you to seek out her to find out if they will join us in the fight if it comes down to it."

"Oh" Snape said as his expression turned a little softer "since the High Elves are a natural enemy to the Dark Elves I am sure that they will if you go up against them."

"These Dark Elves tried to kill one of my people, so they are my enemy. That means that it would be better for the High Elves to side with me against our common enemy than oppose me and become another enemy of mine."

"High Elves for the most part are a neutral bunch, but they do oppose those of an evil nature, so I am unsure where they would fall when it comes to joining into an alliance with you. However I will try and contact her to see if I can get a meeting with her or my father even."

Lord Ragnarok stood there and thought about what he was about to do. Harry Potter would no doubt agree to join forces with the High Elves since he didn't view what he did as evil, since he was trying to rid the world of evil. Lord Ragnarok however knew that he was evil because he did enjoy making his enemy suffer, sure he didn't torture his followers like Voldemort, but his followers still feared him. He wasn't sure if the High Elves would see through the outer shell which was Harry Potter to see the inner core of Lord Ragnarok. If they did then they would view him as evil and then he would have another enemy to deal with.


	32. Christmas Slaughter

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of the story.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Christmas Slaughter**

Lord Ragnarok stood there and thought about what he was about to do. Harry Potter would no doubt agree to join forces with the High Elves since he didn't view what he did as evil, since he was trying to rid the world of evil. Lord Ragnarok however knew that he was evil because he did enjoy making his enemy suffer, sure he didn't torture his followers like Voldemort, but his followers still feared him. He wasn't sure if the High Elves would see through the outer shell which was Harry Potter to see the inner core of Lord Ragnarok. If they did then they would view him as evil and then he would have another enemy to deal with.

"I will get right on that milord" Snape said as he was given permission to leave.

Lord Ragnarok headed off as Snape took his leave to go and try to get a meeting with Princess Alberic. Lord Ragnarok went to the library and left Harry take control once more, and that was where Harry was found later in the day.

The rest of the inhabitants of the castle returned some time later from their shopping trips. Hermione found Harry asleep in the library in his favorite reading chair. She didn't care to wake him, so she took her position in her favorite reading chair and read for a while.

A short while later Tonks came into the library "wotcher all".

"Shhh" Hermione said to the over excited witch "Harry is sleeping."

"How can someone sleep with all the talking" Harry said with a grin as he peered at the two witches.

"Harry your awake" Hermione said joyfully.

"Sorry to wake you" Tonks said in a tone that didn't really express much remorse.

"Sure ya are" Harry said with a devilish grin "have a nice trip?"

"It was great" Hermione said almost bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah she spent most her time in the book store" Tonks said with a grin.

"That Hermione for ya" Harry said then laughed "what time is it?"

"Almost dinner time" Tonks said as she looked at her watch "we should head down to the dinning chamber."

"Go on I will meet you down there" Harry said as he walked out of the library and towards his own bed chamber.

A short while later Harry arrived in the dinning chamber and he looked refreshed in clean clothes. They sat down at the table as the house elves started to serve the meal to them. It was a pretty uneventful meal as most talked about their trips and how much they were looking forward to Christmas the next day.

In fact Christmas Eve night was pretty well uneventful as most just prepared for the festive day to come. If only things would have remained uneventful the next day, but alas they didn't.

Christmas day had arrived and for the most part it was a nice morning. The sun was shining off of some fresh snow that had fallen through the night. The castle was decorated for the festive day and looked brilliant in the early morning light.

"Come on Harry time to get up" Tonks said as she shook him out of his sleep.

"What" Harry said confused as to why Tonks dressed in her red silk pajamas would be shaking him awake.

"Its Christmas you nutter now get up" Tonks said full of excitement.

"Go wake someone else" Harry said as he tried to go back to sleep.

"They are all awake you're the last sleepy head, and no one else wanted to wake you, so I said I would."

"Fine, I'll get up, but you do know you will pay for this."

"I fully expect to" Tonks said with a wink as she ripped the cover off of Harry.

Harry went from partially awake to full awake with the change in temperature "what you do that for?"

"You get to see me in my PJs, so it is fitting I see you in your sleeping wear" Tonks said with a grin "nice boxers."

"You are so going to pay for this" Harry said with a devilish grin.

"I know" Tonks said as she stuck out her tongue at Harry "but at least you're up now."

After Harry got changed and ready to meet the day he headed down to breakfast with Tonks. The rest of his 'family' was waiting there when he arrived and so he sat down and waited for the meal to be served.

**Dumbledore Estate**

"Today is the day I have been waiting for" Dumbledore said as he walked into a room full of his skeletal warriors. "Today is the day that all of you will serve your purpose, today you will make the world wake up and take notice for today is the day that you shall kill those that oppose me."

Dumbledore paced in from of his army of skeletons and then looked at the elite guardians that would command his minor minions. "As much as I would love to send you in looking like Death Eaters I can't, since you won't be able to cast spells. So I suppose you will just have to terrorize the masses as you are."

"Why doesn't Dumbledore sir use the spell of morphing" said a timid little house elf from behind him.

"Good idea" Dumbledore said as he peered at the elf "now leave me."

"Yes sir" the elf said then disappeared with a pop.

"A morphing spell could work" Dumbledore mused as he paced in front of his army "though it would only last a short while. It would be long enough though for them to attack and run just like normal Death Eaters would do."

Dumbledore grinned as he walked off to find his book with the morphing spell, so he could change his army into Death Eaters for his plan to work out right.

**Potter Castle**

After breakfast Harry and the rest of the inhabitants went off to the sitting room where they were able to exchange gifts. The gifts Harry got were much like what he expected as Lilly got him a new set of muggle clothes. Hermione got him a new book, which surprisingly wasn't in his vast library. Remus got him a box of Honey Dukes chocolates, while Sirius decided to get him some pranking supplies from the joke shop. The rest were the normal assortment of gifts until he got down to Tonks. Tonks handed him a small box, which he didn't expect. When he opened it he found that there was a small piece of paper in the box. He pulled it out and found a time written on it and that was all.

"Tonks" Harry said in confusion.

"Meet me in my room at that time" Tonks said with a grin "your gift will be there by then."

No one said a word as they went back to their own presents, but Harry wasn't fully sure what Tonks meant though he knew he would find out later that night.

It was nearing lunch time when Snape appeared at the castle, which shocked most of those in attendance.

"Severus what's wrong" Lilly asked as she looked at Snape.

"Death Eaters" Snape said out of breath "attacking."

"Calm down Severus and start from the beginning" Lilly said as she motioned for the others to be quiet.

"I was in Diagon Alley to grab a few things when a group of people dressed like Death Eaters started to attack. I ran for the Apparation point and came right here…"

"So the attack is still happening" Harry said in a heated tone.

"I suppose, but that isn't the only attack" Snape said as he looked on in fear "I heard someone say that Hogsmeade was under attack as well."

"No" Harry said full of rage "there shouldn't be any attacks yet!"

"Well there are" Snape said as he gain composure "are we going to help the townspeople?"

"Of course we are" Harry said as he changed into Lord Ragnarok "get your robes and split into two groups."

Everyone did as commanded and when everyone was ready they Apparated as closely to the towns as possible. However when they arrived the slaughter was over and there were dead bodies in the streets. The dark mark loomed over head as they arrived and then they saw that Aurors were there as well.

"This was a diversion" one of the Aurors said to his commanding officer.

"What do you mean" his CO asked as he looked at him.

"When I left there were reports of attacks all over London on muggles."

"No, this can't be" his CO said out of rage "are units responding to the attacks?"

"Yes sir, but we are stretched pretty thin as it is" the Auror said as he looked at his CO.

"So that's the plan" Lord Ragnarok said as he turned to his group "we must regroup there is nothing we can do for them now."

Lord Ragnarok contacted the other group via the mind link and told them to return as well. Both groups meet back at the castle and neither group looked happy about their inability to do anything.

"This was a plain and simple slaughtering of muggles" Lilly said as she sat down "how could this happen?"

"This was to well planned out to be a Death Eater attack" Harry said as he reverted back to his own persona.

"I don't know" Remus said as he looked at Harry "we went through a few well planned attacks by them."

"Yes once Voldemort returned" Harry said coldly "but not in my first year, Voldy would barely keep control of Quirrell enough to focus on getting the stone."

"That's true" Remus said glumly "though things have changed now."

"Yeah for the worst" Harry said full of anger "I wish I would never had come back in time then none of this would be happening."

"Calm down" Tonks said as she pulled Harry into a comforting hug "this was a massive attack and people did die that shouldn't have, but think about all those that lived when they should have died."

Harry knew she was right after all he did prevent a lot of deaths that would have happened at the hands of Tom, but that didn't mean he had to like what happened.

"How could they plan out this attack if Quirrell/Voldemort is still at Hogwarts planning the steal the stone" Snape asked as he looked at Harry.

"I don't know, but I wish I did" Harry said full of anger "Lucius Malfoy would have been the next one in charge, but since he is missing I doubt he would pull off something like this."

"there is nothing we can do for them now" Sirius said calmly "I really don't see the point in pining over it."

"Sirius is right" Tonks said "this is to be a festive day, so we should try to make the best of it."

"I'm not in the mood" Harry said as he walked toward the door "I am going to lay down for a bit wake me for dinner."

No one said anything as he left because they knew it wouldn't do any good. The rest of the group sat at the table and pondered what could have brought about the attack. Snape excused himself as he said he had errands to attend to, and then Apparated away without any further explanation.

"One of should check on Harry" Hermione said as she looked at the group.

"Let him be for now" Lilly said in a motherly way "he just needs time to himself."

"I am going to head to the ministry and see what I can find out" Remus said as he stood up "I will try to be back by dinner time."

One by one each of the group members went off to do their own thing to pass the time until they were to reunite at dinner.


End file.
